My MEGAMI
by Natsuki Silverwolf
Summary: Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmentated Materializing Interface. 12 MEGAMI, 12 Masters. 1 war for divinity. Shizuru summons Natsuki the Hunter as her champion. Let the Zodiac War begin.  AU, HimeOtome Fateesque semicrossover  Shiznats  others.
1. Girl or Goddess!

My first My-Hime fanfic, it's my attempt at trying to make a possible 3rd My-somethingarather series but it's highly inspired by Fate/Stay Night and God of War so yes every character was somebody really big in the past and expect ridiculous power levels. I'll explain my reasons for everything I do from characterization to power levels as I go along with notes and omakes. Also I've created character sheets for all the MEGAMI, if you can guess who they are and/or whom they were I'll e-mail you the character sheet exclusively and you can flaunt it. Though keep discussions (if there are any) on shoujo-ai but you can answer on either the reviews or the forums and be sure to credit other help you get. Also this goes without saying but there is a time limit before I actually release their identities. Hope it's not too OOC, italics represent thoughts while lines represent scene changes.

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface) 

Chapter 01: Girl or Goddess?!

_I'll always remember that day, the day when I first met her, the day I met Hunter. I don't think it was fear that gripped me that day but a single obvious feeling that stayed with me everyday of life from then forth. The feeling of love, the feeling I met when I first encountered the MEGAMI. _

* * *

The day was good, the sun was out, and the seagulls were cawing as a cruise liner made its approach to the sea port of the Fuuka district in Japan visible off in the far distance. Setting out at a brisk pace it be a few more hours before it hit port. The sun was setting casting a beautiful amber scenery for all to admire. 

"This is your Captain speaking," came a voice blaring over the speakers. "I am please to announce that the weather is brisk and warm, the water is calm and pleasant and in this lovely spring month of April, the weather reports say this will continue on for the rest of the week. To all those going back to school I wish you all the best for your new years. Have a nice night."

Out on the deck a single lone figure dressed in a simple white dress stood against the railing peering forward from the bow casting her crimson gaze into the distance and wondering what her future held for her. Her light brown tresses whistling in the wind as she pondered. Ever so often she peered at a small velvet box in her hand just the right size to hold an engagement ring but that wasn't what was in it. Turning around and leaning her back against the railing to protect her precious possession she opened it and inside was a beautiful medal, a blue enameled Maltese Cross with golden eagles between the arms, the Prussian royal cypher and the words Pour le Mérite "For Merit" written in gold onto the arms of the cross. The Blue Max.

But this wasn't hers; no it belonged once to a figure who far dwarfed her in every aspect. She gazed at it lovingly stroking its fine makings and remembering the words pass down from her mother.

* * *

"Remember these words well Shizuru for they will be of the greatest significance to you in time," spoke an elderly woman. 

"Yes Oka-sama," nodded a young child with her brown hair tied up into a bun clad in a simple but beautiful violet yakuta.

The pair were within the confines of an old and archaic traditional Japanese household, reserved for members of distant Imperial royalty. They sat on their knees drinking tea as they exchanged words. The mother slid a small velvet box to her daughter who graciously accepted it and examined its contents: the Blue Max.

"This once belonged to a very great person, in time you will need it to call upon that person's aid. When that person comes remember to return it."

"I understand Oka-sama."

* * *

"I understand Oka-sama and I remember well," she whispered to herself. 

It was a cryptic message but one Shizuru remembered well for she knew her mother as a wise woman who always gave good advice. Closing the box and returning it into the folds of her dress she decided to head for the ship's restaurant for refreshments. When she got there she noticed a girl with short orange hair that ended with a wisp of hair around the front like a blade and violet eyes. But what was most striking about her was her very large bust size that made the tawny haired girl a bit envious. The red head had a sad look in her eyes as she sat, she had no drink nor any food instead she seemed lost in thought with her head resting on a hand with a forlorn look. Eyeing her intently she smirked and approached the shorter girl, her prey in sight.

She approached the girl intent on chatting her up but as she did she bumped into another person. Looking to see who she had run into and make an apology she was met with a tall stocky boy about her age with spiky blonde hair, brownish yellow eyes and a dopy look on his face.

"Excuse me," they both apologized at the same time (one being more polite sounding than the other) before resuming their intended actions.

Surprisingly both of them went in the same direction and inevitably bumped (literally) into each other again.

"Ara ara, if I didn't know better I'd say you were going in same direction as me," Shizuru pointed out.

"Really, I don't think so," the boy sheepishly countered.

"You're after her aren't you," she motioned to the red head.

"So what if I am? Wait you aren't related are you?"

"No we're not."

"Oh good… Hey wait minute you aren't 'one of those'."

Shizuru put an aristocratic expression of hurt.

"Really, calling me 'one of those' I'm most offended," she said abashed.

"Ah go have a cry," the boy spat back and went back to walking towards the girl.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to let you have your way with her," Shizuru blocked the blonde determined to halt his progress.

"Hey I saw her first," he argued.

"Someone as rude and boorish as you obviously doesn't know how to treat a lady."

"Oh and you do?"

"Why of course I do."

From there on their argument went up several notches, Shizuru maintaining a high level of aristocracy and calm in all her words and motions while the boy raved on like a hormonal teen. Unbeknownst to them their heated argument had brought them right in front of the girl's table who had been staring at them puzzled for nearly five minutes. Finally getting fed up with them she cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned immediately sweat dribbling down themselves as they sheepishly grinned to her.

"Ara ara, I'm so sorry," Shizuru apologized courteously while assuming a look of shame with her cheek resting against her hand.

"What for?" the boy rudely asked earning him a smack across the back of his head from the straw haired teen.

"Could someone mind explaining to me what that was all about?" the red head asked. "Or am I just going to assume I'm dealing with a pervert [she eyed the blonde boy and a concerned fellow female [she eyed Shizuru."

"Whose a pervert?" the boy angrily demanded while Shizuru just smiled pleasantly.

"Actually," Shizuru began. "I noticed that you looked rather sad which is most unbecoming on this fine and beautiful day so I thought I might come to try and cheer you up. Can I offer you some tea?" Shizuru sweetly asked.

"Actually I was going to ask her the same thing, except I was going to offer coffee," the blonde boy added at the last second not wanting to lose.

Shizuru maintained her collected composure but mentally assaulted him with thoughts of grievous bodily harm and other nasty thoughts. _She's mine!_ She thought.

The red head looked at both of them with a quirked eyebrow and a puzzled look before finally agreeing. She finally smiled at the brunette which pleased the taller girl.

"Tea would be nice," the busty girl replied calmly.

The blonde boy assumed a disappointed and defeated look before casting angry glares at Shizuru who simply smiled. This was her version of sticking her tongue out to rub it in.

"But you can stay," she faced Tate which brightened him up. "But no coffee thank you." She cast him an annoyed look which reverted him back to looking crest-fallen making it clear she "wasn't interested".

Shizuru wasn't sure if the girl had caught on to her tastes but she didn't care, start slow she decided then work your way up to goods, or down. She giggled at that thought.

"Oh I'm Mai by the way, Tokiha Mai," the red head announced to the pair.

"Pleased to meet you Mai, I'm Shizuru Violet Fujimura written in European format so please call me Shizuru."

"I see, Shizuru-san."

"Tate Yuuichi," the spiky haired boy raised his hand but was otherwise ignored.

"That accent, you're from Kyoto right?" Mai inquired.

"Yes, that's very observant of you Mai."

"Thanks, I'm from Koba."

"Tokyo," Tate added.

Shizuru and Tate sat down while Shizuru hailed a waiter, eventually one came round a spiky haired boy with glasses.

"Can I order two cups of green tea please?" Shizuru asked.

"And I'll have a flat-white thanks," Tate added.

"I'm sorry but our boiler is broken, I think it's clogged so I'm afraid hot beverages are off the menu temporarily. Can I get you anything else?"

"Do you mind if I have a look at it," the trio all said in unison but with different levels of politeness.

They all blinked at each other.

"I don't suppose you all know how to fix things?" the waiter asked also blinking stupidly.

"Here allow me it's my treat after all," Shizuru courteously insisted.

Mai and Tate looked at her for a second then at each other before nodding in agreement. Shizuru followed the waiter to kitchen and when they were out sight Mai and Tate started talking again.

"Do you think she's…?" Mai began.

"You're one of those aren't you?" Tate narrowed his eyes at the busty girl.

"Yeah, you too huh, I can sense the mana in you."

"Heh, guess I've still got a lot to learn, I can't even feel yours. So wanna check her out?"

"Definitely, oh and next time pick your words more carefully. You sound totally perverted."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" he growled.

Mai and Tate quietly followed Shizuru into the kitchen and watched her from afar as she got to work on the large coffee machine.

"Could I ask you not to watch, it's something of a trade secret?" Shizuru requested. The waiter simply nodded and went into an adjacent room leaving Shizuru all by herself.

Shizuru looked over the coffee machine before finally taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Scanning_ she thought and the world disappeared from around her, all of the sounds, smells and senses suddenly vanished leaving only the circuits. When she opened her eyes they were there the infinite lines of energy that flowed through everything brightly flowing in a myriad of colors some straight, some crooked in all shapes and patterns. Scanning was the technique of sensing the mana in the environment a rudimentary ability of a mage but only a truly skillful mage could sense them all or in any particular detail. For a poor mage she would only see a small dimly lit handful but for a master she may see them for the legion they were. For Shizuru she was only just above average so the circuits appeared to her as a small bundle but that was more than sufficient.

Feeling the machine's spirit talk to her she quickly ascertained the problem then added the next step. _Unfolding_ she chanted in her mind and reached out with her spiritual hands to grasp the circuits that defined the spatial interaction of matter and lightly parted the blockage in the machine. And like magic hot water began flowing again.

"I'm done," Shizuru called out and the waiter soon returned.

He stared at the working machine in shock quickly muttering his gratitude.

"T-Thanks."

"You're welcome now the tea and coffee please."

"S-sure."

The waiter made the said beverages and brought them to the trio who had returned to their table though some minutes later when the spell wore off the machine would once again be blocked eliciting several curses and queries. Mai and Tate had long since returned after they were convinced of their assumptions completely avoiding Shizuru before she returned. Both took their first sips with serious and apprehensive looks on their faces. As soon as the waiter left Mai was the first to speak.

"That was a phantasm wasn't it?" Mai asked seriously.

Shizuru was taken aback; she didn't see that coming but didn't let her shock show (much) on her face.

"You know what a phantasm is?" Shizuru asked in equal seriousness.

"Of course, in the wide world there does exist magical things but of all the sorcery in the world very little of it is True Magic which in essence is a limitless ability which is the very definition of magic. Instead what we have it sorcery which is only a lesser more temporary thing that isn't much different from science only more convenient hence why most of the magus society refers to it as Phantasms," Mai explained convincing Shizuru she wasn't just some outsider who heard the name.

"I see, you're well verse…I take it Tate-san here is also a magus?" Shizuru eyed Tate with a cold look in her eyes.

"I am, though I wasn't expecting to find two other magi here as well," he stated with annoyance.

"Though I'm not part of the Global Magus Association nor am I formerly trained so technically I'm only an adept but I am a mage," Mai explained.

"Eh me too!" Tate said.

"Both of you? Well that's surprising, I never expected to find two other amateur magi under these circumstances and if I might add one so fetching as yourself Mai-san," the Kyoto-born flirted, although it went unnoticed by the busty red head.

"So what's your specialty?" Tate asked. "Mine's Reinforcement or making matter stronger by increasing the mana between the bonds of the molecules."

Picking up a toothpick he chanted in his mind Scanning to view the circuits then finally Reinforcement. He then pushed the toothpick against a wooden table and it penetrated it as though it was made of metal not wood.

The girls looked at him inquisitively wondering if there was some ulterior motive before finally adding their own tidbits.

"Mine's Agitation," she said and put her finger in her tea then quickly mentally chanted Scanning followed by Agitation and seconds later it started to boil and bubble releasing steam. "Or agitating molecules to heat them up. I saw you're technique Fujimura, yours is Unfolding isn't it."

"That's correct."

Mai and Tate when they initiated their Scanning saw circuits in their environments in roughly the same level of detail as Shizuru though hers was moderately above theirs. Sensing their power Shizuru guessed that Tate was the least skillful of the two then again he looked like he could fight better than either of them with just his muscle but his mana which he was doing a poor job of suppressing wasn't very big, barely average. Mai on the other hand didn't look like a fighter but she was hiding her power very well but just by sizing her up Shizuru could tell that the girl had a high magical potential possibly even higher than her own.

"Let's see, Unfolding. Oba-san told me that Unfolding is the technique of expanding the interaction space between atoms which is mostly space anyway allowing one to stretch matter much like rubber regardless of how elastic is actually is. I heard its patron creature is the snake because magi like using it to make their weapons like whips and as means of slipping through cracks or fitting in large objects through small holes like a snake."

"Really, I've never heard of it?" Tate inquired.

"Here let me show you," Shizuru offered, she picked up another toothpick and raised it till it was on the same level as Tate's forehead, she mentally chanted Scanning then Unfolding then jabbed it slightly forward in the air. The toothpick suddenly elongated to a foot long and whipped the boy in the forehead. He yelped and grabbed his noggin cursing and checking to see if he was bleeding.

Mai broke out laughing and soon Shizuru joined her in giggling. Tate finally convinced his beauty hadn't been marred turned to glowering at the Kyoto-born. Shizuru eventually dispelled all the humor and then adopted a serious composure.

"If you're on this ship does that mean you also got invited?" Shizuru asked.

Both Mai and Tate dispelled their previous emotions and adopted serious composures before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we got a letter from Director Himeno Fumi who offered us scholarships and invited us to some school in the Fuuka District. An academy called Olympia Academy," Mai explained.

"Sounds kinda fishy to me, I mean isn't Fumi one of the Twelve?" Tate asked.

"You mean the Twelve Pure Ones, the only magicians in the world who can use True Magic?" Shizuru asked.

"Yup, something stinks; I mean one of the Twelve wouldn't offer scholarships to low profile magi like us unless something was up."

"I agree with Tate, I don't like it," Mai added.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little odd. Though regardless I'm here on my family's request so I have no reason to decline the offer, what about you two?"

"I have my reasons," Tate stated brashly.

"I…have my reasons," Mai mirrored, her expression was that of suffering however so Shizuru didn't push further feeling a wave of pity for the red head.

* * *

The trio returned to their rooms to freshen up and take showers, Mai had just finished and now dressed in a bathrobe got to getting dressed. While browsing through her bag she came across an old photo she pulled out. It was a scene from a beach and on it was a much younger version of herself alongside a young effeminate boy with rust color hair and bright eyes hugging a tall rust haired woman in her late thirties. Mai was standing next to a man with short brown hair in his late thirties. They were Mai's family. She looked at the photo lovingly as her eyes began to water. 

"Takumi, Oka-san, Otou-san," she whispered sadly as she began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile Shizuru was busy getting dressed in the prettiest outfit she had on hand which happened to be a grape purple kimono with the image of a beautiful black lotus stitched into the fabric showing itself off proudly to the world. 

"I'll definitely win her over, there's no way I'm letting a perfectly good girl like that stay straight," she thought out loud before she gracefully left her room and went in search of Mai.

* * *

Elsewhere on the shores of Fuuka two figures observed the ship as it approached off in the distance from the road side between a cliff and forest. One of them was short with short spiky brown that stuck out at the sides with lime colored eyes; her face was soft which fitted perfectly with her quietly pleasant expression. She wore a pair of simple inverted glasses that seemed to enhance her kind expression. Her companion was taller and more muscular carrying an air of confidence and power, she stood proudly with her hands at her hips with her head held high and her voluminous chest thrust forward. Though she like her friend was dressed casually in a simple lime green colored dress with brown women's boots and a short skirt she was an imposing figure one that demanded and evoked fear from her very presence. She had long wavy mustard blonde hair, bright blue eyes and violet eye-shadow that framed an almost permanent expression of annoyance and agitation on her features. 

"So are we ready to go yet?" the blonde asked her mousy companion with a hint of annoyance mixed in with a tender gentleness that belied her apparent mood.

She spoke with perfectly fluent Japanese but she carried a Mediterranean accent and a booming voice that seem to shake the very ground they stood upon. Her partner sat in a lotus position on the grass and was absorbed in watching a mirror that floated in front of her with a baroque golden frame designed to resemble ivy and roses. She tore her gaze from the mirror for a moment to return her friend's question.

"We have to wait for Kaiji to confirm if they are the ones first," the smaller girl's voice was slight and cute like that of a kitten's.

"But you've at least found them right?" the blonde demanded.

"Of course."

Just as she finished speaking a portly man with a huge red afro and thick facial hair approached the girls from the woods. His face held a pleasant visage and when he spoke there was a warmth in it that reminded people of Santa Clause.

"I've confirmed the three are Masters though none of them have formed Contracts yet."

"Good, let's sortie then," the blonde announced.

"Are you sure, I don't really like being so underhanded Judicator."

"All's fair in love and war, Master."

Suddenly a flash of light and bright sparkles surrounded the mustard haired woman completely enveloping her. Then a second later the sphere of light burst into a spray of sparks that faded into the ground revealing a new figure standing where the blonde once stood. Now the girl was clad in an ancient armor that held an equal degree of barbaric might combined with a regal aura. She wore a white tunic similar to the ones worn by ancient warriors and over it a suit of armor a Lorica segmentata that made her look like a Roman legionnaire; countless riveted armor plates that covered her body ending with the twin tails of a coat armored with metal scales. Her arms featured shoulder pauldrons composed of many of those armor plates and she wore arm bracers and gloves while what would be bare skin was covered in chain mail. She wore chain mail on her legs under greaves but wore sandals that showed her toes. On her head was a golden circular helmet with cheek guards and baroque engravings; a galea helmet adorned with a golden feather crest. Around her shoulders she wore a regal cape colored in lime green with gold threads stitched in to depict creeping thorny vines and roses held around her neck by a single golden cord fastened by rose pins. She cast an imposing figure one that was more demonic than divine but still that divinity was still there humbling all the mighty and the meek.

Now battle ready the blonde woman scooped up her companion in her arms and pushed off the ground with a mighty leap leaving cracks and indents in the concrete of the road as she hurtled into the air in the direction of the cruise liner.

* * *

Shizuru had gone in search of the short haired girl with large breasts but arrived too late, Yuuichi had beaten her to it and the pair were now admiring the night sky gazing up at the stars on the deck. This unfortunate turn of events left Shizuru on the sidelines forcing her to do nothing but spy on them and plot her next move. She inched as close as she could to them without alerting them to her presence and managed to catch part of their ongoing conversation. 

"By the way why come by sea, why not take a plane?" Tate asked.

"Nostalgia I guess, honestly I don't like planes," Mai replied slowly with a pensive expression.

"You too huh?"

The atmosphere was starting to tip more and more in the direction Shizuru didn't want it to tip down. Arching her head she thought hard on what to do when suddenly…

"What's that," she muttered. "Hey look out incoming!" she cried out to the couple pointing to the sky.

They quirked an eyebrow at her in unison.

"You know Shizuru-san if you wanted to break up the moment you could have picked a better…" Tate began but was cut off when Shizuru screamed at him.

"NO THAT!!" she frantically pointed skywards.

Mai and Tate sensing her distress snapped their heads skywards and lo and behold a large object was hurtling straight at them. They went wide-eyed for a second before screaming and frantically jumped in Shizuru's general direction. Whatever it was that was falling out of the sky hit the deck (literally) like a bomb rocking the ship and tipping the massive thing out on one side briefly raising the propellers out of the water and into the air. The ship crashed back down moments later and almost immediately the ship's crew got to work assessing the situation and evacuating the passengers.

Shizuru had been thrown across the deck and found herself on the deck a few levels up and several yards back down the stern of the ship. But something wasn't right, when her ears stop ringing and the pain in her head subsided enough to tear her eyelids open she found herself staring face to face with Mai who had also just tore her lids open. But that wasn't the disturbing part; they were flat on the ground and staring through a pair of legs!

Seconds later they both hurled Tate off and into a pile of debris where he crashed painfully before they ran off in the direction of the bow screaming obscenities.

"Baka! Hentai! Pervert!" Unsurprisingly Shizuru was screaming more loudly than the red head since she was more adverse to the company of men.

The two ran to the bow but stopped abruptly when they found there was no bow, the entire front of the massive cruise liner had been completely ripped off as though a meteorite hit it.

"Wow, what the hell caused this?" Mai exclaimed.

"Something magical that's for certain," Shizuru concluded.

"Magical? Like wha…" Mai was suddenly cut off by screaming from behind.

"LOOK OUT!!" the blonde haired boy screamed.

Tate was screaming his lungs out as he ran straight into Mai and tackled her off the side of the wrecked ship and into the brilliant blue Pacific below.

Shizuru wondered for a moment what had driven him to do that when suddenly something really big and really fast blasted straight past her inches from her head pulling with it a powerful gust of wind that almost knocked her off her feet. She then heard a clank and looked to her side and say a long golden chain made from perfect rings, suddenly the chain retracted prompting Shizuru to quickly jump out of the way as something big tore up the deck where she was standing. Looking back she saw what it was; a massive stone warhammer that resembled a huge fist grasping a thunderbolt, the larger side of the thunderbolt was the flat of the hammer while the other side; the end of the bolt was sharpened into an axe.

The chain retracted completely into the hands of a frightful figure, the blonde woman clad in ancient armor now carrying the hammer and chain, at the other end of the chain was a glorious golden shield with the head of an elephant carved into it. Then the woman spoke.

"Sorry, but all's far in love and war and you've got to go," she proclaimed and readied her warhammer for another strike.

Thinking quickly and nearly panicking Shizuru looked for anything she could use as a weapon. She immediately noticed a broken pipe sticking out of the debris, quickly she pulled it free then applied her power of Unfolding upon it. The blonde warrior eyed her with curiosity and gave her the time to ready her makeshift weapon and even allowed her to make an attack. Swinging the pope like a glaive it suddenly undulated and snapped like a whip striking the warrior's temple and catching her off guard but the move that would knock out a normal man didn't even faze her.

Shizuru gasped as the blonde girl smirked before she was forced to leap out of the way of the incoming projectile but suddenly the chain when taut and the hammer changed direction and spun around like a boomerang. Shizuru quickly brought her improvised staff up to defend herself. The hammer struck her like a missile bursting into a shockwave of thunder and lightning throwing Shizuru across the deck and into a wall. She slumped to floor her clothing ruined and her weapon shattered to a million pieces with some metal shards embedded in her palms. When the world stop spinning around her she coughed up blood and felt some ribs crack, she tried to move but then noticed her arm had been dislocated. The blonde warrior was toying with her, Shizuru knew it, there was no way this was the ancient's best.

The warrior raised her weapon for the coup de grace and Shizuru's life flashed before her eyes; all good and happy times mixed in a fleeting parade next to all the bad and unpleasant times. Then finally she came to it, the Blue Max medal in her pocket. Unconsciously she reached into her kimono and clutched the box holding the precious position and in her mind begged for deliverance.

_Am I going to die? No I don't want to die, not yet. I haven't achieved anything. I'm not fulfilled; I haven't found what I've been looking for all my life. Please I don't want to die_ she screamed and begged in her thoughts.

The blonde warrior brought her hammer down on the brunette then time seem to stop, Shizuru's attention was drawn from her impending doom to a sudden burning sensation on her stomach just to the left above her kidney. Gazing down she felt white hot fire so intense she couldn't even scream as a perfect hole was burnt through her clothing revealing a symbol that began to glow an iridescent white. A symbol like pi or the arches of a gate a torii had appeared surrounded by three triangles that assumed a trinity position around it. It quickly dulled and faded into a bright vermillion tattoo but that wasn't the end of it. Suddenly massive shards of ice sprang forth around her as a thick chilling mist settled onto the scene. The air seem to freeze forming frost everywhere and chilled her breath into vapor. Beneath her were numerous arcane symbols arranged in a circle which glow with a burning light. A thunderclap was heard then nothing.

Peering through the ice Shizuru could see the shadow of a figure clutching the warhammer with a single hand as though it had stopped it with impunity and indeed that was what it had done. With a simple gesture she cast it aside and through the cracks in the ice she saw the hammer strike the blonde warrior square in the chest hurtling her straight across the length of the ship and over the broken edge.

Shizuru sighed in relief but then gasped in shock and fear as the ice shattered into a million pieces melting into the ground as if it was never there to begin with. The mist instantly lifted and the frost vanished revealing to her the figure who had saved. Even the glyphs had disappeared.

A woman slightly shorter than Shizuru stared down at her. Her powerful gaze was like a wolf neutral but menacing, like a bullet that pierced the brunette sending shivers down her spine. Her hair was long and midnight blue and it shimmered and danced in the wind and her eyes were like the most perfectly cut emeralds burning with a hellish fire held in dishes of pearl. Her skin was like marble and was completely unblemished and seemed impregnable. Her face and figure were breathtaking; a goddess of beauty embodied she was with charm that would vex even Aphrodite but she carried a terrifying scowl on her features and an predatory air that would unnerve even Athena. She was clad in a black military uniform indicative of a mighty officer of a great stature; the Blue Max Shizuru once held was clearly visible on her on the chest of her uniform displayed proudly along with many other medals that adorned her slender form. She was wearing an officer's tunic but she wore a short skirt, high leather boots with long socks all jet black and charcoal grey. Over it all was a massive blue overcoat that billowed in the air like a great cape casting her as an epic figure. Her uniform was highlighted with many militaristic ornaments, gun holsters strapped to her thighs made from fine skins, silver plates of armor protected her body and granted her a regal visage and on her head an officer's hat topped with a grinning metal wolf emblem with crystal eyes. She wore it slightly to the side giving her a dramatic expression. Shizuru a proud and haughty individual was brought to her knees in an instant, humbled and awed by the godly figure that radiated divinity from every pore of her body before her all in a second bringing tears to her eyes.

Reaching into her purple kimono she eyed her box now empty. So this was the one that her mother spoke off that would come for her medal and to her aid.

"I ask of you," the goddess began her voice deep and bellowing like a thousand battle drums mixed with the Chorus of the wolves' midnight howls, her accent was thick; German Shizuru immediately determined. "Are you my Master?" she asked.

"Wha…" Shizuru replied.

"I am the MEGAMI; the Hunter, I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Shizuru: Yai! I get to be the main character!

Mai: Says who?!

Shizuru: Why the author of course.

Mai: That's not fair.

Tate: Why am I being ignored.

Mai & Shizuru: Because no one likes you after what you did in the manga.

Shizuru: I want my Natsuki!

Mai: I want my Mikoto!

Tate: I want a break.

Natsuki: Actually neither of you are the main character.

Mai & Shizuru: Eh!?

Natsuki: Because I am.

Mai: EEEHHH!!!

Shizuru: Ara ara!

Natsuki: Anyway next episode more burning, more destruction more moe! MOE!


	2. Omake 01

Omake 01: The Mouse and the Elephant

_I first met Haruka a few months ago though when I think about it I feel that I've known her all my life. Yes, meeting her was like nothing I've ever experienced before. She was strong where I was weak, open where I was closed. She spoke where I whispered and most of all she was always there for me. _

Yukino stood in the middle of a pentacle chanting strange arcane words. The origin was hard to place but it seemed to be Latin. At the center of the pentacle was a fountain of green light and within the light a single golden ring. Yukino continued to chant for nearly an hour, fatigue began to set in as sweat trailed down her face until finally an explosion rocked her modest home. Yukino was knocked to the floor and as the dust parted she saw her, Judicator standing where the pentacle was.

_I think I loved her the moment we meet, at that time she couldn't speak Japanese the closest she could get was a very archaic sounding form of Latin which thankfully I was well versed in. From the start she was always kind to me, like a sister I've always wanted. She told me of herself and I taught her how to speak Japanese but every so often she'd still make mistakes._

"Yukino you've got fats in the blouse!" the blonde warrior announced raising her hammer to bring down righteous justice on the vermin only to stopped by Yukino who threw her arms around the larger girl's neck.

"It's rats in the house Haruka-chan."

Seconds later a large hole materialized in the side of her middle-class home thankfully leading to the backyard.

_Although you were always impatient and headstrong about everything I think if you weren't I'd never get anything done. I love you Haruka-chan. I remember I called her Tsumura Haruka rather than Judicator so she could fit in a little better. It took so long to convince her to take the name since she was always so militaristic but when I told her stealth would aid in victory it only made matters worse since she was always so straightforward. In the end I had to use a Seal to get her to calm down. I regret forcing Haruka-chan to do anything. I called her Haruka because she seemed so far away all the time my precious Haruka. _

_I don't care about this war my only wish is her wish and her wish is that the world be free, free from injustice and tyranny. I think it's a beautiful ambition and although I'm the Master there's no doubt in my mind that I'm the slave of her ambitions. Haruka-chan I'll be with you until death and beyond. _


	3. An Epic New Term!

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 02: An Epic New Term!

When she awoke Shizuru was dimly aware of her surroundings, for one thing she could clearly see the brilliant blue of the sky but it was morning so the sky was bright and clear. Another thing she realized was that she was flat on her back and feeling surprisingly refreshed. Checking her hands she realized that the cuts and bits of metal were gone and so were all her injuries; her broken ribs healed, her arm fixed and even her clothes were repaired. Looking to her sides however she noticed that she was still on the ship but something was wrong.

She knew that the front side had been torn open by that mysterious blonde woman meaning it should have sank and what's more she couldn't even feel any rocking. Jumping to her feet she surveyed her surroundings but what she saw sent shivers down her spine. She saw the ocean but the trouble was that it was only off in the distance and before that at least 10 miles of open forest! Running from one side of the ship to the other she confirmed her suspicions. The massive ship had somehow been transported inland.

She quickly tried to assess her situation when a familiar voice appeared behind.

"Guten morgen fraulein!" came the German accented voice of the Goddess she met the night before.

Spinning around Shizuru came face to face with the majestic being who had come to her aid with food now in hand.

"Here I brought you some food, you must be famished," the blue haired beauty stated simply, her Japanese fluent despite the German accent it held.

Feeling her stomach twist in hunger she grabbed the food offered little more than fruit and some water the green eyed girl must have picked from the forest but regardless they tasted delicious. Suddenly realizing she had lost her composure she politely offered some food to the enigmatic warrior who waved it off.

"Danke but nein, I don't need any food. Ve MEGAMI don't need to eat nor drink."

Taking the MEGAMI's word for it she dug back into her food until she was satisfied.

"You speak Japanese very fluently, did you come here once?"

"Ja, half of me is Japanese."

"I see."

When she was done eating she asked a question that had been on her mind since she had awoken.

"Last night? What happened?" Shizuru asked which earned a puzzled look from the blue haired girl. Shizuru had to admit that close up that expression made the officer look really, really cute which made Shizuru blush.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't."

In the blink of an eye the black clad girl appeared inches away from the tawny haired girl and cupping her cheek which rapidly warmed and stained pressed her forehead against the taller girl's forehead. Shizuru's throat went dry, the goddess felt cool against her forehead or perhaps it was because she was burning up. At this range her skin was still as pristine as marble and her breath was like perfume sending chills down her back.

"You're quite varm, I think you might be a having a fever vhich is strange since the Pure Vone should haf healed you."

"Pure One!?"

"Yes, a pink haired woman named Himeno Fumi, I cannot perform sorcery so she appeared and healed your vounds."

"I see."

"Can you not remember last night?"

"Well I…" as she spoke the clouds around her mind parted and the memories flooded back in.

* * *

Before Shizuru stood an enigmatic figure clad in black leathers and silver armor. Adorned with paraphernalia depicting a military officer she spoke with a mighty voice which seemed to radiate with power.

"I am the MEGAMI; the Hunter, I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

"M-Master?!" Shizuru stuttered awed by the beauty before her.

"Ja, there," she pointed at the tattoo that had magically appeared at Shizuru's side. "That is the Master Seal, proof that you are a Master. My Master whose summons I haf answered. Now vhile I deal vith the enemy Master please take this time to run and hide. I von't be long," the blue haired girl cockily added.

"Wha…"

Before Shizuru could ask anymore questions the blonde woman Judicator burst back up from the waters and landed on the broken deck of the ship dripping wet and glaring at the woman who threw her in.

"So you've summoned your MEGAMI, fine I'll just kill you both," she roared and charged.

Shizuru turned her eyes to her blue haired guardian who raised her arms in a cross then like magic two guns appeared by a flare of light. Dual ornate silver Mauser C96s with snarling wolves engraved into the frame and equipped with barrels more than a foot long with long wicked looking bayonets built into them. At the ends of their handles were barbwire chained to the ends which traveled back to her wrists where they linked to handcuffs around the Hunter's wrists.

Hunter crossed the distance between her and Judicator so quickly it was almost as though she teleported. Surprising the blonde warrior she easily dodged her hammer-strike, ducked under her and tackled her upwards raising her guns into the air she impaled the hammer wielder on the bayonets and unleashed a machinegun torrent of ice shards into her chest. Pulling her blades out so quickly gravity couldn't even claim her Hunter dismissed one gun and grabbed her enemies wrist pulling her to the ground and engaged demented dance pulling her back and forth while slashing and firing at her while dancing about her and easily avoiding her counter attacks. A shot to the chest, the stomach, the head, the neck, the legs, the back and finally to the back of the head before Judicator got lucky and brought her hammer down on Hunter's head.

In a blur of motion the gunblades went up and deflected her blow then like cannon fire Hunter did a hand-stand kick straight to her enemy's jaw sending her skywards. Leaping like a rocket she sped past the prone blonde and threw her guns like daggers into her enemies body and pulled her up to meet her before kicking her down. In mid-air like a yoyo she repeated the process of pulling her in only to kick her off again in every direction conceivable until Hunter drove her feet into Judicator's back and slammed her into the deck. Then like a hammerthrow she spun her enemy's body around slamming it through the massive exhaust towers of the ship and then raised her into the air where she detached her blades. The blonde warrior quickly regained herself and tried to counter.

"Feel the power of Mjolnir!" Judicator roared.

Spinning around she tried her hammer throw again only to have the German warrior grabbed her from behind and wrestle her. She tried to fight back but couldn't match her enemy's immaculate dexterity and seconds later they hurtled back down to earth where Hunter delivered a German suplex to her enemy and smashed her clean through the ship. They exploded into the water and then Hunter scrapped her enemy's face against the coral reef below.

The blonde managed to break from the grasp of the blue haired fighter and brought her hammer at her in a swing. The taller girl countered and deftly grabbed it before swinging the busty girl straight through the water like it was air and sent her smashing into an underwater pillar formation. She hit it with a crunch before slumping onto the ocean bed. She tried to regain her wits and get to her feet but before she could she heard a loud crunching noise followed by a shockwave in the water. Turning around she had a second to see that the other warrior had rended the rock spike she had crashed into from the seabed and using it as a golf club smashed her like a golf ball skywards and back to the ship. She hit the propellers where her enemy set upon her in an instant and put her face in the them. They cracked and sparked underwater until finally the broke free and smashed themselves to pieces before igniting their fuel lines causing a massive explosion that engulfed them both.

* * *

Above water Shizuru hobbled to the side of the ship to try and find her savior when a mousy looking girl carrying a mirror appeared from behind. Shizuru sensing her presence spun around in an instant and only a had second to narrowly avoid a beam of light that cut a lock of straw hair. The shorter timid girl muttered an apology before firing around beam sending Shizuru scrambled to the deck where she landed with a painful thud her injuries sending rivulets of pain throughout her entire body.

But a third shot didn't come however as suddenly an explosion from the bow rocked the ship sending the mirror holding girl sprawling to the floor. Seconds later Shizuru could hear a whistling sound as something fell from the sky before a loud crash that sent dust, water and splinters everywhere. Unable to get to her feet Shizuru simply slumped into a sitting position to observe what was happening.

The girl who had tried to kill her groggily got to her feet then went wide-eyed with horror as she stared into the newly formed impact crater where Judicator was lying barely conscious.

"Haruka-chan," she cried out tears flowing down her cheeks as she frantically pushed through the rubble to go the aid of her fallen MEGAMI. When she got there she threw her arms around her and tried to help her out.

The blonde haired warrior looked battered and beaten, multiple wounds that scored her body were gushing with blood that slowly sealed themselves. Blood mixed with sea water dripped off her pouring onto the floor from stinging wounds. Her clothes were torn in many places and her armor was either cracked or broken off. Her shield and weapon were still in hand but were still undamaged.

"Damn it, she's too strong," Judicator cursed under her heaving and panting. "Yukino we have to run," she exclaimed when suddenly Hunter returned.

Lightly and gracefully landing on balcony above and before them she raised her pistols for the coup de grace. Blue light and ice bullets shot forth from them but Judicator was ready this time and brought up her shield to protect them both.

"The Gates of the Republic. Portas Romanos!" she cried and the shield's circular golden surface expanded like an iris revealing a mirror.

The bullets went straight into the shield mirror which rippled like water. The green eyes of Judicator went wide and like that the black pupils dilated and transformed into the shape of Celtic triskelion knot. Tilting her head slightly her bullets whizzed past her not even scrapping her hair and headed straight back for their original intended targets. Most missed but one ricocheted off the floor and embedded itself in the arm of the mousy brunette who screamed in pain.

"Yukino," the Judicator screamed.

"Portas Romanos, that means you're. Nevermind. Würfel!" the wolf like Hunter menacingly growled and charged for her enemies bring her gunblades up for the final blow.

But Shizuru finally regaining her strength to stop her and called out to her.

"Stop!" she cried.

And like magic the Hunter was stopped by a glowing symbol that hung in the air in front of the her, the same symbol that was on her new tattoo. Looking back down on it Shizuru caught a glimpse of one of the triangles on it that burnt and disappeared.

"Vhy did you stop me! They are the enemy," the blue haired goddess fiercely demanded.

"But killing people isn't right even if they tried to kill us," Shizuru confidently explained.

Taking this opportunity to run Haruka scooped up Yukino and jumped as hard as she could back towards land.

"Scheiße!" the German cursed and was about to make chase when suddenly another explosion rocked the ship.

Shizuru however lost balance completely and fell off the side the ship and plummeted to the water.

"Mein Gott im Himmel!! Master!" Hunter cried and jumped into the water after her as the ship buckled and sank into the sea.

* * *

"And after that you threw the ship 10 miles inland?!" Shizuru asked equally horrified and awed.

"Yes, Entschuldigungen. My apologies I got a little carried avay."

Shizuru was shocked, never in her life had she heard of a being powerful enough to throw a ship that weighed several thousand tons 10 miles through the air like a feather. Then again this is the first time she had encountered a MEGAMI. Speaking of which.

"Might I ask what exactly is a MEGAMI?"

"You mean besides myself?"

This girl was witty, Shizuru liked it.

"Yes," Shizuru smiled sweetly.

"Actually I'm kind of new to this myself, however the Pure One Fumi told me that she'd explain everything to us as soon as we arrived at a place called Olympia Academy."

"Oh right, Olympia I was invited there by Himeno-san…Oh no my luggage!" Shizuru gasped.

"You mean this." Hunter pointed to a set of bags that Shizuru had only just noticed.

"How did you?"

"I haf my vays," she stated simply but Shizuru caught a momentary gleam in her emerald orbs that indicated magic so she assumed it must have been a magical thing.

"So what do I call you?" Shizuru asked politely

The blue haired wonder blinked in surprise then shrugged before answering.

"I am a MEGAMI. My class is Hunter call me that."

"But that's just your occupation right, what's your real name."

Hunter glared at her as though Shizuru had said something offensive then finally stated.

"I vas once someone very important and famous but know this. I don't trust you and honestly I don't like that look in your eyes."

"Does that mean you won't tell who you are?" Shizuru feigned hurt and tried to tease the girl.

"Ja."

"Mou. You're so mean," she pretended to cry.

"Too bad," the Hunter replied and walked off. "Come on it's a few hours valk to the Academy."

Shizuru simply stopped and blinked stupefied. That was a first she thought and followed her crush. Suddenly realizing she had forgotten her luggage she quickly doubled back only to find her luggage had mysteriously disappeared, looking back at Hunter she was shocked to see that the mighty MEGAMI was carrying all of it on her back like it weighed nothing.

"Wow she's fast and strong," she thought dreamily as she stared at the blue haired beauty before chasing after her.

They went down the stairs at the side of the ship then onto the grass but as Shizuru chased after the much faster girl she tripped over and fell into an oddly shaped ditch. Thinking nothing of it other than annoyance she pulled herself out of the dirt and continued running after the blue haired girl. If she hadn't been in such a hurry she would have noticed that the giant hole in fact resembled a giant pawprint like that of a wolf.

"Hey wait, if you aren't going to tell me who you are can I at least have an alias or something."

Hunter gave her a moment's glance then thought about it for a moment.

"Natsuki…You can call me Natsuki Kratos."

* * *

Elsewhere Haruka and Yukino had taken to hiding in the woods, Judicator had switched back to her civilian clothes while Yukino was busy bandaging her and setting some broken bones. She had already applied some magic and bandages to her own wounds and was busying physically and magically tending to her MEGAMI.

"Don't worry Haruka-chan you'll be fine, just let me finish the dressings," the mousy girl comforted, her companion simply laughed.

"I'll be fine even if you don't help but, it's nice that you care so much," the blonde coughed.

"But who was that MEGAMI? I mean who in history is powerful enough to beat you the Judicator of Rome, the one whom the Romans feared universally so easily?"

"I don't know, her uniform looked modern and her accent was German then again it could be brick."

"It's trick Judicator-san," Yukino corrected earning a proud smirk from her patient.

"Regardless whoever she was we'll be meeting her again soon enough I think but before that I suggest we do some research on prominent German soldiers."

* * *

As the pair walked Shizuru took note of every detail she could find on her newly found godly companion. Natsuki's gait was neither proud and disdainful nor meek and humble, she didn't seem to slouch and shuffle but instead she walked with a purpose though she seemed a little dismissive. Her expression was also a constant scowl as if there was an ever-present agitation that sat at her shoulder. Shizuru found it was actually very cute, like an angry puppy. Without even realizing it she stared at Natsuki in silence for nearly a hour which was really starting to bug the blue haired soldier.

"That's very annoying," she complained.

"Mou, but Natsuki is cute. She's like a puppy when she frowns like that," she cupped her face and squealed lightly in delight.

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow and responded with.

"Du bist merkwürdig." (You're strange.)

"Aber du bist noch nett" (But you're still cute.) Shizuru responded.

Natsuki glowered at her then smirked.

"Vous êtes folle." (You're crazy. (French))

"Vous êtes encore mignonne." (You're still cute.)

"Вы с ума." (You're crazy. (Russian))

"Ты еще нежным." (You're still cute.)

"Anda gila" (You're crazy. (Indonesian))

This time Shizuru didn't have a comeback so she simply responded by pouting while Natsuki grinned in victory.

Although she wasn't carrying anything Shizuru was starting to get tired after several hours of endless walking not having the MEGAMI's seemingly endless stamina. She tried to strike up some pleasant conversation with the MEGAMI but in the end it all of it ended with Shizuru talking to the air while the blue haired goddess zoned her out completely. Finally fed up with just walking Shizuru decided to hail a car without much success.

"Natsuki help me," she begged.

"Vhy should I?"

"Because I'm your Master."

"It's just a title."

"But it's just hitchhiking just pose and stick your thumb out." Natsuki had put down the heavy bags not wanting to intimidate people as they past by and was standing by the road with Shizuru.

"My instincts are telling me I'm going to regret it."

"Mou."

Pouting and frowning at her companion she suddenly got a mischievous idea. First she waited for another car to come by and then without warning she pulled up Natsuki's skirt and flashed her panties to the oncoming traffic. Natsuki squealed.

"Nein!"

The driver of the car gasp and went wide-eyed then crashed into a tree. Three seconds later several more cars pilled onto the first car, three were flung into the air, a big truck smashed into that and toppled onto the pile the several more cars banged into the truck then suddenly caught on fire and people jumped out of their cars and onto the floor where they suddenly felt the powerful urge to roll around on the grass.

Shizuru's jaw dropped right before her head followed when Natsuki smacked her head into the pavement before she put out the fire with a blanket of snow, thankfully no one died. 60 seconds later Shizuru woke up bound and gagged in the back seat of a car Natsuki had stolen silently wishing she had been bound and gagged for other reasons but otherwise enjoyed the odd situation.

* * *

Another hour later Shizuru and Hunter finally reached Olympia Academy, it was a grandiose place with beautiful facilities and overall it had the atmosphere of a private college and then some. Natsuki hid the chair on the outskirts of the campus grounds before reluctantly untying her Master who didn't seem at all bothered by the 'harrowing' experience. In fact she looked disturbingly happy. Carrying her luggage once more the pair made their way onto the campus grounds where almost immediately they were surrounded by agent-looking fellows in pressed black suits. Well they were surrounded but they were all unconscious except for one Natsuki wanted to interrogate on the account that she sensed their approach a mile away before she knocked all 50 of them out with her left pinky finger.

"Who sent you?" Natsuki menacingly asked with one hand around his throat lifting him into the air.

"D-Director…F-Fumi…" he bluttered out before Natsuki threw his against a tree rendering him unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" Shizuru asked concerned.

"He'll live."

And once again the two continued walking until finally they happened upon a beautiful Victorian styled mansion located at the foot of the mountains.

"This must be it," Shizuru announced. "Cover me."

"Jawohl mein fuhrer," the German replied with a salute and she followed the Kyoto-born mage into the mansion sans the luggage.

Cautiously the pair sneaked into the mansion and went about searching for Fumi of the Twelve Pure Ones. Strangely for the home of a Pure One besides the suits there wasn't any traps or seals, heck they weren't even convenient runes that did helpful things which was beginning to confuse the two them. Expecting a trap at every corner they were surprised when finally they came upon one room that looked like the living room. It had beautiful mahogany furniture and on one side a wall lined with beautiful dolls from every corner of the world. Shizuru gasped in awe admiring the beautiful dolls before Natsuki drew her attention to figure sitting in a baroque chair pouring tea.

The figure was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with short pink hair curled inwards at the ends and happy blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple rust color women's suit and simply smiled sweetly at the pair of girls.

"Ah I see you've finally arrived. Welcome, can I offer you some tea, maybe some chiffon cake."

"Could it be poisoned Natsuki?"

"Possibly, ve MEGAMI can be killed by poisons but only very powerful magical ones, ones vell beyond the abilities of all but mages at fraulein Fumi's level. But…I don't sense any mana in this tea beyond normal. Still…I don't like tea so kein danke."

"That's alright, would you like some Miss Fujimura?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"I see, would you care to take a seat."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who simply nodded, taking that as the MEGAMI's conclusion that there weren't any more traps like aristocrats the mage and the MEGAMI seated themselves opposite of the Pure One.

"Might I request that you get straight to the point?" Shizuru inquired politely.

"I understand, does your MEGAMI agree on that?"

Natsuki simply nodded.

"Alright, this is going to be a long story but all of it is relevant. How well verse are you with the creation of the world and magic in general."

"Only what my mother has taught me," Shizuru stated.

"I see, well allow me to begin. Billions of years ago when history says the world was formed a great race of 12 beings known as the Zodiac or simply as the Gods as most people call them materialized this world Gaia using the first of the magicks."

"True Magic you mean?"

"Correct, throughout history there have been many Gods across the world many analogous some the same gods with different names. Have you ever wondered why?"

"Sometimes."

"The Zodiac Trials."

"Pardon?!"

"When the Gods created the world they created all the creatures on Earth and some more over time but their greatest creation was their daughter race, the humans who above all else were gifted with sentience and most importantly the creative powers of the Gods: Imagination and Phantasms or the ability of humans to perform magic by manipulating the mana circuits by ritual and will. But The Gods eventually grew tired of living and one by one selected new Gods to replace their posts in controlling and maintaining the fate of the world from the humans. Throughout history 12 has always been an important number, 12 Zodiac, 12 Olympians, 12 Apostles, Twelve Pure Ones. The twelve chose carefully however from a list of great beings known as MEGAMI across the ages and to the MEGAMI went 12 Masters who then became their high priests and priestess. Avatars of their power. True Magic."

"True Magic…Wait then you're!!"

"Yes, I was a Master 300 years ago. The victor of the last Zodiac Trials, the War of the Twelve."

"300 years!!"

"Yes, every 300 years the trials are held much like the trials of Hercules, in fact that event was also an interpretation of a war that occurred 3000 years ago in ancient Greece."

Fumi turned her attention to the silent and brooding German officer.

"Tell me Hunter, you're new aren't you."

Natsuki didn't answer.

"Ah, the silent type I see. Well that's good it helps if you can keep secrets. Then again for 6000 there have been only 20 Zodiac Trials with this being the 21st and in almost all cases every MEGAMI has always been new to the wars so don't feel bad Ms. Hunter."

"So then as a Master I'm suppose to replace you then as a Pure One?" Shizuru asked as calmly as she could.

"Correct, you're pretty quick. But not quite, rather if you win then you'll replace another Pure One whose position he or she wishes to step down from."

"But wait you said victor does that mean that…"

"The trials are a war between the Masters and MEGAMI to decide who of the 12 will transcend while their Masters become their High Priests or Priestess, new Pure Ones to wield their True Magic. Several of the Pure Ones are rumors suggest are ancient dating back thousands of years."

Shizuru listened intently absorbed by the revelations brought forward to her.

"Each Master is chosen by the Gods as the link between time and space to summon a MEGAMI from a bygone era and allots them into one of twelve classes based on their roles in life: Arbiter the Balance, Conqueror the Unity, Crusader the Salvation, Deceiver the Hope, Destroyer the Cleansing, Diviner the Lore, Guardian the Preservation, Healer the Resurrection, Hunter the Death, Judicator the Judgment, Oracle the Fate and Seeker the Wisdom. To summon a MEGAMI however is not something anyone can do, to start with you need to be a magus and you need to have the correct spiritual alignment to match them and the right focus."

"Alignment? Focus?"

"Yes, your spirit must resonate with an appropriate MEGAMI for you to summon her and that's something that is the will of the Gods and you also need a item of some sort to act as a focus to send your summons."

"The Blue Max," Shizuru whispered.

"Ah yes the medal," the pink-haired woman eyed the medal at Natsuki's chest.

"But each MEGAMI is far above what magi are, in fact as their name suggests they are very easily gods themselves but in order for them to appear in this time out of their own and from death itself they need a Master to form a contract with."

"But I didn't form any contract."

"Yes you did when you called her to your aid."

"Last night."

"Yes, I've been watching. The Master Seals of that tattoo are more than just a symbol of status they're a gift from the Gods a link to your MEGAMI who you share your life force with in order for them to manifest in this world. If either of you die so does the other though I've heard of MEGAMI in the past who have been able to revive under new Masters or find new ones before vanishing back into the afterlife if they have sufficient mana remaining and if one is available with Seals but no MEGAMI. However if the MEGAMI is killed the Master may summon or find new MEGAMI if they still have some Master Seals remaining. But they have one final purpose."

"And what is that?"

"They are command spells; Geas that give you control over your MEGAMI as Master. You see each MEGAMI was a great person in their life most were heroes for better or for worse and all had great magical powers far above those save for maybe the Pure Ones. As such the seals as gifts from the Gods lets you control them. But they come a price."

"A price?"

"You have to used up a seal of which there are four."

_Four_ Shizuru thought and opening the folds of her kimono to look at her seals she noticed that indeed one of the triangles had vanished.

"Last night when I told Natsuki to stop." Well that explained one thing to Shizuru, it explained why Natsuki wouldn't obey her commands but obeyed that one command she gave out last night.

"Correct, that was the power of the Seals with which you can force them to do something within the limits of their powers and a little bit beyond that. Unfortunately you only have four so that means you only have three wishes left. If you use all four then you're released from your position as a Master and subsequently disqualified from the war though so far as I've heard no one has ever simply disqualified themselves. Like I said if Hunter here dies you can summon a new MEGAMI in an open class at the time or simply another Hunter class but the number of Seals you have remains constant."

"Wait you said this is a war does that means I have to fight and kill the other Masters and their MEGAMI?!" Shizuru growled in horror.

"I'm afraid so there are no alternatives," Fumi stated plainly.

"That's ridiculous," Shizuru shouted and slammed her hands on the table spilling the cups of tea. "You can't just toy with people's lives like this it's barbaric!"

Natsuki simply remained calm and detached while Shizuru expressed her distaste in the matter.

"That I agree upon but it's the will of the Gods and not something we can fight I'm afraid believe me I've tried," her expression changed to one of melancholy taking Shizuru aback who stammered an apology.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" she muttered.

"It's alright, it's ancient history literally. Unfortunately the Gods are necessary to maintain the integrity of the world without which the planet would literally crumble away into space. But if you win then Hunter will become a God and you a Pure One. And believe me there are many things you can do after that."

"I…see. So then the battle on the ship was…"

"The beginning of the war yes and you and Hunter are it's first combatants. So what are you going to do?"

Shizuru went silent for a moment as she slumped back into her seat before she turned her attention to Natsuki.

"Natsuki what do you think?"

"I vish to fight, there are things I must accomplish. All MEGAMI who return desire something fulfilled or else they vouldn't return and to achieve that I'll go to any lengths necessary."

"Alright, there's nothing I want but I can't simply sit by and let just anyone becoming a God not after I've seen how destructive they can be from last night. And besides if Natsuki wants to fight then I'll help anyway I can."

Fumi smiled.

"I see, good then I'll recognize you as a Master of the 21st Zodiac Trials."

"But I have more questions."

"If you wish to ask who the women were who attacked you I cannot divulge any information for that would be unfair."

"I see…I met two other magi on the ship Tokiha Mai and Tate Yuuichi are they Masters?"

"I cannot tell you that either."

"I…understand can you at least tell me if they're safe; they fell off the ship during the battle?"

"Look around the campus grounds, if they are you should run into them sooner or later. But for now Welcome to Olympia Academy."

"Tell me is the reason you summoned me here because you want this land to be our battlefield?" Shizuru finally added.

"That I can answer and the answer is yes. Fuuka is a fairly empty district but its holy grounds that once held the very first Zodiac War held in Japan so it's sacred to us. Here you will battle the other 11 and either you win or you'll lose. Honestly I quite like you two so I wish you luck but don't push yourselves too hard, MEGAMI technically cannot die since they can be summoned again someday and time has no meaning for them and Masters won't necessarily be killed either only the MEGAMI need be beaten," Fumi pleasantly finished.

"That's very reassuring," Natsuki sarcastically replied.

* * *

On top of a campus building nearby a boy with white-blue hair and pink eyes and a sinister face like a devil observed the Himeno mansion with a wicked interest. He was dressed in the uniform of the students of the academy a white shirt with charcoal pants and a simple white jacket. He smirked as the two girls exited the building, picked up their luggage and headed for the dorms.

"So what do you think?" he asked smirking, his voice as slimy and sinister as his appearance.

"Hmm," a single female figure tapped her figure on her lips. "I like the brunette and that one with blue hair is no slouch herself. Yeah I definitely like them both."

"I meant their power?"

The girl grinned downwards at the diminutive boy before responding.

"The brunette's is just above average but her potential is impressive but the blue-haired one is powerful, insanely powerful," she shivered. "But I could take her, don't you worry."

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Haruka: What the hell! I got my butt kicked by the delinquent.

Natsuki: You are just weak.

Shizuru: Oh you loved it.

Haruka: AARRRGGHHH!! Damn you, you bubuzuke woman and you stupid whipped cog!

Yukino: It's dog Haruka-chan.

Shizuru: Natsuki I love you!! pouncing noises followed by the sound of a head being smashed into a wall.

Natsuki: sigh Why the hell do I have to be paired with this horny monster all the time?

**Author's Note: **Natsuki is very powerful, her speed and skill is on the same level as Dante Sparda from Devil May Cry while her strength could rival Kratos' from God of War. So expect more fancy epic fighting. All MEGAMI have damage resistance that makes them like video game characters so any wounds inflicted on them aren't visible unless stated because of regeneration making them hard to kill, you've got to hit them enough times until their mana reserves burn out. Earthly weapons and materials however will only bounce off their skin hence why Haruka could only be pierced by Natsuki's gunblades but not the ship's propellers or the coral reef.  
In case people are wondering yes I did have a God of War crossover idea in prototype format that used Natsuki as Kratos as her new alias suggests. Honestly it really fits, it's gone from Kuga to Kruger so her next name is going to have to be another K so why not Kratos. For the curious I was originally just going to make this just a Fate/Stay Night crossover plain and simple, I was going to call it Destiny/Shining Princess and had Haruka casted as a Berserker. But I couldn't decide whether I wanted Natsuki to be an Archer (guns) or a Rider (bikes) but who she is has remained the same along with Haruka. Natsuki has a thick German accent so expect a lot of vhats and vheres.


	4. Omake 02

Omake 02: Power play

Haruka and Yukino (chibified) are the in the famous café discussing a topic.

Haruka: Ok so why does that deliquent Kuga have godlike power?

Yukino: Well actually it's nothing new Haruka-chan.

Haruka: Huh?

Yukino: Well in My-HIME anime she was arguably the strongest already since Duran defeated Kiyohime who managed to stop Kagatsuchi who beat Miroku but since Kiyohime has no big energy attacks it's considered the third toughest Child so Duran is number one. He won number 1 three times as the most popular Child as well and he's also the most favourite overall since there are so many doujins, fanfics and fanarts and polls that have him. And it's very clear Duran is the best in the manga when he beat Super Dark Kagatsuchi in one shot. Also Natsuki is globally (not just Japan) regarded as the most popular character since she has the most votes, most fanarts, fanfics and figurines…And even the most hentai (secretly looks at her stash).

Haruka: But what about my Koumekouten? (Oblivious to Yukino's Haruka doujins)

Yukino: I'm sorry Haruka but that doesn't even get mentioned once anywhere.

Haruka: AARRGGGHH!!! But what about My-Otome?

Yukino: Well as one might guess that's Arika and Nina while she was the Ultimate Black Diamond but since then No. 2 and No. 3 are actually held by Mai and Natsuki while No. 4 and No. 5 are you and Shizuru.

Haruka: Why are our koheis tougher? Oh and who's No. 4 and No. 5? (Yukino ignores the last bit hoping Haruka will quickly forget)

Yukino: Uhm well that's just the way they are. Though since Natsuki is also basically the President of all Otome and has a ranged weapon that doesn't need a tackle attack like Mai's unfortunate accident in Zwei 01 it's generally believed she's the stronger of the two. There's also the other problem.

Haruka: What's that?

Yukino: Natsuki is powerful and powered over every media format: My-HIME anime, manga, novel, game, My-Otome anime, manga, novel and game while you've only been powered in one manga and one anime. Not even Mai was that tough because she was absent in the Otome manga except for her dark Hime manga clone. Shizuru didn't have one so that counts against her as well.

Haruka: What about that damn bubuzuke-ona? Come to think of it why am I a MEGAMI and not her?

Yukino: She's only probably no. 4 Hime in power behind the 3 main characters: Mai, Natsuki and Mikoto. She's a normal human in the manga and not even as tough as you Haruka in the anime when manga depowered her or in the My-Otome manga so that's a plus to you. And even in the My-Otome anime Shizuru is on your level while manga Shizuru is even weaker than Midori who was beaten by Akira.

Haruka: Oooh! So as a beverage she only rates as an average fighter across all the media hence why she's only a slightly better than average magus.

Yukino: It's average Haruka-chan and it's also because you make a good MEGAMI and Natsuki needs Shizuru to be her Master.

Haruka: So you're saying it's because she doesn't fit the role of any good historical figures?

Yukino: Correct Haruka-chan.

Haruka: I can think of one.

Yukino: Who?

Haruka: Queen Sappho of the Isle of Lesbos! OHOHOHOHOHO! By the way, who's Queen Sappho of the Isle of Lesbos anyway?

Yukino: The first lesbian.

Haruka: AHAHAHAHAHA!! That's even better than bubuzuke!!

Yukino: But I like you Haruka.


	5. Classroom Blitzkrieg

Crap I forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and concepts of My-Hime and My-Otome are property of Sunrise, I make no profit from the writing of this fanfic. All characters herein and those they are supposed to be are fictional, this has no historical accuracy or significance it is only a work of fiction using real-life individuals done for fun and no offense is meant to the individuals they play as or groups concerned. Also I've drawn a manga style potrait of Hunter and posted at shoujo-ai.

MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 03: Classroom Blitzkrieg/Indecent Proposals Oh My!

After explaining everything Fumi wished them luck and sent them to the dorms where their room was waiting for them. The Director explained that she would have Natsuki enrolled as a student in the same class as Shizuru for the time being and so the pair would share a room. Needless to say Natsuki was indifferent on the matter while Shizuru on the other hand was ecstatic to the point of having a profuse nosebleed.

Hunter could swear she kept seeing heart shaped mana auras floating off Shizuru as the girl stared at her in a very creepy manner. However being the stoic soldier she was she pressed on and ignored it until finally.

"So just who are you?" Shizuru asked.

"That question again?" Natsuki replied bemused and didn't even bother making eye contact with the taller girl.

"Oh, but if we're partners then shouldn't we get to know each other better? Ara ara I haven't even introduced myself yet, silly me. I'm Shizuru Violet Fujimura amateur magus from the Kyoto district of Japan. Age 17 my sizes are 85/57/82, I weigh 46 kilos, I'm 162 cm tall and my blood type is AB. I like green tea, scallions and cute girls," she prattled on.

When Shizuru mentioned her bust size Natsuki stopped walking for one second and looked down at her chest before continuing to trudge along with the luggage while grumbling something incoherent in a language Shizuru would later on find out was Fulani a language in Nigeria. Though despite not knowing what Natsuki was saying she recognized her body language and grumbling but before could tease her she felt her panties go really cold and wet and quickly shut up.

"Ok," Shizuru maintained her composure despite the ice in her underwear. "Now that I've told you who I am please tell me who you are."

Hunter glanced back the strange magus over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the path before her. Shizuru suddenly felt her panties go dry and warm again.

"MEGAMI vere once great and famous people Shizuru people like Joan of Arc and Alexander the Great. Each MEGAMI however vhen becoming MEGAMI is given total knowledge of the Var vhilst they vait in Valhalla to be summoned back to Earth hence vhy I know everything. But in Valhalla the lands are vast so none of us actually met each other and ve mostly sleep. Because of that they keep their identities secret so as not to give away veaknesses to their enemies. However many MEGAMI also keep their identities secret from their Masters out of fear of them relinquishing it by accident or such."

"So you're saying that Natsuki doesn't trust me?"

"Ja," the German replied callously making Shizuru pout. She'll come around eventually Shizuru reassured herself with a smirk.

They finally reached the dorms and got to their room which was surprisingly lavish. Although she came from a noble family Shizuru wasn't rich, well off but not rich not like some people she knew so this was a pleasant change for her. Setting the bags down she let Shizuru get to work sorting out her own clothes while the immortal simply found a chair to sit quietly in. Shizuru eventually broke the silence while she unpacked all her things.

"So one of the other Masters and MEGAMI are students here with us?"

"Fumi never said that, ve only know that you vere invited as a student along vith those two other magi you met. That doesn't mean to say that the other Masters aren't faculty staff and residents of the nearby towns and cities or perhaps even hermits living somevhere."

"Good point…Natsuki I must ask do you know who that blonde woman was?"

"Judicator was her class but her true identity is Hannibal the Conqueror."

"That woman was Hannibal but how did you?!"

"Her hammer is Mjolnir the thunder of Thor but that vasn't vhat gave her away it was her Divine Ichor: Portas Romanos, the Gates of the Republic."

"Portas Romanos? That's latin right?"

"Ja, it means Gates of Rome. It comes from an old phrase Hannibal Ad Portas or Hannibal is at the Gates an archaic curse for anxiety. I recognize the engravings on her shield und the elephant on it. It's from Carthage, she is no doubt Hannibal Barca."

"Wow, but if you defeated her so easily then who are you?"

Natsuki simply glowered at the some what dim girl who didn't seem to take no for an answer.

"Gomenasai. But why does she have Mjolnir."

"History has a tendency to embellish and edit legends. Many powerful ancient figures often had magical abilities associated vith them so impossible that history simply deleted them like vriting errors. Many figures also carried veapons and items that most vould generally think impossible so those also getting erased."

"You mean like Hilter having the Spear of Longinus."

"Exactly. As such that is vhy Hannibal has Mjolnir but no vone knows about it, hence there may be items I carry that do not allude to my identity. Though as for Mjolnir I can only guess that she found it hidden somevhere probably an ancient treasury like myself." She slapped her hand on her mouth when she realized she had let loose one bid of extra information on herself.

"So Natsuki has a well-known artifact of her own. Let me guess it's Excalibur isn't it, I bet you're Guinevere!"

"Nein."

"Sir Lancelot?"

"Nein."

"King Arthur?"

"NEIN!! MEIN GOTT IM HIMMEL I'm a German do I look British?"

"Well maybe."

Natsuki proceeded to curse in 18 different languages most of which Shizuru had never heard once in her life.

"One more question. What's a Divine Ichor?"

As soon as she finished her question Natsuki answered by summoning one of her Mausers.

"This is a Divine Ichor."

"Like Judicator's shield?"

"Ja, Divine Ichor literally means Divine Blood of the Gods. Basically some people in the vorld are genetically able to perform phantasms but none of them can perform True Magic which is the limitless ability to defy death, conversation and creation of matter and the creation and manipulation of energy not to mention the simple power load a single human can manage. But there is an exception. Exceedingly powerful individuals may be gifted with the power automatically at birth but they may only realize it if they have risen to a certain level of achievement in order to comprehend and use it. Vhy this is no one knows. Ichors take on many forms from powers to artifacts but there is one thing that separates them from normal magic and that is that they are True Magic. Thus anything and everything is possible. We need no chantings or rituals nor knowledge and foci and materials just the mana to perform it und that is all, that is closest one gets to True Magic and even that is above the Pure Ones. Except for perhaps a few odd weak MEGAMI one might meet."

"Ok I get a natural ability but why an item as well."

"Because of resonance."

"You mean like an enchanted object?"

"Correct. An artifact is just an object that holds the resonance of someone's ancient Ichor fueled by new mana which is like an Ichor therefore puts it on a level above normal phantasm storing objects thus making them "Artifacts". An Ichor artifact may be more powerful or less powerful in the hands of different MEGAMI and some natural Ichor may only be expressed through the artifact. It's very complicated though there is one thing about Ichors that you should know."

"What's that?"

"Every Ichor is an artifact therefore it is unique. As such I suggest you keep an eye out for them, they could be useful if you could identify them quickly. On the other hand they'll generally be very limited since vhile they are True Magic they aren't the godly kind so ve MEGAMI cannot do everything just anything."

Shizuru nodded understanding everything fully.

"In short Phantasms mostly cover temporary manipulations of existing things however True Magic is literally the creation of completely new things. An ability called Materialization."

"Materialization?"

"Yes, the Global Magus Association merely calls it True Magic because being scientist type individuals think it sounds sexier."

Shizuru giggled at that, she'd once heard from a professor who was a family friend that scientists tended to give ludicrous names to simple things just to make them sound sexier but she had no idea that magi were so similar despite being one herself.

"All MEGAMI have the power of Materialization vhich is vhy ve are spiritual and can manifest objects from higher order reality. But if I gain the divinity of the Gods, the Zodiac I vill gain the ability to Materialize anything and everything and at my own volition unlike Pure Ones who alvays need their God's approval."

"So what are your Ichors?"

"I von't tell you."

"Buu," Shizuru pouted. "So what else can you MEGAMI do?"

"Well for one ve MEGAMI had all of our powers before ve became MEGAMI for as I've explained to become a MEGAMI you need a certain mixture of the right genes and spirit combined vith the right amount of magical power ontop of having done great deeds in life. Much like how Hercules and Jesus Christ in stories attained divinity, the same applies to us."

"I see, wait you mean…"

"Yes, they're just fictional all the Gods in the vorld are vomen and so vere most of the great figures in the past. Though they pretended to be men for obvious reasons or historians recorded them as men for even more obvious reasons. I have no idea vhat's the case vith Hannibal though but I can only assume that her personality made historians unconsciously write her as male," That revelation made Shizuru snicker having come from a very proper Japanese family that was very strict about its gender roles and the joke on Judicator made her laugh hard.

"As such all of our Divine Ichors vere vith us before ve became MEGAMI, becoming MEGAMI is only just a vay for us to pursue true divinity but it grants us certain extras. Ve become tougher afterwards harder to kill and effectively immortal though…some of us have greater levels of immortality. For instance some MEGAMI had attained a degree of faux immortality in life vhich in MEGAMI life grants them higher resistances to injuries and poisons etc. including magical ones but all MEGAMI are free from mortal problems."

"So what you don't need to eat, drink or breath?"

"Correct ve only need mana to maintain our forms vhich is kind of boring but then again I am pleased to say goodbye to toilet use."

Shizuru broke out laughing at that.

"Also all MEGAMI who are technically spirits are capable of returning to our spirit form and shifting into the ethereal plane vhere ve vill alvays be vith you in time and space even if ve are out of phase which does allows us to move through earthly materials and bypass several laws of physics, of course as you'll learn visibility and intangibility are two different things and other MEGAMI and powerful magi vill still be able to see us in the other plane. And finally ve are all capable of changing our appearances to some degree."

"Hmm, interesting you're saying that if I left you at home and went shopping."

"I vouldn't be able to reach you except by the normal way however there is one alternative."

"What is that?"

"The Seals, they can be used to summon a MEGAMI from anyvhere in the vorld."

"So you're saying if Natsuki isn't with me I can just use these Seals to call you?"

"Correct, but remember you only have 3 seals left and if you use them up our Contract is terminated and then I must seek a new Master or die. No Master may summon the same MEGAMI twice but you can summon a new one if I die."

"I won't let that happen."

"Don't vorry, you should be more vorried about yourself."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are my Achilles Heel, vithout you I'm cut off from my supply of mana for you see my life force is linked to yours that is how I maintain myself in this vorld for ve MEGAMI are out of our time and space. Ve do not belong here so ve should die but ve don't because of the life force ve share, ve ourselves thus cannot regain power vithout a Master to keep our mana vessels filled. If you die I could also die very quickly unless I have some mana left to remain in this world. However…it is possible to steal mana or the spirits of other people to maintain ourselves, spiritual vampirism literally but that is a bit extreme if you ask me."

Spiritual Vampirism! The thought made Shizuru sick.

"I see. So basically you're saying keep your wits about you and you'll survive right."

"Good, I see you have a good tactical sense. Remember summon me if you need me but don't abuse the Seals. In that case I think I'll scout out the area und report back. I suggest you get some rest I believe school will start tomorrow ja?"

"That's what the director said."

Natsuki nodded then proceeded to the window.

"Oh wait."

"Yes?"

"I think you'll need a disguise."

"Uhm!! Disguise!?"

Natsuki suddenly felt very worried when Shizuru said disguise for some reason then seconds later when Shizuru pulled out the most horribly pink girlish clothing she had fully intent of shoving Hunter straight into it the MEGAMI didn't hesitate to bolt out the open window, down 4 stories and into the woods.

"Wait a minute, I hadn't even decided yet!" Shizuru yelled out into the woods.

* * *

Shizuru was a good planner, yesterday after making their way to Olympia and after having their talk with Director Fumi the Kyoto-born went to a nearby supermarket that stayed open after dark. By the time they had accomplished the harrowing above trials it was already sundown and Natsuki had already left for scouting duty leaving Shizuru all alone and lonely. Or at least she felt that way her fantasies of snuggling up to a fine lingerie clad blue haired beauty dashed the moment Hunter disappeared into the underbrush. After an hour of shopping Shizuru went home and made dinner unconsciously making an extra helping for the MEGAMI before realizing said MEGAMI was not only absent but also didn't require food. 3 seconds later she had another fangirl moment when she realized that she was acting like Hunter's wife.

She tried to wait up for her but eventually fell asleep the day's activities had worn her out but she was pleasantly surprised to find that someone had moved her from her desk where she had dozed off to her bed where she had been comfortably tucked in for the night. She could also feel the lingering sensation of someone's lips on her forehead. Getting out of bed with a practiced grace the aristocratic woman she went through her morning routines then prepared a pair of bentos (lunch boxes) for herself and Hunter when she got to school. Though she hoped that the most likely ancient goddess wouldn't skip her first day of school regardless of how much knowledge she most likely possessed after demonstrating her keen linguistic skills.

Shizuru walked to the school from the dorms and on the way day earned herself combined the blushing, heavy-lidded longing stares and wide-eyed lusty leers of every girl she went past. Shizuru noticed it all and deciding to have a little fun smiled and waved at them earning an almost continuous chorus of fangirlish squeals. Most girls cowered in shyness not willing to approach to the brown haired beauty but a few managed to approach the lustrous crimson eyed girl.

"Uhm…I'm Helen Yokihara…What's your name?" she stuttered uncontrollably while blushing madly and trying to avoid looking at Shizuru straight in the eye.

Seductively and kindly Shizuru brought her gentle hand to her chin to and made the girl look her in the eye.

"Please to meet you Helen I'm Shizuru Violet Fujimura," she kindly explained in her sensual Kyoto accent.

"KYYYAAAAHHH!!!" the girl squealed before passing out only to be dramatically caught by Shizuru.

The girl would later wake up in time to chase after the Kyoto-born along with an ever growing horde of other lily loving girls. All the while the boys who also had to admit that Shizuru was beautiful were growing increasingly jealous. For some reason Shizuru found that seducing men even just for the hell of it never worked as well as seducing women so she guessed it must just be her pheromones. Shizuru sighed to herself wishing she could have this kind of effect on Natsuki but it seemed as though the German MEGAMI was immune to all manner of sapphic seduction which made her wonder if some masculine seduction might work. She was beginning to wonder where Hunter was and was starting to get worried then out of nowhere she heard the roar of a motorcycle.

Looking behind her she saw a motorcycle zip past them pulling a gust of wind with it that uplifted many a skirt before skirting to a halt near the main campus building. It was a bright red Ducati 1098 the most powerful bike in the world and on it was a very well proportioned woman clad in a skin tight black leather body suit. She revealed herself as Hunter when she pulled off her helmet, partially unzipped her suit to cool off and took a swig of water from a water bottle she had strapped to her thigh all of it completely casually.

Unfortunately or fortunately for the several hundred male and female spectators she had done it in an unconsciously highly provocative manner that went something like this: She straddled her bike to a halt like some beautiful lover, her wondrous lithe form accented and accentuated through the tight caresses of her leather. Wondrous curves shimmered and rippled as she deftly removed her helmet; her hair dancing in the light casting beautiful rays of azure and cobalt that tantalized the senses. Her eyes opened gently casting emerald rays onto unworthy people as she sensually and seductively undid the zipped parting down her chest through her valley revealing the soft and smooth marble skin beneath. Plumes of steam emanated from within like passionate perfume as sweat dripped down through her breasts. Pulling her water bottle off her desirable thigh she gripped it seductively before pressing it to her luscious lips as though it were the lips of a lover and drank, water cascaded down from her lips across her lovely neck and into the confines within where the skin was bare and no bra could be seen.

"Gottverdammt! Es ist heiß hier, aber nicht so heiß wie in Polen!" she cursed in German but her voice, her language and accent was exotic and beautiful which only further enhanced her desirability.

Three seconds later everyone: student and teacher within eyeshot (who numbered in the hundreds) had massive nosebleeds and lost consciousness.

Seeing her Master Natsuki, either completely obliviously to what had just happened or utterly ignoring it walked over to Shizuru and woke her up by dumping cold water on the prone teenager who woke with a start as the water mysteriously evaporated.

"Guten morgen Meister," Hunter greeted.

Sputtering and trying to regain her wits she was shocked to see the vast number of bleeding bodies around her. Thankfully she regained her wits very quickly before she misunderstood the situation only to pass out again when Natsuki accidentally brought her exposed cleavage pleasantly close to her face forcing the MEGAMI to wake her up again.

Fumi showed up moments later and rectified the situation with her magic before lightly chiding the MEGAMI who was still apparently still oblivious to what she had done wrong. Of course she only healed them and cleaned up the blood but she didn't take away their memories.

Another three seconds after that a tan-skinned boy with spiky black hair and a scar on his cheek appeared out of nowhere and confessed to Hunter right there and then.

"Hi I'm Masashi Takeda will you please go out with me!" he bluttered out at the speed of sound.

Fortunately for Natsuki who could move at the speed of light he came out quite coherently even if everyone else only got the jist of it. Angry glares from absolutely everyone including Shizuru made him sweat even more until his clothes were saturated. Natsuki simply pulled out a pair of walnuts from out of thin air and holding them side-by-side and using her thumb and two fingers crushed them like Styrofoam.

All of the men present gaped at the amazing feat of strength before grabbing their crotches. All of the girls "Ooohhhed!!" in awe before Takeda hobbled off still grabbing his man marbles. Without much fuss Shizuru and Hunter made their way to a change room where Natsuki put her own new school outfit which consisted of a grey skirt, white socks, black shoes, a white shirt and a grey jacket with the Olympia academy logo on it: a thunderbolt with the word 'O' for Olympia on it, the English word O not it's nearest Japanese equivalent. Of course the whole time (except for when she got naked and put on her underwear) they were followed by their exponentially increasing horde of fangirls (Shizuru and Natsuki) and fanboys (Natsuki). Shizuru was more than happy with the fangirls but wished the fanboys would stop hovering around her MEGAMI. Although their numbers were a little smaller following Natsuki's little display of strength. Hunter on the other hand either didn't notice or didn't care (it was hard to tell since the only expression she ever seem to have was a scowl) and eventually they got to their classroom 3-A where they were assaulted by a throng of girls asking questions even before they could be seated.

Shizuru was happy to answer all the questions but Natsuki had mysteriously fallen asleep at her desk. A loud and familiar voice could suddenly be heard yelling outside, accompanying it was a barely audible squeak of a voice that seemed to be trying to pacifying the louder voice.

"But Haruka-chan you're injuries haven't healed yet," pleaded the softer voice.

"I refuse, how I can stay at home resting while melons and wrongdoers roam the hallways of our beautiful learning establishment," dramatically announced the howler.

"It's felons Haruka-chan."

Moments later the door slammed open cracking the window the on it and all the students thinking it was a teacher darted back to their seats giving Shizuru and Hunter (who was only pretending to sleep) a full view of the pair who had just entered. It was Judicator and Yukino. Judicator showed signs of her injuries in the form of several bandages while Yukino sported only a bandage on her arm hidden by her clothes.

"You!" Shizuru and Haruka said at the same time though Haruka said it so loudly it felt as though the ground rumbled, she also rudely pointed at Shizuru even though they were both equally shocked by the others' presence presence.

"From the ship!" Yukino added.

Menacingly Natsuki got to her feet raising her eyes at them like icy daggers as frost literally gathered in the room as the temperature dropped at least 50 degrees to accompany the immense wolf-like killing aura that suddenly manifested around the Hunter.

"Uh Natsuki!" Shizuru frantically tried to stop her MEGAMI.

"Don't vorry I'll be quick and take it outside," the blue haired girl simply stated an eager battle-lust shining in her beautiful eyes.

Judicator followed en suite and suddenly an equally immense killing aura in the form of a rampaging elephant engulfed in a searing light surrounded the blonde haired warrior as she too stared at her enemy madly ready to kill.

"Yukino, stand back. Pay back time!" the blonde gritted her teeth as she brought her rage to the surface.

_Oh no I can't waste any more Master Seals but what am I supposed to do?_ Shizuru and Yukino thought frantically at the same time.

A split second later a busty teacher with long spiky red hair tied up in a pony tail came crashing in dressed in desert exploration gear. Dust shook off her body as she bumped past Judicator or more precisely ricocheted off the rock like warrior and crashed into her desk at the front of the classroom. Slowly she wobbly got to her feet swinging her arms around like she was drunk and given the smell she gave off she was.

"HHHeeeaayayy!! hic Clllaaazzz zeeigins gowww!! hic" she collapsed onto her chair comically shooting a leg up into the air before getting back up again a second later like lightning completely sobered up.

"Morning everybody time for class," she loudly and cheerfully announced.

Natsuki and Haruka both quirked eyebrows at the odd teacher while having massive sweatdrops and decided to call it quits.

"Well that just ruined the mood," Haruka stated bemused.

"Ja the magic is gone, let's postpone our battle for another place und another time," Natsuki agreed.

Quietly the two took their seats while their Masters sighed a breath of relief. One disaster avoided for now.

"Students I'd like you to say hello to our new students: Shizuru Violet Fujimura from Kyoto," she gestured to Shizuru who stood up and politely greeted everyone.

"Please to meet you I'm Shizuru, age 17, my sizes are 85/57/82, I weigh 46 kilos, I'm 162 cm tall and my blood type is AB. I like green tea, scallions and cute girls," her voice dripped with honey making several girls squeal.

"And this is Natsuki Kratos from Athens in Greece," she gestured to Natsuki who simply ignored it and didn't move an inch.

Shizuru guessed that the whole Greece thing must have been something Fumi came up with since Natsuki had decided to call herself Kratos still she wondered which of the two; her name or appearance was indicative of her true identity if either even did.

The fangirls unloaded more of their questions onto the culturally convoluted MEGAMI so Hunter made up a story that she was born of a Japanese mother and Austrian-Greek father with a Greek father and a Austrian mother in Athens. Natsuki would explain to Shizuru in private that she chose Kratos because it sounded like one of her middle names which was the first clue Natsuki willingly divulged to her Kyoto-born Master which made Shizuru happy because it meant that the Hunter was opening up to her more and more. Shizuru even guessed correctly that the middle in question must have been Kruger which earned her a passing comment of praise that made her swoon. Although as far as anyone could tell Natsuki didn't seem to have capacity to understand romance.

The red headed teacher attempted to goad Natsuki into revealing more about herself but the MEGAMI shut her up by pulling out a new unshaved pencil from her pencil case and spun it around on her desk like a top before applying her pocket knife blade to the tip which shaved it like an apple producing a nice and perfectly sharp tip. The students cheered and clapped at her trick but the red headed teacher simply gulped and got the message.

"Oh by the way my name is Sigiura Midori, I'll be your homeroom teacher and your history teacher."

The recently smashed teacher began chanting out lines after lines of text from the books she had in hand while writing texts on the white board. Everyone including the Masters and Haruka worked away furiously writing notes which surprised Shizuru since she expected the ancient to be well versed in history since she was most likely part of it. Yukino was also surprised by the blonde girl's eagerness to learn also expecting her to know everything but as it turned out the immortal only know one part of history not all of it and was eager to learn all the history she had missed between the time of her death and resurrection. Hunter on the hand had fallen asleep and was resting her head on her hand.

Midori after getting fed up with the attitude of the MEGAMI threw her whitemarker eraser at the sleeping girl.

"Oi wake up!" she yelled.

In a blur of movement Natsuki caught the duster with her eyes closed then crushed it with a single hand but instead of breaking into a million pieces it simply disappeared into her hand before she opened it revealing a whiff of snowflakes. Again the students stared in awe and "Ooohhed" her.

"Ms. Kratos do you find sleeping more fascinating than the history of Rome?" Midori shouted trying to hide the fact that she was very creeped out by that trick.

"Actually I do," she replied with her eyes still closed.

All of the students started laughing before an angry glare from Midori shut them up.

"Really, then I suppose you know all about Roman military tactics then?" the red haired teacher challenged.

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"The phalanx maneuver vasn't invited by the Romans. The group that made best use of them vere the ancient Greek hoplites who used the round aspis shield during the 7th Century BC. The Romans themselves got the idea from varfare tactics taken from the Macedons whose spread was due to Alexander the Great but the Phalanx itself dates back to Ancient Sumeria and even Egypt vhere images depict them using helmets, spears and large shields vell before the Greeks. You're confusing the times by more than 600 years."

Midori was shocked not just because how open the girl was but because when she checked her book she found that she was right.

"If you vant to teach I suggest you first learn it yourself before you start spreading mistakes around like bad propaganda," Natsuki suggested plainly but it came off as very insensitive causing Midori to break out into tears and vacate the room at break neck speed.

"Where did I go wrong. Sensei!" she cried as she ran.

But that wouldn't be the end. For the next three periods all the teachers from physics to biology and English came and went in a similar fashion as the brilliantly minded cobalt head shot each of them down like airplanes.

The physics teacher:

"All electromagnetic radiation is caused by photons radiating at different frequencies they are not caused by different particles. Only ionizing radiation: beta and alpha uses different particles in this case alpha particles und electrons or positrons respectively. Go back to grade school," she insulted annoyed at the poor quality of teaching she was getting.

The biology teacher:

"The mitochondria has it's own DNA vhich is proof that supports the endosymbiotic theory proposed by Dr. Margulis, go back to high school," the 30 something biology teacher bolted crying like a baby.

The English teacher:

"It is 'To be or not to be that is the question' vith the 'be's only having one 'e' not two that's the bees that make honey," and once more another teacher rather away crying.

Finally after a lot of free classes thanks to the IQ 200 something MEGAMI lunch came and the pair of beautiful girls went to lunch. In order to do that however Shizuru casted a minor spell to improve her ability to hide and sneak (which was a level shy of invisibility but worked) while Natsuki went ethereal to avoid all the fangirls and find a nice quiet spot which in the end turned out to be in a hidden restricted section in a beautiful sakura garden. So thus together they sat in an extremely romantic location with a wonderful breeze that spread cherry pink petals about them.

"Wow, Natsuki you're really smart and really cruel," Shizuru complimented her MEGAMI not really sure if she had done anything that merited chastising.

"I just don't like shoddy educators, they annoy me," Hunter grumbled.

"Fair enough, anyway I prepared you some lunch," Shizuru happily proclaimed presenting her bentou to the MEGAMI.

The blue haired girl looked confused.

"Vhy are you feeding me vhen I already told you ve MEGAMI don't need food?"

"Mou, but it must be boring not eating. Food is one of the pleasures of living," Shizuru realized she had just put her foot in her mouth when she said living. "Oops sorry, I forgot you're already dead and just a spirit," she laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

Natsuki simply glared at her Master before deciding to be nice for once and simply accepted the food.

"So you can eat then?"

"I never said I couldn't I just said I don't need to."

Opening up her lunchbox Hunter was assailed by the most beautifully and lovingly prepared set of food she had ever seen even if it was just in a lunch box. She stared at it hungrily for few seconds almost drooling before deciding to sample some. And for the first time ever since she had met the ancient warrior Shizuru saw her genuinely smile a smile of pure satisfaction and joy. It was such an extremely cute and warm expression that Shizuru blushed and squealed: "Kyaah!!" so loudly it echoed (actually several fangirls were spying and were all blushing and squealing "Kyaah" with Shizuru). The second time Hunter smiled however was simply too much for the Kyoto-born who had a nose-bleed and passed out only to wake up seconds later after Natsuki splashed more cold water on her that miraculously disappeared seconds later again. Multiple thuds were also heard somewhere off in the distance which was beginning to freak the out of time goddess. What happened next horrified Shizuru though. Natsuki pulled out a squeezed bottle filled with mayonnaise from her bag and proceeded to smother her food in it.

"Natsuki that can't be healthy for you so stop," Shizuru attempted to command.

"Halt die Schnauze (shut up) it doesn't affect me remember and I love mayonnaise, unless you vant to use a Geas just shut up and let me enjoy the food," Natsuki growled.

"Hai hai, Captain Natsuki."

"It's Hauptmann."

Shizuru was pleased, the German officer was starting to open up to her just a little bit more.

"Now I don't suppose you could tell at least one of your Ichors?"

"Nein. I made the mistake of trusting once, it won't happen again," Natsuki's voice was neutral but ever so slightly it betrayed a hint of anguish.

"…Alright, I'm sorry Natsuki I just want to…"

"Odurzona kobieta!" Hunter cursed.

"Hey wait a minute that's not German that's Polish…wait are you actually Polish?"

Ignoring Shizuru Natsuki brought the tip of her bottle to her face.

"Gottfluch hat es, es gestaut," reverting back to German the officer started down at her bottle with one eye closed trying to figure why it had suddenly stopped squirting sweet white goodness when suddenly it started up again squirting white cream strategically onto her face.

Natsuki screamed and brought her face up for all the world to see, three seconds fanboy squeals could be heard followed by more torrents of nosebleeds and the sounds of people falling out of windows and landing on grass and pavement while Natsuki (oblivious to the whole thing) wiped the mayo off her face. Some fangirl squeals were also heard but considerably fewer since there were nosebleeds prior to the mayo incident causing them to miss it. Shizuru also catching on the obvious innuendo had another nosebleed which was starting to bug her because she was really becoming light headed.

"Natsuki," Shizuru began her voice like honey.

"Vhat?"

"I'd like to make my first order," her voice was slightly slurred as though she was drunk what with several pints of blood gone.

"Very vell."

"I want you to get rid of your accent and speak in Kyoto-ben."

This time both of Natsuki's eyebrows shot up while her jaw comically shot left into an expression Shizuru had once seen in a DreamWorks animated film. She tried to suppress the laughter that was building up inside of her and failed bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. When she calmed Natsuki had returned to her normal expression and posed a question.

"Vhy?!"

"Mou, because Natsuki doesn't sound cute with her German accent. Her voice is already deep enough as it is like a man's voice so if you stop using a German accent and try Kyoto-ben then you'll be cuter," Shizuru explained.

"Then vhat next do you vant me to dress in a pink tutu and vear lederhosen?!" the moment Hunter let loose those words she regretted it as Shizuru went wide-eye with joy and squealed.

"Natsuki that's a wonderful idea, yes do that!!" she commanded or more appropriately squealed while bleeding out of her nostrils going further and further into her blood deprived drunken state.

Hunter just gaped at the girl crazed Kyoto-born before a wolf-like grin graced her features.

"Alright I vill," Shizuru brightened up and got up real close to the blue haired goddess. "But only if you give up tea and your Kyoto accent for a Tokyo accent forever."

Without even a second of hesitation Shizuru went from joyous fangirl to normally composed Kyoto-noble and said:

"Ok, keep your accent," she said plainly and walked off while still smiling but mentally cried a river.

"Your vill is very veak," the German pointed out but was ignored by the brunette.

No you're just very strong and I'm putty when I'm near you Shizuru thought.

"Vhat vas that?" Natsuki asked cleaning up their lunch and tailing her.

"Nothing!" Shizuru quickly replied smiling innocently like a crocodile.

* * *

Meanwhile a boy with the devilish face sat up in a tall tree surveying the girls. His companion hidden somewhere else.

"So what do you think of those two now that you've had a good look at the Master?" the boy asked.

"The Master Shizuru has good potential but she's way out of her league if she thinks she can keep up with the MEGAMI she summoned. Still, I like her."

"Is that why you snuck into her room last night and tucked her in?"

A growl could be heard from behind then suddenly a blade appeared at the sinister boy's throat. He gulped and nervously stared at it.

"What I do is my own business Master Nagi and remember you need me more than I need you. I can find other Masters I can manipulate."

And with that the sword vanished along with the presence of its wielder.

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Shizuru: Oohh!! Natsuki is so smart!

Yukino: Actually that was nothing new, Hime Natsuki was basically Sam Fisher remember and Otome Natsuki is the Gakuenchou of Garderobe so she has to be smart.

Shizuru: Yukino, let me have my fangirl moment.

Haruka: You've had ten of those already!

Shizuru: But I want more!

Natsuki: You're not getting any more after the hitch-hiking incident. God damn it what's next tentacles and underwear.

Shizuru: I'll pay money for that.

Yukino: Can I offer you some Natsuki hentai doujins then.

Shizuru: OOOHH!! Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!

Natsuki: Shizuru!!!

**Author's Note (warning very long note): **First of all thanks for the reviews. You'll all be pleased to know that your reviews do influence My MEGAMI so I've made several changes in accordance with your reviews. Here's the ones that I'm addressing. Shizuru is never presented as being rich actually, Haruka, Natsuki is also rich is rich but not Shizuru she's just portrayed as being of an aristocratic bearing. In the episode where she takes to some business men in Fuuka that's part of her School President work not family work and the house she hides Natsuki in belongs to some other student she teaches tea ceremony to. Natsuki is actually a really big fangirl and fanboy magnet, if you watch the early episodes or early chapters she got hordes of girls and boys chasing after her but she seems completely oblivious to them all or ignores them. In the manga she even forgets who Takeda was after he becomes Nao's key.

**Glowie & NSKruger: **Duran is the unofficially declared strongest Child, he and Kagutsuchi never fight in the anime but in ep. 20 Kiyohime defends Natsuki from Miroku's attack then proves to be the physical equal of Kagutsuchi if only briefly. However Duran easily defeats Kiyohime in ep. 25 and judging by the fact that Kagutsuchi has his powerful fire breath and Duran his cannons I'd have to say that Kiyohime doesn't have even have the power to harm Duran since all he appears able to do is grapple it until he gets blown up by Silver Cartridge. Ultimate Duran also defeats Dark Kagutsuchi in chapter 40 of the manga in one shot and Dark Kagutsuchi is demonstrated as being physically superior to standard Kagutsuchi so it stands to reason that Duran is the most powerful one. But only at the very end of the Hime manga and anime after a long time of being just above average since she takes so long to open up to everyone and power up Duran to the maximum. I'm just changing the order of events to suit the new story. I watched and re-read all the episodes and chapters three times before I wrote this. I ranked all the characters then averaged them over all two shows and two mangas so most the characters except for a few (mostly the Otome only characters for obvious reasons) have their averaged strength from all four media in this story to maintain some level of continuity. Of course continuity of power is hardly something Sunrise really cares about I mean look at Haruka she's human one second superhuman the next, still I'm putting the effort. Except for Shizuru who while much lower than many of the main characters her average actually came up just about the same as Haruka's (maybe a little lower since she had a Dark Hime and Shizuru didn't) but I couldn't find any character she resembled except for maybe Lady Murasaki so shelved that because I needed her to be Natsuki's master. I mean who else is there?

**kikyo4ever: **Shizuru's character is quite hard to recreate because her HIME version is more or less an obsessive fangirl gone horribly wrong after she goes Sephiroth on everyone while her character before it is very blank and otherwise makes for a poor main character hence why she isn't one (in fact her popularity only skyrocketed after she became Natsuki's (who was already the most popular back then) final enemy which added a very nice touch and pairing to the series (which as people already know became the most popular ones and has remained so ever since)). To make this Shizuru I combined Fujino (manga+anime) with Viola (manga+anime) and added some other bits I invented to try and fill the holes while also adding some elements from Mai and Akira's character so she could fill the role of the cheerful and optomistic character while Natsuki fills the role of the serious foil just as she did in Hime and just as Nina did in Otome (and also so Shizuru would tease Natsuki more: Arika teases Nina more than Shizuru teases Natsuki). Viola is portrayed as being flirtatious and good natured but otherwise secondary to Natsuki in other words she fills the role of her sidekick no more no less so I've had to give her some independence that will inevitably make her a different character altogether and allow her to move on her own without having to follow Natsuki all the time (then again personality changing is nothing new to My-Hime/Otome just look at Midori). Hence why I had her flirt with Mai and only meet Natsuki afterwards rather than make them old friends as per usual. She's also as a character in the Hime/Otome designed as a boss character in other words someone whom must be reached but is inconsequential to the movement of the plot. It's kind like this episode I once watched that parodied the TV series Hercules by Kevin Sorbo. Sorbo goes missing so two directors suggest that they use Callisto and Ares only for another director to point out that doing that would only result in them having nothing to do to which it switches back to the two villains playing rock/paper/scissors. In other words she is never given any reason to move it except as I've already mentioned to help Natsuki move it hence her new character.

On the topic of Natsuki's blushes I'm only putting in as many as were shown in the actual series in other words not many and none by Shizuru (actually I'll change that for this). Shizuru only teases Natsuki in My-Otome and mostly in the manga except the pool scene in Otome which isn't like her other tomato blushes. If you look back over Hime you'll see that Shizuru never actually flirts or teases Natsuki except once when she tricked her into thinking she was drooling in her sleep. She only pretends to be hurt with Takeda in on ep. and seems to respect Natsuki to spare her from her usual haughty persona. The only other time besides that is when Shizuru called her cute in a non-romantic fashion which is probably the first hint that Natsuki also loves her because she blushes and seems to be thinking of something. They're rare but they're arguably the most popular gags in both series which somewhat disturbingly has led to Natsuki being made into the most well abused character of the franchise (there so much fanarts and fanfics dedicated to embarassing Natsuki, one of the authors even wrote in a fic that "If I owned Natsuki I'd kept her in a constant state of embarassment because she's so damn funny). In terms of occurances Shiho's Maki Maki and Mai's Mikoto glomps and gropes are more numerous. Funnily enough Natsuki's mayo gag is even rarer officially but is even more popular as is Shizuru's negi on Natsuki joke. She's the only character to have a figurine designed to embarrass her and that's modelled after her pantyless flash scene. I've seen no other analogous figurine for other characters. I'm trying to emulate Sunrise's approach to the story outside. Believe me I was tempted to do otherwise.

**Hildebrant: **Youmade a good point Natsuki is quite Mary Sueish when I think about it I guess I tried to hard not make her look weak like I've seen in other fics. However I'm hoping that her personal flaws and ignorance in certain areas counter that, still I'll take that into that account and make some changes so thank you. Also it's not that I've made her all-powerful I've merely made her more powerful and all other characters will also get power boosts I'm just using Kratos and Dante as a yard-stick to measure them it's not like I'm saying she'll dominate every battle with ridiculous ease like they do but I'm quite tired of ridiculously close battles that drag things on with repeated Deus Ex Machinas also I said she could rival Dante & Kratos I didn't say she exceeded them then again personnelly I think she could win in a fight against the two. This is a bit of a spoiler but physically Haruka has more muscle than Natsuki but Natsuki is the better fighter, being a good fighter is not just about muscle. A muscle head can be easily beaten by a fast and skillful fighter. It's also not a Mary Sue if all characters receive boosts it's only if one character goes up and the others don't that's why new characters like Nina and Arika aren't considered mary sues because everyone becomes an Otome. Natsuki is just stronger than Haruka. Think of it as no different than how instead of characters who summon creatures with powers (Hime) they become characters who possess the power themselves (Otome). Haruka is also very powerful it's just that based on my analysis and the averages of character powers across the media I've made it into this (don't forget she's human twice but Natsuki is superhuman all the time). Sorry about Tate (for those concerned) but like many fans I don't like the fact that he gets in the way of Shiznats in the manga plus I think he's kind of a jerk in general anyway he'll play a more serious role later on. Frankly I'm also annoyed that he took center stage from Mai and Natsuki in the manga. Then again I dislike Manshiro and Nagi just as much. But really I don't think I whipped him anymore than Sunrise normally does.

**Homura: **Thanks for corrections, I'm a guy so yeah.


	6. Omake 03

Omake 03: The Tale of Natsuki

Shizuru dressed in Imperial Japanese robes materialized in front of Natsuki who was now simply a normal magi. She is also surrounded by a horde of fangirls though she does not actually notice them.

"Ok who are you again?" Natsuki asked the oddly dressed girl.

"Why I'm Writer of course," she spoke and posed in a very dramatic fashion that awed the fangirls. "But you can call me Shizuru-chan."

"Ooookkkaaayyy!!" Natsuki is started to get very weirded out.

"By the way why are you surrounded by hordes of lustful fangirls?" looks at them enviously.

"Because Natsuki is the most sexually desirable character in the My-HiME/My-Otome series, has the most porn and hentai doujins featuring her, CGs and artwork made of her, the only erotic figurines and even a videogame inspired by her," all the fangirls proclaimed at ten times the speed of light then pointed to a PC simdate hentai game called Tsun Dere! PunyuPuri EX by Tinkle Bell running on Natsuki's computer (this is actually a real game and yes the main character looks exactly like Natsuki.).

"So what do you do anyway and who are you anyway?" Natsuki asked but is actually worried that she's not going to like the answer.

"Why I am Lady Murasaki."

"The writer of the world's first novel the Tale of Genji?!"

"Yup!!"

"The world's first yaoi?!"

"Yup!!...I mean no."

Natsuki look abashed and made a womanly shocked pose averting her gaze from the "yaoi loving?" girl which caused Shizuru to turn to stone and shatter.

"Anyway what can you do?" Shizuru revives.

"I can write fanfics and summon the awesome power of the fangirl!!" Again she spoke and posed in a very dramatic fashion that awed the fangirls and weirded out Natsuki.

"Huh?"

"That's my Divine Ichor: Tale of Genji: the Power of the Giant Fangirl. Here let me demonstrate. Here you go girls the world's first yuri fic!" She threw a collection of stapled together printed paper into a giant crack in a floor and all the fangirls jumped in.

Seconds later a giant fangirl emerged from the crack shattering the ground as she did. The fangirl was wearing a giant T-shirt with the words My-Hime yuri love written on the front with a picture of all the HiME girls in a shoujo-ai pose surrounded in a giant heart. On the back was a picture of all the boys with Xs through them.

"I want Natsuki's $$!!"

Natsuki gaped at it then pulled out her giant Otome cannon.

"Load heterosexual TateXShiho fanfic/fanart catridges…FIRE!!"

And she fired her torrent of heterosexual TateXShiho fanfic/fanart catridges into the Giant Fangirl causing it explode release large amounts of My-Hime hentai doujinshis which power them.

"So what other Ichor's do you have?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"Well…Natsu-Negi Sword: The Ultimate Yuri Gag!"

"This might be good…"


	7. Haruka of the Stampede

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate/Stay Night or My-Hime those belong to TYPE-MOON and SUNRISE.

I've posted a profile pic of Hunter on my profile and I've enabled anonymous reviews so anyone who wanted to review previous chapters please do. I'm very eager to hear what you all have to say about each chapter.

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface) 

Chapter 04: Haruka of the Stampede

As Shizuru walked away her MEGAMI faithfully followed.

"Master, you forgot your belongings," Hunter returned her Master's bag and bento boxes which the taller girl gladly accepted.

"Thank you. Oh speaking of which I never noticed it but you keep calling me Master," Shizuru actually noticed but was too happy being called Master that she didn't register the awkwardness of it. "From now on could you please call me Shizuru instead, calling me Master all the time sounds awkward."

Natsuki glanced at her companion for a moment then after a period of thought nodded in agreement.

"Very vell, from now on I'll call you Shizuru. Though it sounds somewhat more awkvard but I'll accept it for your sake."

"Thank you. But why?"

"I'm a soldier. I'm not use to being so familiar with superior officers."

"Oh fair enough then. I'm sorry but please bear with me," she put her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"I understand," Hunter nodded.

"Anyway there's one other thing about last night," Hunter flinched and tightenned. "Where did you get that leather suit and that bike?" Hunter relaxed. "Don't tell me you stole it!?" Shizuru jerked her head around and stared at the blue haired goddess.

"Don't vorry I didn't steal it, I bought it," the azure warrior stated casually.

"Oh…wait where did you get the money…don't tell me you used mine," Shizuru started to get really worried.

"Nein. I vent to a few casinos and cleaned them out."

"Oh…Casinos?!"

Natsuki sighed.

"I have many abilities, many MEGAMI have really impressive luck vhich should be expected given who ve are but vone of my abilities is the power of magical sight and precognition so I von very easily."

"Ah…Wait! Precognition! You can see into the future!!?"

"Only for up to 3 seconds but if I try I can go a little further maybe 10. But those seconds are very accurate so they count for a lot."

_So that's how she seems to know everything_ thought Shizuru. Shizuru was pleased she had summoned one heck of a guardian for herself. Not only was she powerful she was hot, really smart, really lucky, rich and possibly even single. She hoped, of course knew that she was well out of her timeline but still that didn't mean she had at least one lover or husband in the past. She might even have kids thought Shizuru with some dread.

"I have one question, Shizuru," Hunter politely began addressing her Master by her desired name.

"Go ahead."

"It isn't Fujimura is it, it's Fujiwara am I correct?"

Shizuru stopped dead in her tracks.

"How… did you know?" she slowly asked.

"I have my vays, besides you carry an air about you that suggested that you descended from that disposed of clan anyway."

"How so?"

"You remind me of Lady Murasaki or should I say Fujiwara Takako. You have the same variety of magical aura present in all of her descendants. Also their genes are quite obvious in your magical style and in your face."

_She knew Lady Murasaki or perhaps that's what she wants me to think in order to hide her true identity_ Shizuru thought. Deciding that it would be pointless she didn't ask Hunter further her history with the author of the Tale of Genji.

"There's more to it isn't there?"

Natsuki eyed her Master with a newfound sense of respect. Evidently she wasn't as slow as she had perceived.

"Ja, I had friends in that old clan. I suspected it vas they that took my medal before I died and passed it on to you."

"I was hoping to hide my heritage since the Fujiwara magi clan is not well loved in this modern day."

"There's something else you're not telling me."

"You're right. The truth is that although I wasn't directly informed of this event I think my parents secretly planned this out what with giving me your Blue Max and everything in order to have me become a Pure One to restore the dominance of the Fujiwara clan. Personally a large part of me wants that too being raised proper and all."

"So?"

"Huh?"

"Raised or not raised your decisions are your own. All that matters is that you don't regret your actions und only do vhat you vant to do then anything can be good. Just be true to yourself that's all people can do."

Shizuru was taken aback by the MEGAMI's advice, that was if anything the kindest and wisest advice she had ever been given. Even wiser than her mother's advice and she didn't fully understand why but it made her heart flutter and whenever she was with her she seemed to lose her composure.

"Oh speaking of which I almost forgot how much did you win?"

Hunter whispered a figure into Shizuru's ear, seconds later Shizuru jumped away from Natsuki as if she had touched a hot stove.

"What that much that's crazy!! I mean ara ara," finished the aristocratic woman trying to regain her regal posture.

"Vell it never hurts to be safe, ja?" Hunter pointed seemingly oblivious to her Master's affections.

"I guess…"

Silence crept over the girls as Shizuru thought up their next course of action. Hunter had already predicted what she would say next and already had a plan ready hours ago but decided to let her Master think about it herself so the tawny haired young girl wouldn't become completely useless by settling into a routine of solely relying on the precognitive MEGAMI.

"You said that all MEGAMI can see MEGAMI or other things in the ethereal plane correct?"

"Ja."

"And you can also change your appearance slightly?'

"Ja."

"Can you sense other Masters and their MEGAMI?"

"I can sense magic so if they hid it completely I vill not be able to sense the magi of course if I can see them face to face I should be able to bypass any guards. I can see any MEGAMI in both planes unless they have some kind of power against that but I cannot sense them at long ranges no more than I can sense magic since I have no powers of divination and scrying."

"In other words if you see them in disguise or in the other plane you'll know their MEGAMI but if you see a mage it depends on whether or not you can sense their mana and the only way to sense a MEGAMI is to sense the magic they give off?"

"Correct, but there is one other vay."

"What's that?"

"Good old fashion intuition."

"Well that's obvious."

"You'd be surprised how often magi forget the simple basics of life." Hunter pointed and Shizuru nodded in agreement.

"Good point. Tell me can you sense that girl Judicator or Haruka and her Master the one with the glasses named Yukino?"

"No need."

"Why?"

"They're standing right there," Hunter pointed straight at Shizuru prompting her to spin around where she saw Judicator and Yukino walking to them off in the distance the voice of the blonde haired berserker getting louder and louder as they approached.

But they were at least a mile away forcing Shizuru to squint hard just to see a blip of them. _Wow she has incredible eyesight_ Shizuru thought in awe. Eventually Haruka stomped over to the pair with her Master Yukino at her side while ranting away about something. Yukino seemed completely content with listening to the bigger girl's problems.

"You," she began pointing at Hunter in a fashion that conveyed her feelings of annoyance. "We have a fight to settle."

"You mean the vone you ran avay from?" Hunter asked with a cocky grin.

Haruka fumed and tried to attack Natsuki but before anyone could do anything there was a gust of chilly wind and a bayonet suddenly appeared at Judicator's throat. She gulped and slowly turned her around to see the MEGAMI between her and Yukino holding her Ichor. Yukino froze trying hard not to panic and figure out what to do. Shizuru was calm but unsure if she should call of her soldier or leave her there.

"Shizuru, vhat do you vant to do?" the blue haired gunslinger asked calmly.

Without hesitation she gave her order with confidence.

"Natsuki stand down," she commanded and the MEGAMI returned to her side as though she had teleported her weapons returned to the higher plane.

Pacified Haruka simply glowered at the Hunter and took her place beside her Master who finally acted by bowing and introducing herself.

"Forgive Haruka, she likes being straight forward. My name is…"

"Yukino Chrysanthemum of the Chrysanthemum Imperial samurai family one step removed from the Japanese Imperial family and her MEGAMI Judicator or should I say…Hannibal Barca."

Yukino and Haruka went on the defensive, Yukino raised her hands to ready a spell while Haruka prepared to summon her hammer and shield to defend herself and her Master.

"Wait, we're not here to fight. Just to schedule another time and place for it," Shizuru demanded.

The mousy girl and the bull-like blonde girl glared at her with knitted brows before finally they nodded to each other and lowered their arms and let Shizuru continue.

"I don't want to kill anybody but seeing how you two handle things I can't say I could entrust you with the title of a God either so I do intend to defeat you. But I don't want to involve innocent people so I suggest we settle things elsewhere. What say you?"

Haruka and Yukino looked at the Kyoto girl as if she had grown an extra head before smiling. Haruka was the first to respond.

"Well, you're more respectful than I thought here I was thinking you were a wild Master with a mad dog for a MEGAMI but you actually value human life."

"At least I'm not a brain-dead elephant. It vas you who attacked the ship," Natsuki rudely pointed out.

"Oi! Yukino scanned that area there was no one inside the front section!"

"Und you trust her?"

"With my life," she stated pulling Yukino closer which made her blush.

"Heh, good then," Natsuki chuckled. "So do you accept my Master's proposal?"

"We do," they said simultaneously.

"I have something I want accomplished and I'll do anything to accomplish it," Haruka announced proudly.

"Good," Hunter grinned. "Then ve are not very different then."

The blue haired girl turned around pointed to an area far off into the distance. They were on a hill so they had a clear view of the mountains and surrounding forest.

"Over there beyond those hills are open plains vhere ve can fight. Just like the Battle of Cannae eh Hannibal?" she shot a cocky glance at the Carthaginian warrior.

Haruka chuckled at the suggestion.

"I like the way to you think. Alright I gladly accept your challenge. So when?"

"Tonight, after curfew," Shizuru added.

Everyone nodded in agreement then finally dispersed.

"Well that went quite smoothly. I'm grateful Natsuki," Shizuru thanked her MEGAMI.

"I live to serve, that is the oath of a soldier."

"Mou, you're always so uptight you should lighten up and smile a little then you'll look cuter, not that you don't already look cute but as a girl you should try and be cuter," Shizuru cheerfully pointed out.

This time Natsuki blushed a little and some rosy pink stained her beautiful marble features which caught Shizuru's breath in her throat. Not sure what to do Hunter simply "Hmphed" it off and walked away.

While at lunch Natsuki and Shizuru heard nothing of the boat that Hunter had thrown inland but Fumi would later explain to them when they brought up the question that she had put it back where it belonged at the bottom of the ocean since it was the simplest solution. The pair finally headed back to class before the lunch bell rang but on the way there they ran in Midori who was on her way to somewhere else. Midori stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hunter.

"Uh… hi!" Midori nervously chuckled.

"Good afternoon Midori-sensei," Shizuru politely greeted.

Hunter on the other hand eyed her strangely and it didn't take long for Shizuru to notice her gaze which worried her. Midori likewise was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the icy glare she was getting. Approaching Midori till she pressed her own breasts onto the bustier but shorter teacher she drew in the air around her in an unintentionally seductive manner that sent shivers up the busty teacher. Shizuru gaped and gasped.

"You smell familiar," Natsuki stated menacingly. "You smell like cobwebs."

Finally Hunter broke away from the teacher and dragged a still shocked Shizuru back to class. Midori finally regained her wits and ran off.

"That woman, Midori she's a mage but I don't know if she's a Master," Hunter explained to her Master who took a few moments to register her statement concluding that the act she had previously seen was not one of seduction but a simple examination.

She sighed in relief but didn't take her hand away from Natsuki's. She felt cool to her touch like cold marble but it felt really nice.

"Really…well in that case I suppose we'll just have to wait till she makes her move then if she is a Master," Shizuru replied still uneasy from that bout of jealousy.

* * *

The day dragged on as Natsuki humiliated two more teachers before they went back to their room deftly dodging all the fangirls and fanboys. Shizuru once again playing the role of a housewife cooked them dinner. 

"I'll be a while Natsuki-chan, why don't you take a shower?" Shizuru kindly asked.

"I don't need to bath, I'm a spirit remember," Natsuki pointed out and Shizuru sighed in disappointed.

_Well so much for the digital camera I brought_ she thought dejectedly.

Finally they had dinner where once again Natsuki smothered everything in mayonnaise which was a hint at least that the MEGAMI was born sometime after it's invention. Unless of course she simply found in a supermarket somewhere and had a case of love at first bite. All the same Shizuru once again tried to convince her guardian to give it rest but failed miserably entirely because every so often the German girl would like some of it off her fingers in a very seductive manner which while not grateful made Shizuru wonder if she had summoned a sexually clueless virgin or an intentional seductive vixen (personally she hoped for the former). Hunter claimed at it was an addiction of hers from her past life. Eventually as the clock ticked by curfew came in and the pair quietly snuck out and headed to Natsuki's bike at her suggestion since it was less conspicuous than jumping around like giant grasshoppers.

"Here," Natsuki offered her, her helmet.

"But what about you?"

"Earthly materials including pavement cannot harm me, put it on unless you have some protection of other kinds."

Natsuki had a point so complying with the Hunter's wishes she put on her helmet but couldn't figure how to strap it on. In the end Hunter simply helped her caressing her neck with her cool hands in the process. Then instructed the dumbstruck girl to position herself behind her and so the taller girl wrapped her arms lovingly around the German MEGAMI's waist.

"Now hang on, this thing doesn't have seat belts," and off they went not caring about the speed limits in a school zone.

* * *

The pair arrived on their chosen field of battle; an open plain with rolling hills and stretching grasslands as far as the eye could see. Large rocks and boulders littered the landscape but there were no creatures or people in sight. A perfect scene for a great fight between the two ancients. 

Arriving at the battlefield they walked towards their enemies off in the far distance so far that Shizuru could scarcely she the blurry outline of her enemies. But Shizuru received a projected call, a telepathic message sent to her from Yukino before they could even move away from Natsuki's parked motorbike.

"That's far enough," she said. "We should stand at this distance while we let our MEGAMI battle in between." Seeing no reason to refuse so she turned to Hunter who nodded in agreement, still she stayed wary for treachery.

"Alright, I'll hold here and support my MEGAMI from afar," Shizuru complied but not without adding a hint of her haughty personality to it.

"As will I," Yukino replied.

In a flash of light Hunter and Judicator donned their battledresses, Hunter stood at the ready and materialized her bladed pistols waiting for Judicator to make the first move. But the blonde warrior simply held her ground off in the distance.

"It's time Yukino, stand back," doing as she said Haruka brought up her hammer above her head. "March upon the Titan Europa: Empire of Phoenicia!" she cried out. But Natsuki didn't move and remained calm as the ancient general brought down from the higher plane a massive War Horn: a trumpet made from the tusk of a mighty elephant. She blew into it and like a gale Shizuru and Hunter felt the pressure sweep past and shake the trees.

"What's she doing?" Shizuru asked calmly.

"Materializing a Divine Ichor und by the pressure I'd have to say her most powerful one," Hunter replied.

A fog rolled in so thick not even the sharpest of eyes or machines could pierce it and far behind it within it seemingly endless mass came the deep bellowing of a great march. A bloody war march that heralded what to come for out of the blackness came an army numbering in the thousands that rumbled the very ground. Men upon men clad in armor and uniform that appeared part ancient warrior part modern robotic suit, a dichotomy of two eras and many different nations hailing all across the Mediterranean march forth from out of the Valhalla weapons of all ages; swords and guns in hand and onto the plains until finally they numbered in over thirty thousand. Then came sounds of horses but what came were not cavalry but centaur like creatures; cyborgs with mechanical legs and also wielding weapons of this era as well as the last. Then finally came the greater thunder of the great beasts Hannibal was most famous for; her war elephants but what came were not simple elephants. What they were, were massive machines shaped like elephants that sported turrets on their backs like giant tanks and they were far more massive than elephants as they churned up the earth beneath their titanic feet and shook the ground like giants.

They ordered themselves in lines across the expansive field between their master the General Hannibal; Judicator and their enemies Hunter and Shizuru. The rumble of their footsteps came wave after wave as they filled the grounds until it was though they were the grass and the grass itself a small patch of barren earth. The horizon became a wall of steel and flesh and swords and spears and guns. The elephants were like mountains before and the air was filled with the thick roar of more than forty thousand soldiers and the trumpet call of the titanic beasts.

"Behold my army numbering at 38000 infantry, 8000 cavalry and 37 war elephants!" Judicator announced in a bellowing voice like a hurricane from atop one of her elephants. "Men you have all followed me faithfully for more battles than I can count, more battles than history can write, more battles than the Gods can name. Today we come back from the Valhalla the Hall of Heroes. But now you have answered my call and so we stand here amongst the living once and before you stands a new enemy!" she recited in a voice so great the very sky itself shuddered as she gestured towards Hunter and Shizuru. "This enemy is beyond the Romans, beyond the Gauls and beyond all men for she is not a mortal but a God and God we must defeat for you know what lies beyond her? Divinity and immortality all of which belong to you!" she cried out and like the chorus of a thousand they cheered and roared their battle cries into to heavens.

"But they're all machines?!" Shizuru questioned Hunter shocked at the sight before her.

"Do you think Hannibal could have possibly von with both numerically inferior, less well-trained and seemingly less well-equipped men if not for some kind of magical advantage?"

"I see."

"All of histories great men and women vere only great because of they had these advantages. But no matter. You're orders Master?"

Shizuru nodded to her MEGAMI having full faith that MEGAMI could defeat the forces gathered against. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Go Natsuki, beat them all!" she commanded.

"Do you think I'll let you?! ALL SOLDIERS FIRE!!" Haruka roared and all at once all of her infantry, cavalry and the cannons on her war elephants fired at raining down bullets and artillery fire onto the pair of girls engulfing them in a hellstorm of fire and shrapnel.

Minutes later Haruka finally waved off the attack but as the smoke which covered the area of a football field cleared it was obvious that was far from enough. At the center of the impact stood a single ice fortress like massive crystals protruding from the ground within the huge crater surrounded by devastation and within the shadows of the ice two figures could be seen.

"You alright, Shizuru?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine."

"Good, stay here," the MEGAMI instructed and left the fortress.

Shizuru didn't follow as asked but stayed and watched from afar through the cracks and windows in the ice. And thus the battle began.

Natsuki sped at the hordes of enemies on her bike and crashed straight into them jumping off her bike and into the air at the last second. With incredible agility she unloaded a torrent of ice bullets at the soldiers standing on top of the nearest war elephant blasting them all to pieces as they exploded in a shower of green and yellow sparks. She landed on its head as it tried to thrash her off but she dug her blades in and fired away into in its skull which again burst into a haze of sparkles. Finally she pulled away shooting at the neck on the turret causing it to explode and fly off in an explosion as the elephant collapsed crushed a handful of men under its immense bulk.

Natsuki sped through the air easily dodging enemy fire that came up at her like inverted rain and landed on her feet against the side another elephant. Her impact was so powerful that it toppled over as it tried to move and skidded to the ground taking more soldiers with it. The enemies were scattering trying to take defensive positions against her as she slid down the side as it fell firing away at anything that moved taking them down like flies. She jumped off before she hit the bottom and fired a beam of light that instantly froze a soldier firing at her into a block of ice which she landed on and rode like a skateboard as she slid across the field killing everyone in her path. She reached a rocky outcrop where enemy snipers were taking shots at her where she jumped off and onto the rock. Changing her targets to them she picked them off and they fell to the ground their armor worthless before her bullets. One was left so she threw her gunblade at him impaling him in the chest before she tackled him, pulled him back like a yoyo to fill his gut of ice before kicking him off into the distance.

More enemies were coming so she somersaulted back to the grass and pulled up the turret that had flown off her first elephant and flung into the air to use as a shield as she crossed the distance between her and her enemies in a leap. It smashed into a throng of them as she landed onto the ground kicking it further into the enemy lines as she engaged in some hand-to-hand with those nearest. She unleashed several well placed kicks and punches while grabbing others in order to rip them in two the pieces of which she hurled at other enemies. The bodies were piling but instead of blood they only bled glowing sparks and soon even their bodies evaporated into the same sparkles.

Seeing the centaur cavalry approach she took some potshots at other enemies as they fled to defense positions before throwing an ice javelin that skewered several of them in a line before making a dash to a wider open space in the dispersed masses. A centaur like soldier chased from behind while one bore down on her from in front. She ran straight at the one in front but before she hit she somersaulted backwards over the one chasing her letting them crash into each other and into more horseback cyborgs.

Landing back on her feet she materialized her guns and danced about avoiding enemy fire while returning her own in endless torrents in all directions. She spun her guns around body like a twirling baton or a pair of nunchuks effectively creating a circle of protection around herself before a huge war elephant charged at her. Turning to face she dismissed her guns and put her hand to her back as if she wanted to draw a weapon from there.

"The Glacier of the Ocean! Durandal Lanoe Jaeger!" she cried out and a weapon did appear at her back.

It was a huge cannon that Shizuru had seen once in a history book: an 88mm Flak Cannon more than 13 feet long that weighed at least 15 tons with a huge blade a wondrous sword that spanned the length of its mighty barrel attached like a bayonet, arcane glyphs were inscribed on the silver blade with a silver hilt and guard, a black handle and at its pommel a wolf's head holding a crystal in its mouth. With a single upward swing the war elephant turn to ice a mere meter from the Hunter and split in two, it was such a perfect cut that the sides between were perfectly smooth like diamond and shone brightly against the moonlight. The pieces sped past the blue haired warrior and crashed to halt.

Armed with her new weapon she proceeded to make short work of her enemies.

"Load Chrome Cartridge!" she yelled and like an automatic weapon the breech ejected a casing the size of a milk bottle and magically loaded a new shell into the chamber.

She wielded her weapon both as sword grabbing onto the handle attached to the end of the cannon behind the normal looking gun handle above the weapon chopping away at enemy that came at her into pieces as well as staff swing around at incredible speeds to pummel and toss aside enemies like ragdolls. Between each swing she fired her gun in every direction and cocked it almost at the same time expelling cartridges so quickly it was like she was fighting with a melee weapon more than a ranged weapon. She fought with the grace and style of a martial artist with moves the Masters had only seen in a high budget kung fu action movies which made them wonder again who this MEGAMI really was.

The grassy plains that stretched for miles had turned into a barren wasteland in minutes as dust and grass and dirt were madly kicked by the thousands of soldiers and horsemen and elephants that trampled and fired upon it. The earth shook and the clouds shuddered under thunderous ringing of metal crashing against metal shook the very firmament above as spiritual bodies upon bodies fell beaten and killed by the blue haired goddess until it glowed for miles around like a great conflagration or the surface of the Sun itself as they all bled light and sparks and disintegrated like burning wood.

The elephants came again and unloaded artillery shells on her which she easily avoided by back flipping to safety where landing in a crouch she swung her sword around and cut the legs out from another mechanical elephant that charged at her. The top of it flew through the air carried by its own momentum and crashed into the one that first fired at her bringing them both down. She charged at two more coming at her, dismissing her massive weapon and jumped between them. Pulling out her smaller gunblades she hooked the two of them by the shoulders and with a great pull slammed them together where they fell to the ground and crushed more soldiers.

But as Hunter landed another elephant appeared before her and tackled straight into her. This time she wasn't fast enough and hurled through the air like a baseball until she crashed into a rocky outcrop which shattered into a million pebbles. The army did not stop but charged at her but she didn't stay there long. She got to her feet blood at her forehead and rematerialized her giant cannon sword but she didn't charge at them instead she also pulled out her smaller pistols and attached them to the large blade through special holsters then like a massive hammerthrow she swung it around and slammed the blade straight into one of the elephants embedding it deep in its body and hurling it through the air where it crashed into two more before skidding to a halt and upturning a massive chunk of landscape.

The entire army (what was left of it) stopped dead in its track to stare in awe at the massive feat of strength that Hunter had just performed before turning their gaze fearfully to the insanely powerful warrior. But Hunter simply beckoned them forward with her free hand and once more they set themselves upon her. Like a grasshopper she leaped into the thick of it where pulling with all her might she brought up the elephant's corpse attached to her blades like the weight of a hammerthrow and spun around like a cyclone cutting down enemy after enemy like ripe wheat in the barbwire. They fell by the thousands until finally she tossed her weight into the air as though it had been launched by a geyser and brought her gun back to her hands.

"Load Silver Cartridge!!" she cried as she magically loaded another shell this time one more lustrous than the other and raised into the air straight up.

Blue energy gathered around the barrel of her gun and like a massive clap of thunder erupted into a beam of blinding light that tore through the air as she yelled: "Feuer!" It struck its target with such ferocity that the trees in the distance and all the enemies were knocked to the ground as a massive flower of ice formed in mid-air before shattering into a million javelins which rained onto the ground impaling all of Hunter's enemies below.

She continued to cut them down hundreds after hundreds until finally the last of her enemies had been dispatched and there standing atop a huge mound of corpses that glowed gold and green as though they were mountains of treasure she paused. Surveying her work she eyed her final enemies Judicator and Yukino who had jumped off their elephant she had blasted, the younger one held fear in her eyes while the older one simply held a look of concern for her young charge and apprehensive towards the Hunter. Although panting heavily from exhaustion (an old habit from her previous life) but far from being spent she waded through the quickly fading bodies towards her final enemies her gunswords in hand. Her uniform was torn and broken in several places while she sported some bruises and bleeding cuts which were rapidly healing but she was otherwise no worse for the wear.

"Impossible! Haruka she destroyed them all. She beat your best Ichor in less than twenty minutes!" Yukino gasped as she eyed the blue haired warrior that stalked ever forward like a hungry wolf approaching its prey.

Looking up at her MEGAMI Yukino could see the obvious signs of strain on her friend as countless beads of sweat streaked down the sides of her reddened face. Judicator grimaced and grinded her teeth trying to stay on her feet after expending so much mana from summoning her enemy ontop of her injuries from the previous day. She breathed hard through her nose, also an old human habit trying to hide her rapidly worsening fatigue.

"Yukino," she spoke her voice dry and raspy.

"Yes, Haruka?" the petite girl barely squeaked.

"I'm going to stall her, transfer a little of your mana into me then run as far and as fast as you can," Judicator slowly instructed.

"What?! No! I won't abandon you Haruka!" Yukino cried.

"There's no other way, this MEGAMI has barely used half her power but I've reach my limit there's no way I can win. Now go!" the blonde warrior commanded.

"But she's bleeding, we can win!" her friend pleaded more.

"No, go!" Judicator weakly protested.

But Yukino didn't listen and instead got to her feet to stand at her MEGAMI's side where she readied a spell. Her gaze was adamant and her expression resolute, there was no way anything but death would move her now.

"Yukino?" shocked and concerned Judicator simply froze and stared.

"There's no way I'm running, if you die here then so do I," Yukino's voice was steady and her words were solid showing her conviction.

Judicator stared at her Master stupidly then finally smirked and took her place at her side. Hunter continued to slowly advance to them. Judicator and the young mage waited and remained on the defensive knowing full well their only hope if any would lie in a crafty counter attack. But as Hunter advanced Shizuru quickly ran up to her to try and join her side. But the distance was great and if rescuing them was her intention then she'd be too late and both doubted that they were fast enough to take Shizuru hostage before being cut down by Natsuki's massive cannon or blade. But the green eyed MEGAMI suddenly stopped when she was within reach of the couple with her massive cannon blade and did something peculiar; she tossed up her sword then grabbed it by the side and finally embedded her sword into the ground disarming herself since it was too long to embede from the end handle. An ancient gesture of surrender or parley.

"What are you doing?" Haruka spat not certain if she was surprised or insulted.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped after finally reaching her between pants.

Her expression didn't change but none of them could feel the immense wolf-like killing aura that emanated from the Hunter anymore.

"I didn't come here to kill either of you. Rather I have a suggestion," Hunter began.

Seeing no reason not to listen they decided to do just that. Besides letting their guards down wouldn't really make much of a difference even if that was the last thought in their minds at the time.

"Ve MEGAMI all have something ve vant fulfill ja?"

"Of course, that's why I came back," Haruka announced neutrally.

"Then I have a proposition. Let's form an alliance such that we fight anyvone who vishes to abuse the power of a God for selfish reasons then whoever is left standing agrees to allow one MEGAMI to ascend to gain the power of a God then that MEGAMI uses her new power to resurrect the others und fulfill all vishes. Vhat do you think?"

The others were struck dumb by the proposition, it was so logical that none of them had even considered the idea and now here the strongest MEGAMI yet had offered it to them. Yukino was so dumbstruck that she lost focus of her spell and Haruka dropped her hammer on her foot which quickly grabbed while jumping around in pain on one foot. Everyone stared at her for a second while she recovered then Haruka finally voiced her opinion.

"You know what? That is the most…awesomely brilliant spectacularly intelligent suggestion I've ever heard. And coming from me that means a lot," she happily and excitedly announced.

"Right." Hunter murmured somewhat confused and bemused.

Judicator's expression suddenly changed to her angry one in the next second however.

"Hey wait a minute, if you were going to make that suggestion why did you have to wreck my entire army first?"

"Because. You strike me as the kind of person who needs to be punched in the face before you'll listen to advice."

"Hey that's not true!" the Carthaginian protested.

"Actually it is Haruka," Yukino pouted out.

The ancient general simply grumbled and pouted not really able to argue with her good friend. Her expression was bizarrely cute and at same time rather feminine if in a very bullish fashion which made Shizuru wonder how this person was historically recorded as Hannibal the Conqueror; a man.

"So vhat is your answer and Master vhat' do you think?" the blue haired German asked.

"Of course I agree, it's a brilliant idea!" the Judging MEGAMI responded almost as soon as Natsuki's lips stopped moving.

"I think it's also a good idea. I'll admit at first I had the impression that you were an unruly and dangerous pair but now I can you are very nice people, so I'll follow with it Natsuki-chan," Shizuru politely conceded and mentally chastised herself for not coming up with the idea herself.

"Good then it's settled then, ve are now allies," the mighty soldier offered a handshake to her opposing goddess who took it immediately and shook it very violently literally shaking Shizuru's MEGAMI like a towel before setting her down.

Their Masters followed en suite and shook hands as well but before they parted ways Natsuki offered their new allies some parting advice.

"Judicator," she addressed.

"Yes."

"As a Judicator you are a Judge, vhat is your ambitions?"

"Why that's obvious. I want to rid the world of tyranny and injustice just as I once did against the Romans as they tried to conquer Europa," she proudly boasted.

"Vhy?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," the stated simply.

"Because of universal love?"

"Universal love?"

"The love for humanity general."

"Of course."

"I see, that in that case all you are is misguided."

"Misguided, what are you talking about?!"

"That just means you don't know who to love. You love everybody because you are ignorant of how to love so you just love in a general sense oblivious to the love that exists around you."

"Wha…What do you mean."

Natsuki simply pointed to Yukino who blushed madly.

"Y-Yukino?!"

"It's impossible for any one human to love all humans, instead you should only love those who love you otherwise you'll hurt them not loving them in return especially if you also love them in return. Yukino is in love vith you Haruka, learn to love her in return because that is vhat you also feel. I can see it as clearly as day."

"Uh!...But…Ah!...I?" the blonde commander stuttered and started to flustered like a tomato.

"There's nothing wrong vith fighting nobly, sacrificing one's life to save others might be a nice thing to do but remember one important thing Judicator. If you sacrifice yourself to save someone you may hurt them by that action more than you rescue them. Believe me after living through a Vorld Var I know loss very vell."

"Eh?"

"If you died here, there is no doubt in my mind Yukino vould have grieved for you greatly then killed herself to follow you into Valhalla."

"Yukino…" Haruka cast a sad look onto her Master who mirrored it.

"Learn to love und be loved in return, that is vay you should live. Guten nacht," the officer finished bowing her hat and left. "Let's go home Shizuru."

* * *

And so the day passed and the girls all went home though Natsuki was forced to carry the injured and exhausted Judicator back to Yukino's modest home before carrying her own Master back to their dorm on her back as she jumped from building to building in single bounds. Her bike had been wrecked in battle so she planned on buying a new one. After a good night's rest the two awoke to a new day of school but all would not be as Shizuru had hoped because the blonde beast with her indomitable will dragged herself to school despite all her injuries and the bandages hanging off her and attended. Which wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that she and her Master kept staring longingly at the blue haired goddess. 

The day passed and Natsuki refrained from traumatizing teachers. During lunch Haruka and Yukino had lunch with the pair. The girl who was once Hannibal kept on asking the modern officer everything she knew about modern military tactics which Natsuki was more than happy to share. Shizuru found herself enthralled by the MEGAMI's explanations but bothered by the fact that the conversations sounded like the blonde was trying to chat up Natsuki.

When school finally ended Shizuru's suspicions were confirmed when Haruka hooked her arm around Natsuki's as she walked with her Master back to their dorms.

"Hey come with us, Yukino and I have a really interesting museum we want to show you," Haruka partially requested but mostly dragged one very confused midnight haired German who didn't resist since she was not sure what to do.

"And a restaurant that serves nice German cuisines," Yukino added hooking her own arm around Haruka's to help with the dragging.

Shizuru gaped at them before gritting her teeth and grabbed Natsuki's other arm and starting pulling herself. Being weakened by her injuries Haruka couldn't pull away from the Kyoto girl so it ended in an even tug-of-war.

"What are you doing?!" Shizuru asked calmly while a vein popped on her forehead.

"Asking Hunter out. Do you have a problem with that? Judicator asked. She pulled backwards creating an audible stretching sound.

"Of course I do! She's my MEGAMI and I'm preparing her a wonderful feast tonight so kindly leave," her good manners and noble graces never leaving her as she pulled backwards herself.

"So? That doesn't mean you can bog her!" Another pull.

"It's hog Haruka and I'm in agreement." Another pull yet again.

"Yes it does I'm her Master!" Another pull once more.

"That doesn't mean she's your slave!" Another pull another time.

This carried on for quite a while as neither side was willing to back down so as the sun set the girls fought over the alluring girl magnet with all their might.

"Vhat the strudel?!" Natsuki asked confused by this turn of events but she didn't get an answer. Which made Shizuru wonder if having precognition came with insensitivity.

Needless to the say the girls were in for one very eventful future.

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Haruka: What the hell!! Why are we all going after Natsuki now?!

Shizuru: Well it is a harem fic and it's a lot better than lusting after a tertiary male character or a random male cross-dressing as a female character. I mean can you imagine Takeda cross-dressing in my Otome Robe to win over Natsuki?

Haruka: AAAACCCKKK!!! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! MUST! WASH! BRAIN!

Yukino: Actually I've always had a crush on Natsuki-san and I think Haruka always had to.

Shizuru: Well lots of characters have been hinted at having crushes on her or on other characters. Remember when Midori and Yukariko got drunk in the karaoke bar and tried to sex up Nao and Natsuki? Still…NO ONE TOUCHES MY NATSUKI BUT ME!!

Haruka: WATER! NEED WATER!! AND SOME BLEACH! AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!

Yukino: Uh! But we could share Shizuru-san.

Shizuru: NNNNOOO!!! NATSUKI!!! MMMIIINNNEEE!!!

Natsuki: Do I get any say in this? sigh Oh forgot it. MAI!! NAO!!

Shizuru: NO!! glomp

Haruka: ZOMG!! RAPE!!

Yukino: By the way how does she carry that big gun of hers.

Haruka: The same way she carries Shizuru home to bed every night.

**Author's Notes:** My-Hime and My-Otome combines mysticism with advance technology making a series that follows Arthur C. Clarke's third law of prediction: Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Also all Childs and Slaves have mecha looks to them so I felt it's necessary to give the MEGAMI mecha feels as well to keep with the tradition rather the strictly mystic feel of Fate. Also unlike Fate My-Hime/Otome is a lot more epic so I'm going with that as well. Honestly merging Fate and HiME wasn't very difficult since they both have very similar concepts making me wonder if My-HiME was partly inspired by Fate/Stay Night.

I really went crazy with the battle scenes but there's more to come so stay tuned. Watching epic films like Lord of the Rings, Matrix, Pirates of the Caribbean and Transformers will help you imagine the battles.

My writing style is highly inspired by Rowling, Tolkien and from the narrative styles of Lawrence Fishbourne (Matrix), David Wenham (Dilios in the movie 300) and Cate Blanchett (Galadriel in Lord of the Rings). And yes this fight was Matrix and Lord of the Rings inspired but only got the idea for it after I decided to make Haruka Hannibal.

**zelene2004:** Like I said I could be wrong but if you ask me Duran beat Kiyohime fair and square. My-Hime leaves a lot of open ends about things. I am fairly certain it's a popular but incorrect belief that Shizuru's is stronger. I think the reasons are for one because she's very popular and two for no other reason than an embarassed Natsuki is a funny one therefore a Natsuki who is weaker or less capable than Shizuru and therefore needs her is a better Natsuki for fans than a powerful one. I think a good image that sums it up is Natsuki bound and gagged being carried off by Shizuru is what most fans probably think or doggy Natsuki on a leash held by Shizuru. Basically Shizuru in a dominant position makes it easier for writers to keep Natsuki in a more constant state of embarassment which is therefore more fun and therefore although it is OOC it becomes popular. Shizuru embarassed isn't as funny nor is anyone else embarassed as it turns out.

**NSKruger:** Yes I got it from Shakugan no Shana but it really suits her all things considered plus she's a precog which kind of makes her a bit irritable at times.

**glowie: **Those are Natsuki's fangirls, unlike Shizuru Natsuki doesn't notice her fans. If you watch ep. 2 you'll see a bunch of boys and a girl starting longingly at her and in the underwear heist episode you'll see more at the start. She also has fangirls who attack Tate in the manga and who stare at her a later chapter focusing on Akane. Numerically she has more fangirls shown than Shizuru in fact. Shizuru only seems to attract girls but she pays them a lot of attention. I said Kiyohime ranks as no. 4 behind Kagutsuchi, Duran and Miroku, that means she's still the strongest Child of a non-protagonist Hime. It is just that so far as the Mega-Childs go I highly doubt Kiyohime has enough power with her teeth alone to beat them before they incinerate her and I don't think her acid will do much. Also Kiyohime was not naturally big it was only big for the same reason Duran went big, look at the last episode when they fly to the Hime Star and you'll see that Kiyohime has shrunk. The Childs follow their Hime's orders but they have minds of their own and sometimes they miss orders. For instance in the lingerie ep Duran throws Natsuki out of danger when he gets stepped on by the Orphan. In the ep where Mai tries to kill Mikoto she tells Kagutsuchi to stop at the last second but he doesn't follow through. Natsuki's element is described as firing bullets she can mentally direct and aim on the fly so it's more likely that Natsuki had Duran hold fire until she herself could say what she needed to say to Shizuru before having him kill Kiyohime. More hints will come by chapter 5, believe me she's someone very famous.

**wakamama:** I'm an old TYPE-MOON fan so I've studied all the details about their magic and stuff but a lot of it I've made up to combine with the Hime concepts hence why True Magic becomes Materialization.

**moonslights: **Go ahead you can draw pictures of Hunter, the picture I put on my profile is more or less correct however the shoulder pauldrons are more rounded with chevron like armor below them. She has hip armor plates similar to the ones on Saber from Fate but smaller and they're attached to her coat, her coat is the same color as her Otome coat. There are more straps on her boots and she doesn't have that lock of hair in the way. Everything else is correct as seen although somewhat lacking in detail. Her standard Ichor weapons are Mausers with bayonets attached by barb-wire to handcuffs at her wrists. I choose Mausers because they're big, powerful and famous. Her bigger Ichor is a German 88mm Flak Cannon with the sword Durandal attached like a bayonet to it.


	8. Omake 04

Omake 04: Ménage à quartre

After a very long but otherwise no-sided tug-of-war to decide where the girls would take the very potent MEGAMI to, Natsuki (after finally getting fed up with being used as a towel) decided that they'd eat dinner at Shizuru's where they would all pitch in. Although unwilling to share her MEGAMI she also found herself unable to refuse her and ended up joining the trio on their date though Natsuki never once realized it was actually a date being the romantically ignorant person she was. The Museum in question was located in Fuuka City which while not as huge nor as cultured as most other cities held all the essentials including plenty of tall buildings, shopping malls and arcade districts that made it indistinguishable from Tokyo. In fact it was almost as though some great God had scooped up a bit of that city and dumped it here in this very region of the islands.

The girls traveled discreetly well they tried anyway, Haruka moved the way Haruka moved which was something between a proud gait and rude stomping which seemed to be the warrior's natural style of walking. As befitting her mouse-like appearance Yukino barely made a sound as she modestly followed her MEGAMI while Shizuru's stride was proud and haughty befitting an aristocrat. Natsuki walked in a very military like fashion, she was certain and confident but performed no unnecessary actions as though she was marching which in casuals made her look like she had a massive rod (or spring onion as Shizuru thought) stuck up her…

Shizuru tried to lighten her up but with the memories of the hitchhiking incident still fresh in her mind the cobalt haired German stayed wary around her Master. Still Shizuru managed to get at least one good poke at her guardian's ribs only to find that this girl was not ticklish much to her disappointment.

Eventually after avoiding a lot of gawkers and guys looking to pick them up all of whom forever swore oaths chastity afterwards while some of whom met grizzly but not deadly ends via various means: Shizuru and Yukino's magic, Haruka's muscles but strangely not Natsuki's ice which started to worry the others who feared her orientation was normal. The girls reached the Fuuka Museum which interestingly held a lot of interesting artifacts and war relics. Their double date or as Shizuru saw it their ménage à quartre turned out to be actually quite pleasant. She found many common topics with which to discuss with her fellow magus and otherwise found her company quite pleasant. The older blonde general also proved to be a good and rather refreshing conversation partner, refreshing since she was very open and honest and didn't mince or sugar her words like all the other nobles and high class people Shizuru was sorely sick of. In the end she became good friends with them and thoroughly enjoyed herself feeling for the first time that she had actually made some real friends besides Natsuki of course.

Finally they called it quits as the night dragged on and returned to the dorm room where Shizuru and Natsuki lived since Yukino's parents were still at home and Yukino didn't really know how to explain to her magi parents that she had teamed up with the enemy. Natsuki attempted to cook herself but 25 seconds later somehow using only household ingredients managed to invent a new type of explosive that relocated all four girls from the kitchen to the living room wall and by wall I mean literally the wall. Thankfully no one suffered any injuries since Hunter put up a thin ice shield at the last second. In the end they all ordered pizza one of which found itself drowned under a layer of mayonnaise and another of which was drowned in curry sauce before being downed by grass-based health drinks. Their Masters were about to question their actual personal habits in life before realizing that one of them at least was born before toothbrushes, soap and flushing toilets were invented and decided to refrain.

Eventually the night came to close and the visiting couple decided to have a sleep over all extremely normal things for teenage girls which made them all forget for a moment that they were Masters and MEGAMI involved in a great war of divinity. Well at least the Masters did for the MEGAMI did not. Haruka slept next to Yukino snoring away in a fitting fashion but the wolf-like Hunter remained awake. Years of hard training and a burning vendetta kept her awake for if she slept the nightmares that fueled her desire would only return.


	9. And then there were Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate/Stay Night or My-Hime those belong to TYPE-MOON and SUNRISE respectively.

I've colored Hunter and now I'm going to try and draw Judicator. I've also corrected my French and German in previous chapters. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they really keep me going even though there seems to be sharp decline in the number of hits and reviews to newer chapters and I don't think it's because they're new. I mean I've got over 1300 hits for the first chapter but less than 500 for everything else, what' up with that? I found these really awesome chibi fanarts of Fate/Otome merged characters that I've posted on my profile I took from animesuki. They're not mine but they're really cool.

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 05: And then there were Three.

The battle did not go completely unnoticed, while no one was hurt the massive devastation was covered up by Fumi and organization that worked for her. The damage was still present as part an odd tradition the organization had but it had been blamed on a flash fire caused by arsonists. Fumi explained that the 12 Pure Ones formed the High Council of the Global Magus Association its supreme leaders which honestly didn't surprise Shizuru. They claimed many Holy sites of great significance were actually battlefields for the MEGAMI in bygone eras, the Black Stone in Mecca the al-Hajar-ul-Aswad was actually an ancient Ichor used by a very old MEGAMI from that region while the La Brèche de Roland was cut by the sword Durandal now Natsuki's sword during a Zodiac Trial hundreds of years ago.

Fortunately Fuuka District was relatively remote, relatively underpopulated and still quite large, at around 2500 square kilometers more than three times the size of New York City there was plenty of room to fight. The last battle pulverized much of the hillside stretched across a field big enough to not only support Haruka's army but also the devastation it brought. Last night before bed Hunter had explained that a MEGAMI's Ichor could be graded along with their own abilities including their store of mana. Though she said it was only an estimate and only relative to other MEGAMI, she stated during the 'date' last night Haruka's Empire of Phoenicia ranked as an A++ enough to raze the city of New York within a couple of days, she estimated that an A++ was around the highest you generally get but thankfully according the blue haired MEGAMI the power was well dispersed over 40000 fighters which made it devastating but less effective against a single powerful MEGAMI hence why she won against it. She cheered up Haruka by saying that if was a single attack she would have won not herself. The attempt failed for the most part though. Unfortunately for Haruka her mana rating was only measured up to a B only enough to call it once before becoming completely drained.

"Hey you're eyes are violet!" Shizuru noted completely randomly during the date.

Judicator quickly ran to a mirror and indeed her previously blue eyes had gone violet.

"Eh?! Oh crap!" she cursed and quickly changed them back to blue.

"Is that what you meant by MEGAMI can change their appearances slightly?" Shizuru asked Natsuki.

"Ja."

"Why do you keep them blue and not purple?" Shizuru asked curious as to this odd preference.

"Because purple was the color of the prissy Greek and Roman nobility and I hate prissy people!" Haruka announced loudly.

"I think it looks prettier," Shizuru sweetly stated.

"Well I don't care what you think."

"Actually I prefer it too," Natsuki added.

"And me," Yukino finished.

The woman who was once Hannibal ended up reverting back to her purple eyes even though her apparent dislike for prissy people never changed.

Shizuru was impressed and proud of her strong MEGAMI. The following morning the girls awoke for a new day of school, Haruka being who she was forced herself out of bed and into her uniform even though she barely had enough energy to stand to her feet. She was wobbly and rings of fatigue stuck out like black-eyes but with a little of Yukino's support some curry bread and a health drink the injured MEGAMI got through it all. Shizuru and Yukino were perfectly fine even though some of their mana was being drained by their guardians since it seemed as though they weren't losing any more mana than what they natural bled off unconsciously sort of like perspiration. But Hunter on the otherhand seem to want to sleep in for no matter how much prompting or proding or groping Shizuru did the azure haired warrior just wouldn't get up.

She was under the covers and made some moaning noises so Shizuru thought it must have been another of Natsuki's tomboyish quirks and left her for the moment and went to ready herself and prepare lunch. When she got back the sight before her horrified her so badly her heart stopped for a second. Natsuki had rolled over and collapsed onto the floor on her back. She had switched to some plain pajamas Shizuru gave to her but she was drenched in sweat, her skin was pale and clammy looking, her eyes were red around the edges, her cheeks were flushed and it looked like she was having a fever. Screaming in horror Shizuru frantically tried to wake her up.

"Natsuki!NATSUKI!! WAKE UP!!" she cried.

Yukino and Haruka drawn to her screaming rushed back to the bedrooms as quickly possible and assisted Shizuru in finding out what was wrong with the mighty soldier.

* * *

Yukino being the more knowledgeble magus and the calmer one did her analysis and came to a conclusion. Shizuru had changed her sick friend's clothes and transferred her to a clean bed with a wet towel now on her head.

"She's suffering from mana burn," Yukino explained.

"Mana burn?" Shizuru and Haruka said at the same time.

"Basically mana burn is the after effect of when you forcibly burn more mana than normal to power abilities hence the name but it's a rare and dangerous ability so not everyone can use it. Basically if you think of mana as water then think of a person as a water tank, their magic circuit as pipes to carry it and their ability to use magic as the tap. Normally you can control the outward flow to the limits of the tap but it is possible to add pressure to the water inside the tank causing it spray out faster, that's when mana burn occurs."

"I get it, if you keep doing that you'll hurt yourself like how you put strain on the tap and the tank if it can't hold it," Haruka concluded.

"Correct, I think that's how Natsuki beat Haruka so easily and so quickly. Here look at this."

Haruka and Shizuru gathered around Natsuki as Yukino pulled up one her of lids and chanted some words. For a brief second her black pupils dilated and formed a trigeminal Celtic knot pattern then went back to their normal circular shape.

"What's that?" Shizuru asked.

"An even rarer ability than mana burn, it's the physical manifestation of a clairvoyant eye but this one is not just a matter of space it also allows her to look forward in time constantly without the need for divination rituals and crystal balls."

"Wait Natsuki said she had precognitive powers but only for 3 seconds…Wait she said she could push it up to 10 seconds!" Shizuru gasped in realization.

"Exactly that's why she's so fast and how she beat Haruka so easily she can see into the future just far enough to avoid any attack thrown at her but it comes at a price in order to gain that 10 second advantage she has to burn mana at more than twice the normal rate and this ability is also extremely mana consuming. It's literally like putting rocket fuel in a Toyota, she's literally burning out her insides to give herself a powerful advantage."

"But that's crazy! If she keeps doing that she could permanently cripple herself!" Haruka growled.

"She could die Haruka!" Yukino shouted.

Shizuru and Haruka went pale as corpses.

"In this state I'd have to say that she's probably even weaker than you are right now Haruka but so long as Shizuru remains linked to her she'll recover in a few days or more. Perhaps even less given how well she staved off the spiritual fatigue for so long."

"I…see," Shizuru went silent for a moment and closed her eyes. Then she finally opened them and nodded to herself. "Alright, in that case I'll stay home and take care of her until then," she finally announced.

"But what about school?!" Yukino protested before realizing that Shizuru had a point.

"No I agree with Fujimura, if she comes with us now I won't be able to protect you both in my state and if we leave Hunter here on her own someone might pick her off at least this way we maximise our chances of survival."

Seeing her point Yukino nodded in agreement and finally started to leave with Haruka for the academy.

"Wait," Shizuru interrupted.

"Yes," Yukino responded.

"Natsuki clearly has her own advantages but what is the real difference between her and Haruka?"

Yukino looked to Haruka for a second then responded.

"I'm not sure, your MEGAMI is very good at acting. So it's very hard to gauge her powers and abilities and this is compounded by the fact that I can't figure out who she is. Though I'd have to say that Judicator is physically stronger by a fair amount and I think she also has better stamina meaning she has more muscle but Hunter is more skillful and faster not to mention she has her eyes to predict her enemy's attacks before they happen. Not to mention most likely a very powerful set of Ichors. In fact I think part of the drain on her comes from her using those eyes to keep up with her own insane speeds."

"So you're saying in a proper fight she'll easily win but in say an arm wrestling match."

"Haruka would win, yes."

"I see but what about when she stopped Mjolnir with just her hand?"

"That I'm not quite sure but I would have to guess it's because of her other power."

"Other power?"

"It's not an Ichor but an extremely powerful form of sorcery, the ability to manipulate ice. At the last second when Haruka threw Mjolnir at you Hunter covered it in ice and diminished its force but…"

"But?"

"Where taking about a mastery of ice magic unsurpassed she could possibly be the most powerful ice wielder in existence though I have no idea who that could have been."

"I see, thank you for that."

Finally they left leaving Shizuru and Natsuki all alone. The Kyoto-born was something between disappointed and relieved. She was disappointed that her MEGAMI was not as all-powerful as she had assumed but she was also relieved that she was more human than she had imagined. It meant that Hunter was not so beyond her and that Shizuru didn't have a chance to get close to her. And so she watched vigilantly over her friend as she slept a fitful sleep tossing and turning as though she was having a nightmare but each time she did Shizuru would hug her tightly until it stopped. The day wore on as her MEGAMI slept but the tawny haired magus didn't really mind since she was alone with her crush making the whole effort of taking care of her worthwhile. But Shizuru wanted more and had to fight temptation every time she embraced her, she was just so beautiful. Eventually she could take it no more.

"Kannin na, Natsuki," she quietly whispered and with look of pain on her face drew her lips closer and closer to the sleeping beauty.

But just as her lips were mere millimeters away the Hunter started to cry in her sleep and she whispered: "Vater, Oka-san."

Shizuru froze and feeling disgusted with herself drew back and let her sleep.

* * *

Although Haruka pretended to be a 17 year old 3rd year her Master also did the same. Yukino was only 15 but she was quite the little genius so she pretended to be two years older so she could be in the same class as Haruka courtesy of Fumi. This act of kindness actually confused the pair since the Pure One was not supposed to directly influence the Trials more than was necessary to maintain some degree of secrecy in accordance with the laws of Association. Still they guessed that this must have been part of it possibly as Yukino guessed to keep Haruka from tearing down the walls during class if someone attacked Yukino to get to her. And if Yukino went to her proper classroom Haruka would have to tear down two floors and five walls.

It was lunchtime now and the girls were having lunch in the corner of their classroom as they always did.

"Ne, Yukino. Is there some way we can fix up that wolf a little faster?" Haruka asked while assuming a pensive position with her head on her hand.

"It's girl Haruka (Girl and Wolf in Japanese are quite similar)."

"No I actually meant wolf that time."

"Oh, sorry."

"Is there a way?"

"Well she could try stealing mana from whole hordes of people but that would be the same as drinking their blood so its dangerous so that's out of the question. But there are some ways to transfer power more forcibly from Shizuru into Natsuki-chan but even those are dangerous to Shizuru and she might not even have the ability to do so in the first place. From there Hunter could expend mana faster to heal her core."

"More mana burn?"

"Yes and unless I miss my guess Shizuru is not only physically weaker than Natsuki was in her previous life but she's also not a MEGAMI, it's be like comparing a titanium engine to one made of tin foil."

"I see, so if she tries she'll probably die then."

"I'm afraid so."

"sigh so what are we going to do then?"

"Well there is one thing."

"What?"

"It's hard to gauge Hunter's actual mana capacity but I'd have to say it's really big a lot bigger than yours so maybe all Hunter needs to do is cool off and heal then she'll be able to let her power flow again."

"So you're saying that right now she just overheated?"

"I think so, I also think she damaged her spiritual core and believe me nothing is more painful than suffering damage to the spirit so that may take more time to heal than the time it takes for her to cool down."

"I see…man this is frustrating here I was thinking we had gotten an ally who would be able to kick the crap out everyone else without batting an eyebrow," Haruka ranted while ruffling her hair in frustration.

Although she didn't show it Yukino was feeling just as anxious, unconsciously she pulled away the sleeve of her right arm and looked at her Master Seals minus one triangle. At the time she was so enraptured by the effort and sight of her summoning that she hadn't even notice the Seals burn themselves into her flesh and spirit.

* * *

Shizuru without warning found herself viewing something she was not expecting. She was sure she had dozed off in her room for when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the room she was sharing with Hunter but in an open field somewhere near a European forest. Looking around she saw tents and a line of soldiers standing as if they formed the pillars of a hall. They looked European but she couldn't quite tell from which nation they hailed from but their uniforms gave them away. They wore thick black coats, high boots and gloves that completely covered their bodies and on their heads were military hats depicting officers. They were many of them Shizuru that couldn't count them all but hardly the army Haruka commanded.

They stood at attention but when the flaps of the tent they were standing before slid open they stood even stiller and brought their hands to their heads in unison in a salute. Out of the tent came a figure clad in a similar uniform. A soldier's uniform the clothing of a German officer from at least a century ago marched out with a proud gait and Shizuru noticed immediately that it was Natsuki. But this Natsuki was different. She wore long black trousers instead of a skirt, her tunic was still adorned with medals but fewer that what Shizuru remembered and her coat while similar to the one she wore in the present still adorned with silver armor was painted a blood crimson. Her hair was tied into a bun and she moved in a fashion that made Shizuru wonder for a second if this was not Natsuki but her brother.

She tried to reach out to her but found she couldn't move, she tried to call out to her but found that her mouth made no sound. Then like clockwork the soldiers cheered to their leader.

"Hagel! Der silberne König der eisigen Himmel!" they cheered as she moved through the hallway of men to a machine a distance but Shizuru couldn't make out what it was and the dream ended at that very moment.

* * *

Shizuru woke with a start jerking up till she was straight as a ruler, looking down she realized that she had fallen asleep on Natsuki and used her belly as a pillow. Blushing madly she muttered an apology not expecting any response. But then suddenly the sickly MEGAMI started to stir and finally cracked open an eye.

"M-meister!" she spoke weakly her face still pale and flustered as her body fought the magical fever.

"Shh, don't speak, just rest," Shizuru gently commanded and press her finger against her lips.

"N-nein! I am a soldier, it is my duty to…protect my superior officer," she struggled to get the words out and struggled even harder to get herself out of bed only to pushed back down again by the Kyoto girl.

"If I'm you're superior officer then I order you to sleep until you've regained your strength. You aren't going to help anyone with the mana burns you inflicted on yourself."

"D-don't vorry about that. Ja I am injured probably vorst off than Hannibal but it doesn't mean I'm low on mana just let me get back on my feet and I'll fine in no time."

"No!" Shizuru yelled then recomposed herself. "No," she said gently but sternly. "Just sleep, I'm not helpless, just let me take care of you it's the least I can do Natsuki."

Although she was reluctant to Hunter had no choice so complying with her master's wishes she drifted off back to sleep while her body knitted itself back together at lightning speeds.

"Mou you're so secretive and tricky you know that?" Shizuru said to herself.

"Surprise is one of the first rules of the Dicta and an obvious advantage to try and gain," Hunter spoke in her sleep.

"Dicta?!" but Shizuru got no response.

With much reluctance she left her friend in peace and went to get something to eat and found to her surprise Yukino already cooking for them.

"Yukino!?"

"Gomenasai, we had the keys from yesterday so we let ourselves in. Haruka is on the roof right now practicing."

"Oh," Shizuru took a seat on the couch. "She certainly is tenacious isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"They really can't generate mana themselves can they no matter what they do…that is besides stealing it like a vampire right?"

"I'm afraid so, they're just a spirit conceptually no different from animated corpses, their physical form and presence can only be maintained through mana taken from the living for they're already dead which makes me wonder where Haruka gets her energy because I certainly don't have that much power."

Shizuru took it in, in all its seriousness before deciding to try and lighten the mood of this depressing scene.

"So in other words I'm like a vampire's human mistress, that's so romantic!"

"I guess it is," Yukino blushed thinking of her own relationship with Judicator.

Shizuru eventually made her way to roof where she found Haruka clad in her battledress practicing swings with her hammer. They were only light swings and by the look of things Shizuru could tell that Haruka was having a hard lifting the heavy thing as she had to stop several times to take breaks.

"You probably already realize this Shizuru but while I don't know what goes in that blue head of hers a MEGAMI like that must have some pretty destruction Ichors hidden somewhere," Haruka pointed out having sensed her ally's presence.

"You mean like yourself?"

"Yup, if you ask me I'd have to say that the only reason she uses such a dangerous technique is to rein in her more explosive abilities to keep you out of the crossfire so I think you should think of her feelings as well."

"But didn't she say heroism has its dark side."

"Yeah that's true," Haruka her cheek. "Then again she is one mysterious girl maybe she knows what she's doing maybe she doesn't still you should have some faith in her. It's arrogant to assume she needs you Shizuru just as its arrogant of me to assume Yukino needs me."

* * *

She stood on the field of battle the Olympia Academy now in ruins. All around her the bodies of people she had come to know and like littered the floor broken and bloodied all dead. Surveying everything around her she searched for the one who had caused it but found no one. But she could feel something, then without warning long purple tentacles burst from the ground as though it were air not rock and wrapped themselves around the Hunter's body and limbs and restrained her completely. She struggled against it but found that they matched her strength despite being even thinner than her own arms and lifted her off the ground.

Hunter traced the appendages to their source somewhere in the darkness of the hole they came out of and like a thunderclap the monster they belong to burst upwards into the fullview illuminated by what light entered through the dark clouds above. A huge snake-like creature had appeared but its upper body like the head and crest of a cobra was that of a human woman, naked with her breasts exposed. Her arms were also human but instead of fingers she merely had more tentacles that ended in talons. But what struck Natsuki the hardest was the face it belonged to. Even with a tongue that was like a snake and a mad expression those brown tresses and crimson eyes were unmistakable. It was Shizuru.

"Shi…zuru!" she gasped as the tentacles tightenned around her neck.

"No more Natsuki," the creature spoke. "You're all mine, only mine, all of you inside and out forever and ever. I'll never let anyone take you ever," she whispered as she inched ever closer to the blue haired MEGAMI until finally she licked her worm-like tongue.

* * *

"NO!" Hunter screamed.

Natsuki awoke with a start jerking out of her bed screaming. She paused for a moment from the horror of her nightmare but seconds later collapsed back down again as her body protested to the strain. It was a new day but still she was weak from straining her mana muscles from the mana burn. She looked around and found that she was alone it seemed, though weakenned her senses were still as keen as razors and she heard no one else in their dorm room.

She had missed a whole day it seemed because it was morning again though it was still early and the sun had barely risen. Deciding she wanted to find Shizuru she struggled out of bed and into a pair of slippers Shizuru had kindly left her to keep her feet from freezing. Using the wall as a support she hobbled out of their room and began searching. Although her senses were dulled by the pain and aches she managed to pick up her Master's energy signal and followed it until it took her to the roof of the building. She was tired and it took quite a while and made her body burn but still she ignored it and pressed on. There she found her Master dressed in casuals training with a weapon on the roof.

The weapon she identified as a naginata an ancient type of polearm used for melee fighting that was once the trademark of Japanese noble women. As she watched the Kyoto-beauty train she was impressed and awed, she had to admit that all things consider she was a fine woman and a graceful fighter even if Hunter felt that she was out of her league in this war. Then again thinking back on it she might have been the same so concluded that Shizuru was a worthy Master and a worthy fighter. But still she eyed her with some anxiety because of her nightmare. Any normal person might just wave it off but when you're a precog and you know it nightmares all of them should always be taken into account.

Shizuru finally noticed her MEGAMI's presence and quickly turned to her but rather than greet her she ran up to her in shock.

"Natsuki you shouldn't be out of bed!" she chided.

Although she was aching all over far more than she had ever ached before Natsuki didn't show it and forced herself to walk towards her Master at a normal pace.

"I'm fine, a bit sore but I'll be fine," she didn't even whince as she walked to her Master.

But before either of them knew it they started to argue about Natsuki's personal health.

"You shouldn't push yourself like this Natsuki, what would I do if you were to die?"

"This von't kill me but if I'm not here vith you at all times then how am I supposed to protect you?"

"I appreciate the thought but I don't need you to babysit me, I can fight too," she presented her naginata. "This is enchanted steel passed down from Lady Murasaki, it's not an Ichor but a powerful weapon all the same."

"Then there you have, it's not an Ichor therefore if you were to face a MEGAMI you wouldn't be able to kill her no matter vhat you tried. MEGAMI are godling spirits you can only kill them vith immortal weapons and that is vhere I come in."

Before the couple could argue further however their attention was drawn to sudden surge of magical energy of in the distance. Jerking their heads around they stared off into the distance where the energy was coming from.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru commanded and questionned.

"On it," she answered and focused her power through her eyes to boost out her clairvoyance.

"Two Masters and a MEGAMI, a red head girl und a large ogre like creature, it appears to be a MEGAMI. The other a blonde man vith a MEGAMI with pink dreadlocks."

"Red head? Blonde? Is the blonde hair spiky and the red head busty?"

"Ja."

"Mai! Tate! Natsuki stay here I'll be back in minute," Shizuru commanded but it didn't take a genius to figure what she was thinking.

Shifting into her battle uniform she grabbed Shizuru bridal-style and leapt into the air. Knives of pain shot through her legs as she pushed off the ground and into the air carrying Shizuru like a lover through the cold winds. The air whistled through their ears as they rapidly approached the source of the disturbance then finally it came into view a battle in a clearing in the forest between two MEGAMI. But battle wasn't epic like the one fought between the last two MEGAMI instead they were met with the sight of Tate and a diminuetive MEGAMI with pink dreadlocks, flithy robes, a necklace made of skulls and shrunken heads and a crazed look in her eyes. The MEGAMI of Mai appeared to be a large 10 ft. high oni a Japanese ogre like creature made of red metal clad in charcoal samurai armor with a huge steel ring attached to its back with five smaller rings like the drums of Raiden attached to them with trigeminal mitsu tomoe on them. In its right hand was a massive black sword like a claymore while in its other hand was a massive kanabo, a metal club like a baseball bat with spikes on it.

But they didn't appear to be fighting at all, the ogre like creature didn't move but kept looking back and forth between Mai and the pink haired MEGAMI as if it was trying to figure out what to do. Mai on the otherhand had collapsed to the ground clutching her belly while writhing in agony, it took Hunter and a Shizuru a moment to realize what was causing her pain. Turning their attention to the opposing team they saw the pink haired MEGAMI holding what look like a straw doll while winding a large spike through it.

"Maki maki! Maki maki!" the pink haired one spoke.

"That's a Voodoo Doll isn't it?" Shizuru asked loudly against the wind.

"Ja, she's of the Deceiver class. So her powers vill likely involve trickery und illusion. Stay on your guard," Hunter adviced.

"Got it. Natsuki we're helping Mai but if possible try and stop them both without killing them."

"Understood," she grimaced.

As they approach the ground they braced themselves for impact but Hunter had overestimated the durability of her body and instead of landing firmly her legs buckled under their weight and they crashed onto the ground. They rolled across the clearing for several meters carried by their momentum until they skidded to a halt. Shizuru recovered quickly and got to her feet before she hurried over to her fallen friend who had absorbed most of the impact.

"Natsuki!" she cried.

"Oooh!!" she moaned weakly and tried to get up. "Nein, I'm fine. Just give me…"

Before she say anymore Shizuru left her and ran straight Tate with her naginata in hand.

"Wait there Natsuki, I can win if I stop Tate-san," she called out as she ran towards her targets.

"Es verdammen!" she cursed as she struck the ground and tried to crawl after her Master but her body protested with every movement.

Shizuru charged for Tate who noticing their crash brought out a katana to parry her naginata thrust. The Masters engaged in a fierce battle as both warriors parried, slashed and thrusted at each other only getting minor nicks and cuts neither willing to back down. As they fought Shizuru tried to reason with Tate.

"Tate-san, it's me Shizuru from the ship, that's Mai why are you trying to kill her?" Shizuru barked trying to stop Tate but Yuuichi looked possessed as though something were driving him to attack them.

"What's wrong with you?" she screamed as she dodged another attack.

Shizuru could sense no magical interference or sense the auras of any creatures controlling him. No this seemed like his own free-will entirely.

"Shiho! Kill her MEGAMI," he yelled at his MEGAMI.

And with his command the pink-haired voodoo witch turned her attention to Hunter still prone on the ground. She then turned her attention back to the Ogre who was still trying to figure out what to do.

"You attack that girl now or I'll kill your Master!" the voodoo user commanded.

The Ogre eyed Natsuki then turned to her Master Mai who was still writhing in agony from the psychic torture. With great reluctance she slowly stomped over to Natsuki bringing her massive weapons up to bring them down on the injured MEGAMI.

Hunter looked at the Oni defiantly then turned to her Master who was having a hard time trying to stop Tate who seemed to be on even grounds in terms of skill with her.

"You can't beat me, this sword is the missing Honjo Masamune one of the greatest katana made in this country. Your naginata can't stop it!" he roared and with a powerful slash cut the blade off Shizuru's polearm.

She barely dodged the blade as it passed inches from her neck and cut away strands of her hair. She fell onto the ground and rolled backwards and got back onto her feet. But Tate didn't stop and charged at her.

Seeing her Master indanger she tried even harder to move but her injured circuits buckled and her body simply collapsed again. Seeing no other alternative she materialized one of her pistols and called out to her Master.

"Shizuru, raise your spear!" she yelled and Shizuru raised her broken naginata above her head.

With all her might Hunter threw her pistol now detached from her wrist by the handcuffs straight at the broken end where like magic it attached itself to the stump and tied itself tight with the barbwire. Now re-armed Shizuru stood her ground as Tate charged and with a single swing shattered his sword into a million pieces and sent him flying for several meters.

Distracted by the sight of her Master fall Deceiver loosened her grip on the nail driven in the doll and Mai finally stopped writhing in pain.

"MIKOTO!" Mai yelled and her MEGAMI mere millimeters away from killing Hunter changed her path and lunged straight a still prone Deceiver.

Shiho only had a second to register the Ogre right in front of her as she turned before a steel club and a onyx sword smashed her to pieces. Like Haruka's Ichor soldiers the MEGAMI exploded into a storm of green and yellow sparks as her spiritual body was sent back to whence she came. Hunter sighed in relief and finally stopped struggling to move. Shizuru also sighed in relief and now that she better look at it she noticed writing on the bayonet of Natsuki's Mauser, it was in Latin but Shizuru could read Latin and it read: "My name is Cortana of the same steel and temper as Durandal and Joyeuse. I am the Chooser and my name means to Shorten for the angels made me of mercy."

"Natsuki this is the sword Cortana!" Shizuru whispered.

"Heh heh, yes it is," she stated then materialized her other pistol and cannon. "Here read these then."

Curious and happy that her MEGAMI was revealing these new things to her she happily complied though she guessed that the near death experience and injuries were playing with her friend's inhibitions. First she read the other Mauser.

"My name is Joyeuse, I am of Longinus's blade of spear and Joseph color of coat of thirty. I am of the same smith and wear of Durandal and Cortana. I am of the Holy Emperor," she read then moved onto the sword of Hunter's cannon.

"My name is Durandal, I am the Father and the Husband the First and Last. The Horse-tamer wielded me, the Seraphim delivered. I am of the same metal and hammer as Cortana and Joyeuse. I am for the Warrior," she read in awe she was holding. "Natsuki these are the Three Swords from the mythological epic the Matter of France a French legendary history like the Matter of Britain which holds King Arthur and Excalibur!"

"Ja. I manage to find it during my life by accident."

"Wow."

Shizuru was so impressed that she almost forgot about Mai, apologising quickly to Hunter she raced to Mai. Her MEGAMI whom she named Mikoto was already there at her side but instead of a giant she was met with a small girl who couldn't be more than 11 years old dressed like a samurai with spiky short black hair with two braids at the side and yellow eyes. The MEGAMI was frantically shaking Mai while crying like a baby.

"Mai!Mai!Mai! Are you alright Mai?!" she continued.

"I'm…fine…Mikoto…so…stop…shaking…me!" she demanded and finally her guardian put her down.

Although her MEGAMI still kept on crying she hugged her tightly and buried her face in between Mai's ample bosom. Shizuru felt a twinge of a jealously before it melted under the reminder of the MEGAMI she had already summoned.

"We meet again, Mai-san," Shizuru greeted and offered a hand to the busty girl who was still flat on her back.

Gratefully taking it Shizuru managed with much effort to pull them both up while Mikoto clung to Mai like a baby koala to its mother. The act made Shizuru laugh while Mai just grinned nervously.

"Can we talk tomorrow, I'm really not feeling too good," she rubbed her belly referring to the agony she felt moments ago. "Let's just take care of…Oh my God!" she gasped as she turned to Tate.

Shizuru quickly followed her gaze and found the boy strangling himself. Normally a person couldn't strangle themselves but this was clearly an act of sorcery prompting the Masters to run over and try and pry his hands away. They tried several disenchant spells but none of them worked then finally Mai cast a petrify spell that simply stopped him from moving which finally pacified him. The girls sighed in relief, Shizuru then explained that she and Yukino the Master of Judicator were forming an alliance to improve their chances of acquiring the power of the Gods for the greater good. Although Mai didn't divulge what she was after Shizuru figured she could trust the fiery haired girl so she offered her a place in their alliance. Without any hesitation she gladly accepted preferring not to fight familiar people. She had to admit though that after she had witnessed from afar the fight between Hunter and Judicator she was worried that Shizuru and Yukino were not people who could be trusted. She was happy to be wrong.

Mai decided to take Tate back to her dorm since she had to admit that actually quite like the guy. So Mikoto using her impressive strength slung him over her shoulder and carried him home with them. As for Natsuki she was still on the dirt sore and unable to move from the mana burn. Walking up to her protector she smiled mischieviously which made the stoic soldier sweat. Expecting something utterly humiliating and insane she was pleasently surprised when Shizuru simply picked her up and piggy-backed her home unable to carry her bridal style like she wanted lacking the strength of a MEGAMI.

"Danke," Natsuki politely thanked.

"Don't mention it… honey," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki blushed but otherwise stayed silent through this rather humbling process.

"Tell me Natsuki could you have beaten Haruka and not ended up in this state?" Shizuru asked silently hoping that she would say no so it could happen more often.

"I could have but I got cocky and took the hard route."

"The hard route?" she asked disappointedly.

"I wanted to show off and I arrogantly thought I could beat her easily with my veakest ability. Think of the body as water tank, magic circuits as pipes und the ability to use mana as a vater tap. Each individual has the ability to use certain abilities und each of these can be represented by different types of taps like taps that making jet-sprays or conical sprays und thus different effects."

"I get it that's why some people are really good at lightning magic but not at fire and vis versa its because they have different taps."

"Correct. To summon an Ichor powerful enough to defeat the Empire of Phoenicia I could have expended a lot of mana all at once but using a different much bigger tap. But my eyes use a much, much smaller one so small that comparing the two is comparing a eye-dropped to a fire-hose."

"So you're saying you tried to push a 100 gallons of water out of a dropper instead of a hose just to show off."

"Yes," Hunter stated in English ashamed of herself.

"I see. In otherwords you got cocky and almost literally fought with your hands tied behind your back to prove a point."

"Ja, I really should have listenned to Herr Nietzche more."

"You knew Nietzche?"

"Ja? Perhaps, I need to consider the opinion of others a bit more," Hunter sheepishly commented.

"That's alright."

"No it's not, vhen I first fought Hannibal I bet her very easily but I got over confident und rushed in with just my guns and my eyes instead of something bigger to match her effort. I'm just a stupid show-off."

"Well I guess everyone needs a few lessons in hubris."

"Ja."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're a good liar."

"Huh?"

"Haruka seemed to have the impression that you took the hard route to keep from getting caught in the crossfire of one of your bigger Ichor and you what. I think I believe her. And I must say I'm very flattered you care so much about me Nat-su-ki-chan," she teased and squeezed her bum buns.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked confused.

_Wow this girl really is romantically clueless I wonder if Haruka actually got the right impression _Shizuru thought with a sigh and completely missed Natsuki's blush.

And so the two girls returned to their dorm room where the Kyoto-born tucked her in. It was still morning but after that harrowing experience none of them were going to school.

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Mai: Yai! I'm finally back.

Mikoto: Will there be food? Mai I want ramen!

Shizuru: Mikoto I'll give you ramen if you whispers into Mikoto's ear to Mai.

Mikoto: OK!

Mai: Mikoto what are…! sounds of glomping and other things that should not be discussed in front of children.

Shizuru: Ah, now that that's out of the way NATSUKI I MADE DINNER!

Mai: Mou, Shizuru you shouldn't encourage Mikoto we need to reinsert more heterosexuality back into this series!

Shizuru: But that's what the manga is for and no one likes the manga plot anyway. TATE TOOK MY NATSUKI!! TATE MUST DIE!!

Tate: I'm still here.

Shizuru: YOU WILL DIE!!

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I rushed Mai's character development but it's very hard to juggle between so many characters. I really hope I don't screw this up. Sorry to Shiho fans. I decided to let Tate live for the MaixTate fans out there.

Purple was the color of nobility of the Greeks and I think the Romans because to get the dye necessary they needed grapes which were used to make wine making it very expensive. The Aswad is a giant black stone cube in the Holy City of Mecca of Islam. It's same source of the Otome location Aswad. Natsuki's eyes are like Sharingan eyes.

Mana Burn is term I took from Magic the Gathering, basically you build up mana by accessing land cards to fill your mana pool but if you don't spend it all by the end of your turn the number of mana points turn to damage. It illustrated terms its as though the mana burns through the user literally as they can no longer hold it in properly. Think of mana burn in my story as a very bad cause of physical stress fatigue. Basically if you run really hard harder than you can manage you'll end up making yourself sick and vomitting and injuring yourself in the process the effect is the same as what Natsuki did but more extreme since she has special powers to push herself beyond her limits.

Natsuki strikes me as a somewhat overconfident character at times as well as a cocky character and certainly quite wild and brash although this is more simplistic and clear in the Hime manga. A few good examples are when she decides to confront Alyssa Searrs and Joseph Grear without even considering back-up when gets her caught, another time is when she gets caught by the lingerie tentacle orphan. So I'm treating this as one of her personal weaknesses. All the same I think it makes her a more endearing character. One of Nietzche philosophies is on the Ubermanch or Overman/Superman which more or less states that the mental state of the Ubermanch will be a perfect balance between humility and confidence without suffering from meekness or hubris. Natsuki is referring to her failure to address her hubris.

Personally I think any Natsuki pairing that isn't Shiznat or Natnao and possibly even Shiznatnao is strange and by right shouldn't work (then again after seeing Harry/Voldemort fics I'm never ever going to ever assume any pairing doesn't go). Then again TateNat is official but there's nothing on that (except porn) and so is Manshiro/everyone else. My-Hime though implies some MidoNat (hasn't happened other than at the karaoke bar) and MaiNat (happened a few times), I've seen a few NatMikot, NagiNat and several others including a SergNat, ReitNat and TakeNat so she really gets around in the fanworld. But there's never been a yuri harem I've seen before: I've seen normal harems and reverse harems, I've even seen a yaoi harem but never a yuri one and I don't mean swarmed by fangirls harems I mean proper character harems. I originally wondered if I should make Shizuru (the popularly accepted lesbian magnet) who is in place of Shirou (hah their names are similar) the central harem character but decided that Natsuki (who is the more popular character, the bigger lesbian magnet who attracted the lesbian magnet Shizuru, has numerically more seen fangirls and more hentai and at least one pic, fic or doujin that pairs her with nearly everybody) would make the better central harem character. Plus she also attracts males in addition to females so that's a plus.


	10. Omake 05

Omake 05: M & M

Days had passed since then looking back on it she wasn't sure how she survived but Tokiha Mai did. When she first awoke from her tumble off the ship she awoke in a hospital bed, the place made her sick it brought back memories but thankfully she was discharged quickly enough. Honestly she felt that she couldn't have gotten out of their faster.

No sooner had she left that place did she find herself at Olympia a car and her belongings prepared. Not really having any other place to go she accepted the ride offered to her by a chauffeur in a white limousine but stayed alert and readied an Agitation spell to set him alight if the need arose but it didn't. The driver explained that she had been out for only a day and presently it was the afternoon and school had just ended. Just her luck she thought she had missed the first day of school not that it really mattered in retrospect to her harrowing experience out at sea.

When she arrived at Olympia Gakuen she was immediately ushered to the Pure One Fumi who explained the situation. To say she was shocked was an understatement but to be honest with herself Mai had to admit that she was pleased by this turn of events for now it meant that her wishes could finally be fulfilled.

It was also the same day that she saw it; the conflagration off in the distance somewhere beyond the hills. At first she thought it was a fire but there was a huge surge of mana emanating from their and the following day she learnt after some investigation that what had occurred was in fact a battle between two powerful MEGAMI the very beings she was supposed to summon and command. Fear crept over her but determined to achieve her goals she pushed them aside. She completed her investigation by morning but couldn't find the MEGAMI and their Masters responsible for the incident until after school when by accident she noticed them arguing over a MEGAMI with blue hair. She was sure that the blue haired German girl and the scary looking blonde were MEGAMI since they both carried a strong magical undercurrent about them that dwarfed the other two.

Partially amused and partially confused by the situation she decided to avoid them for the time being not really sure how she should handle them. Fumi being polite said "beat" but what she meant without all the sugar was kill. Determined to have her wishes granted Mai set about trying to find a means to summon her own MEGAMI. Although Fumi had not told her anything about which MEGAMI was which and who were Masters even potential ones she at least told her what was needed to summon a MEGAMI of her own. The only problem was that she didn't have a Focus she felt would summon a MEGAMI powerful enough to compete with the other already seen MEGAMI.

She had some items many of which were quite old but none of which she figured she could use until finally she came across something that caught her eyes. It was set of Buddhist prayer beads made of wood amongst the belongings she had brought from the attic of her family's home. They didn't look very valuable but there was a strong feeling she got from it that she couldn't understand. It was almost like a magnetic feeling but in a very subtle fashion, it wasn't a clear physical pull but a subliminal one that always seem to draw her attention unconsciously to them. She would look at them for one second then turn only to find herself looking at them again the next, if she threw it one corner while looking for something to use she would eventually find herself in that corner looking at it again. So deciding that this must be fate and so she used those beads.

The ritual was hard and laborious but not impossible but the thing about summoning a MEGAMI was that unlike other spells or techniques there were no strict incantations to it rather the Master had to create the incantations himself or herself. And everything was left up to chance since there was no way of knowing if the incantations were correct or if they were even needed. Though like with words and text there was more than one way to address a spell and more than one language with which to incant it so in the end Mai chanted in an old form of Japanese the language her family had always used if only to act as a crutch to lean on.

She began the ritual in the morning and chose to do it inside a cave within the forest where she set up runes and glyphs to guard her from surprise attacks. It took her all day to complete, summoning up a circle of light to bring out the glyphs of summoning she suspended the prayer beads she used and chanted for hours. Fatigue, hunger and the powerful need to use the bathroom hounded her but still she kept on and on until finally night fell and the spell succeeded. She felt a powerful burning sensation on the top of her left breast and as peered to it she noticed that a hole had been burnt through her clothing to reveal a set of glyphs that had etched themselves into her skin, the Master Seals and out of the circle emerged a single figure. But unable to hold on anymore Mai ran into the bush to relieve herself and eventually sauntered back to the cave but the glyphs were gone and so was her MEGAMI. She began to panic thinking she had failed at the last second went she answered nature's call but sighed in relief when she saw footsteps in the dirt leading away from the cave. The peculiar thing though was that there were also handprints as though her MEGAMI had walked on all fours. She followed them to the school cafeteria where the door had been ripped off. Entering cautiously she soon found a small child stuffing her face with food she was pilfering straight out of the freezer.

The diminutive child looked to be about 12 maybe younger, she had short spiky hair with two braided tails at the side, her eyes were a bright yellow and she had a cute face that reminded Mai of a kitten. She was dressed in what Mai identified as a cross between Buddhist robes and the battle robes of samurai, she wore socks and sandals at her feet just as they did and over it all some flimsily attached plates of samurai amour. The collection was a complete set consisting of the breast plate, pauldrons and thigh guards but there was something wild and uncouth about the way it had been done. To make matters more interesting rather she didn't seem to have weapons on hand just a small ornate item at her side that resembled a cat made from bending a single thick golden wire with 5 gold rings between it. Mai decided to make her presence noticed.

"Ahem, excuse me," she called out no more than a meter away.

The cat-like girl looked at her with the most innocent look imaginable which simultaneously made Mai pleased and worried. Pleased because the girl looked very cute and friendly but worried her because unlike the blonde ancient and the raven blue soldier this girl didn't look very tough.

"Arfft gguuu maaaiii Mfaffter?" the girl asked with her mouth full of food.

Mai managed to get to gist of what the little girl had said and answered.

"Yes, I am. I'm your Master," she responded politely pleased that she found her MEGAMI.

"Offfkkkyyy," the girl responded and went back to eating which confused Mai even further because she was under the impression that as spirits they didn't eat.

"What's your name?" Mai finally asked.

"Meeewwaahhhffuuutooeee Muuufffnnaaaaffngnii."

"Wha…?"

"Meeewwaahhhffuuutooeee Muuufffnnaaaaffngnii."

"…Mikoto Minagi? Or Minagi Mikoto "

"Muuufffnnaaaaffngnii Meeewwaahhhffuuutooeee?"

"Ok, I think I'll just go with Minagi Mikoto. Ok?"

"Bboffffkeee," the possible samurai finally said more interested in eating than talking.


	11. How now said the spider

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 06: How now said that spider to the wolf/A samurai's oath

It was night now and Yukino and Haruka had finished school, it had been three days since the massive battle at the fields and so Haruka had finally recharged her energy reserves and healed her wounds thanks to her link with Yukino. MEGAMI recovered very quickly being just spirits. Natsuki had also manage to heal herself enough to continue carrying out her duties although there was still a dull ache still present comparable with being only really stiff though. Yukino had guessed right that this warrior had an incalculable amount of mana in her body which meant she didn't take as long to heal as Haruka.

All of the Masters had gathered at Mai's dorm room located in an adjacent building where Mai was keeping Tate who was still unconscious. The MEGAMI stood guard while Yukino the most knowledgable (but otherwise weakest of the three girls) examined his body to find out what was wrong with him.

"Something is wrong with Tate-kun, I examined his body and found traces of psychic Tamperings and physical Augmentations," Yukino explained.

"You mean memory manipulation and body strengthening. Are you saying somebody made Tate attack Mai?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yes, I'd have to say that was why he so hard to beat besides the Masamune sword but the detail is impressive it had to have been done by a Master magus someone well above us."

"Tampering?" Mai asked.

"Unlike varieties of mind control such as Provocation Tampering doesn't involve direct influence of the mind's though processes in real time. Instead it's a form of magical brain-washing where one edits memories so the actions he carried out were no different than someone who suffered from amnesia and were then tricked into thinking their best friend was their enemy."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I was able to extract one memory from him. It was an image."

"A face in his mind?"

"Yes, it was a man with black hair and yellow eyes but I didn't recognize him. Also whoever this is also conditioned him to commit suicide if beaten. Don't worry I already editted that out but that's not the most disturbing thing."

"This Master knew that Tate was also a Master," Shizuru concluded.

"Correct, that means he probably knows who we are as well. This goes without saying but we'd be better extra careful this man seems very devious."

* * *

Yukino and Haruka decided to stay for the night to watch over their new allies while Yukino and Mai got to work trying to undo the Tampering done to Tate's mind.

"Can it be done?" Mai asked the wiser mage.

"Maybe, memories are like words in a book or data in a computer. You can write over or delete them and write new things into the mind. It's easy to undo the editting done to make him attack you and commit suicide but I think it's presumptious to assume he'll ever get all his memories back," Yukino gravely explained.

The remaining girls decided to head home to give Natsuki a few more hours to rest towards midnight before hitting the town for a little personal investigation into the matter of this new Master whoever he was. They hoped that one of the two would be able to sense a trace of magic in Fuuka City or at least that Hunter's clairvoyant eyes would notice something. While back at their dorm room Natsuki had taken Shizuru's broken naginata and replaced the blade, it wasn't Cortana from last night but a blade of similar origin. Natsuki had explained that Ichors often changed with new users and that the three swords of hers had different appearances prior to her using them. The sword she attached to Shizuru's naginata looked like a European longsword but once attached with more barb-wire it became something closer to a falchion that hung from the pole. The whole thing once complete transformed into metal and elongated to repair the lost length and even turned purple Shizuru's favourite color.

"This is Almace a sword made from the remains of the magical metal that made my blades. Unlike the others vhich was given to warriors this one was given to the Archbishop of Reims so it's a veaker than my blades but still. It's a Divine Ichor. May it serve you vell."

With her new weapon ready Hunter presented it Shizuru in the same fashion samurai presented their swords to the Emperor. Natsuki knelt before her Master and bowing her head raised the weapon above her and to her Master. Shizuru gracefully accepted.

"Thank you," she hugged her new weapon.

Time passed and the girls went into town to seek out their enemy.

* * *

Yukino worked away tirelessly and precisely to undo the damage done to Tate, Mai followed her matching her every order and movement as with hands placed on his temple pieced his mind back together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Well at least he didn't delete the memories he just jumbled them up in fashion that he's still Tate but with a completely different perspective on people. That's a real talent whoever did this."

"What happens if he just deleted it all and left a single memory of hating me?" Mai asked.

"Then he'd be a vegetable with that memory people need their memories to guide them otherwise they're not different from newborns, that's why it's such a masterful piece of work. On the opposite end if you simply insert the memory without giving it any history or justification it'll be little more than just a thought not a motivation."

"Wow, this is a really fantastic job then."

The girls worked well into the morning but after hours of tireless ritual they were done at least mostly anyway. They editted enough to cover a good few years back from the present but his childhood was questionable. It didn't look terribly bad but on the other hand it didn't look terribly good either so in the end the girl's simply left it alone. Unfortunately there wasn't any memories of the man who did this to him other than that voiceless face staring down on him as though he were watching from above as Tate lay in a bed or a table. They did catch a glimpse of one interesting thing however, it was a shrunken head that appeared to have pink dreadlocks on it which they guessed must have the focus of summoning Tate used to bring Deceiver into the world. This revealed one very disturbing thing to the girl's, if this Master was able to spare a focus just like that there was no telling just who he was capable of summoning.

With their work done they decided to call it a night or more precisely a morning and get some sleep. Haruka didn't need to sleep so the Judicator decided to watch over her Master as she rested. Mai didn't sleep however, she couldn't and instead simply stayed with Tate while Mikoto snuggled up to her and watched too. Eventually even Mikoto fell asleep like a child in her mother's arm leaving Mai alone to watch them both.

Dawn came and with it the wayward samurai finally awoke and was greeted by Mai.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked simply not sure if she wanted to bite his head off or not.

He looked at her silently for a moment then furrowed his brow and rolled over.

"Sorry," he started. "For last night."

"That's alright, it wasn't your fault," Mai offered her sympathy.

Only silenced followed however as neither of them were able to find the right words for this awkward moment. Until finally Tate growled loudly in frustration, rolled over again and raised his arm where lo and behold his Master Seals were.

"I'm sorry for what I did and don't even say it wasn't my fault because it was, I should have done better," he yelled.

Finally he got out of bed and slowly walked towards Mai. She in turn got to her feet but as she did he feel to his knees before her.

"I descend from a branch of the daimyo line of the Date clan, from henceforth I swear to protect you and those allied with you. My life is yours to do with as you please," he swore but not having a sword to offer her he raised his arm carrying his Seals. "Because I have no sword to offer instead I can only offer you my Seals, take them."

"Wait a second I can't just take them! You still have a right to this Trial you should summon another MEGAMI and fight with us."

"I'm unworthy and I refuse to summon again. I will not let another fight in my stead not after what I've done. Take them it's all I can offer."

There wasn't much reason to refuse though Mai knew that she accepted his Seals it would only mean she could order around Mikoto more nothing more but Yuuichi didn't look he was going to back down. So finally with much reluctance Mai accepted. She lay Mikoto down on her bed and approached Tate who now stood in a ritual circle he had prepared. Bowing before her he offered his arm once again and she pressed a hand against the marks. In unison they chanted in a tongue of their country lost for thousands for years as light danced about them. The Seal painfully peeled off Tate's arm like a white-hot brand and crawled onto Mai's palm. They bit their lips stiffling screams and drew blood as the glyphs burned through them. The runes now on Mai spiritually bored through her hand causing pain but no injuries and onto the back of it then crawled up it like fire ants until finally they melded themselves into the skin of her left arm where they had been on Tate. A full set without use she now had.

Mai stood to admire them for a second before collapsing onto Yuuichi who embraced her on their way down. Although both were embarassed and blushed at the situation neither of them moved and instead simply enjoyed each other's warmth. Tate hugged her tightly while Mai simply rested on his broad chest and listenned to his heartbeat.

"Tate-kun?" Mai began softly. "What are you after?"

"…Nothing, I was only sent here because I wanted to get away from my parents."

"You're parents?!" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, they're always so annoying whining about this and whining about that. When I got the invitation I was happy just to get away from them."

"So there's nothing you want out of all this."

"I think…I think I already have all I need," he said as he squeezed her tighter.

Mai blushed harder as he did then her eyes started to mist up.

"Mai?" Tate spoke worried by her sudden tears.

"I think having a family is wonderful," she whispered.

Realization dawned on the dopy male and he quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright."

"Is that what you're after? The resurrection of your parents?"

"Yes…I asked Fumi but she said she couldn't."

"Why? She's a Pure One right she should be able to do it right?"

"She could but…"

"She will, I'll make her!" Tate proudly announced which made Mai giggle.

"It's not that she didn't want to. It's because there's something about True Magic you must know. True Magic comes from the Gods channeled through the Twelve it is therefore their miraculous will that permits things to happen, if the Gods do not will it then it won't happen. Gods might be conceptual beings but they have some semblance to human sentience so even they can be quite petty even if their thoughts are nothing like ours."

"I see…I'm sorry."

"You can stop apologizing."

"Sor…Nevermind."

Mai giggled again while Tate fought the urge to complain like he usually did. Silence once again reigned until Mai decided to talk some more.

"My parents died in a plane crash," she revealed.

"Is that why you're afraid of flying?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The girls had taken to the streets dressed in casuals. Shizuru was wearing a simple set of clothes consisting of a skirt with a tank-top and jacket while Natsuki wore jeans with sneakers, a turtleneck and a long black trenchcoat. She wanted to wear a beret but Shizuru insisted against it so she could see her rather fetching and distinctive comb-over. Shizuru carried her new Divine Ichor the naginata with the blade of Almace which Natsuki gave her. Unfortunately since she didn't have the powers of a MEGAMI she couldn't dematerialize it thus forcing her to carry in a long bag slung onto her shoulder.

Natsuki explained that while most Ichors dematerialized along with their respective MEGAMI some were enchanted with a large store of mana or a continous source of mana to keep them in this plane. Natsuki Durandal and Haruka's Mjolnir were such examples. She explained that Cortana, Joyeuse and Almace now in Shizuru's possession were the same. But because Shizuru was neither a MEGAMI nor a particularly powerful magus with a lot of mana she'd never be able to draw out its full potential which is why as Natsuki explained it was generally better to use an Ichor to summon a MEGAMI to wield it rather than wield it oneself. Of course that is assuming one can even summon a MEGAMI in the first place since that was dependant upon the Gods themselves.

"Your sword is Durandal. Ah that's it!" Shizuru announced to her companion.

"You've figured out who I am?" Natsuki asked curious to see what Shizuru had come up with this time.

"You're…Helen of Troy!" she dramatically announced.

Natsuki had a massive sweat-drop and tripped over her own feet landing face first into the concrete.

"No!" she said with her face in the concrete.

"Then Hector of Troy?""

"Nein!" she got back to her feet.

"Then you're the Paladin Roland?"

"No!"

Hunter stomped off fuming at the ears that she was being so made fun of by her Master.

"I wasn't making fun of you I was serious!" Shizuru apologized.

"And I'm seriously molestado by you!!" Natsuki clamped her hand over her mouth as Shizuru lit up like a Christmas tree and had another nosebleed.

Molestado is the Spanish word for annoyed or bothered but when said it sounded like Molested a English word. But before Shizuru could add anything more to it Natsuki was thankfully interrupted by a mysterious presence she suddenly felt. Spinning around she searched for her target through the crowd until finally she settled on her target. Off in the distance beyond the lines of heads she saw spiky red hair that bounced up and down as Midori sauntered towards them. Hunter informed her Master quickly and the two decided to confront the unusual teacher.

They pushed through the crowd until finally they reached the busty teacher who didn't seem at all surprised to see them. In fact she looked as though she was expecting them. Without saying a word she smiled and pointed towards an alleyway towards the left. Nodding in agreement Shizuru and Natsuki followed her down it, then a flight of stairs and into a dingy bar where the only other people was the bartender, a guy passed out on the floor and one more sketchy looking fellow with glasses they ended up sitting next to. Midori completely composed and serious was the first to speak.

"I'll get straight to the point. I know you're Masters but as you are probably wondering I'm not," Midori announced. "I brought you here because I heard you were forming your own alliance between other 'good' Masters and MEGAMI. I want in."

"I see," Shizuru responded politely.

"Look I know there's no reason to trust me and even less reason since I'm not a Master but I need your help so I brought this guy along. His name's Yamada he's an information broker and a spy for the GMA," she gestured to Yamada.

"I see," Shizuru turned to Hunter. "Natsuki what do you think?"

Natsuki appraised the two before finally nodding.

"Alright, offer us some information I vill appraise that."

"Fair enough, Yamada."

"Alright here's one thing you should know. A while ago someone broke into the National Museum and stole the Seven-Branched Sword."

"Isn't that one of Japan's national treasures?" Shizuru gasped.

"It is, no doubt someone is aiming to summon a really nasty MEGAMI with it though who it is I have no clue. That sword is priceless but it's also history-less."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru turned to her protector who simply shrugged.

"I have no clue either, however…I think that information there is a bit dated I read the papers, the sword vas stolen more than a veek ago so by now whoever stole it must have summoned the MEGAMI that vielded it."

"I see, anyway that brings us to another problem we'd like to share with you if you're willing to listen," Midori explained.

"Alright speak," Shizuru responded.

"There's a Master out there who's presently searching for a powerful artifact known as the Sword of Izanagi," Yamada explained.

"The Sword of Izanagi?"

"It's an ancient Ichor once used to tame a Dragon known as Kagutsuchi, you've heard the name before I'm sure?"

"Yes, Kagutsuchi was the Child of Izanami and Izanagi who burned his mother during child birth killing her. Izanagi killed him afterwards by decapitating him with his sword creating a volcano."

"That's the official story anyway," Midori added. "Izanami was actually an ancient Japanese MEGAMI and Izanagi her treacherous Master. Izanami once summoned a powerful Ichor in the shape of a destructive Dragon named Kagutsuchi and wielded a sword Ichor however her Master wishing to become a God himself and not just the proxy of one tried to rape and kill her in order to steal her MEGAMI powers in a ritual which failed. However he hadn't any Master Seals left after so she burned him to death and sent him to Yoma the Underworld."

"So historians reversed that as well?"

"Yes, Izanagi was the Emperor of Japan at that time before any other recorded Emperor so his historians favouring him made up a new story none of it true. However the artifact sword still exists."

"So he's planning on summoning Izanami then?"

"I'm not sure, the GMA states that Izanami can no longer be summoned since she ascended after selecting a new Master and two servants to him."

"Amaterasu the magus who became the Sun Goddess as her Master, Tsukiyomi the Vise mage who became the Moon God und Susanoo the Samurai the Storm God who serve and guard the Sun Goddess. I've heard this story before," Natsuki added.

"Correct, Amaterasu became her Pure One so it's not Izanami but…"

"The Ichor still makes a powerful veapon," Natsuki concluded.

"Exactly. Information is a bit sketchy but they're saying it's probably buried somewhere in the city."

"Here!" Shizuru gasped.

"Yes, which is why we want you to help us find it before this Master and his minions do," Midori finished.

Shizuru glanced at her friend who nodded.

"Alright, we'll help but first I must ask do you know who this Master is?"

"Unknown but Yamada has seen him once." Yamada nodded then offered his knowledge.

"He's quite tall, he has a sinister face with black hair and yellow eyes."

Shizuru and Hunter turned to each other at the same time blinking then smiled.

"I see, good then this must be him."

"Him?"

"Someone attacked and Tampered with the memories of one of our friends. In his memories we found an image of a man fitting that description."

"I see, then we both have a mutual enemy. Good let's work together then," Midori offered them a handshake which Shizuru politely accepted.

* * *

"I suggest we split up, Yamada has to report back in or he'll get in trouble. I can take of myself but I'll leave splitting up to you to."

Hunter turned to her Master and awaited a decision. Shizuru paused for a moment while she considered her options.

"Well I really should keep Natsuki by my side but I imagine that we don't have much time so alright. Natsuki you handle the northern section of the city. I'll take the southwest while Midori handles the southeast since we can't move as quickly as you can. I'll summon you if I need to."

"Understood Shizuru, I'll be off then."

Complying with her Master's orders the MEGAMI sped off up a wall donning her battledress in a flash off light as she took off to the northern section of the city. Midori and Shizuru nodded to each other and took off for their sections to search albeit at leisure walking paces since the city was huge and they were only human.

* * *

Shizuru walked and walked for hours but found nothing of interest. Yamada had explained that the sword was a powerful Ichor but hidden in a unique fashion. The sword had been sealed within a container of iron that magically blocked the mana it emitted preventing people from finding it however the box itself gave off its own signal which could be detected using a special amulet that glowed red when it was near. He had given to them each one amulet and so they searched and searched but Shizuru had not hear a telepathic peep nor a cellphone call from either Natsuki nor Midori.

Despite this however she continued on until Midori suddenly appeared off in the distance and waved to her. At first she was curious as to why Midori had entered her territory of searching and decided to find out why.

"Midori-san, what might I ask are you doing here, this isn't in your radius?" Shizuru politely asked.

"Ah-haha, I got lost," she apologised scratching the back of her head.

"I see, alright let's take a break shall we?"

"Hey that's a great idea, hey I know this nice bar and we could invite your MEGAMI."

"Hmm, actually that's a good suggestion I'm rather tired myself though I'm afraid I'm going to have refrain from the alcohol being underaged an all. However…I'm not sure Natsuki would want to join us."

"Call her."

"Alright why not."

Using her magic once more Shizuru created a telepathic message and transmitted it through her life-force link and was rewarded instantly.

"_Yes Master?"_

"_Natsuki, Midori and I are going to take a break would you like to join us?"_

"_Danke but nein I'm fine to keep going for as long as necessary. I'll find the artifact you two should rest since you're both human."_

"_Alright, thanks Natsuki."_

Following the odd teacher Shizuru was led to a bar but she never let her guard down. She wasn't quite sure if should could trust this teacher then again at the moment she had no reason not to trust her. The bar they entered appeared occupied but almost immediately Shizuru noticed a tiny flicker of energy across the room that gave away everything. With a practiced speed she brought her naginata still in its bag to her front and like the wind thin red wires flickered briefly and cut through the bag stopping only at the blade of the polearm brought up to guard her throat. An illusion she automatically realized, this bar was empty and the patrons here were just glamours, likely the fight that had just begun was invisible from the outside as well.

Shizuru pushed against the wires but the more she tried the more she angled them poorly causing the wires to cut the sides of her neck drawing trickles of blood that slid down the red threads.

"How now said the spider to the fly how would you like to die," the voice Shizuru heard was Midori's voice and when she inched her face slightly to the side she saw Midori press her check against hers.

Out of the corner of her eye however she saw the Midori who led her here. Another illusion she realized before the first Midori punched her across the face knocking her unconscious before she could act.

* * *

Shizuru awoke to the sound of chatter somewhere out of her field of vision. The first thing she realized though was that her head was still on her shoulders but there still small cuts at her neck. The side of her head throbbed and she could taste blood in her mouth. She tried to move only to find she was being restrained by ropes, upon closer inspection she realized that they were spider webs, magically conjured spider webs.

"Well looks like she's awake," the voice she heard was Midori's but they were echoes and she saw two Midoris step into her field of view.

"I take this means the alliance is off," Shizuru joked and heard some laughter in response.

They were still in the bar and she was bound to a chair when they moved into view, two Midoris perfectly identical until the one on the right flickered like a bad TV screen revealing a shorter and younger woman likely even younger than herself in her place. This girl had short strawberry red hair, a slightly greyer pair of green eyes greyer than Natsuki's bright emerald green eyes and a face like a kitten. She was wearing however the Olympia school uniform of a middle schooler so Shizuru guessed she must have been around 13 or 14 though she certainly looked older. The new girl walked up the Kyoto-girl in an unusually haughty and sultry manner, as she did her skirt bounced up a few times revealing pink stripped panties. Provocatively she started to stroke her hand against Shizuru's neck which she would have bitten on not wanting anyone but Natsuki to touch her that way if not for the cord of web around her neck and forehead.

"You're rather pretty but don't worry I prefer your servant over you," she stated menacingly and dragged her nails across her cheek.

The nails were sharp and drew blood but Shizuru didn't make a peep. The other Midori whom Shizuru assumed was the real Midori just sat at a distance while continually drinking out of a bottle of sake. Shizuru searched for her naginata and found that Midori had it still in its bag. In an oddly seductive fashion the younger redhead licked the blood of her fingers and as she did Shizuru noticed it; Master Seals on her tongue.

"So you're the Master and she's the MEGAMI," Shizuru stated calmly.

"Correct," the new Master clapped. "I'm Nao by the way Zelle Nao. And this is my MEGAMI Sigiura Midori," she gestured to Midori who quickly waved but kept drinking out of her bottle of sake.

"Heeelllloooo!!!," the busty redhead greeted loudly.

"I see, so it was you posing as Ms. Sigiura that day to make Natsuki and me and think that the real Midori wasn't a MEGAMI."

"Bingo-ish, no I knew Hunter would immediately recognized the real Midori as a MEGAMI the second she laid eyes on her but…not you. I figured it be easier to handle you if I tricked you into taking on Midori rather than handling you and Hunter one on one. Which brings us to the point…"

"You either want me to join you or hand over my Seals?" Shizuru asked defiantly.

"Well you're pretty quick. But to be honest I'd rather just kill you and take her for myself 'cause you know I really hate slow people like you who take so long to get to the confessing."

"Well you know what they say slow and steady wins the race."

Shizuru managed to cut herself free with a small enchanted she hid in her sleeve that she could direct telekinetically and lunged at Nao. But Nao didn't flinch and in the blink of an eye Midori appeared before her Master and swung the flat of Shizuru's own polearm at her throwing her across the room and through the door of the lavatory. She skidded to a halt only for Nao to drag her back with her wires painfully attached to her legs. They cut deep through boots and skin as she was dragged back. She tried to ready a spell on the Master but was cut short when Midori pressed the blade of Almace against her throat.

"Actually I have an idea, call your MEGAMI over and let's all have some fun," Nao suggested.

"Actually I already did," Shizuru cockily added and pulled up her shirt revealing one Seal missing.

"Eh?"

A second later the bar exploded as if a bomb hit it. Midori and Nao jumped to the roof of an adjacent building courtesy of Midori's strong legs. Moments later Hunter and Shizuru joined them.

"Well that was pretty slick," Nao commented coyly while coughing up dust.

"Shizuru, do you vant me to fight here or should ve move to a more appropriate place to fight?" Hunter asked concerned over the safety of innocents.

"There's never a bad place to fight honey," Nao flirted. "Fighting is like sex anywhere is good."

"That we agree on but I agree with Natsuki this place isn't very private," Shizuru added but with a confident and somewhat seductive tone.

"Oh don't worry about that Midori and I might not mind killing innocents but I want this to be private so I used my magic to clear out the area for a good few miles."

"Oh in that case neither of us have a problem then," Shizuru replied.

"In that case I say we get this party started eh Midori?"

"Oh yeah, I say let's party all night and party all day!" Midori announced with extreme enthusiasm.

"Who are you anyvay?" Hunter asked quite randomly breaking the mood.

"Oh me, why…I'm the Great, Young, Beautiful and All-powerful ARBITER!!" her enthusiasm and spirit went up several notches as she transformed into her battledress before Natsuki used her inattention to tackle the Arbiter off the building.

The pair exchanged fist-to-cuffs while Shizuru dueled Nao naginata versus razor wire. Shizuru and Nao were evenly matched as they exchanged slashes. Shizuru tried to stab her but discovered seconds later when she tried that Nao had hidden steel clawed gauntlets with glamours when she slashed her side. Whincing slightly she lunged for her neck but was only rewarded with a few strands of hair.

Midori and Natsuki hurtled to the floor however the Arbiter unable to match the strength and speed of the Hunter found herself being slammed head first into the concrete. The girls smashed through the road and into the sewer system which they quickly exitted bounding back up. Shifting into spirit form they pass through the muck without it touching them and came to the surface clean as whistles.

Natsuki took a second to observe her new foe. She wore long baggy black pants adorned with trinkets from a dozen different nations strapped to her legs. She wore thick furred boots with greaves and a charcoal grey tunic with a breast plate above it carved in the shape of a woman's body. She wore gloves and bracers but otherwise her arms were bare. One of the bracers held a jade dish-shaped gem held in the mouth of a lion. She wore a lion-skin cloak over that cast a regal appearance about her but otherwise she was indistinct and Natsuki couldn't guess who she was not that it mattered now.

"You look Greek, this might be interesting ancient vone," Natsuki commented.

"Ancient…I'm only 17!" Arbiter protested which made the Hunter quirk an eyebrow.

"Vhatever, Jagdstaffel! Jagga!" she summoned her twin bladed pistols and charged at the regal warrior.

"Farsha!" Midori cried out and a large pole-arm battle-axe a labrys appeared in her hand with an axe-head shaped like the letter Z.

The two warriors exchanged rapid blows to each other however Midori seemed to fight in a wild and showy fashion. Her blows were well intended and brought down hard but Natsuki was faster and more skillful and easily deflected her blows.

"Not bad, you're good," Natsuki commented as they parried.

"Thanks."

"But Judicator was tougher and I'm a lot faster!" she ducked under the swing of her battle-axe and thrusted her blade into her enemies belly firing away but something was wrong and she pulled back.

When she did she noticed that her enemy was uninjured. Midori threw her axe like a boomerang which Hunter easily slid under. The axe cut through a line of mid-sized buildings that slid off their bases at perfect angles before collapsing to debris under their own weight filling the air with dust and smoke. The flying axe sang as it flew before coming back around. Hunter timed her attacked and unleashed multiple shots at every angle in her enemy before distracting her long for Farsha to crash in Midori's head. But that didn't work instead the flying axe simply bounced off her skull as though it was made of steel. None of her attacks worked forcing Natsuki to wait a moment to see what was causing it. Arbiter didn't give her a moment of respite though.

"Sudarshana Chakra!" she cried and summoned a chakram which she unleashed immediately.

The spinning disk unleashed a powerful light so powerful it blinded both of them however it suddenly went out and when Midori opened her eyes to see what had happened she was shocked to see that Natsuki had caught with one hand.

"Chentu! Kaumodaki!" Midori called out and a horseship appeared in one hand while a huge steel mace appeared in another.

She cracked her whip at Natsuki who caught it with her other hand. With a massive tug Midori pulled her enemy off her feet and straight into the swing of her huge mace. However Hunter managed to twist around at the last second and the swing went wild smashing into a building bringing it down along with two other huge buildings alongside it from the shockwave. Hunter swung around her enemy and chucked the stolen chakram to the back of the Greek's head which again bounced of it like her skin was made of metal. She jumped to safety from the collapsing buildings and dust. Arbiter followed with her axe in hand and tried to parry with her foe in mid-air but everytime Natsuki landed a blow it bounced of something then she realized what it was. They landed on another roof-top not far from their Masters.

"I get it now, it's that gemstone. It's an Ichor projecting an invisible shield around your entire body."

"That's absolutely right, this is my ultimate Ichor Olympias the Bracer of the King," she announced proudly showing it off. "While I wear this nothing and no one can harm me."

"I see," Hunter replied and fired a shot to her side which screeched to Nao and struck her legs freezing her in the spot. "But I can harm her," she noted slyly and leapt back to the other rooftop.

"Oh crap! Nanayanastra!" she screamed materializing a small curved dagger while leaping into the air to make chase.

She hurled it down on Shizuru and Natsuki and it burst into a million (literally) golden projectiles which rained down upon them. Midori quickly ran to her Master Nao while the blades rained down on their enemies kicking up dust and debris as it grinded away the building like sand being blown away by the gale. She cut away the ice and jumped to another building.

The pair landed and turned to see if their enemies had been beaten but they were only meet by the sight of an ice fortress around the ruined roof of the building. The ice shattered into a billion pieces as the occupants jumped to the new building to continue their fight.

"That was cheap!" Midori spat.

"So?"

"So?" Midori grinded her teeth.

"Natsuki do you know who this wild woman is?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes I do. She has Hindu Ichors vhich means she conquered India. She's definitely a Greek und she has a Bracer Ichor called Olympias named after her mother. This woman is Iskander Magnos also known as Alexander the Great."

"It's Alexandria the Great, I had a friggin' city named after me for Zeus's sake!" Midori ranted and raved in outrage.

"Oh so that's why it's called Alexandria and not Alexander. Now it makes sense, thank you Natsuki," Natsuki thanked her MEGAMI.

"Ok fine whatever!" Midori cursed.

"Well since you know who she is now then you'll know that you can't beat the King of Conquerors! So give up already and join us," Nao angrily demanded.

"What makes you think Natsuki can't win?" Shizuru asked defiantly.

"This," Midori presented her bracer. "You're MEGAMI is fast and strong but this Bracer grants me total invulnerability, there's no way it's defences can be breeched. I cannot be harmed by anything while I wear because this Ichor matches the power of the Gods!"

"The Gods?" Shizuru asked.

"She means that if A++ is the peak of MEGAMI power than beyond that is the coveted EX rank which vould be only the level of Gods."

"Good description, that's correct this Bracer is perfect nothing but the power of the Gods can break it!" Nao added.

"Power of the Gods eh?" Hunter scratched her chin.

Then without warning the skies darkenned and the temperature dropped so coldly that the windows cracked and all the moisture turn to ice and snow. Shizuru and Nao tried to wrap themselves up in their clothes to keep warm as everything suddenly started changing to winter.

"Natsuki what are you doing?" Shizuru asked through chattering teeth.

A huge surge of mana flew from her MEGAMI's body like hurricane winds that chilled the Masters' body's so quickly small icicles formed on their clothes and their hair froze solid. Even Arbiter was starting to feel the cold biting into her flesh. The mana kept on increasing and increasing until it was like the cold inferno of the deepest pits of the Abyss to be near her.

"If only an EX God Ranked Ichor can pierce it then I'll materialize one just for her!" Natsuki announced against the pelting winds that whipped up her hair and coat granting her an unholy appearance as her body glowed a deep blue.

"Oh crap!" Midori cursed honestly and completely frigthenned by the huge energy she was feeling. "Nao, I don't think the Bracer can take that! Let's leave."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nao replied and they vanished as though they were never there to begin with.

Seeing her enemies gone Natsuki deactivated her powers and the climate slowly went back to normal. Seeing her Master's discomfort the ice wielder took off her coat and wrapped it around her then hugged her tightly while rubbing her arms. Shizuru was grateful for the warmth and simply pressed herself into the strong arms of her protector.

"What…was…that?" Shizuru asked slowly.

"My strongest Ichor, an EX rank one though I'm not sure if I could have managed it."

"Not… sure?"

"I've never been able to fully summon it before only partially, still I think it would have been enough to kill that MEGAMI."

"A…little…warning…next time…ok?" her teeth were still chattering but somehow she wasn't sure if she wanted a little warning next time if it meant not being able to snuggle up like this after.

"Let's get you warmed up fast," Hunter announced before picking up her Master and carrying her to the nearest bathhouse as quickly as possible.

**Next Step:**

Natsuki: AAAHH!!! Shizuru I had a really bad dream.

Shizuru: What was it?

Natsuki: In my dream every girl in the series is a lesbian and they all want to XXX and XXX with some XXX and XXX to me in XXX and XXX.

Shizuru: Natsuki. That's not a dream.

Natsuki: It isn't?!

Shizuru: No it's reality. Pulls out XXX and XXX.

Natsuki: NNNOOO!!!

Mai: You want to know what's even more disturbing?

Natsuki: What?

Mai: Viola means violate as in rape in Spanish.

Natsuki: What?!

Shizuru: Ooohh!!

Mai: And Kruger is German for Potter.

Natsuki: You're kidding right? As in Harry Potter?

Mai: Nope I'm not kidding that's what it means, as in Harry Potter.

Natsuki: Are you saying I'm related?

Mai: Well you do own a magical girl school and have a thunderbolt hairpin like his thunderbolt scar. Harry Potter suddenly appears.

Harry Potter: Onee-chan?

Natsuki: WTF!! OMFG!!

Mai: LOL!!

Shizuru: ROFLMAO!!

Natsuki pulls a big cannon and makes Harry Potter mince meat.

Shizuru: And now for something completely random. Haruka you will jump off a cliff Uses mind control magic

Haruka: Hah! Try all the mind influencing spells on me as you want you damn bubuzuke woman my EX ranked Indominable Will power prevents all mind spells and tricks from working on me.

Shizuru: Haruka don't jump off a cliff.

Haruka: Hah! You ain't gonna trick me. Geranimo! Jumps off cliff.

Yukino: Haruka-chan! Jumps off cliff.

Natsuki: That's the wrong cliff.

**Author's Note:** Date is not a typo of Tate or the word Date accidentally put in it's an actual samurai clan. It's most famous member was Date Masamune one of the most famous samurai in history. Tate just sounds a lot like it so like with Shizuru's Fujiwara to Fujimura I'm making Tate descend from the Date line. I know way too much history I think. Sorry for the cheesy samurai-ness but honestly Tate strikes me as a samurai inspired character…with lots of cheese…maybe that's why he's blonde. o More clues to Hunter's identity have been given, why not look up one of the named Ichors in wiki and see what you get ;).

Arbiter is a cool title even if it is a Halo character as well. snerk

I'm pretty sure Viola means rape while Kruger really does mean Potter. Natsuki Kruger you are so related to Harry Potter. Now all someone has to do is make a Harry Potter/My-Otome crossover and everything will be complete. Here's to the completion of that series.

Gemini Nao's sign governs over the tongue so I used that as the site of her Seals. It also works because Nao always licks her claws but we're never shown where her Hime sign is. I decided to use Tate's left arm which had his scar from the manga for his Seals. I was originally going to make her the MEGAMI as Mata Hari the legendary WWI femme fatale spy (Zelle is Mata Hari's real surname) but her character power average wasn't high enough to make her particularly unique so I choose Midori instead who had a really high average.

I'm on holiday until the 6th so I can update nearly daily till then.


	12. Omake 06

My-Numa

Mai: Mai-Hee, Mai-Whoo, Mai-Hoo, Mai-Haha

Natsuki: Mai-Hee, Mai-Whoo, Mai-Hoo, Mai-Haha

Shizuru: Mai-Hee, Mai-Whoo, Mai-Hoo, Mai-Haha,

Midori: Mai-Hee, Mai-Whoo, Mai-Hoo, Mai-Haha.

Chie: Hallo.

Aoi: Salute?

Chie: It's me…your duke…and I made…something that's real, to show you…how I feel.

Gives blue rose

Aoi: Yai!

Naocellphone: Hello? Hello? It's me, pick up so I paint.

Natsuki: "briiing" "briiing"

Nao: My words of love, with your name on every wall wall!

Natsuki: gasp!

Shizuru: grrrrr?

Shizuru kills Diana and leaves

Natsuki: When you leave my colors fade to grey.

Duran: Wooo-awooah.

Yukino: Hey!

Duran: Wooo-awooawooah.

Yukino: Hey!

Mashiro: Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it everyday.

Massive "I love Arika" posters all over Windbloom

Arika: Gakk!

Tate: When you leave my colors fade to grey.

Mai flies off with Kagutsuchi

Akane: I need your love to stay are all my colors fade away.

Kazuya is carried off by Cardair soldiers

Midori: Every word of love I used to say now I played it everyday!

Midori singing karaoke in a schoolgirl outfit

Yohko: Oo

Takeda: I sold…my things…my sword…and dreams…and I bought…some pants to match, the colors of my love.

Wears "I love Natsuki" underwear. Gets stabbed by Shizuru

Sergay: Hello? Hello.

Nina & Erstin: 0o o0

Sergay: It's me again…because I will spread…my words of love, with your name on every wall wall!

Nagi and John Smith have been used to paint "I love Nina" all over the walls.

Nina & erstin: oO 0o

Akira: When you leave my colors fade to grey.

Takumi dies

Mikoto: Wooo-awooah.

Mai: Hey!

Mikoto: Wooo-awooawooah.

Mai: Hey!

Alyssa: Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it everyday!

Artemis has cut out "I love Miyu" into the ground

Miyu: Yai!

Shizuru: When you leave my colors fade to grey.

Natsuki leaves Windbloom with Nao.

Tomoe: I need your love to stay or all my colors fade away.

Shizuru runs back to Natsuki.

Haruka: Every word of love I used to say, now I played it everyday!

Breaks several windows with her megaphone

Yukino: Yai!

My-Hime cast: Mai-Hee, Mai-Whoo, Mai-Hoo, Mai-Haha.

My-Otome cast: Mai-Hee, Mai-Whoo, Mai-Hoo, Mai-Haha.

Shiznat: Mai-Hee

Natnao: Mai-Whoo

ErsNina: Mai-Hoo

AriMash: Mai-Haha

ChieAoi: Mai-Hee

MaiMiko: Mai-Whoo

MidYoh: Mai-Hoo

Shiznatnao: Mai-Haha

Shiho: When you leave my colors fade to grey.

Maki makis Mai for stealing Tate.

Shizuru: Wooo-awooah.

Natnao: Hey!

Shizuru: Wooo-awooawooah.

Natnao: Hey!

Nao has Natsuki tied up on the cliff.

Reito: Every word of love I used to say…

Mai: OO

Mikoto kills Reito and paints "I love Mai" on the walls

Mikoto: Now I paint it every day

Mai: Oo

My-Hime cast: When you leave my colors fade to grey.

My-Otome cast: I need your love to stay or all my colors fade away.

Everybody: Every word of love I used to say now I paint it every day.

**Author's Notes: **Someone should really make a My-Hime and My-Otome numa numa song and post it on youtube. I'd do it myself but I have no skills for this. This was taken from an English version of the Numa Numa song I found on the net.


	13. Seek and Destroy

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 07: Seek and destroy

Hunter and Shizuru managed to find an unoccupied bathhouse nearby where Natsuki patched up her Master. Shizuru knew some minor healing spells but was otherwise grateful to her MEGAMI's act of compassion. It seemed as though the Hunter had some medical skills a little beyond first aid.

Nao it seemed was not an expert in Illusion magic but in a power known as Distortion. Shizuru figured it out when Nao teleported away. Distortion is the art of folding regions of space or just aspects of it in order to overlap them allowing people to teleport or copy the image of something else which was how Nao was able to create such perfect illusions.

At present both of them were in a public bath but only one of them was completely naked while the immortal had switched from her battlegear to bath gear (a swimsuit). Shizuru had tried to suggest coming in naked but the MEGAMI apparently wasn't listenning. Natsuki was washing Shizuru's back while Shizuru was applying all of her willpower and magic to keep her libido suppressed afraid that if she tried something lewd with the blue haired German she might end up losing her. But it wasn't easy by no means.

"Those wires weren't sorcery were they," Shizuru asked trying to distract herself.

"No, they vere not. Vell spotted, they vere an Ichor but Nao was not a MEGAMI. Rather those wires are like your spear."

"Do you recognize them?"

"Ja, the Loom of Arachne."

"I see…wait I get it now the Master that attacked Tate could afford to spare Foci so he's probably the one who gave it to her."

"Most likely I vould imagine. Still Iskander is one of the mightiest MEGAMI in existence. It's possible that this voman is in league vith the other Master but ve have no proof. I dread to imagine vhat this black haired man might be capable of summoning himself."

Natsuki said "dread" and that frigthenned Shizuru both in that she was afraid that her MEGAMI might not be powerful enough to protect her and afraid because it might she might be killed. Though regardless of the two Shizuru steeled herself to assist her companion as much as she possibly could.

"You seem very casual about this?" Shizuru asked curious as to the object of her affection's orientation as she washed her back.

"I've done this before, many times during my life."

"Really?" Shizuru asked surprised.

"Ja, both to men und vomen under my command or who vorked vith me."

"Men and women?"

Somehow Shizuru was convinced that her MEGAMI was lying. The tawny haired girl got the impression that her raven blue companion never actually bathed in the nude with her soldiers since she wasn't at the moment stark naked with her. Though she imagined that she wasn't lying when she said she had men and women under her command though she did wonder the possibility that this was exactly how she bathed with them in the past.

"Yes, command vas quite unvilling at the time to permit vomen to fight which forced me to pretend I was a man though over time I manage to acquire some vomen of exceptional stature und skill after I revealed that I vas a voman myself."

"I'm guessing none of this can be found now can it?"

"Nein, the Allies erased everything…I can't say I'm terribly proud of vhat I did but I razed many cities and towns and whole battalions vith my men und vomen many of whom died bravely and nobly. I feel sad knowing that the victors who write history erase their glories as such."

"Is that what you want to change?" Shizuru asked with sympathy in her voice.

"…Nein, I feel as though that if I change it I might end up going down a path I don't vant to."

"A time-paradox?"

"Ja, most probably for all I know. Still, I quite like this future und I fear that if I gave my people victory in the first Great Var there's no telling vhat might happen in the second one."

"I see, so assuming you go back and bring victory to Germany the idea of a Aryan Reich doesn't appeal to you?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Hah I guess it is."

"But although my logic tells me this I think there's a simpler reason for it."

"Oh what's that?"

"My soldiers died for me, they died bravely for their country. If I make it as though it never happened then I feel as though I'm violating their courage."

"Violating their courage?"

"Heroism and self-sacrifice often always means you leave behind someone but to tread upon it und defile it after it has been done if you ask me can be just as bad."

* * *

Yukino and Judicator had finished school for the day but rather than head home they decided to head to Mai's dorm which seemed to be slowly becoming the meeting place for their new alliance. Haruka was insisting that they give themselves a really fancy name to commerate their joining however all them were not only too long but they were also hard to pronounce so in the end no name was added to their group. It was on their way over that they ran into them. 

Without warning the air around them became like blades as wind was wiped up and at them. Sensing the imminent danger Haruka put up her shield while Yukino cast a force shield of her own. The winds whipped around in the shape of a tornado threatenning to cut through them and turn them into coleslaw, at the center the wispy figure of a white tiger could be seen as though it were responsible for the winds. Yukino's shields buckled under the powerful onslaught but she was quickly covered by Haruka who hid under her shield. But while the MEGAMI's body completely covered her Master her own shield was only enough to cover her vital organs leaving her limbs though armored to be slashed and gouged.

Seconds later the winds subsided leaving the blonde North African with cuts and tears in her chainmail and armor and bleeding and bloodied limbs that were rapidly healing. They searched for their enemy but found none. Yukino thinking quickly pulled out her mirror while Haruka guarded her. Wind blades tried to cut into them like flying daggers but each were deflected and redirected by Haruka's shield. Unable to detect the presence of her foe Haruka simply used Portas Romanos to teleport them upwards and away from harming people. Then Yukino found them and readied her own spell.

Yukino was a Master of Magnification and Reflection and most precisely attuned to the Element of Light. This gave her Divination abilities, Illusion spells and most important the ability to create laser beams. Casting a spell on several surfaces through her scrying mirror then aiming with her forefinger shaped like a pistol she unleashed a beam of blinding white light that bounced off mirrors she had conjured from the surrounding surfaces and struck the enemy from behind.

They were perched on tall tree within eyeshot right up until Yukino's well bounced beam knocked one of them off. A male with grey-brown hair and blue eyes was knocked off a branch and the glamour concealing them faded. A scorch mark was visible on his back as he fell but a white blur grabbed him out of the air and they landed on the ground safely.

A woman with short light brown hair clad in white could now be seen carrying him. She let him down then stood before him to guard him. This woman had short brown hair with amber eyes and wore white Buddhist robes used by Shaolin monks with black tiger strips on them. A pair of cat ears sat atop her forehead but they looked like they had been cut from the head of a white tiger. Similarly white tiger teeth and claws adorned her garments giving her a feline appearance. She and her Master looked to be the same age as Judicator and Yukino in other words teenagers and the boy was dressed in an Olympia High School uniform. Wasting no time the new enemy materialized a pair of pair of nunchukus that looked to be made of white marble held together with golden chains.

"Sengchou! Huigong!" she called out.

"Haruka?" Yukino yelped.

"Yeah, a MEGAMI…" she frowned then suddenly smiled. "But don't worry this one's a lot weaker than Hunter. Orders?"

"Stand down!" she shouted loud enough for their attackers to hear.

The white tiger girl and her Master froze in their positions and blinked at them stupidly.

"Why are you standing down?" the boy asked.

"Because we don't want to fight you. We just want to talk," Yukino cautiously explained.

"…Alright talk," the new Master replied.

"Ok, My name is Yukino Crysanthemum of the Crysanthemum Japanese Imperial daimyo line I'm one of the Twelve Masters. This is my MEGAMI designated Judicator. I don't have a goal or objective for this war I'm only fighting in it to prevent casualties and the potential abuse of the power of a God. What is your goal?"

The boy hesitated for a moment then whispered something to his MEGAMI who whispered something back, he nodded to her and responded to Yukino.

"I'm Kazuya Krachios from Greece also one of the Twelve. This is my MEGAMI Seeker. Actually that's pretty much the same reason why we're fighting. Might I ask why you're asking these questions?"

Yukino approached them outlined their proposal and almost immediately the new Master and MEGAMI accepted their offer liking the idea of allies towards a common goal.

"I like the idea so we agree to join you," Kazuya shaked the hand of Yukino.

"Then you can call me Haruka," Judicator explained to Seeker who also shook her hand in a very lady-like fashion (Akane that was, Haruka had to be restrained by Yukino to keep her fom shaking the meek looking brunette around like a rag-doll).

"Akane, Akane Borealis," the brunette said with a soft and sweet voice.

Judicator and Yukino had to admit that, that went pretty quick and smoothly.

* * *

Eventually morning came and the strongest pair of girls returned to Olympia where they decided to hold a meeting between all of the allied Masters. Their intention was to discuss the matter concerning the new Masters they had to contend with and to confirm the existance to the Sword of Izanagi. What they were met with when they called them all together was an interesting surprise. The new MEGAMI Seeker or Akane as she preferred to be called and her Master Kazuya were present alongside Haruka and Yukino, Mai, Mikoto and Tate. Totalling now nine in their group. 

"Everybody I'd like you to meet our new allies. Seeker or Akane and her Master Kazuya," Yukino politely introduced.

"Vell this is getting rather interesting. Ve now have four MEGAMI und five Masters. One immortal is dead und vone is unaccounted for. This leaves six more then," Hunter noted.

"One unaccounted for, did you girls run into trouble?" Mai asked concerned.

Shizuru brought them up to speed on the situation.

"So we're dealing with the Alexander the Great now?" Haruka breathed in exasperation.

"It's Alexandria," Natsuki and Shizuru corrected at the same time.

"Right so basically you're saying we're dealing with a Master who wields the Loom of Arachne and summoned Iskander Magnos as her MEGAMI. Let's get our situation verified, you believe that this Nao works for another Master possibly the one that brain-washed Tate?" Yukino asked.

Yuuichi grinded his teeth in anger but stayed silent at Mai's touch.

"Possibly, they seem to know of him but we have no proof of it just speculation. Regardless they're apparently searching for an artifact known as the Sword of Izanagi though precisely what they want with it is unknown. Though I have a theory," Shizuru outlined.

"And what is that," Tate asked patiently.

"Well since they can't summon Izanami it is my belief that they intend to use it to summon something else. I believe it might be the Dragon Kagutsuchi."

The room went silent.

"The Dragon God of Fire, are you sure?" Yukino questioned apprehensively.

"No, but I believe we should confirm it."

"What if it's just a ploy?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know that but I think that at least Hunter and I and maybe Mai, Tate and Mikoto should also look into it to cover more ground. Haruka and Yukino should go look for this elusive Master and Akane and Kazuya should go and track down Nao, Midori and perhaps even that spy Yamada."

"That sounds like a good plan, I'm actually officially part of the GMA so that's a good decision," Kazuya conceded and Seeker nodded in agreement.

"I concede as well," Yukino added and the remainder also gave their consent. "Which brings us to one last issue. I would like us to share with each other the identities and abilities of our MEGAMI to help us coordinate our efforts. Does everyone agree?"

"I do not," Natsuki immediately replied causing all eyes to turn to her.

"But…why?" Yukino stuttered.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't trust your loyalty only your reliability," she raised her hand in objection.

"Are you implying that another mage might pull the memory of your identity from our heads?" Kazuya asked seriously.

"Exactly. If you vant to share your identities that's your perogative but I don't trust anyone on a physical level vith mine."

"Hey all because you can kick our asses in three seconds doesn't mean you MEGAMI should look down on us humans!" Tate protested raising a fist in anger.

"Actually Tate she can kick all of our asses in three seconds," Haruka duly added.

All eyes turned to Haruka's surprising act of humility then to Natsuki.

"Haruka, is there something you want to add?" Mai asked.

"That surge of freezing energy I felt in the city last night," Haruka began and everyone's eyes went wide with realization (except for Mikoto who seemed less engaged than the others), Haruka simply intensified her glare at Hunter. "That was yours wasn't it. That abyssal nexus of power was an Ichor you were materializing wasn't it?"

Natsuki stared at her for a moment then smirked.

"Ja, Arbiter has an Ichor known as the Bracer of the King: Olympias it's a defence veapon with a rank equivalent to the might of the Gods. To pierce it I decided to bring forth a veapon vith even more power than that."

Haruka gulped and broke out into a cold sweat. The others also got the same impression and had similar though varied responses, only Shizuru having seen first hand her MEGAMI's power was unaffected.

"Then it's true then, you have one of those Ichors don't you?"

"One of what Ichors?" Mai asked with fear slowly creeping in.

"Well Mai-san," Yukino began. "Akane's wind blast the White Tiger Tempest ranks as an Anti-Army Ichor of the A+ rank capable of wiping out at least a few hundred soldiers, Haruka's Empire of Phoenicia counts as an Anti-Army Ichor of the A++ rank which is the level of a city destroyer. But above it is a rank known as EX which is essentially the level of power possessed by the Gods possessed by a very small number of MEGAMI."

"What are you getting at?"

"Iskander has an EX rank indestructible shield but what Hunter is saying is that she also has an EX rank offensive Ichor that's even more powerful than that. Although ranks are only estimates if she has an EX rank then she possesses an Anti-World type Ichor."

"A what!?" everyone except Haruka and Yukino gasped.

"She means that A++ Ichors are nuclear bombs but vhat I have is an Ichor powerful enough to out freeze all of Japan in vone second."

Everyone's heart stopped for a second as the blood drained from them.

"Y-yyoouu'rree kidding right?" Tate stuttered.

"Yes und nein. I have the power but I've never been able to fully summon it before und somehow I doubt I ever vill," concluded in a depressed tone and bowed her head closing her eyes in frustration.

"To what extent?"

"That's my secret. At any rate I von't trust you vith my identity…still I already know who you all are."

"Huh?" Everybody turned their gazes to Mikoto and Akane.

"Everyvone knows that Judicator is Hannibal but that little shrimp there is actually the legendary swordsman Miyamoto Musashi vhile this brunette here is the founder of Shaolin Kung Fu. Batuo the Tiger."

Mai turned to her MEGAMI in shock.

"Mikoto, you're Musashi?!"

"Yeah, I did say I was," Mikoto replied simply.

"You had your mouth full!" Mai protested.

"I see, you really do seem to know everything as Haruka and Yukino told," Kazuya commented.

"How much do you know?" Akane asked.

"I von't tell you that either. Shizuru I'll head down South to see if I can find it on the move. I suggest you join whoever you vish," she added finally.

"But…" Shizuru started but was interrupted.

"I can move faster than any of you if I'm alone," she finished and jumped out the window.

The others followed her form as it briefly glowed while she donned her battle uniform until she was out of sight.

_Natsuki, just who are you?_ Shizuru wondered.

Unbeknownst to her everyone in the room was wondering who this mysterious and extraordinarily powerful MEGAMI really was. And more importantly if they could really trust someone with such power.

* * *

Hunter had disappeared to only God knows where, she had said she went south but south meant a lot of places and when dealing with someone who can break the sound barrier while jogging well needless to say all of the others had no idea where Natsuki was. Shizuru could maintain telepathic communication with her but by the time she answered only God knows how much ground she had covered. And that was a problem if anything since Akane and Kazuya had agreed to only look for Nao and Arbiter and not engage them since they were much too powerful. In fact all of them did since Midori had a shield that protected her from any attack but apparently one Ichor in Natsuki's possession. 

Mai, Mikoto and Tate agreed to help search for the Sword of Izanagi since Mikoto was quite powerful herself. Haruka and Yukino went off to search for the elusive devious Master with black hair and yellow eyes. While Shizuru left with Akane and Kazuya in order to summon Natsuki if the need arose. Although she agreed with her MEGAMI's logic that if she could move faster without the others she'd find the Sword faster but Shizuru didn't quite like the setup since it meant she'd have to use up another Seal to summon her again and with only two Seals she was walking on thin ice. Plus she was also quite lonely. As smart and knowledgeable as the blue haired German was she was brash if anything.

Since Hunter was apparently working the south, Shizuru, Akane and Kazuya worked the school and the city along with Haruka and Yukino as well as any magi in town and GMA sites. Tate, Mai and Mikoto worked the north which meant they were heading towards the ocean through the forests. A long trip by jeep to any sites they decided might house the artifact since they didn't have the so-called special talismans of detection which had since lost their credibility but were still used. And they had only two one of which was in Shizuru's possession and the other was with Hunter.

"By the way, what's Mikoto's class?" Tate asked as they drove through the woods.

"Apparently Oracle, though I have no idea how that is relevant," Mai responded.

"Maybe it refers to her knowledge of sword fighting. Musashi was regarded as the wisest of all sword fighters. Tell me Mikoto do you have any good advice for a fellow swordsman?" Tate asked to the occupant in the backseat who was snacking.

Mikoto stopped eating for a second in order to reply inhaling a large mass of food beforehand.

"…Eat well, sleep well, fight well, work, play well, love well…eat well…" Mikoto stated plainly then went back to eating.

Mai and Tate stared at her stupidly for a second before glancing at each other before they burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely see why you're called Oracle," Mai teased and ruffled her companions hair.

"No doubt…oh shit!!" Tate swore when he returned his gaze to the road.

In a split second a dark figure ran into view, in full daylight Tate registered the bladed weapon it was carrying for a split second before Mikoto grabbed both her friends by the collars of their shirts and leapt from the jeep. In mid-air they saw their vehicle get split in-half horizontally, the pieces continued flying until they struck a tree and exploded.

The trio landed back on the ground but were immediately assailed by an unknown attacker.

"Kusanagi!" Mikoto cried out and manifested her huge black claymore and parried the blow.

Tate pulled out a katana he had spare, Reinforced it and made a counter-slash while Mai launched a fireball Agitating air molecules into flames. The figure vanished avoiding both attacks only to land back on the ground meters. Away from them she hesitated this time allowing the trio to get a good look at her.

They immediately recognized a MEGAMI. She was short and young only slightly younger than themselves in appearance, maybe a few months to a year perhaps. She had bluish-black hair slightly darker and greyer than Natsuki's but held amber eyes. Her haired was tied in such a fashion that she sported two pig-tails at the side like Mikoto's but plumes of hair at the sides that looked like she had wings coming out of her skull. Her expression and face greatly resembled her in fact right down to her serious scowl. But this woman looked part Chinese and Japanese oppose to Hunter's Eurasian beauty. She was clad in a golden-bronze suit of armor indicative of the ancient Chinese Imperial soldiers with baroque engravings and markings depicting a General. A simple set consisting of a helmet, breast-plates, pauldrons and thigh guards made from interconnected pieces and plates of gold and bronze above simple leather clothing and around it all a flowing jade green robe like a trenchcoat with a depiction of a golden Chinese dragon stitched into it.

Finally her weapon which she carried in her hands was a Chinese guandao, a halberd-like polearm not unlike the naginata but featuring a much larger blade like an falchion but this weapon was huge. It was made of gold with a silver pole ending in a golden spike. The blade was huge and engraved with a blue glowing Chinese dragon. The blade by itself was more than half the size of her roughly 5'2" frame, while the pole although as thin as normal was a good 10 ft. long and when she dropped the blade onto the concrete road it left huge cracks in it. The blue dragon dimmened faded until it revealed a dragon engraving made of Jade.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that thing!?" Tate swore.

"Seiryuu!" Mai gasped.

"Sei what?"

"Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade. It's said that it's engraved with jade that glows blue in battle hence it's also called Green Dragon Crescent Blade. I know this MEGAMI," she whispered to Tate. "You, you're Guan Yu aren't you?" Mai questioned.

Their enemy remained calm and impassive but she did respond.

"I see, I'm more famous than I imagined," her voice was deep and serious much like Hunter's even though it was clear they weren't related. "I am Guan Yu from the Three Kindgoms era but you can call me Guardian. The General of Shu Han and this weapon the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade which weighs 41 kgs."

"F-ffforty one kilos!" Tate gasped.

"Wait a second were not here to fight you we're here to…" Mai protested but was cut off.

"I know what you're here for and of your growing alliance but my Master and I are here to stop you. Personally I have no quarrel with you but orders are orders and you must all DIE," she roared her last word and charged at them.

Oracle bounced to the fight and countered it with a powerful swing of her sword pushing back the enemy and giving her time to activate her Ichor.

"The Five Rings!" she yelled and her robotic armored suit materialized around her body transforming her into a giant red skinned ogre with her mace and sword in both hands.

The larger ogre had the advantage of strength and endurance but her size made her slow and cumbersome. The small swift warrior had the advantage of speed and her small size to equally match the huge warrior and neither gave any leyway to the other. Metal clanged and sparks flew; the blows so powerful than when they connected their feet cracked open the concrete of the roads. A single swing brought winds powerful enough to shake the trees while blows that went wild and many did smashed boulders and toppled trees sending them flying like chunks of dirt. The insane battle continued as the Masters watched on trying to find a way to help Oracle.

"The Master!" Mai finally said. "We have to find this MEGAMI's Master."

"Don't bother," stated a masculine voice from behind.

The pair turned to face their new opponent and were met with a man that bore a striking resemblance to Tate. He had the same build and a similar face; spiky blonde hair framing a square jaw. He even had the same eye color but while Tate had a dopy expression this man was older and had a strong and serious expression about him. And on his forehead was a full set of Master Seals. He wore a pressed business suit with a light blue coat over it and carried a large European mace like weapon.

"My name is Master Sergay Wang, you will surrender immediately or I will dispose of you with the mystical emanations of my mighty Cosmic Rod," he thrust his mace towards them to refer to that weapon was his Cosmic Rod.

The pairs' jaws dropped.

"Did he say…Sir Gay Wang?" Mai began with a horrified expression which slowly turned into a stiffled giggle.

"He did…and he said mystical emanations of his…snerk MIGHTY COSMIC ROD!!" both of them broke out laughing so hard they forgot they were facing an enemy.

They quickly jumped out of the way however as Mr. Wang unleashed an red energy beam at them which they only narrowly avoided. The asphalt was melted under the beam and became a boiling black pool of muck. Tate's hair got singed while Mai's shirt was partly burnt off.

"Oh this is so on!" Tate exclaimed and charged for his enemy.

They parried with their weapons while Mai took potshots with small fireballs. Tate managed to avoid anymore than bruises while Sergay got some minor burns however he wasn't able to bring his weapon to bear to fire another energy blast while Tate was engaging him in melee which was proving to be a problem as the fireballs slowly wittled him down. Coming up with a strategy Sergay broke away from Yuuichi and charged for Mai. Expecting a defenseless firecaster he was instead met with the stubborn resistance of a flaming force-shield which deflected his attack.

Mikoto and the new MEGAMI had cut deeply into the forest clearing out a whole area the size of two football fields by this time. Oracle saw Sergay attack her Master and turned her attention to him. She hurled her mace at the smaller warrior then grabbed her claymore with both hands and drove the blade into the earth.

"Sekigahara!" she roared and the ground split open like an expanding tear in fabric towards Sergay.

Out of the crack came robotic arms clutching Japanese swords slashing into the air as they bore down on the enemy Master. Guardian cast a horrified expression at her Master and disappeared in a blur of motion only to reappear again in front of him where with a mighty swing of her halberd halted the attack shattering the robotic arms and swords. The swing was so powerful that it knocked the humans to the ground including Sergay who was swiftly caught by his MEGAMI before he hit the gravel.

"Master are you alright?" she pleaded with an extremely concerned look on her features as she noticed the burns in his clothes.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"That's it we're leaving!" she proclaimed and picked up the man before leaping off into the distance.

"Nina, wait!" he protested but they were out of sight before anyone could respond.

Mikoto rushed to her Master to see if Mai was alright, Mai in turn rush to Tate who was bruised quite a bit from glancing blows from that Cosmic Rod.

"You ok," they both asked at the same time then blushed at the same time before responding at the same time. "I'm fine."

"Well that was surprisingly easy," Tate sarcastically commented wincing while Mai healed his wounds.

"Well it could have been worse," Mai dryly replied. "Do you think they were protecting something or that was just an assassination attempt."

"I have no idea, still while we're here we may as well look around."

The trio continued to their search but as they did cast a worried gaze onto the destroyed forest.

"You know I really wonder how much of this District is going to be left after a victor is decided?" Tate wondered out loud.

* * *

The trio looked all day and right into the night, it wasn't midnight when they returned but it was pretty late all the same when they staggered back to Mai's place where all the other girls had regrouped. But by the look of all present the situation was looking pretty grim. Haruka and Yukino were the first to speak. 

"We checked into the GMA but found nothing. Yamada has vanished likely gone back to Nao and her Master while there's no record of an individual that fits his description in their archives," Yukino explained.

"I also checked the less desirable circles Yukino directed me to, I found nothing," Haruka added.

All eyes then turned to Akane, Kazuya and Shizuru.

"We searched the entirety of our area but found nothing. Not Nao, not Midori, the new Master nor the artifact," Shizuru grimly outlined.

"We also checked the school but all records and memories of Nao and Midori are gone," Akane added.

Finally Mai spoke on behalf of Tate and Mikoto.

"We didn't find anything either, however we were attacked by a new MEGAMI."

The temperature in the room immediately dropped and the depressing atmosphere became even more depressing.

"Did you find out anything?" Kazuya asked.

"Only that she's of the class Guardian and that her real identity is Guan Yu the mythical general of the Three Kingdoms period. We also learnt the identity of her Master, a man named Sergay Wang. Does anyone know him?"

"I do," Kazuya volunteered. "He's of a noble Chinese descent but he studied magic under tutelage of a French mage claimed to be a descendant of Gilles De Rais."

Although nobody knew who Sergay was he knew Gilles.

"Gilles De Rais, Bluebeard," Mai gasped.

"One of the most evil mages in the world," Akane spoke horrified.

"I've heard of him too, they say he used to rape little boys and girls and tortured them to death while raping them," Tate added.

"If this Sergay is trained by someone who descends from that line that we're in a lot of trouble," Yukino warned.

"What's the word from Hunter?" Mai asked.

And speak of the devil Hunter appeared like a ghost right behind them. Everyone jumped out of their seats when Natsuki appeared carrying a massive black iron box chained to her back. Realization dawned on them quickly which brigthenned the mood up until Hunter's every present scowl drowned it again.

"So it is real," Tate gasped.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it looks like you succeeded," Shizuru commended.

"Ja und nein. The good news is I found the box, the bad news is…" she dropped the giant box on the coffee table which was crushed under the immense weight, the mud on it spilled onto the carpet earning some expletives from Mai.

Unfortunately what they saw dwarfed that, the box cracked open but it was empty. Not even dust lay within its cushioned interior.

"I vas too late. They had already taken the veapon und no I didn't find the vones who took it," Hunter gravely detailed. "I'm sorry," she said finally and started to make for the door.

"Hey where you going?" Judicator asked.

"I can still cover more ground, I'm getting plenty of mana from Shizuru und I've plenty stamina left. I vill continue looking for them vhile I can."

"I'll go vith you," Haruka offered.

"Me too," Seeker also offered.

"Yeah yeah," Mikoto got to her feet.

"Danke but to deal vith Arbiter you'll need your combined strength. And besides like your Masters you simply aren't fast enough to keep up. Shizuru," Natsuki turned to her Master. "Any objections?"

Shizuru was quick to answer.

"I do object, you should rest. Even Gods need to rest sometimes," Shizuru kindly requested.

Natsuki was about to protest then thought better of it and silently agreed.

"I think we should all rest for now," Shizuru then addressed everyone else.

And so one by one the MEGAMI and their Masters decided to call it a night and slept. They only slept in turns though as each MEGAMI and Master pair (or trio in the case of Mai, Mikoto and Tate) took turns keeping watch in case Midori, Nao or someone else tried to kill them in their sleep.

* * *

Their rest went undisturbed and it was the weekend, although a few of them had missed a couple of days of school all of them were now commited to dealing with the matter at hand over schoolwork. As soon as dawn broke all of them went out in search of their enemies commited to dealing with the threat before it escalated. They split into two groups: Shizuru, Hunter, Seeker and Kazuya decided to examine a large Western town while the remainder went back to the city to search for more clues. 

Hunter had opted to stay by Shizuru's side this time though was sorely tempted to go back in hyperspeed and search 85 places a second. At Shizuru's request she ended up staying by her Master's side to while they hit the town since their number of objectives had been lessened and likely concentrated in the same place. With the Sword in the enemy's hands it was more than likely that the new Master, Nao and Arbiter had all gathered meritting a greater concentration of force if either group should encounter them.

Though the three girls and one boy had searched all morning and now decided to take a break. Well the Masters did anyway. Shizuru dragged her MEGAMI into a lingerie store and Akane ended up following. Although it was dangerous Kazuya was left outside to watch from afar and everyone hoped that nothing would happen to him while they shopped for underwear. Natsuki was experiencing a mixture of fascination, confusion and annoyance. Fascination because it became apparent that she liked lingerie and that her era wasn't exactly the opulance of underwear. Confusion because her Master was the one who dragged her here instead of concentrating on more pressing matters. And annoyance for the second reason and as Shizuru briefly noticed embarassment. Indeed the beautiful but boyish MEGAMI didn't seem to enjoy such feminine things so openly.

Eventually Shizuru went off to one part of the shop to pick out some nice pink and purple lace bras for her protector. Natsuki although obviously disgusted and horrified kept a straight face and stayed by Akane's side silently praying for something to stop Shizuru from forcing her to do something she'd regret for the rest of her unnatural life. Natsuki eventually decided to strike up a conversation with Seeker if only to distract herself from the fear of her impending doom.

"You like him don't you?" the Hunter asked.

Akane blushed and tried to hide her face from the seemingly all-knowing warrior.

"I've seen the vay you look at him, it's nothing to be ashamed of, or are you simply afraid of losing him?"

Akane took a while to answer and if was clear by her expression that the subject was very painful for her.

"I…studied Buddhism in my previous life, all my teachings from birth were about transcending the physical though when I think about it, it's…"

"A load of Scheiße?" Akane giggled not really understanding German but getting the meaning behind her phrase.

"Yah," she met the German's gaze with conviction in her eyes. "I've died already before and let me tell you, living is great spirituality can go take a hike. I want my love, I want my flesh, I want…" she tried to say but blushed madly and couldn't get the words out.

"You vant sex?" Akane blushed in a very maidenly fashioned and nodded madly. "Then vhat's stopping you?"

Akane cast a confused glance to her conversation partner.

"I'm practically clairvoyent. I know you haven't done it yet," she stated plainly.

"Well…it's kind of complicated…" Akane averted her gaze once more.

"If it involves your parents or your philosophies than that's a poor excuse," Akane jerked her head back to face Hunter. "The role of the parent is to create und raise the child nothing more, it is a cycle of life to create life then nurture it only, not control it or use it no more than the nurturing of the parents themselves vhen they vere first born by their own parents. It is only a hypocritical arrogance und the human desire to dominate that governs the belief that the parent's vill is the absolute rule that governs a child's life. If it's philosophy und belief then change it, no philosophy is universal all that matters is the feelings ve have at any given time. That's all that matters. If you love him then love him freely no more no less. Don't fear any darkness for time is limited heals all things."

Akane was petrified for a time and didn't respond nor move even when Shizuru dragged her adviser off to try out some new underwear. For a person who had learnt philosophy from Buddha himself in his senior years Akane was mistified and awed by the wisdom of this new demigod and resolved herself to experience love.

* * *

Shizuru managed to get Natsuki to wear a new set of underwear that consisted of lace, thongs and a g-string which in her opinion did not go well with the skirt she was wearing something else forced on her by Shizuru. She commited the entirely of her willpower to keep herself from screaming in horror and bolting for the mountains as they walked through the streets some more in search of their enemies or the artifact. Unfortunately they felt neither a scrap of notable mana nor clues or traces of them. The group had ended up shaking down some other mages or other dubious figures for information along the way. Though some of their methods were a little less than honest. One time Natsuki grabbed the guy by his ankles while dangling him over the edge of a building and another threatenned to jam some other guy's crotch between a set of very large gears in a factory (both were traumatized into taking up honest lives but were not physical hurt…much). 

On the way she also gave some advice to Kazuya which while quite lengthy was mostly summed up by:

"Get a spine und confess to her already."

Although despite her apparent wisdom the soon to be happy couple were thoroughly confused as to why such as an all-knowing individual was so completely oblivious it seemed to the affections of her own Master.

"Ok, I'm confused she can give perfect romantic advice to anyone but somehow she can't even notice when people are in love with her?" Kazuya commented.

"She's a soldier and an officer, her duty is to advice not to romance plus I think most people generally notice things other than themselves so I think it's quite normal that she gives advice she doesn't quite follow," Akane theorized while scratching the back of her head.

* * *

Several more hours and half a dozen criminal type magi later everyone reconvened outside of the school dorms no wiser on the matter and very tired (The Masters) and frustrated (The Masters and the MEGAMI) from all the work. 

"Any luck anybody?" Yukino asked politely.

No one responded with any more than sullen looks.

"Alright let's all rest for the night and make an early start tomorrow, we'll…" Yukino was suddenly interrupted when Hunter out of the blue materialized her pistol and aimed straight at the mousy girl's face.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?" Shizuru yelped while Haruka jumped in front of her Master.

"Out of the vay both of you!" Hunter ordered.

Realization instantly hit the Judicator and her Master who jumped out of the way readying weapon and spell as they turned around to face whoever it was Natsuki was aiming at. The others all did the same pulling out weapons and spells as none other than Nao emerged from the shadows.

"Well I must say there's no fooling those green eyes of yours," Nao smirked.

Everyone brought their weapons to bear at her head and Nao simply raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey hold up, I'm not here to fight," she stated a bit nervously.

Although unsure what to do none of the girls and boys let their guards down and remained apprehensive. None of them moved however afraid that if they did Arbiter, perhaps even Guardian or some other MEGAMI might attack the Masters if their MEGAMI left their sides. Only Hunter had the audacity to relax enough to speak.

"Vhat do you vant?" she asked gruffly.

"Ooh! What makes you think I want anything?" Nao asked cordially.

"Instincts," Hunter plainly answered, her gun was so still that it was though her arm was marble not flesh.

"Figures," the redhead shrugged and threw up her hands. "That's definitely to be expected of the MEGAMI class I desire."

"What?" Shizuru spat.

"As you know there are 12 classes. Of all of the 12 only Hunter is known as The Death which is more than just fancy title. A MEGAMI's class relates to her nature in life before MEGAMIhood, whether it be Judging others," she eyed Haruka as she walked around them. "The Seeking of Wisdom," she glanced at Akane. "Or providing the Oracular advice of Fate," she winked to Mikoto. "Or even Deceiving to grant Hope," she eyed Tate who grinded his teeth.

She made a full circle before coming to halt to stare at Hunter once more.

"Simply put there is no greater warrior fit for battle than the Hunters who are the only ones to merit the title of Death. They are Shinigami who have dedicated their entire lives to perfecting the art of killing. Not generals or philosophers but pure warriors and heroes plain and simple, that is the MEGAMI I wanted to summon," she pointed to Hunter. "Not Arbiter who seeks Balance in all things but the perfect killer."

"So what are you getting at," Shizuru demanded and took her place at Natsuki's side pointing her naginata blade at Nao's heart.

Nao grinned and chuckled slightly.

"That's simple," she approached Natsuki until she was only a meter away before stopping and looked her straight in the eye. "The will of a MEGAMI is rarely ever identical to their Masters. I've been watching you two intensely," she motioned to Shizuru and Hunter. "And I must say you have a very poor Master," Nao insulted Shizuru who didn't respond.

"Are you asking me to switch sides?" Natsuki flatly asked.

"Bingo," Nao clapped her hands together.

"Now vhy should I do that?" Hunter asked wondering if she should shot this Master for insulting her own.

"Heh!" the red-head chuckled and began to walk away. "Because I already know who you are," she menacingly murmured as she cast a glance over her shoulder.

Everyone gasped and went wide-eyed.

"And who might that be?" Hunter calmly demanded, completely masking her nervousness.

Nao slowly sauntered a few meters away from the blue haired German before she gracefully spun around to face her enemies.

"You're friends are very slow. I've been watching you for quite some time and I've already figured out who you are from the clues you left, one," she raised her hand and stuck out a single finger. "You served the German Empire and you've spent quite some time in Poland." She raised another finger. "Two you fought in World War I and received the Blue Max the German Empire's most prestigious medal at the time." She raised a third finger. "Three you carry an Ichor called Jagdstaffel & Jagga named after the Empire's fighter plane squadrons." Then finally she raised a fourth finger. "And four you have another Ichor named Lanoe Jaeger meaning Lanoe Hunter after the name of the your most famous archnemesis the British fighter pilot Lanoe Hawker."

Bit by bit the others slowly realized who their friend really was.

"No way…Natsuki you're," Shizuru gasped as she slowly turned to face her MEGAMI.

"That's right. She's most the powerful goddess in existence. Every MEGAMI's power is dictated by the weapons and powers of their era so therefore a MEGAMI born into the era of tanks, bombs and guns is the strongest. Of all the MEGAMI who have ruled eras and nations under Heaven she is only MEGAMI called the Silver King of the Icy Skies, the King of all the Heavens."

Nao stood at attention and saluted the German officer.

"So I give my utmost respect to the Blue Wolf of War herself, Freiherr Von Richtofen…or should I say the great Red Baron!!"

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Natsuki: Mai.

Mai: Yes.

Natsuki: You got it wrong.

Mai: Huh?

Natsuki: It's not Viola it's Violar that means rape!

Mai: I knew that.

Natsuki: STOP ENCOURAGING SHIZURU!!

Nina: I finally got to show up. And I have otou-san.

Midori: Me too…But why am I with Nao?

Natsuki: Well too bad you won't be showing up for another few chapters.

Nina & Midori:…NNNNOOOO!!!!

**Author's Note (I have to lot to say all the time ;P):** Thanks Raven-Phoenix-X and DarkBlueMint for the Spanish corrections. Gah!! Too many characters of different backgrounds…I envy the Japanese who just make everything in Japanese even if they have mixed cultured characters. Why did everyone think Natsuki was a Nazi?

I have no idea how tall Otome characters or are how tall Nina and the new characters are. However I would have to guess that the carry-over characters are actually no different than they are in the Hime series (even though it's popular to depict them as taller than their counterparts) even though they are older (biologically girls should stop growing at about 14-15). Though I do remember seeing some figures that were apparently official on a forum someone posted that suggested they were taller though I haven't seen any figures on official sites. They don't look different and their relative heights to each other are the same as well as their artistic proportions, what's more when they are some references to work with such as doors and tables they still look the same as in Hime. However what's interesting is that to counter this they made their younger versions look smaller. One glaringly obvious example are the pictures of Mai and Natsuki which feature Mai with stubbier fingers and a more rounded face and Natsuki with a more childish appearance and shorter hair otherwise they look exactly the same. But otherwise I'm not sure, one omake also had Arika standing next to Hime Mai and their heights are the same as with Otome Mai so I'm making Nina a little taller (more like Hime Nina) to match the other characters. If Kruger is still 5'3" then Nina is less than 5' which is a little too short if you ask me.

I like making fun of Wang more than Tate. His name is so friggin' funny. The Cosmic Rod is a weapon used by the comic superhero Starman but I got the joke from a Marvel comic known as Cable & Deadpool.

I mean no offense to Buddhism or Buddhists or Buddhist philosophy nor do I claim to know it indepth. But since my impression of Buddhism is the casting away of physical and mortal desires I'm having Akane go against her ancient beliefs to embrace her boyfriend literally, figuratively and phallically (that's not a word but ;) ) if goes with their characters. I'm not good with romance :0( My first cliff-hanger !!

I'm revealing Natsuki's identity several chapters earlier than I planned but then again I suppose it's not so bad what with twice as many characters as in Fate to flesh and thrice as much words as in most fics for my fic so I think it's time I stop stringing the readers along.


	14. Omake 07

Omake 07: Unlimited Negi Works!

Alyssa looking all evil with her Haruka/Berserker wants to kill everybody.

"Archer buy us some time to escape," Shizuru looks to Natsuki Kruger/Archer wearing an Otome Robified Archer outfit standing next to Natsuki Kuga/Shirou and Arika/Saber.

"Hmm…Good idea, but can I ask one thing?" Archer/Kruger asked.

"What?" Rin/Shizuru replied.

"Why the hell are we facing Haruka who is now half-naked and angsty but with no Yukino. And why the hell is Natsuki Kuga with Arika as Saber??"

"Well Yukino took a holiday so she asked Alyssa to take care of Haruka since she's the closest thing to a Sara Gallagher we currently have."

"Oh and what about…"

"Arika? Well Kruger did really support Arika and besides there's no one else better to play Saber." Arika/Saber pulls out a sapphire bladed Excalibur and shows it off proudly.

"But what the sex scenes and all that, Arika is jailbait!"

"So is Natsuki Kuga."

"Good point. But why am I Archer and not Rider?"

"I would like you to be Rider!?" Shizuru looks at lustfully thinking of bondage outfits and chains.

Natsuki puts a pile of lumps on her head.

"The real reason."

"Because you've got guns no one else in the whole series has a ranged weapon except you."

"What about Yukariko?"

"No one cares about her. And besides everyone likes Kuga and Kruger together in more ways than one," Shizuru twitched her eyebrows and nugged Natsuki suggestively.

"Good point. Anyway back to the show. Ahem! It's fine if I take this Haruka out right?" Archer/Kruger asked with a cocky grin once again oblivious to Shizuru's sexual innuendo.

"Fine," Shizuru said disappointed that Kruger was taking a while to catch on the innuendo, grabbed Kuga and Arika and ran off eager to get to the sex scene in the forest as fast as possible while silently praying that the author would change the ending of this scene so she could have a triple decker yuri sandwich with two slices of Natsuki and a piece of Arika.

Haruka Armitage/Berserker fights Natsuki Kruger/Archer. Haruka with her giant Otome mace thingey made of styrofoam and a Yukino action figure on it while Natsuki pulls out a negi and a mayo bottle. Alyssa quirked an eyebrow then grabbed a jar of ice cream and started eating. Natsuki accidentally drops her negi and mayo bottle which breaks covering her negi in mayonnaise.

"Ah damn!" Archer/Kruger cursed.

"Hah! What are you going to do now onee-chan?" Alyssa asked in an evil fashion.

"Well HEY! Wait a minute you know I'm an evil alternate version of Natsuki Kuga your big sister?!"

"Well duh that's kind of obvious…"

"…Ooookkkaaaayyy!! Anyway did you forget I'm an Archer…'I am the stock of my scallion'" she started to chant.

She then pulls out a giant sling shot made of a really big spring onion with a very elastic bra attached to it and loads a giant family sized bottle of mayo and fires that at Haruka.

"AAAHHH!!! MY EYES!! IT BURNS!! THE GOGGLES!! THEY DO NUTHING!!" Haruka ranted and raved.

"YOU AREN'T WEARING GOGGLES!!" Alyssa pointed out.

"I KNOW!!"

Archer/Natsuki jumps to the hole in the ceiling.

"Geez you really to need to have this place renovated," she commented.

Haruka gets to the roof to fight Archer/Natsuki some more but falls through the floor.

"Oh come on. I'm not that FAT!!" Berserker/Haruka cursed.

'Mayo is my body and green tea is my blood' pulls out negi swords. 'I have bought over a thousand sticks of onions' Beats Haruka around the head with them.

'Unknown in the kitchen' pulls out more negi swords.

"Nor known in restaurants' hits Haruka some more times.

The roof caves in and both of them fall through it landing on their heads.

"ALYSSA YOU REALLY NEED TO RENOVATE THIS PLACE!!" Archer/Natsuki screamed while pulling her head out of the floor tiles.

The two Servants/Otome/Maids? continued figthing.

'Have withstood a helluva of pain involving Shizuru, green tea and negi to get mayo' she kneeled.

'Yet those hands never get their mayo' she gathered her mana.

'So as I rant…Unlimited Negi Works!'

The scene shifts to a comically constructed stage with lots of negi, mayo bottles, copies of the My-Hime and My-Otome manga, various DVDs and other supplementary material, hentai doujinshis and action figures (all My-Hime and My-Otome) scattered on the ground with scenes of My-Otome and My-Hime marathon playing in the background. The OST of both series is also being played from somewhere. Haruka and Alyssa stare in awe.

"Don't ask I don't get it either," Archer/Kruger stated and picked up a negi and a mayo bottle.

Meanwhile in an abandoned house somewhere in the forest Shizuru has successful sexed up Natsuki Kuga and Arika for no other reason (Arika wasn't low on mana) than to sex them up.

"I wonder what's taking Archer/Kruger so long. I want my triple decker yuri sandwich with two slices of Natsuki and a bit of Arika, maybe even a dash of Haruka and some Alyssa…That's it I'm going back!" Shizuru grabs the sleeping sexed up people and bolts for the mansion.

Meanwhile Natsuki after having satisfied Haruka who is now sleeping peacefully is having a heart to heart with her little sister when suddenly she felt a strange chill crawl up her spine.

"You know I just got this impression that in the next thirty seconds we're all going to be screaming in ecstacy for the next three weeks. I wonder why?"

"Must be your imagination," Alyssa concluded.

"Yah probably."


	15. Double Dates, What the?

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 08: Double dates, What the?

"So you figured me out," Natsuki replied without a hint of surprise.

Her companions on the other hand were both and shocked and awed to find out that Hunter was the Red Baron and apparently the strongest MEGAMI in existence at that. Hunter didn't lower her weapon and neither did they.

"If it means anything it your acting was impression then again you are the undisputed King of the Skies so it's really quite hard to miss. So what about my offer?"

Natsuki cast glance at her Master out of the corner of her eye then returned her gaze to Nao.

"Are you suggesting you know my objectives?"

"Yup but I won't tell them."

"Pfft! And vhat makes you think you'll make any better a Master than Shizuru?"

Shizuru glanced at her MEGAMI, she was worried of the possibility that her MEGAMI was going to abandon her as were the others but held their faith in her and stayed silent to see what eventuated.

"Because I know she'll try to stop you, but I won't."

Natsuki looked at her Master then at her companions then finally dematerialized her pistol and walked straight up Nao. The other's held their breath in fear and readied themselves for an imminent attack when in a blur of motion Natsuki punched Nao across the jaw and threw her across the gravel for several meters. Everybody gaped in shock and sighed in relief.

Nao slowly got to her feet laughing and wiped the blood of her lip.

"I'll take that as a no," she laughed.

"That vas for insulting Shizuru," Shizuru smiled behind the Hunter's back happy that her MEGAMI had done that for her. "But you're probably right about them. Still I don't trust you so beat it you illusion."

Nao's formed flickered indicating to the others that she was indeed an illusion.

"I see you're pretty quick, still why all the posturing and punching?" the glamour of Nao asked.

"It's makes me feel better," Natsuki announced. "Now GO!" she viciously waved her hand casting a gust of frost at the illusion that vanished into thin air dispelled by the magical ice.

The Red Baron turned back to her friends and allies who were doing a mixture of staring in fear and gaping in awe.

"Oh come on, I hardly think the Red Baron is as famous as other figures," she said in annoyance and stormed off.

"Natsuki wait," Shizuru called out.

"I don't vant to talk about it," she said rather cryptically and went back to their room to sleep.

* * *

Deciding that there was nothing left to about the matter the MEGAMI and their Masters also retired for the night. Though this time they all decided to bunk over at Shizuru's. All of them were interested in knowing more about the great Red Baron and her secrets for better or for worse. Shizuru had retired earliest while the others engaged in small talk and exchanged little secrets about themselves. Shizuru found her friend sleeping in the bed adjacent to her own, a little curious and very concerned as to why her friend had stormed off like that she took a peek to see if she really was asleep and found to her delight and relief that Hunter had indeed dozed off in bed.

"Yukino can't you scry for them with your mirror?" Mai asked.

"I've been trying to but it doesn't work like, scrying is only remote viewing which is no different from looking through a security camera and I can only do it if I either have the target within my line of sight like the ship out at sea or if I've memorized and marked a place with a rune. This mirror is useless for searching for a place I've never been to," Yukino explained during their conversations.

One by one the other's all fell asleep generally in the arms of their significant others either on the floor in spare futons or on the couch with at least one pair or trio standing watch. Morning came as well as a new day of school. Hunter was the first to wake up and decided to address her comrades.

"Everyone get up, ve may as vell go to school," she announced fully dressed in her school uniform.

"Eh? Why?" Mai asked still half asleep with Mikoto and Tate clinging to her.

"Because ve've searched everyvhere else except the school in-depth. I think Nao und Arbiter are still here somewhere und that this new Master might also be a student."

Though seeing the logic in Natsuki's statement being teenagers none of them budged except for Shizuru until Hunter doused them in icy cold water that magically didn't touch anything but them. Well Haruka was still fast asleep so Hunter words never reached her until after the deluge. Annoyed and cold they all made their ways back to their dorm rooms and got dressed and went to school. Haruka and Yukino though the epitome of model students were also annoyed that their cuddling time had been cut short.

Mai also decided to wear something she hadn't worn in a long time, a long red scarf she decided wear if only because she was starting to feel oddly cold around the ice wielder even though it was spring.

"That's a cute scarf," Tate praised.

Mai giggled in a very feminine fashion and replied.

"Thanks, it was my mum's," she replied somewhat happily.

"I'm…sorry."

"Nah it's alright, it's good memories, memories I'm happy to remember."

Although Mai and Tate tried to stir up some pleasant conversation an awkward silence inevitably descended on the group on the account that they weren't sure how they should address Baron von Richthofen. They weren't even sure if they should call her Baron or Baroness and were quite intimidated by the cool beauty as well as worried that given her behavior last night that Nao might have reminded the German about something she wanted to forget. Eventually Haruka and Mai who were more open and less timid people decided to pop some questions.

"Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen, that's your name right?" Haruka asked completely casually.

Hunter stopped in her tracks and cast her such an icy glare over her shoulder than the ancient Carthaginian swore she was staring into the eyes of Medusa herself. Which also prompted her to think in a side thought whether or not this MEGAMI was related or she happened to being borrowing the Gorgon Queen's eyes, given the circumstances it was quite possible. Natsuki finally blinked and continued walking.

"Ja, that vas my name," she answered plainly.

"So what's your deal?"

"Vhat?"

"Well I got recorded as male because the Romans who wrote my history didn't like the idea of being remember as being intimidated by a girl," Haruka explained.

"Mikoto said she also got written as a guy by accident and from what I gather her boobless chest, gluttonous personality and child-like behavior caused it," Mai added.

"Mai?" the little MEGAMI tugged on Mai's skirt like a little child. "What's boobless…is it edible?"

Mai sighed and tried to explain to the diminutive dimple what boobless meant in a form the great swordswoman would understand.

"Akane got written as a man because of a typo that crept up after several thousand years of obscurity but somehow I get the feeling that you're a Mulan aren't you?" Haruka fearlessly asked.

Hunter didn't respond for several minutes making everyone wonder if she was trying to avoid the question then she finally shrugged and replied.

"My full name is Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen born Natsuki Wolfgang Kruger von Richthofen, I changed my name und hid my gender because the German Empire didn't accept vomen in it's armed forces."

Shizuru although afraid to directly asked Natsuki about her past in case she struck a nerve decided to join in while she could.

"Ah, so that's who Natsuki is. I'm guessing you changed your colors as well," Shizuru added.

Natsuki skidded to a halt and turned to face her Master casting her a scathing glare on her.

"How did you know that?!" the German demanded.

"Well…uh…I…well you are called the Red Baron yet you wear blue so I figured since red is very manly color opposed to blue you must have changed it to fit in," Shizuru lied to cover up the fact that she had seen her dreams afraid she offend her crush if she told the truth.

Hunter seemed to accept it and continued walking to school with the rest of them.

"What was up with that?" Mai asked concerned for their most powerful ally.

"I think something happened that hurt her badly," Shizuru began and all attention was turned to her. "When I first met her I asked her who she was and she said to me that she once made the mistake of trusting people. I think someone betrayed her in the past and her greatest wish is revenge."

The group cast a sympathetic look to the German then at Yukino who had suddenly added something else.

"The Red Baron's history is full of editing and propaganda, even now no one in mundane and magical society is sure who or what really killed her," Yukino explained politely.

"I thought the Red Baron was killed by a British fighter pilot Captain?" Tate asked.

"That's one story, there's also other stories of Australian AA ground fire and theories of brain damage causing her death though no one seems to agree on which it was." Yukino stared hard at the blue haired pilot. "When I think about all MEGAMI in the past either died of old age, sickness or poison, even Haruka died of a combination of all three. But Natsuki…supposedly died at the age of 26 in battle, if that's true then the only way for a MEGAMI to be killed is either…"

"By another MEGAMI…or someone with an Ichor she entrusted to them…" Shizuru grimly deduced.

* * *

Deciding not to pursue the secrets of the Red Baron any further all of them agreed not pressure her any more afraid they might hurt her. Although a few of them also thought that leaving it unattended might be just as bad they decided to let Natsuki come to terms with it herself and then talk about it with them at an appropriate time.

Hunter normally brash and cocky was disturbingly quiet though not as disturbing as who walked into the class of the koheis. Mai, Tate, Mikoto, Akane and Kazuya all now in the same class were met by the sight of none other than Guardian standing alongside her Master Sergay Wang.

"Nina, be good now. Otou-san has to go to work now," Sergay said in a convincingly fatherly tone.

"Hai, otou-san," the MEGAMI replied and went to the homeroom teacher.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet a new transfer student. This is Nina Wang from Hong Kong, please join me in welcoming her," the teacher introduced.

Everyone clapped to greet her as she bowed, everyone including the MEGAMI and their Masters though Mai had to restrain Mikoto from flying into a berserk killing rage.

The group had not seen hind or hair of Midori who apparently had quit nor Nao who was in the grade below Mai, Tate, Mikoto, Akane and Kazuya. Lunch came and the group of five decided to tail Nina for a while but found that she didn't go anywhere except the cafeteria where she remained.

Akane and Kazuya decided to go look for the others and get their opinion on the matter or perhaps have either Judicator or Hunter capture and shake down this MEGAMI for information since they were mostly convinced that Mikoto and Akane alone were not enough to handle Nina alone. All things considered they were beginning wonder exactly why Sergay had left his MEGAMI here like this. Spying was one thought but then it also made no sense since it meant that Sergay was now vulnerable unless he really was in league with Arbiter, Nao and the new Master or perhaps as some of them dreaded another group.

"Mai, I'm going to take a look around," Tate suddenly announced.

"Eh?"

"You and Mikoto keep an eye on her I'm going to see if anything has been changed around the campus."

"Rune traps or glyph hexes?"

"Possibly, I want to sure."

Reluctant to let her boyfriend put himself at risk but agreeing with his logic she let him go to carry his duties while she and Mikoto watched the mysterious Chinese general. They were disturbed however when a new individual suddenly showed up.

"Is this seat taken?" he politely asked.

Mai turned to look at him and was met with a handsome man at least a couple of years older than her with short black and purple eyes. There was something oddly familiar about him but Mai couldn't quite place it.

"Excuse me?" he asked again when Mai suddenly noticed she was staring at him trying to figure out if she recognized him.

"Oh, uh! Sorry go ahead," and this new man sat where Tate once was.

Deciding it'd be impolite now to tell him it was taken Mai let him stay and hoped Tate who understand later.

"Um, do I know you?" Mai meekly asked.

"Well I think I'd remember someone as cute as you," he kindly replied with smile that made Mai flush hotly. "I'm Reito, Kanzaki Reito," he introduced.

"Tokiha Mai," Mai responded.

* * *

Akane and Kazuya eventually found the others unfortunately had trouble getting to them. During their absence the combined ooze-like mass of Shizuru and Natsuki fangirls had gotten restless and were several times more clingy than usual. The scene reminded them both of the sight of a couple being devoured by the hideous, protean, puss-spewing, flesh-eating, slime monster of Iraq which had long gone extinct thanks to the intervention of the MEGAMI Ninsun mother of Gilgamesh. Haruka was on the sidelines being restrained by Yukino who didn't want her to make meatballs out of the admirers in a fit of jealous rage. It seemed that the matter of who got Hunter had yet to be resolved and if anything was getting more and more out of hand as more admirers piled onto the list. Now with Nao also on the list of Natsuki crazed people/stalkers and blossoming feelings welling up in Akane and Kazuya (as well as bizarre visions of threesomes) things were doomed to get worse. One thing they had yet to figure out was why exactly they were suddenly so attracted to her though Yukino the brightest of them guessed it had something to do with either her enormous mana aura, her exceptional good looks some unknown harem factor that would explain various harem comedies or all of the above.

Hunter was for the most actually not very bothered by this however nor was Shizuru.

_You seem… rather… used to this_ Shizuru commented telepathically as Hunter pulled her hand-in-hand through the crowd lacking the MEGAMI's superhuman strength.

Hunter didn't respond for a while and through the crowd Shizuru could see that her sad face hadn't abated even a little.

_Ja, I'm used to this. Much like yourself._

_Well I've always had large numbers of female admirers for various reasons though…I can't compare to a mythical hero like you. _

Shizuru meant to praise her warrior but instead all she got was the sight of Natsuki's back and unmistakable feeling that she had struck a nerve. Shizuru immediately zipped her lip worried that she might hurt her feelings some more. They pushed through the crowd that offered them gifts, Shizuru took what she could carry but ignored the rest. Natsuki ignored it all until she came across one girl who offered her a very strange gift. It was a silver bullet, a .45 ACP round with German engravings than read Liebe für das Vaterland: Love for the Fatherland attached to a gold chain.

"Senpai, a friend gave this to me and said you'd like it. Please accept it," she offered meekly.

The response that came after no one foresaw except the one who gave this girl the gift. Natsuki slowly inched her hand to in and grasped it from the cupped hands of the young teenager. She looked at it for several moments in shock as though it were a letter saying one of her love ones had been killed then. Clenched her superhuman hand so tightly she crushed it to dust then ran off letting go of Shizuru's hand and pushed aside everyone obstructing her.

_Natsuki?! Were you…crying? _Shizuru thought.

The fangirls tried to follow but the MEGAMI sped off at superhuman speeds. On the way however a couple was on her sprint path. A boy with whitish-blue hair and pale pink eyes walking alongside a slightly older attractive woman of Asian descent with violet eyes and short green hair designed in the shape of a comma. The green haired girl jumped out of the way but the blue haired boy didn't realize why until he was run over by a blue streaked followed by the trampling feet of 8 dozen or more fangirls. The green haired girl casually returned to her companion's side and poked him.

"You still alive?" she asked impassively.

"I…hate you," he responded painfully.

And there he lay for quite a while until the green haired girl spotted Shizuru running after the crowd. Her own fangirls had been politely asked to wait and that was what they did so Shizuru ran alone. The other two MEGAMI and Masters who were watching were likewise dumbstruck to Natsuki's sudden outburst and the keener eyes of the demigoddesses also noticed what look like tears. So they didn't move and decided to leave this matter to Shizuru.

Shizuru eventually reached the green haired girl who was helping the blue-haired boy get back to his feet. Shizuru was already panting from trying to keep up with her superhuman friend who appeared to have already left the expansive campus grounds with her fangirls in tow.

The tawny haired girl stopped to catch her breath inches away from the comma-shaped haired girl who immediately had her breath taken away by Shizuru's beauty and dropped the blue haired devil who hit the tarmac with a sickening crunch. He moaned but didn't move leaving his friend to admire the Kyoto-girl.

"Are you alright?" the jade-haired asked sweetly.

Shizuru slowly addressed this new girl who seemed concerned for her and responded with equal politeness.

"I'm fine thank you," Shizuru replied pleasantly.

"I'm Tomoe, Tomoe Marguerite," she offered her a handshake and Shizuru not really thinking took it.

Shizuru's hand felt warm and soft to Tomoe but Shizuru found that while Tomoe's hand was also like silk there was a strange strength and posture to it but thought nothing more of it.

"Can I help you with anything?" Tomoe offered.

"No, thank you. I think I'll be off. Thank you for your concern," Shizuru thanked Tomoe and continued running after Natsuki.

"Hey wait!" Tomoe called out then cursed the fates for not letting her stay longer.

Tomoe sighed then with a swish of her hand she revealed a lock of amber brown hair in her grasp. Holding it lovingly she drew it across her lips and nose taking in its scent.

"You're really obsessed with this one aren't you," Nagi snidely commented as he got back to his feet.

"Shut up, Master Nagi. Even if you are my Master that's no way to address the Emperor of all Under Heaven."

* * *

Natsuki had jumped the fence literally of the academy and made for the hills also literally leaving her fangirls in the dust again literally. She finally stopped at a large tree somewhere in the forest and although not tired she was beginning was feeling emotionally haggard. She leaned her back against the tree and opened her hand still clutching the silver bullet now just a pile of silver dust in her mighty hands.

"Gott damn it," she cursed herself for being so emotional.

Tears were visibly cascading down her soft marble cheeks freezing to snow flakes as they did. She unconsciously wiped her eyes even though her spiritual body made the act extraordinarily beautiful. No water nor redness stained her features nor mucus nor acts of disgusting coughing. She wept like a statue of the Virgin Mary in memory of things past. But her instincts were as sharp as ever and her senses even keener. In a movement so fast it was invisible she raised her pistol at someone who approached her from the woods. It was Nao alone.

"Dig up some old memories," the redhead teased.

"Halt die Schnauze, I don't vant to hear that from you," she sternly growled and arrogantly dematerialized her gun.

"Like my gift?" Nao asked sweetly.

"Shut up!"

"Heh…they called you the Blue Wolf of War from the Blue Max you received and from the rumor that you're favorite color was Blue like the skies. And the Silver King because of those silver cups you collected as trophies, It's kind of ironic too that you met your end by a silver bullet."

"Are you calling me a werewolf?"

"Actually there was a German SS unit called Werwulf so kind of."

"You're a bitch."

"Oh, I'd love to be your bitch," Nao flirted.

"Vhy don't you just come out und say it then. Break me vith the knowledge you have of my past then claim me for yourself. All this dancing about is making me sick," Natsuki spat.

"Oohh! You like that do you, a real masochistic," provocatively Nao closed the distance between the two of them and pinned the Hunter to the tree she was leaning against. "Or do you just hate yourself for not seeing the truth sooner in him and want to punish yourself for it?" Nao began to seductively lick the MEGAMI's neck while holding hands to the wood. "You're not fighting back even though you have enough strength to shred me like wet tissue paper in a second. You must really hate yourself for being so blind…or is that you still love that man?"

Without warning Natsuki slapped Nao across the face and hurled her into a tree. This time it wasn't an illusion.

"Oww!! Damn!! You're very violent, but I like it," she chuckled.

"I don't love that man, not anymore but…I must know vhy," she stated.

"Why he did it?"

Natsuki didn't answer but the look of stifled agony on her face told everything.

"Tell me Red Baron you cast away your feminine blue and donned masculine red to hide your identity but did you don blue again to die as a woman or to wash away the shame that came with the crimson blood you wore?"

Hunter didn't answer that question but she shot Nao a searing glance before she disappeared back into the ethereal plane.

"Cheh! And I thought I had parental problems," Nao sighed staggering to her feet.

* * *

The others had taken to spying on Nina who was for the moment playing the role of the model student. They didn't approach her nor make their presence known but they all knew that Nina knew they were there watching. However none of them could do anything, Guardian wasn't causing trouble but the MEGAMI recognized her as a MEGAMI and Mikoto confirmed it was Guan Yu. However while they were in the middle of the campus there was nothing they could do. Everytime MEGAMI clashed property was destroyed on a wanton scale but thankfully so far no casualties had been incurred, with this many people around you'd have to be insane to start a Zodiac battle here. And so they did nothing.

The Mage Association would erase the memories of all the victims caught in the crossfire but they wouldn't heal them nor revive them. That was there policy and staying secret also prevented causalities (the curious often ended up as the dead) so the group stayed with that line of thought. Forcing them to do nothing more than observe and wait for the right opportunity to present itself.

Haruka on the other hand was less than please to just slink around waiting for something to happen and ended up storming out of the cafeteria. Lunch was barely half-way through and the blonde general was extremely agitated from not being able to act. It was this agitation that once played a major role in driving her to suicide. Yukino followed her to try and calm her down which was when they met her.

Haruka accidentally bumped into a younger girl on her way off, or more precisely she sent her flying from the very air pressure she generated straight into a tree which she bounced off.

"Haruka!" Yukino half-gasped and half-scolded before running to the poor girl's aid.

The half-conscious girl appeared to be a few years younger than them perhaps around the age that Oracle seemed to be. She was dressed in a white coat with violet casuals underneath. She had long wavy lavender hair that framed a cute face whose soft neon-green eyes were spinning from the impact.

"Ooh Crap!" Haruka nervously cursed and joined Yukino in trying to resuscitate the poor girl.

Slowly the girl eventually woke up and stared at her new company right before she smacked Judicator across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" Haruka demanded (the punch didn't actually hurt it was just the thought that counted).

"That was for knocking me straight into a wall you idiot!!" the purple haired girl ranted.

"Idiot?! Look whose walking you can't even tell the difference between a tree and a wall!" Haruka ranted in reply.

"It's talking Haruka," Yukino corrected.

"Hah! You can't speak right, you over-sized half-wit," the lavender girl squared off against Judicator in epic stances and postures.

"At least I'm not some bratty little shrimp!"

"Forehead!"

"Brat!"

"Psycho!"

"Loser!"

"Reject"

"Moron"

"You drink out of a toilet!"

The ranting and insulting continued on for nearly thirty minutes while Yukino tried to calm them down. Eventually after about 15 minutes she took a break and got something eat and drink. Class had started again but it didn't look as though the lavender loudmouth nor the blonde bugel-horn were going to stop anytime soon.

Yukino decided to go back to class and wait for things to blow over. More than two hours later they were still going at it even though school was over. Yukino was impressed by their stamina but eventually Yukino managed to break them up by distracting Haruka with curry bread thus avoiding another two hours of meaningless ranting.

"I'll have my mum and her whole organization have you experience 8000 years worth of PMS inducing cramps, rip you in two, shove you though a hole the size of a photon, slam you back together with a lemon wrapped around a gold brick then blast you so far past Heaven and Hell you'll come as chicken urine!" the lavender ranter added at the last second.

"Oh yeah and who's your mum?!" Haruka demanded while munching on her curry bread.

"Come to think of it who are you?" Yukino asked politely.

The odd bratty girl suddenly assumed an aloof pose and stood as high as she could (which wasn't much) and thumped her flat chest as if to show off her stature.

"Why I'm the great Princess of Mages Himeno Mashiro, the daughter of the Great Supreme Archmage Himeno Fumi the Head of the Global Magus Association and to prove it I'll..."

"Oh so you're Fumi-san's daughter, that's interesting," Yukino interrupted.

"Don't speak of my mother so familiarly!"

"But I'm also a mage Yukino Chrysanthemum, and I'm a Master of the Zodiac Trials. This is my MEGAMI Judicator but you can call her Haruka," Yukino introduced herself politely.

Mashiro froze in mid-pose and gaped at them stupidly.

"You're a Master and that pile of boobs is a MEGAMI!?"

"Who's a pile of boobs?!" Haruka yelled.

"Alright prove it," the diminutive self-proclaimed princess of magicians demanded.

Yukino showed her Master Seals while Haruka manifested her Ichor shield and chained hammer which was enough to convince the daughter of Fumi that they were genuine. Yukino and Judicator could both sense a faint amount of mana coming from Mashiro but overall not all that much which made them wonder if this girl really was the child of the Great Pure One.

"Alright now prove that you're a Himeno," Haruka rudely demanded.

"Alright are you familiar with the Greek hero Perseus?"

"Yes," Haruka and Yukino said in unison.

"Well in truth Perseus was the disciple of the MEGAMI who became Athena and she manifested 5 Ichors over a long life which she gave to various other people who became various male Olympian Gods and the like. To her youngest brother Perseus her most trusted ally she gave her 5 Ichors upon her first mortal death. Perseus being one of many children born to the ancient King who became Zeus made in his latest years along with Hercules," Mashiro recited.

"I've heard this story before, my father told me of this story of the truth behind the Greek antiquity," Yukino confirmed. "If I recall correctly Hercules was more of a pretty boy loser than people remembered him by and Athena had given her uncle Hades two Ichors, her father one Ichor and her brother Hermes one but none to Herc. The dimensional scythe Harpe and helmet of invisibility to Hades, the shield Aegis to Zeus and the Winged Sandals to Hermes."

"That's correct she also gave her Slingshot Ichor known as the Owl of Athena to Perseus and had the others give their Ichors to him in their old age before she died her mortal death in battle with them against the mages who became the Titans."

"Wait I heard that Hercules was a great hero and Athena gave him twelve Ichors," Yukino asked.

"Hello I'm telling the story here?"

"Ok, go on."

"What are you getting at?" Haruka demanded.

"Hang on it takes a while. Anyway as I was saying my mother 300 years ago summoned Athena herself as her MEGAMI and won the Trials back then. In exchange Athena directed my mum to the gravesite of Perseus where she uncovered all five Ichors to help her fight."

"And?"

"And I have one of them," she pulled out a bronze hoplite helmet with cheek guards a feather plume.

"And?"

She put it on and became invisible.

"Oh so that's the Helm of Hades that grants invisibility," Yukino deduced. "Ok I'm convinced."

"So when and how did she have you…could it be your also 300 years old," Haruka chuckled. "Yukino she's an old hag!" Haruka started to laugh.

"Haruka-chan that's rude," Yukino protested but was secretly laughing inside.

"My mother only had me recently!" said a disembodied voice.

"And who's your dad?" Haruka continued to tease.

"I don't have a father," Mashiro announced proudly though no one could she her strike a pose while she was still invisible.

"Huh?" Haruka and Yukino quirked an eyebrow in unison.

"Mum had me magically without any dads."

"Wait then you're a…" Yukino started before Mashiro interrupted her.

"That's correct I'm a homunculi an artificial being made from her blood and born outside of the womb. Which brings us to why I'm here. Mum ask me as her daughter and as a mage of the Association to document your alliance personally and advice you on the rules of engagement in order to minimize collateral damage."

"You…" Haruka pointed in disbelief in the general direction of Mashiro's voice.

"Believe it or not I'm only 13 years old but as the daughter of the Pure One I have duties to attend to. Most importantly although the Association agrees that all collateral damage should be considered holy sites it doesn't change the fact that they are damage that should be minimized."

"And that's what you're here to do?" Yukino asked.

"Yes!" Mashiro stated with pride and conviction burning in her eyes which again when unnoticed while the Helm of Invisibility was still on.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to take you to the others then," Yukino sighed envisioning one very difficult night ahead of them.

* * *

Somewhere within Fuuka City during the bright night lit by the people who enjoyed it Sergay walked the streets with his protector the Guardian Guan Yu in tow. The others had long since abandoned spying on her for the day. The MEGAMI now named Nina walked behind him like a loving child dressed in casual clothing which although plain looking to some struck the dirtier minds with perverted thoughts. Though a few scathing glances from the ancient Chinese General was more than enough to have them soil themselves and run off whimpering.

They eventually reached a fancy restaurant which they entered and sat down on a reserved table for three besides a certain man. You only needed to look at this man to know he was less than honest and most certainly evil. He had a long hook-like nose, a sinister sharp face and cold slitted eyes. His hair was a pale spiky blonde and his eyes were blue casting a sinister Aryan appearance on him. And when he spoke every word seem to drip with a deceptive poison. He wore a pair of thin lensed wireframe glasses that seem to accent his sinister gaze and a simple charcoal suit.

"You're pretty early Mr. Wang," the blonde man praised.

"I believe punctuality is an important trait Mr. Smith," he replied.

"Good, I like that."

Nina sat by them and remained quiet.

"Nina give your report," Sergay ordered.

Guardian nodded.

"The alliance has at least four MEGAMI: Judicator, Hunter, Oracle and Seeker. Oracle and Seeker are of neglible power however I haven't confirmed their identities yet. Judicator appears to demonstrate significant power however the fourth one Hunter is of immense power well beyond the abilities of all of MEGAMI I've seen, most likely even greater than hers."

"I see," Smith nervously gulped.

"Here's the written report in detail John. I'll have Nina continue spying on them until we he decides when to make his move," Sergay handed an encrypted thumb-drive under the table to the bespectacled man. "Which may I ask is when?"

"I have no idea, that little devil has interesting plans in store unfortunately he won't share them. Though…if you ask me he's undoubtedly the kind of person with enough audacity to challenge the Gods themselves."

"Do you think he's worried about the Hunter?"

"Make senses otherwise he would have had Conqueror kill everyone else by now," Smith assumed a pensive position. "The Red Baron…can she really be that powerful to oppose all under Heaven."

"I believe she does," Nina added and the men turned their attention to her.

"She has an immensely powerful Ichor we haven't seen yet but I know she has one and I think that when unleashed nothing in Heaven or Earth will be able to stop it."

Both Sergay and Smith nervously gulped then chuckled at the absurdity of everything they faced.

"I suppose that's what you get for fighting the Silver King of All the Heavens."

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Natsuki: You know people really need to break the embarrassed kohei and horny senpai mentality they have going with me and Shizuru.

Mai: But you're so damn funny whenever you're embarrassed.

Natsuki: THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT IN CHARACTER!

Haruka: You know it kind of make sense to chase after you, you know that?

Natsuki: Why is that?

Yukino: Because if you can make a believable harem around the most loserish male character in existence using the hottest chicks in the world then it stands to reason you can make an even more believable one using the hottest bi-chick in existence with more hot bi-curious/closet lesbian chicks.

Haruka: Yukino, I didn't know you could talk like that!

Mai: Actually nobody believes those kinds of harems are possible they just generally appeal to most fanboys so they become popular and well-loved.

Natsuki: Gee I wonder why? And wait a minute since when am I bi?

Mai: Since Sunrise confirmed you're willing bang both Tate and Shizuru.

Natsuki: And what about you.

Mai: It's never clear I'm willing to make out with Mikoto, only with Tate.

Natsuki: Oh that's just terrific…

Mai: Plus you're the tentacle girl.

Natsuki: NOTHING HAPPENED IN THAT EPISODE!!

Mai: So, that still doesn't change the fact that fans call you the tentacle girl.

Natsuki: I need a new job and you know I'm only shorter than Shizuru by 2 cm hardly that significant.

Mai: Yeah well you know people like to pick on you Natsuki.

**Author's Note: **The Red Baron is the most legendary fighter pilot in existence although his conquest are subject to a lot of propaganda and his scores are not that big compared to modern figures though. His name is synonymous with idea of the patron deity of air combat and perpetuated in popular culture as the epitome of the Sky King. He served the German Empire in WWI and was so famous it was popularly believed that he was the most feared soldier by the Allies and the German's patron war hero. One unconfirmed rumor is that there squadrons specially formed to hunt him and another was that the highest awards were being offered to anyone who could shoot him down even by accident. Of all other MEGAMI that came before her she is only MEGAMI born into a modern world with modern technology, science and weapons to achieve a similar level of fame as the great conquerors of antiquity if not more. The Red Baron is also believed to be a figure like Sherlock Holmes or Alexander the Great in that if you gave them modern advantages they'd surpass others by a thousand leagues. For instance as the WWI ace he had somewhere between 80-100 kills though his successor in WWII as ace scored 300 due to advances in technology and a larger number of planes to shoot down. It's believed by a lot of historians if you gave him an F-22 squadron nothing would able to stop him.

The title Silver King comes from a ritual the Baron once did. Whenever he scored a kill he would buy a Silver Cup to celebrate it until Germany restricted the transport of silver. This is something he really did and really fit with Natsuki's association with silver. Blue Wolf is from the Blue Max which the Baron is also popularly associated with. If fact there was even a famous movie called the Blue Max inspired by the Baron which briefly featured him and he is probably its most famous recipient.

Sorry to Herc fans but personally I don't really Greek male heroes because they tend to at least once use and screw a woman over then dump her on a remote island. Theseus is famous for this (was glad to kill him in God of War 2) and so was Jason who screwed over Medea (also glad he became Cerberus poo).

No omake this time, instead it's time for character sheets. I made them using actual Fate character sheets as templates.


	16. Omake 08

Omake 08: The Muppets!

The good guys (Haruka, Yukino, Mai, Tate, Mikoto, Akane and Kazuya) were being attacked by the badguys (Nao, Midori, Nina and Sergay), the good guys were being overpowered.

"Quick we have to get Natsuki to open up her can of whoopass on them, to the Shizuru cave!" Haruka annouced striking a Power Rangers pose.

Everyone sweatdropped but made haste exit stage right to the Shizuru cave where they hoped to find Mayo Girl I mean Hunter. What they found was not what they had in mind.

All of them burst into the big dorm room only to find…A MUPPET/CHIBI/PLUSHY! Or more precisely Shizuru playing with a Muppet/Chibi/Plushy Natsuki with miniature cat ears and a cat tail.

"THE XXXX!" the all cursed in unison.

"ISN'T SHE CUTE??!!" Shizuru squealled proudly showing off a less than happy plushy Natsuki who was blushing madly in a plushy manner with big cute plushy green eyes knitted in an super cute frown. "I used a Master Seal to turn her into a plushy. I call her…NYATSUKI!!"

Everyone else gaped at her for a second then like a volcano squealed:

"KKKKYYYAAAAHHH!!!! KAWAII!!" with big heart eyes before foddling her supertough body half to death.

"What the XXXX!" the three men said in unison.

"Oi get off of me! Nyah!" Hunter demanded in an absurdly cute chibified manner that cause all the girls to swoon again. "If you don't I'll…OMFG It's Pokemon time!! Nyah!!" she squealed and ran to the living room in a very muppet-like fashion with her muppet mouth flailing about waving her muppet hands in the air.

The men were weirded out to the maximum while the girls followed her as she went to watch Pokemon. She turned on the TV just as the intro started and began singing and dancing to the tune perfectly intune but with a muppet voice in a muppet fashion which really cuted the girls out.

Like magic she sprung an ahoge (a bit of hair sticking of anime character's heads) and turned up the volume then grabbed snacks from the kitchen making her look even cuter and smiled in a ultra-cute chibi/muppet/plushy manner that caused several major nosebleeds.

"That's it we have to make our MEGAMI muppets as well!" announced Nao.

Three seconds later the MEGAMI became Muppets and eventually continued battle after several rounds of Pokemon and popcorn. The battles ending up becoming pillow fights as none of the MEGAMI could properly manifest their Ichors which wasn't a problem because they all looked so darn cute.

In the end they all called it a day and went home. The End.


	17. Party!

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 09: Party!!

That night Judicator and Yukino brought Mashiro to the gang after a quick cellphone call that directed them to the Shizuru residence. As per usual Hunter was absent and everyone guessed she must have still been brooding over whatever it was she brooded over. Everyone else managed to attend and listen to the tiny tyrant rant away about tips and rules for avoiding collateral damage all of which made every reply with:

"You've got to be joking!" they call exclaimed on the account that every piece of advice she gave them would inevitably result in major disadvantages.

"I have seen during my life many an old fool; but this one beats them all," Haruka commented quoting an ancient famous quote from her past life.

"Hey! I'm not old damn it! I'm only 13!!" Mashiro roared. "Anyway I thought there was four MEGAMI where's the fourth one?!"

"Natsuki is taking care of some business, she'll be back soon," Shizuru explained.

"And why was not here to begin with, is she so weak you have her doing scout duty or something?" Mashiro insulted.

"Who's on scouting duty?" came the unmistakable voice of Germany's greatest hero, she didn't sound or look annoyed or anything but she was giving off a massive killing aura that made everyone in the room except for Shizuru strong feelings of wanting to wet themselves.

Hunter had walked back into the room her face cutely reddened like rose quartz from the crying. The occupants of the room had to admit that no matter what she did whether it was getting angry or embarrassed she always looked extremely darn cute.

"Is this your MEGAMI, she looks pretty weak? Hey just who are you anyway?" Mashiro demanded.

The sound of glass breaking behind Hunter's marble face could be heard, loudly. Five minutes, 10 meters of dental floss, a roll of newspaper and a copy of the latest Times magazine later Mashiro developed a mentality that made her shut up whenever Natsuki was within eyeshot.

"I take back what I said, your MEGAMI is very powerful," Mashiro announced and bowed her head.

"Wow, I've never seen someone use a Times magazine like that before!" Tate gasped while everyone else gaped in awe.

"I'm going to bed," Natsuki told them and went to sleep.

"You think we're going to be alright?" Akane asked drawing all attention to herself.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Well I have Heart of Harmony as a special ability that lets me control my emotions considerably well but what about her. I mean…what happens if she has her period, can we still have those!?"

Everyone didn't have an answer but considering the possibilities they shuddered at the thought and prayed to all the Gods that MEGAMI couldn't have periods.

"I think we've just met the woman in the 'Hell hath no fury like' phrase," Tate added.

* * *

Much like the previous morning the slightly less than archaic German Captain organized the day's order of events. If Nao was right about anything it was that of all the MEGAMI she was the most qualified to lead them not just because she was clairvoyant but also because unlike the other several hundred to a few thousand plus demigoddess she was the most up to date being only born less than a century ago.

"Ve've searched everyvhere except one place, a small island off the coast," using her ice magic she created a series of models on the coffee table. "I dug up geological surveys, there's a cave large enough to support some considerable research into magic beneath. I suggest ve skip the day of school und spend some time preparing a base of operations on the shore before moving under the cloak of night."

"Why make a base?" Kazuya asked.

"Because we can," Tate replied.

"Also all things considered this place is the only spot left so it's chances of being the right place are pretty high," Yukino added.

"Not to mention it's pretty specific our plan of action this time so it'd be in our best interest to prepare if we can," Shizuru finished.

"I see," Kazuya agreed.

"If this is not the place then it either means that our enemy is operating outside of Fuuka or he's in the District und has no permanent base of operations und that he can hide his power very, very vell."

"But if he does that still doesn't help us knowing," Akane pointed out.

"True, vhich leaves us vith only the option of looking. I suggest you all get to packing right now, give me thirty minutes und I'll return vith some vehicles. I also suggest you vork on trying to reduce your mana auras even more," she stated and left.

Over the next thirty minutes all of them got to packing some clothes and equipment for the day along with rations and money. The mages concentrated on trying to reduce their magic even more just in case the enemy was there and upon sensing their approach teleport out. With Nao's ability of Distortion this was a very real and very annoying problem.

Mai and Mikoto where in charge of food so they went to the cafeteria to buy some packet foods and on the way they ran into Reito.

"Hello Mai what a pleasant surprise," he kindly greeted.

"Uh hi," Mai flustered.

Although she had Tate she couldn't help but feel light-headed around the handsome man. Yesterday she had a rather pleasant conversation with this man up until Tate showed up and managed to chase him away but only after making himself look like a completely incompetent idiot in the process. It didn't even look like he made Reito go away in fact it was more like Reito made him stall his engines while he took his time with Mai then left to attend to other things at his own whims. She'd had made it clear that Mikoto was her sister and that Tate was her boyfriend but she had failed to make it clear that she was off-limits.

"You're not dressed I see, might I hazard the guess that you're going somewhere other than school?"

"Well, actually I have urgent family matters to attend to so I'm getting some food for the trip," Mai lied.

"I see, well don't let me stop you but might I make a request?"

"Um…ok. I suppose why not?"

"If you're not doing anything this weekend might I take you to a fine restaurant I know of? Dinner will be on me of course."

Mai blushed a bright red till she was like a hot coal with steam blowing out of her ears. She didn't give a response but instead dashed straight for the cafeteria leaving Reito and Mikoto in the dust. Seconds later Mikoto released her Master had vanished and chased after her.

"She's cute, definitely my type," he chuckled and with a flick of his wrist he revealed Mai's bright red scarf, deftly stolen from her during her lapse in attention.

* * *

They all left the business of getting vehicles to Natsuki because she just happened to be the richest having gone off to gamble for God knows how much. With enough money to handle all their expenses (including the jeep Nina sliced in half) they were more than happy to leave it to the Silver King, though they were beginning to wonder if they should call her the Gold King for her all money. Finally when all things were done they headed for the parking lot where Natsuki now clad in her skimpy bike suit with a new Ducati 1098 as well as two vans were waiting.

The order of business had the trio of Mai, Mikoto, Mashiro and Tate use one van while everyone else but the most fetching pair (Shiznats) used the other van. Shizuru saddled up behind Natsuki and off they went from there. The trip was surprisingly uneventful as they drove though for Shizuru the high speeds, the wind on her skin and the close proximity to her MEGAMI kept the adrenaline pumping through her ears for the whole trip. Finally they made it to the beach where Natsuki had also prepared a small beach house for them to use for the time being. Taking off her helmet and parking her bike she addressed the group as they parked and got out.

"Take vhat time you need to prepare but be sure to get some proper rest. Fatigue is dangerous thing that should be avoided. So says the Dicta Bloecke," the modern officer advised.

"And what about you?" Haruka asked.

"Vhat makes you say that?"

"You said 'you' instead of 'we'."

"I have some business to take care of," she announced and started to leave.

"Natsuki-chan wait," Shizuru called out.

"I'd like to deal vith this on my own, traurig," she apologized.

"You always have some business to take off 'on your own'," Shizuru huffed.

"That's because I'm barely a century yet, unlike the others there are still things I left in this vorld that need my attention," she sadly stated and finally drove off on her motorcycle.

Although annoyed by her continual absence, her lone-wolf tendencies and often questionable reliability they couldn't help but empathize with her. For she was someone who not only died young barely 26 compared to them who live for many decades but also someone who didn't have the centuries and millennia they did to wear away their problems. No the stains and scars of the first world war were still fresh and when they thought about it there was the matter of her family to consider who most likely were still alive. Or at least had descendants who were not so diluted their heritage was lost.

"You know even she has any family, do you think she'll find them here?" Tate asked.

"Well she is part Japanese so maybe, still I don't think it's really family that's the problem," Mai replied.

"She doesn't like us still?"

"Yeah. But I think she'll warm up to it to sooner or later, she just has a lot of baggage she hasn't taken of care of yet. I mean when you think about it she's not really older than us."

"Huh?"

"Well think about it, although they don't age being half-gods Mikoto, Haruka and Akane all died into the senior years. Although they have something they regret which brings them back she's barely past her mid twenties, not much of a life that must have been."

"Heh, guess you're right."

They all got to work unpacking the vans and setting up shop in the beach house. Mashiro who had been quiet while Natsuki was around unleashed her full fury of ranting upon Haruka and Yukino as soon as she left. Eventually they were done and it was the height of noon: warm and sunny with crystal clear sparkling waters.

"Hey, she said we should rest right?" Tate asked.

"Yes she did," Yukino confirmed.

"You know what that means," Tate grinned at Mai who likewise grinned.

"BEACH PARTTTYY!!! KKKAARRAAAOOKKEE!!" she screamed and ripped off her clothes revealing a yellow bikini underneath.

Tate quickly joined her and eventually everyone else hit the beaches for no other reason than to hit the beaches. Only Shizuru though was lonely not having her Natsuki to play with. Speaking of Hunter she had chosen their base quite well, it was protected by a very long sandbar with a cliff that concealed them from the island in question and while they kept their mana suppressed they wouldn't be detected for the time being giving them all the privacy they needed to sunbathe in the awesome bikinis they all had. All of them to varying degrees were disappointed that the blue haired beauty would not be joining them. Then again they wondered what might happen if she did. Thoughts of a pissed off ice archmage freezing the whole lagoon haunted their minds until they decided that perhaps maybe it was a good idea she was not present.

* * *

Hunter had long since left the district via one of her not yet revealed Ichors. She had traveled all the way to the Kyoto Prefecture and was now in Kyoto City the capital in the Fushimi district. Here she went to a villa that belonged to the Koga family known to her once as Kuga from her mother. She stood before a grave now where her mother's cremated remains rested and laid down midnight blue Autumn Bellflowers the symbol of their family.

"I know you're here Shizuru, you're sleeping so the Memory Empathy effect is connecting us right now," she spoke to no one not even the crickets.

"I couldn't figure it out at first vhy you knew about the red coat I once wore then I remembered the phenomenon of Memory Empathy, a rare occurrence vhere memories from a MEGAMI flow into their Masters through dreams. I don't vhy ve're connected but since you're here I may as well tell you more about myself."

She kneeled down and bowed before her ancestors. When she raised her head she still knelt before her mother's grave.

"The Koga were and still are a kuge clan that held the title of Marquis in Japan, not terribly famous or important but they mean everything to me, they're family after all. My own mother Saeko Kuga vas a runaway from the family rehonored as Koga later on. She vas a brilliant doctor specializing in physics heck I think she even influenced Einstein. She vent to Germany to study vhere at the time it vas considered the Holy Land of scientists. She married my father Baron von Richthofen of the time before the title passed on to me. Just as everything else did."

Hunter got to her feet as tears streamed down her face.

"At the time I only vanted to serve my country und to make my parents proud. And sadly I succeeded, the Kaiser's hero they called me. The pride of the Richthofen family und the Koga family it vas me that restored my mother's honor. Still for everything I did, I'm not a hero…Just a stupid little girl," she spat and left her ancestral home.

She walked back to her bike but on the way she passed through the gardens filled with sakura and a beautiful placid pond with koi. Looking into it she saw her own reflection and finally noticed she was crying. She quickly wiped it off angry at herself from showing such emotions and stomped off.

"_Tell me Red Baron you cast away your feminine blue and donned masculine red to hide your identity but did you don blue again to die as a woman or to wash away the shame that came with the crimson blood you wore?" _She remembered the words Nao gave to her.

"I don't know, maybe I did both…" she mumbled to herself.

"_Then maybe you should try and let go of the past and embrace your friends of the present."_

Hunter went on alert and spun around several times looking for where that voice came from but her clairvoyant eyes told her there was no one and her range was a good 50 kilometers.

"Shi-zu-ru?" she mumbled. "…Perhaps…you're right."

* * *

"Then maybe you should try and let go of the past and embrace your friends of the present," Shizuru mumbled as she slept before finally awakening to sound of someone's rather impressive karaoke singing.

It was Mai though it didn't look like anybody was drunk.

Shizuru found herself sleeping on a beach chair watching the sunset and silently wishing she could share this moment with the Baron but circumstances made it otherwise. She could faintly remember however watching Natsuki from afar as she left flowers on someone's grave but she couldn't remember who it was Natsuki was visiting or where it was. Or even when it was for that matter or if was a dream or memory for it was oddly vivid yet had a strangely ephemeral impression.

The sun was slowly setting and soon the Masters and MEGAMI packed up and headed for the beach house. It was getting close to the deadline so they got to work preparing themselves by donning magically modified clothing for protection and stamina whilst readying a number of spell components and magical items to help them in battle.

"So what are we going to do, wait for Hunter to get back or go there and wait?" Tate asked.

"I think she'll already be there waiting for us," Akane considered.

"Shizuru have you been able to make contact with her?" Yukino asked.

"No, she's not answering my telepathic calls. If I wasn't down to two Seals I'd call her right now," Shizuru sighed.

"Well she seems to have good timing so maybe when we get there she'll jump down from the sky and greet us," Mikoto suggested.

All heads turned to the girl who was usually quiet and hungry with shock, surprise and awe plastered on their faces.

"Well she is Oracle so maybe we should listen to her," Kazuya suggested.

Everyone considered it for a moment then nodded and agreed. The Hunter had if anything impeccable timing and when you considered her power of foresight she was probably already waiting for them.

They trekked the distance over the cliff and back down onto the beach, they took the road but as they did they heard the howl of the wolf from above. Looking up they saw the full moon then a shadow descended from it and hit the road in front of them so hard it made the trees shiver and the ground shake. A red figure had crashed into the asphalt creating a crater of upturned rock. Stepping out in the moonlight they recognized Hunter but only by her face.

"Natsuki is that you?!" Shizuru gasped while everyone else gapped.

Natsuki had switched to wearing a blood red coat in place of her blue coat that sported a darker set of armor plates, she was wearing black leather gloves and her business coat had disappeared leaving only her white shirt and black tie with the Blue Max on it. The disturbing thing was that although she had switched her skirt to skin-tight black leather pants and a new set of armored boots her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned exposing her white skin beneath and her pants were unbuttoned as well leaving her belt to flail about, her tie was still there but draped down her chest. There was no sign of any underwear either. Her hat was still the same but tilted back more exposing more of her hair. Around her waist was a scabbard holding the sword Durandal shortened from its claymore form to a bastard sword without the flak cannon and at her thighs the holsters were now occupied by Jadgstaffel and Jagga with their blades but upon closer inspection these were different, now longer were they Mauser C96s but Colt M1911s with bayonets attached to them.

"Natsuki?! What in the world happened to you?!" Shizuru asked shocked to the core but while disappointed the skirt was gone grateful to the other things, when she thought about the pants really hugged her thighs.

"I went shopping and since I'm no longer pretending not to be the Red Baron I'll go back to being the Red Baron then," she said unusually casually.

"B-But, while I'm not complaining why the," she gestured to her chest trying to explain the exposure while the others either gaped or had nosebleeds except for Mikoto was just confused as to why everyone else was gaping and having nosebleeds.

"Durandal, well we're going into a cave so I decided to shorten it."

"No the," she tried again with the gestures.

"The guns? I decided to upgrade. I found them in my ancestral mother's home in Kyoto a few hours ago, they belong to my cousin General Tadamichi Kuribayashi and curiously enough they're Divine Ichors but from whom I'm not sure, they're simply more powerful than my Mausers so I picked them up."

"No I meant the," she tried a third time.

"My accent? Well we in Rome does as the Romans do and besides I'm part Japanese I may as well adapt," her German accent was gone replaced by a flawless accent that was mixed between Kyoto-ben and Kansai.

"YOUR BOOBS WHY ARE YOUR BOOBS OUT!!?" Shizuru blurted out trying to balance her will between suppressing her libido and keeping her calm.

Hunter however ignored her and walked down to the beach.

"You all coming?" she asked.

Shizuru blushed furiously but was actually feeling very happy she got that out even if the usually omniscient MEGAMI missed her outbursts. Everyone else didn't seem particularly bothered and in fact patted her on the back for having the stones to get that out. On their way down the hill onto the beach everyone noticed that for some odd and likely magical reason Natsuki's new outfit seemed to cling to her skin never slipping off and exposing naughtier bits.

"Natsuki are you drunk?" Mai asked also blushing.

"No," she replied plainly as they walked through the said.

"Hmm…Hey guys this is Natsuki right?" Mai whispered to everyone else.

"She has the same aura if that's what your asking and she is a MEGAMI," Haruka whispered back.

"What do you think caused this?"

"I have no idea. Let's just wait and see what happens."

They eventually reached the water unfortunately they forgotten one important thing.

"Uh guys, how are getting across this?" Mai asked. "I don't think Mikoto can jump the distance."

"I don't think Haruka can either," Yukino.

"Akane?" Kazuya asked but she simply shook her head.

"It's too far, and there's no rocks to help with the distance not like with the ship," Haruka stated.

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Tate asked. "Did anyone get a boat?" he only got blank stares.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Shizuru finally spoke up and all eyes turned to her. "We have a MEGAMI with awe inspiring ice powers, she can freeze us a boat right Natsuki?"

"You're a bit late," Natsuki pointed out.

True to her words a large row boat made of ice was already prepared from the sea water.

"Alright, I'll supply the propulsion," Akane offered.

Everyone nodded and hopped into the longboat. Akane the mistress of the winds pushed it off then used her nunchuks as propellers by spinning them at high speeds to give them thrust. The trip was surprisingly quiet without the roar of a motor, only the gentle swishing of the twirling water could be heard.

"Why did you pick Manfred of all names?" Mai asked.

"Manfred Albrecht was the name of a man I was in love with during my teenage years; I met him through my brother Lothar."

"Hmm, was he your boyfriend," Mai cheekily probed.

"Sadly no, he was my brother's."

If everyone had been drinking something when she said that they would spat them out in shock but instead they got the empty mouth equivalents.

"Ooh! Disappointed?"

"Yes, I died at 26; I hadn't aged a day since 17. I died a virgin," she cursed resting her head on an arm against the boat's edge.

The boat despite being made of ice wasn't cold at all nor was it slippery which they assumed was due to more magic. After about 30 minutes of sailing they finally reached the shores of the island and quietly trekked across the beaches trying to stay hidden. Natsuki melted the ice boat back into sea water and followed en suite. It didn't look like there was anyone around and none of them could see or sense anything. Even Hunter gave the all clear. Their target was a cave in the middle of the island which Hunter discovered was big enough to house a very large magically research lab. They stayed vigilante as the snuck through the forest careful to avoid anything and everything that might give them away or harm them however mundane until finally the reached the cave.

"What's the verdict people?" Shizuru asked.

All of them nodded confirming what the Kyoto mage felt herself, a pulse of mana emanating from within the cave though it didn't seem like much which either meant good suppression skills or there was really nothing of value here anymore and that the enemy had cleared out assuming they even got the right place in the first place. Hunter took point and drew her sword from its beautiful sapphire blue scabbard, it was different this time; no longer a zweihander attached to a flak cannon the size of a Harley-Davidson Chopper this was a bastard sword; a weapon slightly longer than a long sword and slightly smaller than a great sword. The hilt was ornate and the pommel was a silver wolf head with red eyes. The blade however was different, though still silver and pulsating with massive energies that told the others that it was still Durandal the blade had been modified. Within it and clearly visible was the barrel of a high caliber cannon fitted in such a way as though the blade itself had been forged around the gun. With a flick of her wrist the blade split open releasing crackles of lightning that shed frost forming a two-pronged fork and removing all obstruction from the cannon.

In her other hand went one of her Colts and without a sound she entered the cave, moments later she beckoned them in and in they went. What they found was unusual to say the least. They found this was indeed a mage's lab when they went deep enough. Pass a certain distance they came across a dead-end which when feed with a small trickle of mana opened like a door revealing a hidden entrance. And inside they went and found a lab in a disheveled state. Books were lain a strew, beakers and vials were broken spilling fool substances and oozes, scrolls and talismans were torn and broken and disturbingly there were even signs of deep lacerations and items cut cleanly into pieces alongside scorch marks. All clear evidence that a battle had taken place here.

"I smell Nao," Hunter stated.

"I smell Guardian as well," Mikoto added.

Everyone nodded in confirmation and stayed alert in case their enemies were still present. They searched everyone in a group for nearly 20 minutes finding nothing except broken magical devices and debris until finally Hunter found someone.

"There's someone in this room," announced the eagle-eyed girl.

Everyone nodded to her and she gingerly opened the door with her pistol at the ready. Quietly they slinked into what looked like a large living room with a roaring fire place and seated in front of it was a young woman with short purplish brown hair and blue eyes dressed in simple clothing with a white lab coat. She seemed plain and harmless but disturbingly had only one arm.

"Hey I know you," Kazuya announced.

"You do?" Akane gasped.

"Of course he does, I used to tutor him," the woman added.

"Who are you?" Shizuru demanded.

"She's my old tutor from the GMA. Yohko Hisui," she stopped everyone from commencing hostilities then turned to greet his old teacher. "It's been a while Yohko-sensei," Kazuya bowed.

"Likewise," she winced.

Everyone glanced to Hunter the clairvoyant who nodded indicating to them that this wasn't Nao or someone else wearing a disguise.

"What happened to you?" Mai gasped suddenly realizing she was missing an arm.

"Yes, what did happen? You were fine a few months ago," Kazuya added.

She gave the entire group an appraising glance, sighed then finally chuckled to herself.

"So you're that alliance of MEGAMI and Masters everyone's been talking about. Well to cut the long story short I was going to join you until this happened," she gestured to her missing arm.

"Wait you're a Master?" Yukino bluttered out in shock.

"'Was' until my arm was cut off and my Seals were stolen," she grimaced.

"Let me guess, a short woman with pinkish red-hair and the Loom of Arachne sneak attacked you and took your Seals?" Hunter asked already knowing the answer.

"Correct, along with my MEGAMI."

"You're MEGAMI…Wait you're the one who summoned Iskander then?!" Shizuru realized.

"That's correct, Midori is my MEGAMI but Nao teleported past all my defenses and sliced my arm off and used that to take my Master Seals. Tricky but a respectable tactic," she smiled.

"Honorable and graceful in defeat, I like you," Hunter commended.

"Thanks."

"But wait a second sensei, no offense but why are you still alive?" Kazuya wondered.

"Don't know I guess doesn't see me as a threat. Oh sure we fought even after I lost command over Arbiter but even when she mopped the floor with me she didn't kill me."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't sense any spells, glamours, remote viewing probes or anything similar cast upon her, I don't sense any hidden cameras or listening device either. It seems as though Nao showed you a moment of mercy," Natsuki analyzed.

"I see, well I can't join you and I'm not exactly in tip-top shape either."

"So what you've sitting here for how long?" Mai questioned.

"About a week, not just sitting though. I don't suppose any of you saw them?"

"Hunter and I did but it looks like Arbiter isn't doing so bad, she doesn't even seem to mind working for Nao," Shizuru explained.

"I see, guess maybe this Nao girl isn't such a bad person if she can get Arbiter to like her… She didn't use any Seals did she?" Yohko asked concerned for her MEGAMI's health.

"I saw Nao's tongue there were a complete set," Hunter answered.

"Well that's good then. Well I mean she's an enemy since she did cut off my arm and everything but give me a couple more days and I can cast some spells to grow it back."

* * *

Although disappointed that all of their planning and hardwork was for nothing they were happy to get a wiser mage as an ally even if she was injured and unable to help them for now. Though by the look of it everyone doubted that Yohko would really be able to hold her own in battle if it came to it if Nao beat her so easily. For the moment though everyone was helping to clean and repair the older magus' broken lab which they now hoped to use as a better base of operations. Although much of it was broken in by Arbiter, Guardian and Nao many of its functions could be restored and it had enough supplies and facilities from bathrooms to beds to house all of them. It even had a warp portal which could take them to the city and back again though that was the only place it went since it was a pain to maintain multiple rune sites to designate the landings.

"What exactly were you working on here?" Shizuru inquired as to the odd location and humongous subterranean laboratory.

"Well as you know mages that research high order sorcery always seek safe and peaceful seclusion for their own good and for the good of others. I just chose this place since it was out of the way but not so out of the way that I couldn't get back to civilization conventionally if need be."

"So what were you researching?"

"The materialization of higher order matter," Yohko announced.

Everyone in the room stopped working and turned their attention to the injured woman.

"Ichors, you were researching Divine Ichors," Tate gapped.

"Yes."

"All by yourself," Kazuya also gapped.

"Ah-hah, I think that was one of the reasons they attacked me besides the fact that I had succeeded in summoning Iskander Magnos."

"So what can you tell us?" Shizuru politely asked.

"Well where to begin, ok. I actually discovered some interesting things about the truth behind the Gods and magic. Summoning a MEGAMI was part of my research into discerning the nature of magic and it turns out that the Zodiac were actually pan-dimensional aliens that came to this dimension after their old one collapsed in an event not unlike the Big Bang. In fact I have a theory they came from the universe that preceded our own."

"So our powers the Phantasms and Divine Ichor are not magical but technological?" Mashiro gasped.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic Ms. Himeno. The point is that these Gods are using us as a means of replacing themselves when they grow too old and too tired to carry on. MEGAMI in fact stands for Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface. You should know that your MEGAMI are mistaken and somewhat confused about the nature of their powers. Then again I don't blame them since neither a sorcerers nor a scientists."

"And you're both?" Judicator asked somewhat offended.

"Yes. Do you know why it's called Divine Ichor. Because it is literally Prima Materia the primal matter of the universe. Higher Order Matter which is the basis of Materialization from which all True Magic stems, the other ability is Dematerialization. That's why they call it Divine Ichor because it's literally the Blood of the Gods used to make everything."

"You mean like how legends say that the world is made from the Bodies and Blood of the Gods?" Tate asked.

"Exactly. In fact all of the MEGAMI's weapons that they materialize and the MEGAMI themselves are made from Ichor. There also an old word for their Ichors: Elements."

"Elements?" Mai questioned.

"Yup, the artifacts are not things that were made they were materialized all created from Ichor without any actually forging processes that's what makes them unique. Even the soldiers Judicator summoned are all materialized even if they do hold souls themselves the same way MEGAMI hold souls. In fact all Ichor powers that seem to have no distinguishable source are in fact powers granted from materialized objects or some kind of materialized essence themselves. If you think of Mana as the Energy of the Gods than Ichor is their Matter and so the two go in hand to hand in creating magic and the universe at large. Basically a Divine Ichor is a weapon and a power they learn to materialize from the higher plane."

"In other words unlike we Phantasm wielding sorcerers who just manipulate things MEGAMI can do that as well and can Materialize things out of thin air?" Mashiro asked.

"Out of Ichor, and Dematerialize anything which manifests as the Ichor offensive powers that means they can do just about anything they set their minds to which is what becoming a Zodiac really mean. For you see the basis of all things is the Triat: Creation, Manipulation and Destruction. We magi can manipulate things but can't do the others. They can do all of it, that is the realm of the Gods and their MEGAMI."

"You said that the MEGAMI's body are also Ichor," Hunter asked curious to her own physical make-up.

"Correct, that means that the only way to kill them is by using other Ichor weapons or mana to essentially dematerialize them but our magic alone cannot do it you need the power of a MEGAMI to do it which makes them effectively immortal. This is also what allows them to partially dematerialize."

"You mean enter the ethereal plane?" Yukino asked.

"Yes. In this multiverse that are five dimensions kind of like five elements. The Underworld where the dead go, the Material World which is where we live, between this world and the higher planes is the Ethereal World which is the junction between here and where the MEGAMI come from."

"And beyond that Valhalla the World of the MEGAMI and the Heroes and finally…" Haruka added before Yohko finished for her.

"The Higher Plane the realm of the Gods and where Ichor and Mana originate from. But don't think of it as levels or up or down what we're taking about transcends time and space and any sense of dimensions."

"Why do I have the feeling that when you say transcends time I get the impression that there's more to it?" Natsuki asked.

"Glad you ask, in theory at least a MEGAMI is flesh before their first mortal death so it's impossible to tell if they're MEGAMI or not. But because the higher plane transcends time its theoretically possible to summon a MEGAMI from the future which makes me wonder if any of us could be MEGAMI."

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Mai: HEY! TATE!! ICHIGO FROM BLEACH JUST CALLED HE WANTS HIS HAIR GEL BACK!

Tate: SORRY!! HE'LL HAVE TO WAIT! SERGAY IS USING IT!!

Shizuru: Shiznats proudly supported by yuri anime since Kannaduki no Miko straight to Maria-sama Miteru.

Natsuki: Come to think of it we do seem to be fit the bill don't we.

Shizuru: You and Mai also look like Precure characters with Digimon.

Natsuki: Shut up!

Shizuru: But…

Natsuki: I know it's true but just shut up.

Mai: NATSUKI!

Natsuki: WHAT!?

Mai: DANTE CALLED HE WANTS HIS COAT BACK! OH AND LADY ALSO CALLED SHE WANTS HER BIKE BACK!!

Natsuki: THEY'RE MINE THEY CAN GO XXXX THEMSELVES!!

Midori: Spider-Nao! Spider-Nao! Does whatever a Spider-Nao does. Spins a web, ties up men, bites their things, with her…

Nao: OOOII!!! I do not bite men's things!!

Nina: Isn't Guan Yu a character in Dynasty Warriors.

Sergay: Yes he is.

Nina: And isn't he known as Guan Yu of the Long Silky Beard.

Sergay: Yes he is.

Nina: AAARRGGHH!!

Sergay: But Guan Yu was also a female character in Ikki Tousen.

Nina: I know and it doesn't help knowing that.

**Author's Note: **"I have seen during my life many an old fool; but this one beats them all" is a famous quote Hannibal once said. It's real not something I made up… Can you believe I only got a C- for history…I can (walks off depressed).

The Koga family is a branch from the Minamoto clan descended from Emperor Murakami, the head holds the rank of Koshaku or Marquis. They're a real kuge clan which is believed to be the proginetor of the Kuga surname, their kanji is exactly the same. Interestingly they're based in 'Kyoto City' in the 'Fushimi' district of the 'Kyoto' Prefecture. Their symbol is the midnight blue (sometimes violet) Autumn Bellflower also known as Gentiana scabra. This makes me wonder more if Sunrise had all this in mind when they made Natsuki.

I'm experimenting with a new look and voice, say yai or nai and I change it or not.

I actually like the Hime manga I just don't like the lack of shoujo-ai in it and my first impression of reading the manga was if Tate was an Ichigo clone. I was OMFG IT'S ICHIGO oh wait that's Bleach my bad.

Lieutenant General Kuribayashi was the commander in charge of the garrison at Iwo Jima in WWII the same site were the iconic scene of the Marines raising a flag was. He is portrayed by Ken Watanabe in the award winning blockbuster Letters from Iwo Jima which was where I got the idea to make Natsuki his cousin. He is seen carrying an ornate Colt M1911 so I adapted it to two Colts Natsuki now uses instead of her Mausers.

**glowie:** The funny thing is that although I get the impression that if she could Shizuru would bang Natsuki 24/7 like everyone else, I'm actually taking the bother to emulate her on-screen portrayed tameness for the sake of making my characters closer to their on-screen portrayals. In Hime she tames herself because she figures that Natsuki is strictly straight though Natsuki appears consistently bi across all series. Otome Shizuru has matured and switched bratty possessiveness with possible cheating on Natsuki whenever she gets the opportunity if only to make her jealous. In this fic she's tamed because she 1) doesn't want to hurt her and 2) isn't sure if Natsuki is straight, gay or bi yet.


	18. Omake 09

Omake 09: The real reason for the change.

After Natsuki had visited her mother's grave she decided to examined the home of the Koga family. It was empty this time of day save for the attendants and servants leaving her free to explore in ethereal form. While doing so she came across a set of beautiful silver Colt M1911s. If these were normal Colts she'd have simply look over them and leave but these ones she immediately recognized as Ichors. It even seemed as though they belonged to her cousin from a century ago: General Tadamichi Kuribayashi who was only a year older than her in fact. Although she felt as though she was stealing them she claimed them for herself as they were giving off a level of energy that exceeded her Mausers. What struck her however was not their beauty or power as she carressed them but the words engraved on them. They read:

'May these serve the Red Baron well.'

Shocked by her discovery she concluded that her cousin must have left these for her but feeling that she was still stealing she left her Mausers in their place and engraved a message onto them.

'The Red Baron has claimed her gifts.'

She also found a very old letter within the guns' velvet box, the text was some what illegible but by the look of it the pistols came from the wife of John Moses Browning the inventor of the Colt M1911. It didn't take a genius to realize that this woman must have been a MEGAMI and a rather powerful one at that to make sure effective weapons. They even outranked her Mausers though by the resonance it looked like these pistols were in fact that MEGAMI's best Ichors not the minor sidearms Natsuki's Mausers were. She couldn't tell but this made her wonder who really pioneered firearms Browning or his wife.

She removed the mystical bayonets from her old Mausers and attached them to her new pistols along with her special barbwire then drove back to Kyoto city for a little R&R and to decide on their next moves. On the way however she noticed something very interesting. She passed a videogame shop which immediately caught her eye. Although most of the things she had seen had an analogue in her era the one things that amazed her the most were TVs, computers and microwaves. She became enamored with televisions though never let anyone know about it because it was too embarassing and treaded on her pride and the other one was…Playstation.

She caught the sight of the videogame entitled Devil May Cry during the ending sequence showing Dante flying a bi-plane which immediately caught her attention because it was colored red and piloted by a silver haired wearing a red coat just as she once did. She rushed into the store and demanded to know who that man was and if he was the Red Baron. The storeowner laughed and told her about the game. Seconds later she bought a PS2 and all three Devil May Cry games. Minutes later she bought everything else in the store then hijacked their TV and completed all three games in less than 3 hours unlocking all the secret costumes and getting all the bonus items. Everyone was shocked and awed but none more so than Natsuki herself who swore that this Dante must have been inspired by herself.

She eventually brought all her new belongs back to her room in Olympia then she had an epiphany. She realized that although she didn't fully trust her new friends she didn't exactly have any good reasons not to. So deciding to make an earnest effort to let them in at least a little she decided to stop pretending not to be the Red Baron and simply be herself once more.

With a little inspiration from Devil May Cry 3 she went shopping and whipped together herself a new outfit by converting clothing into spirit matter and putting that on thus making it her new battle uniform. Although she earned a lot of attention from her unusual clothes and provocatively sexy style of wearing them (due in no small part to her extreme good looks) she was happy with her new outfit and finally returned to the shores of Fuuka where her companions were waiting.


	19. Character Sheets List 1

**Character Sheets List 1**

**Deceiver**

Shiho the Megami of Tate Yuuichi. A weak megami who specialises in spell casting and voodoo to move events in favourable situations.

**Master: **Tate Yuuichi

**Sex: **Female

**Color: **Pink

**Alignment: **Chaotic Evil

**Height: **152 cm

**Talents: **Plotting

**Weight: **41 kg

**Likes: **Bullying people

**Dislikes: **Everything

**Nemesis: **Mai Tokiha, Oracle

**Divine Ichor: **B

**Strength: **D

**Endurance: **E

**Agility: **D

**Mana: **A

**Luck: **D

**Item Construction: **C

**Sorcery: **B

**Breast: **79 cm

**Waist: **56 cm

**Hip: **78 cm

**Voodoo Doll: Spiralling Proxy of Suffering**

**Rank: **B

**Type: **Anti-Unit

Simply put a voodoo doll she uses to incapacitate and without enough time kill her opponents. She can also take control of their bodies. It has no effect MEGAMI who's Endurance or Mana is above B rank and those with B rank are allowed to resist it, whichever score is higher is used. It takes twice as long to kill a MEGAMI for each rank of Endurance or Mana below B eg. C rank takes twice as long, D rank takes four times as long.

**True Identity**

Her true identity is the Voodoo Lady of the Carribean. Her true identity is not known and it's like she does not have one. Tate summoned her using an octopus like shrunken head that's actually Deceiver's own head. She is one of the weakest MEGAMI in history. Her only wish is stay alive probably the most normal wish of all the MEGAMI.

**Notes: **She kind of looks like Tia Dalma from Pirates of the Carribean except short and with pink dreadlocks and clothes like her Otome robe only less techno looking and more ragged. I couldn't find any specific famous Voodoo priestesses so settled on just making her the generic Voodoo Lady, I couldn't be bothered trying to find any Miko appropriate for her because she really doesn't fit the bill in either HiME or Otome. Frankly I don't like Shiho but ranking her overall and given that she has fairly strong Children in Hime and is a reasonably tough Otome I felt she may as well be a MEGAMI. Though frankly I couldn't who she got be so I got rid of her quick. She's something of a wild card though since her Ichor the Voodoo Doll has the obvious advantage of being a weapon that can kill any Master instantly.

**Judicator**

Judicator is the Megami of Yukino Chrysanthemum. A tough, boisterous and incredibly straighforward Megami. Her hotblooded nature makes her extremely honest and very trustworthy but no very reliable when it comes to covert action. She goes by the daytime name of Haruka Tsumura (Tsumura is taken from another character Haruka's seiyuu played, Tsumura Tokiko of Buso Renkin).

**Master: **Yukino Chrysanthemum

**Sex: **Female

**Color: **Lime Green

**Alignment: **Chaotic Good

**Height: **159 cm

**Weight: **47 kg

**Talents: **Breaking things, ranting

**Likes: **Curry, Health Food, People with guts

**Dislikes:** Monsters, Prissy people

**Nemesis: **N/A

**Divine Ichor: A++**

**Strength: **A+

**Endurance: **A

**Agility: **A

**Mana: **B

**Luck: **D

**Mad Enhancement: **A

**Battle Continuation: **A

**Revive: **B

**Bravery: **A+

**Indominable Will: **EX

**Breast: **88 cm

**Waist: **55 cm

**Hip: **80 cm

**Abilities**

Judicators abilities are highly geared towards one-minded combat, with battle continuation and revive she is ensured to fight on where other Megami would fall. With Mad Enhancement her strength and endurance are increased by one rank although this prevents any kind of elaborate strategy to be conceived or performed during this time. Her high Bravery level prevents all but EX fear spells and affects from affecting her while Indominable Will EX prevents any kind of mind control spells or effects from working on her.

**Divine Ichors**

**Mjolnir: 200 Golden Rings of Victory **

**Rank:**

**Type: **Anti-Unit

A stone warhammer attached to a battle axe, the chain is gold made from the 200 gold rings of the Roman Knights slain at the Battle of Cannae attached to her shield the Portas Romanos. The hammer can be hurled with incredible ferocity capable of easily exceeding the power of battleship cannon fire. The hammer is the mythical weapon Mjolnir the thunder hammer of Thor the Norse God of Thunder. The weapon unleashes a clap of thunder and lightning upon impact.

**Portas Romanos: The Gates of the ****Republic**

**Rank: **B

**Type:** Support

She can quickly rend a portal between dimensions and redirect a ranged attack at the opponent that can be sent in from any angle. Her golden shield is the source of the rift, it is rounded like an aspis shield, the head of an elephant is engraved onto it. The golden cover retracts like an iris to reveal a mirror beneath that acts as the dimensional rift. The shield is actually Aegis the legendary shield of Zeus.

**Empire of Phoenicia: March upon the Titan Europa**

**Rank: **A++

**Type: **Anti-Army

By calling out to her army with her great War Horn she can summon forth the stampede of infantry, horsemen and war elephants from the army that cut a bloody path across Europa (Europe to antiquity, Europa is the Titan believed to be that Continent) during her days of war. Although numerous and powerful the soldiers and animals are not legendary and therefore this does not count as an EX level ability although it is still very devastating. As an A++ ability it ranks as a city destroyer but only in that it can destroy a city in a relatively short period of time. Because the power is dispersed over a huge army it can be overcome by a single powerful MEGAMI over time. Its effect however is continous and can be better used unlike other abilities which can only be used as an instant effect.

**True Identity**

Her true identity is Hannibal Barca The Conqueror, the legendary General of Carthage. She is known as the King of Power, in the ancient world she lead a campaign that cut across Europe from Spain through Gaul, over the freezing Alps and into the heart of Italy where she menaced the Romans for many years before finally being forced to return to Carthage by the War Party of her country. She finally died after the Battle of Zama consuming poison rather than let herself become captured. Hannibal is a strong believer in the philosophy of the strong protecting the weak, she began her battles in order to free the peoples of Europe from the tyranny of the Romans. She still holds this belief into this day. She commited suicide by drinking poison rather than allowing herself to be captured by the Romans. A strong and forceful individual she found herself however being duped and and second-commanded often causing her command power to wane and in the end was defeated not by strength of arms but by the incompetence and greed of those she fought for. She was summoned by Yukino using one of the 200 Roman Rings which is a family heirloom.

**Notes:** Her clothing resembles a cross between Greek hoplite armor complete with a flowing lime green robes and her Otome robe. She looks something like a modernized Greek war goddess. I choose Hannibal because it started with H, because Hannibal both in the meaning and sound of the name and his character are figures of barbaric fear. He is responsible for the famous Roman line Hannibal Ad Portas (Hannibal is at the Gates) which is an exclamation of fear and anxiety. I think this image suits the growling blonde beast quite well. Not to mention Hannibal is associated with elephants and Haruka is like an elephant. Haruka was human in the Hime anime but she was very tough a heck of a lot tougher than manga Hime Shizuru. Koumokouten her Child in the manga was also very strong either on the same level as Kiyohime if not better given its size and powerful laser attack which when combined with Yukino's child was described as being able vaporize Tokyo Tower 10 times over. Her rank as an Otome is also about the same as Shizuru's while her appearance in the manga was still better than Shizuru's human Hime manga appearance so overall she's just a little tougher than what she would have been. Which is actually quite high all the same, not as high as many of the others but high enough.

**Oracle**

The mage Megami of Mai Tokiha, a very powerful but somewhat clumsy swordswoman. She goes by the daytime name of Mikoto Minagi where her true personality is let loose that of a somewhat naïve childish little girl with a voracious appetite.

**Master: **Mai Tokiha

**Sex: **Female

**Color: **Yellow

**Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Height: **147 cm

**Weight: **37 kg

**Talents: **Eating, Sleeping

**Likes: **Food, Boobs

**Dislikes: **Baths, Spicy Foods

**Nemesis: **N/A

**Divine Ichor: **A

**Strength: **A++

**Endurance: **C

**Agility: **C

**Bravery: **A

**Mana: **A

**Luck: **B

**Magic Resistance: **C

**Battle Continuation: **A+

**Revive: **B

**Bravery: **A

**Breast: **68 cm

**Waist: **54cm

**Hip: **74 cm

**Abilities**

**Magic Resistance**

**Rank: **A

The ability to cancel or diminish the effects of sorcery used against oneself. At this rank, spells on the level of those consisting of single lines are cancelled.

**Battle Continuation**

**Rank: **A+

The ability to withstand injuries without the reduction of abilities. At this level it is possible for Oracle to continue fighting without reduction of her physical abilities even at critical levels of injury and on the verge of death.

**Revive**

**Rank: **B

Upon death if Oracle still has a sufficient store of Mana and has suffer from only moderate wounds she may revive within a day of rest.

**Bravery**

**Rank: **A

The ability to resist fear and mind compelling effects that instigate fear. At this level no spell or effect ranked below A may affect her and she is permitted to resist an A rank spell or effect normally.

**Divine Ichors**

**Kusanagi: The Grassy Fire-Splitter**

**Rank: **

**Type:** Anti-unit

The legendary sword taken from the monstrous 8 headed snake Orochi by the storm god Susanoo. It is a claymore like sword with 8 sets of red eyes in it, 8 on both sides that glow when fully powered and a jet black finish. Originally a treasure of the Imperial Family it was gifted by Emperor Go-Yōzei to Musashi for his outstanding contributions.

**Sekigahara: Siege of the Lordless' Blades**

**Rank: **A+

**Type:** Anti-Fortress

A ichor that calls up the spirits of the dead from the Yoma the Underworld. By imbedding the blade into the earth the ground cracks open and hundreds of swords of the dead warriors slain by Musashi that day spring forth slashing at his foes. Capable of filling an entire plain with robotic arms clasping rasping katanas.

**The Five Rings: Armor of Untold Knowledge**

**Rank: **B

**Type: **Support

When in battle Oracle wears a massive charcoal oni-like robotic suit of armor that hides her small body and grants her superhuman power. It features a ring on its back with Five large rings with trigeminal mitsu tomoe on in a semblance to the Thunder God Raiden. It is said that Musashi crafted this armor in the cave of Reinubo at the gate between Heaven and Earth. This Ichor is named after the famous Book of the Five Rings, a collective of techniques and strategies in swordsmanship.

**True Identity**

Her true identity is the mystic and wise swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. Mikoto was born Bennosuke in 1584 the Year of the Monkey in the Mimasaka Province. Raised by her uncle Dorinbu she was trained in swordmanship, Buddhism and some basic skills such as reading and writing. Never a scholar however and her Zen teachings and Buddhist learnings left her a very simplistic and often simple-minded person never thinking beyond various absolute necessities such as food. In fact besides swordsmanship she receives no pleasures from anything else but food. By the age of 13 she was already a prominent swordswoman and by 16 a living legend however her androgenous appearance and simplistic but rather wise nature led most to conclude that she was a boy. Her later life would be a continual string of epic battles and legendary duels that would cement her position as the greatest and perhaps the smartest swordswoman alive. For instance when she battled Sasaki Kojiro who fought with a large heavy nodachi she won with a light wooden bokken long enough to stay out of the nodachi's reach and light enough to wield quickly and at a time where the tide would carry her away from the angry allies of Sasaki. Although not wildly ambitious Mikoto was known for her good nature and desire to protect lesser individuals. Sadly she died before she could enjoy the fullest of her life from lung cancer, an event that leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She is known as the Transcendent of Swords. Mai summoned her using Buddhist prayer beads she found in her attic that was once a precious position of Musashi.

**Notes: **She is wearing her Buddhist robes from Otome combined with some Japanese samurai armor highlights including chest and shoulder armor plates, thigh plates but not her helmet. I had trouble with her because I wanted to try and make her a sagacious character that went with the name Oracle to partially fit her Otome Cat Goddess character but also wanted to revive her swordswoman persona so in the end I settled on using the mystical and wise swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. On the plus side they both have the same initials so it worked (in English anyway).

**Seeker  
**Seeker is the Megami of Kazuya Krachios. She is a monk-like megami that fights with nunchukus and uses kung fu. She goes by the day time name of Akane Borealis.

**Master: **Kazuya Krachios

**Sex: **Female

**Color: **White

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Height: **156 cm

**Weight: **44 kg

**Talents: **Knitting & Sewing

**Likes: **Tigers, Knitting

**Dislikes: **Water, Dogs

**Nemesis:** N/A

**Divine Ichor: **A+

**Strength: **B

**Endurance: **C

**Agility: **A

**Mana: **D

**Luck: **D

**Independent Action: **C

**Vitrification: **A+

**Heart of Harmony: **A

**Eye of the Mind (Fake): **C

**Breast: **82 cm

**Waist: **52 cm

**Hip: **83 cm

**Abilities**

Seeker possesses a few unique and reasonably useful abilities. Vitrification is the ability to solidify the air of her winds into a glass like substance allowing her to cut up opponents with wind blades, at her rank the glass is considered an A+ strength material. Heart of Harmony allows her to suppress her emotions and fight with a powerfully calm mind. The Eye of the Mind (Fake) is a limited ability to analysis battle situations and come up with solutions though at this rank it barely reaches a 50/50 chance of success.

**Divine Ichors**

**Sengchou and Huigong: Disciples of Buddha**

**Rank:**

**Type: **Anti-Unit

A pair of white marble nunchuks that whip up the air as blades when she spins them. They are said to have been carved from the bones of the mythical White Tiger that guards the West. The nunchuks are named after the first disciples of Batuo, Sengchou and Huigong who were already masters of martial arts before they began learning religion from him.

**White Tiger Tempest: The Bellowing Chants from the Mountains**

**Rank:** A+

**Type:** Anti-Army

By focusing the surrounding meteorological pressues and funneling them into a single vertical apex a vortex of swirling energy is formed. Manifesting through the air as a winds and flowing onto into a massive twister that crashes down onto the enemy blowing them away and shredding them with debris. At the center of the vortex the white tiger can be seen. The White Tiger is the legendary guardian of the West in China.

**True Identity**

Her true identity is Buddhabhadra or Batuo the Tiger the legendary founding Buddhist master of the Shaolin Monastry and forefather of Kung Fu. She was summoned using a tiger's ear that belonged to her pet white tiger that serves as the basis for the White Tiger of the West.

**Notes:** I chose the Kung Fu master Batuo for her because he was simple and could be altered as much as I wanted to fit the character. I wanted to make Akane a kung fu styled nunchuku wielder with the air element because chi literally means breath so it worked well. I also made use of the legend of the White Tiger of the West since her Otome robe looks like a white tiger. Unlike a lot of the other MEGAMI Batuo is not very well known compared to all the other historical figures unfortunately when I thought about it any famous kung fu master would also be recent like Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan so really didn't work so in the end I just pick the most ancient known Kung Fu master regardless of his fame. Akane is very underrated but she's still not on the same level as several other characters. I put her below in power to characters like Haruka but above or on the same level as characters like Akira.


	20. A Matter of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I want to own something :( .

Warning: Contains blood.

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 10: A Matter of Love.

Shizuru, Tate and Mai didn't quite get it why Yohko was so calm about losing her arm and why she respected Nao so much. Yukino the more experienced mage explained that to experienced magi the sanctity of the soul was far more valuable than the state of the body. To magi who are one with their souls and the world the body is a mutable thing. Pain can be pushed aside and limbs can replaced easily with time, even death is not so bad when you know without a doubt your soul is immortal a luxury normal humans were without. It was a specially important mentality for mages who specialized in transformation themselves into other things kind of like women who didn't mind the risk of having plastic surgery only this time the benefits were undeniably significant. So Yohko didn't mind losing her arm and she respected Nao because Nao beat her meaning she was the better Master. She also respected her because it seemed as though for all her short-comings Nao was treating Arbiter with a good amount of respect even if she was quite the dastardly character. Shizuru and Mai understood but Tate didn't quite get it being a man and everything he valued his physical body over everything else. Which earned him a passing comment from Mai:

"Trust a man to value his lower body over his upper body."

The group eventually dispersed and continued their investigations or personal businesses. Hunter having come to irrefutable conclusion that the enemy was mobile and didn't have a large base with which to operate from got to work finding a new course of action. She deduced that enemy most probably already knew who they were as evidenced by Yohko due to their high profile activities as of late from sinking a cruise liner to laying waste to a whole open country. Even Mai and Mikoto made their presence known when they battled a brain-washed Tate with Deceiver which already put them at a disadvantage to these superiorly skilled Masters. Without much choice left now the alliance was left with no choice but to simply prepare for the coming storm and the inevitable fallout.

Which was what they were all doing now in Yohko's lab, all except for Mai and Mikoto who went into town to get more supplies. It was decided that she should handle the food and rations duty since she was the best cook. Well Akane and Shizuru could cook, so could the others to varying extents but it was decided that they'd leave Natsuki to handling the duty of producing alchemical battle potions. In fact her cooking as revealed by a very surprised and awed Yohko was not in fact cooking at all but an ancient and powerful long lost style of alchemy once used by Merlin to produce alchemical weapons for the Round Table. How Hunter had come across it she never said (in fact she didn't know where) but she was happy to share her knowledge with the suddenly very enthusiastic mage who claimed that the Holy Hand Grenade actually originated from this art.

Suddenly everyone else was enthusiastic as to the prospect of creating Holy Hand Grenades to blow up their opponents with but as it turned out the weapon wasn't nearly as impressive as they had thought. On the other it was very cheap made from household foodstuffs and very stable only exploding when a certain magic spell was applied to them making good hand grenades. Yohko also explained that spontaneous human combustion was apparently caused by mixing these household foodstuffs in such a way that they reacted to chemicals in the human stomach which severely disturbed the others prompting them to learn more from the German MEGAMI as what to avoid. Somewhat unsurprisingly celery and broccoli were part of the ingredients. And interestingly peanut butter.

Mai and Mikoto however were not present to indulge in the knowledge being shared being busy shopping and all. Mikoto was more than happy to carry everything Mai bought since it was mostly food (and some other things) while Mai was more than happy to give Natsuki's platinum credit cards a good work out. As it turned out the MEGAMI wasn't at all bothered by finances and just said "Buy whatever you want" knowing full well Mai would do just that. This is act of compassion (or blatant disregard) resulted in Mai adding love points to the Red Baron's name.

"Ok we've got food, toiletries and medicine and some spell components right?" Mai asked the walking pile of packages behind her. "And some new clothes, thank you Natsuki," she quietly squealed and kissed the credit cards she was holding like playing cards.

"Yup, yup all here," Mikoto replied from behind said pile of packages she was having no trouble lifting with her superhuman strength.

"Furniture is not a problem since Yukino and Kazuya are good with repairing things and the MEGAMI are busy cleaning Yohko-sensei's lab so I guess that means were done."

Suddenly Mikoto dropped all her packages and jumped over them and in front of Mai bringing her sword to bear and growling at a pair of strangers.

"Mikoto what's wrong?!" Mai desperately asked but froze in horror when she saw who Mikoto was looking at.

The street was empty save for a woman with a fierce and bishounen appearance who had appeared dressed in male clothing, she had short grey-green hair with a single pony-tail and piercing purple eyes locked in a neutral expression while her companion was the one Mai recognized. He was a younger effeminate boy with short brown hair and bright blue eyes fixed into a pleasant gaze. Both were dressed in casuals but to Mikoto they were unmistakable; a MEGAMI and her Master.

"T-Takumi!?" Mai slowly gasped, her eyes widened with horror.

"Hello onee-chan," the young boy sheepishly greeted.

Mai stared at the couple for a moment then turned to Mikoto who was still acting like an angry cat guarding her Master then realization dawned on the red head and she started to cry.

"No…No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! TAKUMI YOU! THIS CAN'T BE…YOU'RE NOT…" she cried.

"I'm sorry onee-chan," he pulled back his right sleeve revealing his own set of Master Seals. "This is Okuzaki Akira my MEGAMI Diviner."

"No! This can't be happening…I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN," Mai ran up to her younger brother and started to shake him violently. "Takumi give me your Seals, I won't put you in danger!" she pleaded.

Akira tried to wrench away the distressed sister but Takumi waved her off.

"Onee-chan get a grip, you aren't the only one who lost mum and dad," Mai finally stopped shaking him. "I agreed to this on my own accord because this is what I want. Put me in danger? I don't want you to be in danger either."

He gripped his sister by the shoulders and pleaded with her.

"Let me fight with you for mum and dad," he begged.

"T-Takumi…" Mai whispered then finally cracked a smile. "You've… grown up," she cried then finally hugged him. "Welcome back little brother."

"It's good to be back onee-chan," Takumi finally cried.

Their MEGAMI understanding the situation let them have their moment.

* * *

Mai brought back their new allies to a very surprised group of people who were otherwise more than happy to accept family into the group. The only one to look at them apprehensively was the Baron though her expression seemed oddly sympathetic. She however joined everyone else in greeting the new Master and MEGAMI (although Akira seemed even less sociable than the German officer if that were possible). Mai had already explained to them about the alliance which Takumi had only heard about from Akira who had been watching them and confirmed the presence of his sister which was what made him join.

"Let's give them some time," Hunter suddenly ordered and gestured to everyone else to leave the siblings alone for a while.

The group was gob-smacked by the sudden outburst of sympathy from the ice princess MEGAMI. Although not quite getting it the others including Diviner left the brother and sister alone to catch up on old times. The part they didn't get was why Hunter was being so sympathetic.

"That was oddly nice of you, Natsuki-chan. Can I ask why?" Shizuru asked.

"Empathy," was the only answer she got out of Natsuki.

"Empathy?"

"I think she saw something familiar with those two," Yukino suddenly added drawing all attention to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Tate asked.

"Natsuki, I mean Baron-san. You had a little brother; Lothar who followed in your footsteps and joined your unit right?" Yukino asked politely.

Natsuki gave her a neutral expression then finally answered.

"Yes, yes he did," she replied with a hint of sorrow.

"I bet you must have been just as worried as Mai was. Is that why you asked us to leave?"

They didn't get an answer only the sight of Natsuki's back as she walked away. Then suddenly she stopped and did reply.

"Yes…I was…But unfortunately I died before he did and gave him along with my youngest brother Bolko the burden of burying me…" she then suddenly chuckled. "Or at least something in memory of me," then finally walked off into the darkness.

"Memory of her?" Shizuru asked.

"MEGAMI after their deaths don't leave earthly remains save for a few Ichors they empower or leave for future generations, they just dematerialize in a haze of green and yellow sparkles," Yukino explained.

"Oh."

* * *

Over the next week nothing happened that merited their attention, regular scouts were sent out and the girls attended school as per usual to present a façade of normality at least in theory to hide from yet as of seen enemies while the MEGAMI searched for clues whenever they could. Their pace had been slowed in the name of working on other matters namely preparing themselves for the upcoming war while getting to know each other better. In short the tight-knit group got tighter and friends became friendlier. Even the anti-social Hunter and Diviner started to open more.

Natsuki had decided to teach everyone some hand-to-hand combat being an immaculate Master of no less than jujitsu, karate and kenjutsu. Even Tate and Mikoto picked up some worthwhile tips from the superior sword master while Shizuru found that this gunslinger had even mastered naginatajutsu apparently taught by her mother. As it turned out Natsuki descended from a samurai line much like Tate did but her blood although less important and famous than the Date line was purer than Tate's making her a genuine samurai. She even knew Bushido and Zen. Of course while she was training she was still wearing her top that was unbuttoned earning herself a lot of attention. Even Takumi stared at her which irked and embarrassed Akira who eventually could take no more and challenged to one on one. Kazuya also got nose-bleeds which usually ended with.

"Kazu-kun ecchi!" followed by a slap and then.

"It's not true Akane-chan."

Strangely those who hadn't yet had sex yet despite Hunter's prompting and unfortunately being a virgin herself she couldn't really give any more advice than what she learned from books or her special eyes.

When the MEGAMI fought the ice goddess they went at full strength in a large confined cavern beneath the island specially reinforced for this kind of thing. Though Yohko doubted it would hold for very long if the MEGAMI were aiming for something other than each other it was better than outside where they were exposed. Against the Masters she was trying to train however she only relied on her human level of strength. Despite that she was quite impressed by Mai's speed and her technique of combining her Agitation ability to create fire with her martial arts to make some impressive techniques.

"Hunter, I challenge you to a one on one duel," Akira proclaimed.

"Ok, why not," Natsuki agreed. "Any rules?"

"No," Akira replied and transformed from her casual clothes into a purple and green ninja uniform complete with all the accessories and some fancy highlights.

Everyone else cleared out of the way as the ninja MEGAMI materialized a huge fuma shuriken easily the size of her own body.

"Alright, prepare to dieeeeeee!!" she trailed off as Hunter immediately slammed her fists into Akira's chest and sent her flying through 10 ft. of rock in a wall.

The facility shook from the impact and dust dropped from the ceiling. One side of the room now had a very large Akira shaped hole that sounded like it was moaning: "Ow…" very faintly.

"Oops, I think I used too much force," Natsuki dryly commented earning her a lot of gaping jaws and a few light chuckles.

* * *

Akira was humiliated but thankfully only mildly injured and otherwise grateful Hunter didn't pull out her wolf sword Durandal.

"Let's see now," Natsuki began as she helped pull Akira out of the hole in the wall. "Sasuke Sarutobi."

Diviner gasped and lost her footing resulting in her tripping over Hunter's boot and falling flat on her face.

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"Lucky guess, actually."

"Lucky gu…eerrrr!!" she growled and went back to Takumi's side.

"You're Sasuke Sarutobi?" Tate asked.

"Yes."

"The character who inspired the Naruto bishie Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"…Oh I can see why."

The ninja grinded her teeth and applied her acupuncture techniques to Tate's lower regions then upper regions to inflict extreme pain for his comment of her boyishness. Or at least she assumed he was referring to her boyishness.

To everyone's surprise her greatest student in the coming week ended up not being one of the MEGAMI or Shizuru or Tate but in fact Mai who was getting the hang of her jujitsu very quickly astounding everyone else.

"You're not bad Mai, you've come along very quickly," the German martial artist commended.

"Thanks," Mai panted. "Let's go again."

"Fire and Ice, a nice combination," Tate commended in a fashion that made it sound like a cat call.

Mai and the Hunter caught the innuendo and put some fire and ice in his pants, literally. Tate was starting to get peeved at the somewhat excessive punishment but Mai shot him a look that told she'd make up for it later.

"That aside you'd make a good MEGAMI Mai," the blue haired girl praised.

* * *

Some time passed and Hunter decided to take a break. It wasn't her first break either, ever since her drastic outfit change the German had been taking breaks every so often to go and do some unknown things in her room. Which was very unusual since next to Judicator Hunter never really seemed tired. The theories of what she did ranged from religious as Buddhist or Shintoist to perverted, the perverted ones all ending in lumps. The door was always sealed with magical ice however and everyone was to afraid to spy on the nearly invincible warrior so no one did.

As to what actually occurred inside. As soon as Natsuki closed the door she screamed her lungs out in the soundproofed room then ran to the nearest closet, madly buttoning up her shirt and pants then pulled out a blazer which she slammed on as quickly as possible.

"Aaahh!! Relief," she sighed and panted. "I can't keep doing this."

"Why because you're too shy?" asked a voice coming from somewhere.

"Shut up, it's indecent," she fumed and reverted back to her thick German accent.

"Haha, you vere alvays so shy," the voice was masculine but somewhat unusual and it didn't seem to be coming anywhere in particular. "You should be more sexy, you're vasting your feminity."

"Shut up I von't take that from my own Ichor."

"You even skipped on beach time, I so vanted to see you in a bikini, oh vait I forgot they didn't have bikinis back in your days just those big one-suits for men HAHAH!" the voice teased.

"Be quiet," Natsuki demanded defiantly while going red at the cheeks.

"Oh come you're the vone who vanted to be more open vith them, it's the latest fashion und besides they all appreciate it."

"The only vone who appreciates it is you, I vanted an outfit vith a vest und a shirt not just a half-unbuttoned shirt. That vas your idea."

"My idea ja, but it vorked. They like it a lot especially your Master."

"Vhy should I care?"

"Because it makes you look more desirable, more friendly, cooler and less like a Gestappo officer."

"The Gestappo came after my days."

"Oh admit it you like them vhich is vhy you did it especially your Master, you should be more friendly vith them. I mean don't they remind you of the boys and girls in the Jadgstaffel?"

Natsuki assumed a sorrowful and pensive expression.

"In a vay, I guess…"

"So come on get vith being friendly already. Not vonder you died a virgin."

"Ack nein! I vas busy, ve had a var to fight. Und my gender to hide! Und besides vhat makes you think they like me?"

"Oh come on now, you're clairvoyant you can't feign ignorance vhen you have the power of knowing everything."

"I don't know everything, I only vhat I vant to know the rest I ignore."

"You mean like the time you vanted to know about the plans of an enemy general only to get the image of the uber-ugly fatarse taking a…"

"DON'T REMIND ME!" she scolded and nearly puked at the memory thankfully without an image and only words, the image having been suppressed for her sanity.

"Hey I didn't like it either vhen you mind-linked vith me und accidentally sent me the image."

"Too bad, serves you right."

"Back on the other topic they do like you und you have no excuse for dying a virgin, you had hordes of men und vomen fawning over you on a daily basis even after you reveal you vere a girl…in fact in think their numbers actually increased dramatically after that."

"I died surrounded by friends at least."

"Yes so really there's no reason not to make new vones then."

Hunter went silent as if considering his proposition until the voice broke the mood.

"Und besides maybe you can stop being a virgin after this, you know doing it vith another girl still counts," he teased some more.

Natsuki did a tomato impression being boiled then pulled out her sword and threw it at a wall where it embedded itself.

"ACK!! MEIN POOPOO BOHRUNG!!" the voice screamed and Natsuki stormed through the door (literally) and left.

"Duran shut up! That's it, I'm eating a whole bottle of mayonnaise then meditating for 8 hours," she proclaimed to one in particular and disappeared.

* * *

A week had passed since they found Yohko but still nothing happened. It was the weekend again and Seeker and Kazuya were scouting the city. The nearest MEGAMI/Master pair to them was Hunter and Shizuru though they were pretty far away as well. Akane and Kazuya were bouncing from building to building searching for any traces of magic or suspicious activity. Aside from a few foiled attempts at crime nothing out of the ordinary occurred which was beginning to bother the pair. Akane set them down on top of a building giving them a full view of the city.

"Should we call it day?" Kazuya asked.

"No let's go for one more round," Seeker answered.

As they were about to walk off however the voice of a young girl addressed them.

"So this is one of the pairs that now works with the Red Baron," said the sweet of the girl.

Akane and Kazuya immediately turned to face her upon hearing the name Red Baron and were met with the sight of an adorable little girl no older than 9 with soft blue eyes and light blonde hair shaped as though to form horns on her head that swept backwards. She looked very pretty in her simple blue satin dress. At her side in plain view was a much older girl at least in 18 years of age with short blue hair the same color as the younger girl's eyes with crimson eyes and a beautiful face. It was easy to tell not just by her attire but also by the aura she gave off that she was a MEGAMI. Her attire in question was a beautiful suit of gold and steel armor reminisce of a medieval knight save for a helmet but possessing a modern touch that didn't make it look bulky or unwieldy but still just as regal and powerful. Eagle heads adorned the suit as did archaic and holy engravings and even a magical yellow flame was held in a receptacle on a pauldron depicting an eagle clutching it. The metal glowed and shimmered, at her waist was a blue cloth like coat-tails and at her back was a blue-black cape with collars that framed her hard expression both which shivered in such a fashion that one moment it was cloth the next the night sky filled with stars.

"What did you say?" Akane asked.

"I want Baron von Richthofen, you will tell me where she is?" the young blonde girl asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kazuya replied while Akane took up a defensive stance.

"That's not your concern. Tell me now and I'll have Miyu make it quick," she threatened.

"In that case why should we tell you?" Kazuya stalled for time while he secretly prepared a curse spell.

"Because the Baron belongs only to me," she spoke with a soft and menacing tone impossible for her age, then pulled on the blue-haired knight's cape prompting her to kneel down at her Master's side. "Miyu, kill the MEGAMI and make it quick," she whispered into her MEGAMI's ear.

"Understood, Lady Alyssa," the knight replied with a slight hint of a French accent and got to her feet. "The Blessed Cross of the Sword of Dragon Slaying. St. Margaret," Miyu chanted.

Into her left hand she immediately materialized a beautiful golden sword in the shape of a crucifix with a statue of the Virgin Mary praying engraved in the flat of the sword at the center of the cross. It appeared with a crack of golden lightning and the blade itself shimmered with such iridescent light that it appeared as though the blade was made of energy not metal.

"Sengchou! Huigong!" Akane called and quickly manifested her white nunchukus.

Crusader was on her in an instant and Akane had only a second to parry the first strike with her weapons. They were knocked off the side as Miyu continual slashed away furiously as Akane did her best to block every blow earning her a few nicks and scratches. The slashes however were so powerful that the shockwaves could be felt for miles and the ensuing release of keen energy cut the buildings around them like cheese. They began to slide apart crumbling into the roads below. While on top of the falling building Kazuya tried to hit the blonde girl with a curse only to find that it was dissolved by a blinding golden light that was emitted from her golden hair that danced about as if lifted by the wind. The child raised her hand and brought it down like a hammer and bolts of lightning erupted from the sky striking at the Greek mage. He jumped and dived away only getting lightly singed until finally he used Augmentation to power his legs and jumped off the falling building and onto a nearby one. Looking back he saw the girl disappear in a flash of yellow light and reappear right beside him with more lightning bolts to hurl at him.

As the battle erupted and when debris started to fall the people were quick to flee for their lives. The stupider ones who wanted to stay and watch were injured and some were killed. The MEGAMI hit the floor crushing asphalt under their feet, Akane was able to keep up with the Crusader's overall agility but her nunchuks were no match for the golden knight's sword nor her amazing strength which was easily on the same level as Judicator's. She was pushed back and back as the blade cut up cars and buildings like butter, her sword arm and the sword itself had disappeared into a blur of motion that looked like the spinning rotor blades of a helicopter creating the illusion of either a giant golden sphere or nothing at all.

Akane thinking fast quickly jumped back while spinning her weapons as swiftly as possible to call upon her best Ichor. Twin whirlwinds gathered around her nunchuks that quickly filled with sharp glass she conjured from the air. Whirlwinds so huge they touched the clouds and swirled them about.

"The Bellowing Chants of the Mountain! White Tiger Tempest!" she called out and threw the tornados formed into one giant twister straight at Crusader.

Crusader didn't blink, instead there was a brief moment when she glowed gold and her hair seemed to grow long, golden and lustrous and from her back a pair of angelic wings made of fire appeared. She plowed straight through the tornado which burst into oblivion and Miyu went back to her normal appearance.

"Oh no!" Akane gasped.

"Wheel of Judgment: St. Catherine," Miyu chanted.

Miyu didn't waste a moment and replaced her sword with a beautiful golden bow, an arrow also of gold and steel appeared knocked and ready as she drew it back. Akane saw it coming and tried to dodge by jumping back but instead ran into something solid. Looking back she saw a black wheel with archaic words engraved into it. It was in that moment of hesitation Miyu fired her arrow which sped at the Seeker which such ferocity that the windows of the surrounding buildings shattered at its scream. The brunette only had a second to turn her head before the arrow impaled her arm at the wrist to the massive wheel behind. She screamed and tried to pull it out only to have two more impale her feet to the wheel a second later. She struggled in vain as blood and tears left her body until finally Miyu grabbed her remaining arm and nailed it to the wheel with one more arrow. Chains of iron then appeared and bound the ancient Shaolin monk to the breaking wheel.

Without an ounce of emotion Miyu stepped back then clenched her free left hand into a claw as though she were grasping the wheel. Iron bars appeared against Akane's limbs and the golden knight viciously twisted her hand and the wheel responded doing the same. It twisted in one direction breaking her arm in two, Akane screamed and her Master heard. His moment of distraction cost him dearly as his opponent finally landed a thunderbolt on the chest throwing him through a door and down a flight of stairs where he remained in a smoldering heap.

Miyu twisted again and again until all of her opponent's limbs were broken, Akane finally stopped screaming and replaced it with heavy breathing as her limbs bled and throbbed. Miyu didn't utter a word as she looked the MEGAMI in the eye then thrust her golden sword through the brunette's heart and out the other end.

Akane's eyes went wide with horror as she cried and bled, then with the remainder of her strength she turned her gaze to where she last felt her Master and reached out.

"K-ka-zu…-kun," she weakly whispered then finally disappeared into a mist of yellow and green sparks.

The wheel disappeared and behind Crusader Alyssa appeared in a flash of golden light.

"Well done Miyu, now let's go…" her words were cut off when Miyu suddenly grabbed her and jumped away.

Half a moment later the ground they were standing on froze in a forest of icicles as tall as lampposts before shattering into snowflakes. Miyu landed with Alyssa meters back as Hunter and Shizuru arrived on the scene. Their faces were calm but their hearts were burning with rage and grief for the death of their friends.

"Greetings Silver King. My name is Alyssa Searrs and this is my MEGAMI Crusader Miyu Greer," the child politely greeted and curtsied.

"Interesting name. Does she have another one," Hunter asked with a cocky tone to hide her grinding teeth.

"Actually she does Red Baron. I'm sure you of all people can recognize her."

Hunter took one look at the golden knight and recognized her immediately.

"The Cross of Lorainne engraved in her armor. Eagles and a coat of arms depicting a sword and a crown. Three battle standards depicting three saints including an angel. And a French accent. Ah so that's who you are then."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"This woman is one of most the famous MEGAMI who in history was remembered as a woman and not mistaken or change in history to a man. The most loved saint of France."

"Saint of France…wait that means!"

"Correct Shizuru this MEGAMI is Joan of Arc, the Golden Archangel of Glory who pushed back the British. No wonder you beat the Seeker so easily," Natsuki sarcastically commended.

"Thank you, Lady Richthofen," Miyu bowed.

"I only want one thing, the MEGAMI Hunter. I want you to hand her over to me, Shizuru Fujiwara," Alyssa demanded.

Shizuru was shocked and impressed that the girl new who she really was and the mana aura she was giving off easily dwarfed her own. This girl was indeed a powerful mage by far and possibly even a Master level Magus.

"That's not going to happen and since you've killed our beloved allies considered your lives forfeit, Natsuki!"

"Jawohl, mein fuhrer," the German acknowledged and drew her twin pistols.

Crusader bent down besides Alyssa to listen to her Master's order.

"Miyu, don't hold back no matter what I want to see if this is really her."

"Understood, Lady Alyssa."

Bringing her sword to bear she charged at Natsuki who didn't hesitate to return the favor. Their blades met in mid-air and the impact produced powerful buffeting winds. They jumped up to a nearby building still intact and clashed swords, the impact was so powerful that the force transferred through the feet ripped the first five floors down in two like a piece of paper before the rest collapsed under its structural weakness. They jumped from building to building exchanging thrusts and parries each time trying to land their blades on the other. Miyu was fast but Natsuki was faster but Crusader was stronger making them evenly matched as they fought their hardest.

The golden sword swings cut up everything it struck in wide-arcs. Natsuki changed her strategy and jumped to the side causing her enemy to overshoot. She then spun around and quickly jump back to get some distance between them and opened fire. Miyu brought up a shield made of countless sword strikes deflecting each shot then closed the distance between the two of them. She managed to avoid Miyu's first strike through the loop of her arm then tried to shoot Miyu at point-blank in the face only to have her tilt her head and avoid the shoot in entirely. Thinking quick Natsuki switched to her martial arts and trip to grab Miyu and shoot her while restraining her for a second but found that each grabbed was countered and her shots went wild.

Miyu wasn't having any luck either and couldn't get any got hits on the Baron who moved with perfect fluid motions. Then Natsuki managed to finally land at elbow shot to the back of her enemy's neck then pushing away she turned to fire again. Miyu again tried to deflect the bullets but Natsuki used mana burn and overcharged the bullets making them fly a dozen times faster. Miyu couldn't block them and was peppered with diamond-like ice spikes that punched through her armor and into her skin leaving small wounds.

But the action cost Natsuki some of her constitution and she could already feel the burn eating away at her spirit. She quickly cut off the overcharge and switched weapons holstering her pistols and pull out her sword. Miyu took advantage of her lapse in attention and threw her sword at Hunter who only registered in time to catch it with one hand. She dropped her pistol and grabbed the sword with her left hand, it sliced her palm and fingers open but the blade didn't stop. On reflex she ducked out of the way narrowly avoiding having her face impaled but her hat got skewered in the process. The sword flew for half mile and brought down nearly a whole row of buildings before finally coming to a stop and dematerializing.

Hunter took the second to draw her sword and look at her hand which was bleeding profusely, the blade cut through her gloves and flesh stopping only at her adamantine bones. They were taking their time to heal indicating a very powerful Ichor and so she cursed herself for not bringing up her ice shields in time. Hunter glowered at her opponent then gripping her sword Durandal with her one good hand charged at Crusader. Miyu took out her bow and tried to fire at her but Hunter either cut them in twain or froze them in mid-flight.

Miyu jumped out of the way when Natsuki slashed at her but her cape and coat-tails were shredded. In mid-air she rematerialized her sword just as Natsuki came at her with a flurry of slashes. Their exchange was so potent that the sounds and winds broke eardrums and it looked as though their arms had disappeared and were replaced by spinning hurricanes. But even that failed to described the intensity of their attacks.

* * *

Shizuru herself was having a hard time trying to beat back Alyssa who although physically small and weak had vast magical abilities. Shizuru kept dancing around the young girl while using her Unfolding skill to launch whip-like strikes with her Ichor glaive but all of her attacks were simply deflected by her enemy's force-shield. Alyssa fired wave after wave after wave of lightning bolts without end none of which seemed to be causing her anything noticeable fatigue. How anyone could have so much mana eluded the Kyoto-girl but right now she was too busy trying to not get roasted like a bird on a power line.

The fight between the MEGAMI was just as intense but far more dramatic, their sword swings had reached the state where they were rapidly boring through buildings like an electric sander through wood as they shuffled to gain better footing. Concrete was reduced to dust, metal to foil shavings and glass into sand as they cut ever closer to where their Masters were. Eventually after cutting through 5 streets worth of building they reemerged a mere block away from their Masters and paused for a minute to recharge (the spirit equivalent of catching their breath). True to their habitual nature they panted heavily even though it wasn't necessary.

_This is taking too long, I can't get any good hits on her _Hunter cursed to herself then flicked her wrist causing her blade to split in two activating its cannon, a trigger extended from the handle and an extra handle grip emerged from the hilt allowing her to hold her weapon like a cannon.

"Load Silver Cartridge!" she ordered and much like her flak cannon the cannon-sword loaded a beautiful silver shell.

"FIRE!!" she yelled and unleashed brilliant beam of blue light that froze everything solid in its path.

Miyu barely managed to dodge it by smashing through a nearby a building and had her arm frozen in the process. When she exited on the other side she smashed straight into Alyssa who only had a second to bring her force-shield knocking them both into the dirt.

"M-Miyu," Alyssa whimpered.

"L-Lady Alyssa, are you alright!?" Miyu was clearly very distressed when she tried to nurse the poor girl she had accidentally struck down.

She was so distressed that she didn't even notice Hunter come down at her with a fully charged Durandal burning brightly with cold fire.

"It's over!" she cried out as she brought her blade down in Miyu.

But the blade never met its target as at that moment her clairvoyant eyes kicked in and she saw it. Changing her course in mid-flight with the agility of a swallow she ran straight at Shizuru.

"MASTER! LOOK OUT!" she cried and knocked her to the ground.

In that same moment a burning beam of white cut through the air from the top of a building and cut straight through Hunter. Hunter bit her in lip in pain but barely made a peep, the energy beam tore straight through her heart with such a force that her entire left side was torn off spraying blood over Shizuru and all over the walls and street. She hit the floor, bounced and skidded to halt where she remained completely still. Her amputated arm finally hit the ground next to Miyu and Alyssa who stared in horror. Shizuru who had been staring horrified at the space where Natsuki occupied when she was shot slowly turned to view her protector smoldering in a pool of her own blood. She didn't move for many moments petrified by fear and sadness until finally she broke through it all and ran to her fallen friend screaming.

"NNOOOO!!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NATSUKIII!!NATSUKI!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls.

Alyssa started to cry as well then turned her sadness into anger as she turned to see who had shot the Red Baron. Miyu likewise turned to find their enemy and was met with the sight of what looked like a nun wearing veils, sashes and trinkets depicting Christian iconography standing on top of a building behind them. Her eyes were blue and she looked blonde and had a small mould next to her right eye. She was carrying a massive silver cross with words Miyu and Alyssa recognized as Aramaic inscribed into it. She was clearly a MEGAMI.

"The True Cross," Miyu gasped.

"Miyu?"

"Lady Alyssa, that woman is carrying the True Cross of Christ…I'm sorry but I cannot attack a Holy Maiden."

Alyssa gritted her in teeth and was tempted to use a Seal to have Crusader kill his 'Holy Maiden' but didn't get a chance.

"But…I…can," muttered a hoarse and enraged voice followed by a sound of a gunshot that ricocheted of the side of the roof the Holy Woman was standing on, she flinched but didn't move instead she stared at something behind the girls in shock.

The pair spun and met the sight of Hunter back on her feet but with half of her upper body missing. Her entire left side had been tore off by the force of the enemy Ichor and even her face was mutilated and torn up. She was standing with an uncanny steadiness, her face was a picture of rage and will and in her remaining hand was her Colt aimed high at the one who shoot her. She fired more shoots but none of them hit her aim thrown off by her injuries.

Like a beast she howled and grunted as she was struggling with something then burned with a devilish blue aura. Stunned Shizuru barely registered it until the cold of it began to give her frostbite when finally she recoiled. Like ooze Natsuki's flesh grew back at lightning speeds regenerating her body and clothing until it was as though she was never in the first place. Rage was clear in her bloodshot eyes and from the foam at her mouth, a maddening rage that consumed all her reason. Shizuru didn't understand but she could feel it: mana burn, Natsuki was burning mana at a hundred times the normal rate to heal herself in an instance and subsuming her sanity with agony in the process.

Howling like a wolf she brought for Durandal to bear, loaded and so immensely charged that it was like she was wielding a celestial pillar of azure light. The resulting shockwave sent Shizuru flying through a door and Miyu and Alyssa sprawling down the street. Another shockwave came and plowed a sphere around as though her body became incredibly heavy driving her into the road. The Hunter drew back her sword and with a mighty swing unleashed a torrent of unimaginable power that cut a path for 10 miles straight through the city freezing everything in ice like diamond in an instant. For a 100 miles around the beam of light could be seen escaping into sky like an aurora. But it didn't stop there consumed by madness the Hunter kept on slashing and smashing anything she laid her eyes on. She cut everything down until Shizuru finally managed to jump on her back in a futile attempt to restrain her.

"NATSUKI!STOP!PLEASE STOP!" she pleaded and pleaded until finally Natsuki did stop.

The blue haired demigoddess became as still as a statue then finally her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed. The Holy Maiden MEGAMI had vanished, no trace of her was seen nor felt as were Miyu and Alyssa. Only the massive destruction they had left on the city which was no missing more than a third of its buildings. Shizuru wept for her friend and tried to wake her but she ice princess did not wake.

To Be Continued

**Next Step:**

Natsuki: EH! Am I being killed off already?

Shizuru: No it's just foreshadowing.

Natsuki: Foreshadowing to what exactly.

Shizuru: Something good.

Mai: I finally get to talk about the next episode: hieros gamos!

Natsuki: WTF is that?

Shizuru:…KYYAAAHH!!

Natsuki: Eh!? Shizuru wait what are you doing?! IIIYYAAAHH!!!

Akane: Why do I always die so young.

Kazuya: Actually you died at about 103.

Akane: A HUNDRED AND THREE? What did I do in all that time.

Kazuya: Hmm, let's see now. According to the history of Batuo you founded the Shaolin Temple. Trained, ate and meditated for a hundred year then died.

Akane: NO SEX?!

Kazuya: Nope not a bit.

Akane:…NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!

Yukino: When did you die Haruka-chan.

Haruka: In 183 BC at age 64.

Mai: What about you Mikoto.

Mikoto: 1645 at age 61.

Akane: Why don't I ever get any sex while that Natsuki gets sex all the time.

Natsuki: I didn't ask for this life.

Shizuru: NATSUKI!!

**Author's Note: **Yohko's mentality is the magical equivalent of the apocryphal idea that women are more spiritual than men who are material and thus besides valuing life and emotion over wealth and greed view their bodies less as bodies and more as temporary mutable shells. It is this idea that is often purported by a number of psychologists as being the reason why a large number of women are enamored with makeup and have fewer inclinations against surgery than men.

Sasuke Sarutobi is a real life ninja and the most famous one and leader of the Ten Sanada Braves that inspired the Naruto character Uchiha Sasuke. Although Akira looks more like Kaeda from Negima.

Adamantine is a fictional material that shows up in several European myths, Adamant itself comes from the word αδαμας and is used on virtually all weapons used Greek myth. The Neo-latin word is adamanatium which was used as the Wolverine metal but adamantine is also just a word like 'hard'.

Natsuki has three particular colors and perhaps a fourth (red of Duran's eyes) less notably associated with her. Silver is the color of healing, purity and order which is represented in her Otome robe, Duran and her weapons and depicts her serious leader-like side. Crystal is the color of knowledge as well as a peace, purity and leadership also goes with her character. It along with diamond are symbols of hardness, toughness and cleansing (she cleanses Mai and Shizuru when the pain overtakes them). Blue is a passive feminine color and the color of meekness and gentleness which depicts her kinder and tender side. In my fic I use blue to represent a mixture of her acceptance of her feminity before she died in the past and as a color of a reservist. In order words someone who kind of trudges along without making any friends or impact on anything, just following Shizuru's orders. She wore blue to symbolise her desire to hide or run away from her past before she died from betrayal. She put on red a masculine and aggressive color to represent her desire break away from the tropes of her past life when she became a soldier and donned it once more to embrace her problems head on. Red is also a military color used by the British, Greeks, Germans and Japanese to name a few. And it's also a passionate color I'm using to depict her gradual metamorphosis and acceptance of her emotions. So yes it is symbolic.


	21. Omake 10

Omake 10: Spiders are misunderstood creatures.

Yohko had always known that she was a Master for the Zodiac Trials, there was no way anyone could prove it other than by summoning a MEGAMI. Only the Master would know it simply by just knowing it and that was all. But Yohko had no wishes, she didn't want anything nor desired anything fulfilled other than to sate her lust for knowledge by the never-ending pursuit of more knowledge until death finally comes. She also didn't wish knowledge instantly either hence why she didn't want to wish for that rather she wanted to live with the feeling of wanting to know more and for the momentary satisfaction that came with it. Which was why she wanted to know the true nature of the Gods and their MEGAMI and to that end she desired to summon her own MEGAMI even though she had no intention of fighting only studying.

It became ironic thus that the MEGAMI that she summoned was Alexander the Great probably the one MEGAMI in history who wanted to fight and conquer the most. She summoned Iskander using a wheel from the divine ox chariot she acquired by the cutting the Gordian Knot and becoming the King of Asia Minor. It was a large red and black wheel made of a higher order metal and it served as the perfect catalyst for summoning her.

Yohko's first impression of history's greatest conqueror was mixed, she was expecting a woman knowing what MEGAMI were and about history's sexism and most likely one that was quite manly. What she got was just that, Alexandria was noisy, masculine and a hard drinker something which Yohko held in common making them great friends. Funnily enough one of the purported possible causes of Alexander's death was liver failure from excessive drinking at age 33. She designated herself as Arbiter and by her drunken rambles Yohko more or less confirmed 'death by drinking'. She also found out that she got the title Arbiter from Iskander's apparent desire to bring peace and balance to world by conquering it all.

She even wanted to try again and was much enthused when Yohko showed her how big the world really was. 'When Alexander saw the breadth of his domain she wept for there were no more worlds left to conquer'. That was the quote Yohko best remember of Alexandria even though she like no one knew where exactly it came from. She decided to call Alexandria Midori and added the name Sigiura after an old friend. Midori meaning green suited the 'green' conqueror who knew nothing of the modern world until Yohko taught her. She had a voracious appetite for knowledge and they quickly became best friends. Which was probably what became their Achilles' Heel.

Yohko was conducting more research alone on Ichors by studying the axe Farsha Midori's favorite weapon which the Macedonian lent to her. The ancient general on the other hand was busy studying geography so she could make battle plans. Yohko confident in her laboratory's defenses both mundane and magical never saw Nao coming. The red-head managed to sneak and bypass all of Yohko's defenses and teleported right behind her slashing off her arm with her Loom wires before the mage could even react. Before Yohko could respond a blinding pain shot through her body then nothing, a poison that paralyzed her. She screamed for a second then froze her mouth agape in pain. Nao picked up the arm severed at the shoulder and inspected the seal on it emblazoned on her upper arm near the shoulder.

"Yohko what happened?" Midori demanded as she burst into the room Ichors at the ready.

She caught sight of her Master then at her attacker and was about to attack when Nao stopped her.

"Wait, I put a magical poison in her if you kill me I won't be able to dispel it," she explained calmly.

Midori had no power to sense these kinds of things but the sight her Master who was like a corpse frozen in rigor mortis with barely the sound of a breath or heart beat forced her to submit. She couldn't risk it.

"Good," Nao praised. "I won't be long, just hang on a minute."

"Promise me…you won't kill her," Midori begged as she put away her weapons and fell to her knees begging.

Nao seemed to consider her for a moment then agreed.

"Sure," she replied casually.

Setting up a ritual circle Nao got to work transferring the Seals from Yohko's arm onto her own. The process was hurried taking seconds not minutes as it had with Mai and Tate, the Seals quickly pealed off Yohko's severed arm and crawled onto Nao. But by speeding up the process the arm was consumed in white flames as a result and rather than branding themselves on Nao's arm like a flu jab it crawled into her mouth and burned itself on her tongue. Nao screamed until the burning stopped, tears at her eyes then finally chuckled and made a snappy comment.

"Ouuww! Thalkc boatt ua nrastry dunge beircing," she dryly joked.

Nao exhausted turned to Midori who now stood before her awaiting her new Master's promise. With a smile Nao gave her a vial containing a blue dust she pulled out of thin air.

"Sprinkle this on her and she'll be fine."

Midori did as ordered and indeed Yohko awoke from her catatonic state moaning in agony from her wound until Nao shot her full of pain-killers and got to work treating her wound with magic and medical aid.

"As promised I won't kill her," Nao smirked.

Midori couldn't help but smile, although she now hated this woman for what she had done to her Master she couldn't but respect this woman's sense of honor.

Nao eventually finished patching up the older mage when suddenly the wall of the lab she was in exploded. Nao shielded Yohko from the debris with her wires and out of the smoke came two figures; Guardian and Sergay.

"Hand over your Seals now or die!" Sergay demanded.

"If you want them come and get them," Nao beckoned.

"Guardian kill the MEGAMI, I'll take of the mages."

"Hai, Master," the Chinese General complied and attacked Arbiter.

The battle was brief, Arbiter being the superior warrior pushed back Guardian forcing her to retreat. Sergay attacked Nao and Yohko and even attempted to kill her while she was unable to defend herself. Nao protected her however and earned herself a black eye, a bloody forehead and a very unbecoming scorch mark on her back. Despite this however she didn't show a hint of suffering and even carried Yohko to a bed.

"You can take care of yourself right?" Nao asked.

"Yeah…I can…" Yohko complied.

"Good, Hey Midori. Say some last words to your old Master then we're leaving."

Midori had one last conversation with the avid researcher then left with her new Master.

"I asked you to promise not to kill her not to save her."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of that movie cliché."

Like Midori Yohko had to admit she quite respected the mage who had beaten her not just because she had beaten her proving her superior skill but also because of her strong sense of honor.


	22. Smoking New Transfer Student!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all work is purely fictional and not meant to embellish on actual history or religion… I think, suddenly I want to DNA testing on the real corpses of all these people ;)

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface) 

Chapter 11: Der Rote Baron!

Haruka and Yukino momentarily arrived and immediately picked up the fallen warrior and rushed her to the warp gate. To pick up more speed she left Yukino and Shizuru stilled covered in the MEGAMI's blood by themselves as she dashed off with her friend in her arms. Seconds later the blood on Shizuru dissolved in yellow sparks as did all the other blood stains and Hunter's severed arm.

Shizuru and Yukino quickly ran after the two but arrived at the island hideout nearly thirty minutes later. Shizuru ran straight to the facilities infirmary where she found Mai, Tate and Yohko trying to resuscitate the raven blue fighter pilot by transferring mana directly into her body. Shizuru and Yukino were instanteneous to join them but hours later nothing happened.

"Yohko why isn't it working?" Shizuru hysterically demanded.

Everyone was exhausted from the strain of giving energy but none of them were willing to give up. Even Mashiro had joined in.

"I-I don't know, her body took a lot of damage which she's healed at least superficially but…"

"But?!"

"We're just giving her enough to repair that damage, she used mana burn to an unheard of level more than a hundred the normal rate and the damage it's done to her spirit core is very extensive, it's like having your nerves irradiated."

"Then how do we fix it?" Mai demanded.

"I…I don't know," Yohko nervously replied unable to find an answer.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Shizuru frantically demanded.

Silence only followed.

"Well, she's not disappearing rather she's a state similar to a coma unfortunately I don't know enough about Epic Spirits to know how to properly heal them when they've received damage like this. My research was mostly concerned with the Gods themselves and Ichors. I just couldn't bring myself to experiment on Midori," Yohko regretably stated.

"Then…what do we do?" Shizuru begged, her tears never stopping.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

All eyes turned to a figure seated in the corner of the infirmary and all weapons and spells went up when the recognized unmistakably Nao.

"How did the hell did you get in her?" Tate demanded.

"Same way I always get in, through the frontdoor with the key."

"Huh?" Mashiro quirked an eyebrow.

"Just kidding, I ported in 5 seconds ago."

Nobody laughed at the joke.

"What do you want?" Shizuru demanded wiping away her tears.

"Just to help."

"Help?"

"If you'll listen."

The Masters and MEGAMI whispered among themselves trying to come to a conclusion and eventually decided that they'd listen to the spider and she what she had to say.

"Alright, talk," Shizuru agreed.

"Oh goodie," Nao squealed and bounced to her feet. "Let's see now, to begin with a MEGAMI is basically a spirit but unlike phantoms, shadows and ghosts she's far more corporeal. More important it makes them more like Gods and humans than those creatures who are more or less animated pieces of cloth stupider even termites and far shorter lived."

"The point?"

"The point is that Hunter and all MEGAMI are technically living but unlike us there's a fundamental difference."

"Which is."

"Very complicated."

"Just get to the point," Shizuru sternly demanded.

"Fine. As you know the living body is a container of mana which is the energy of the world. What you probably don't know is that higher order matter which differentiates into all things of known matter start off as pure energy or mana."

"I've heard this theory before, do you have proof?" Yohko questionned.

"Yup, it's hard to replicate but it is true. Of course the amount of energy needed to condense into matter is huge which is why the universe is something like 99.9999999999999999999999 percent energy and 0.0000000000000000000001 percent matter. The reason why humans don't fade away like they do after death is because we're composed of so much condensed mana that it takes forever for us to rot away which is why we have such long lifespans opposed to them as does all matter or condense mana and that is also also where they get their vast stores of energy from us to maintain their bodies in this world. Literally from our life forces. The difference is that they have access to their mana stores in its entirety which numerically is technically smaller than ours but much better used. Simply put they can use 100 percent of their power oppose to us who can use less than 1 which is why they're so fast, strong, durable and powerful."

"But why?" Mashiro asked suddenly very curious.

"Because we need to live, otherwise we'd be counting our lives in days not years, which is what they do, they count their temporary MEGAMI lives in days then die and go back to Valhalla. That's the biggest difference between them and us, we get to live for a century or more they don't but they get to be demigods in the meantime, of course they don't have this durability when they're alive."

"So how will knowing this help her?" Shizuru demanded losing patience.

"Have you ever heard of Hieros Gamos?" Nao slyly grinned.

Most of the mages blinked and blushed, the rest didn't.

"H-Hieros Gamos, isn't that the pagan sex ritual?" Shizuru stuttered trying to keep herself from having a nosebleed.

"Pretty much, here's the truth. Hieros Gamos was a Greek pagan sex ritual that also has analogues all over the world. It was invented for a lot of reasons some obvious and some historic but mostly it was invented as a type of healing spell. The basic idea is that vital body fluids all contain vast stores of mana in a differentiated form of life matter. Healing spells simply transfer small amounts of mana into wounds as pure energy to speed up healing but it doesn't quite match good old fashion blood transfusions and organ transplants to replace loss body mass which why is the surgical transferrance of the actual differentiated mana mass itself is more effective not just because there's more energy but also because the injured body doesn't need to waste mana or time condensing the mana or converting it."

"Like thaumarturgy or blood magic where you transfer blood magically to speed up healing right?"

"Correct, it's a really powerful and high class magic but also quite dangerous. HIV still counts even if you are a mage. Not to mention blood transfusion naturally take a toll on a person not just because of the physical side effects but also the spiritual ones."

"Are you suggesting we give Natsuki our blood?"

"If you wanted to replace her spirit flesh yes but what's damaged is her mana circuits and mana container which she damaged when she used mana burn to heal her wounds. To fix that we'll need a different type of magical surgery which is what this is."

Everyone looked at her apprehensively.

"What we need to do is transfer small insignificant portions of our own circuits into her to patch up the damage she caused healing her physical body in order to keep herself in this world. Otherwise she'll technically bleed to death, of course in order to minimize the risks we're going to have use to a lot of participants so there won't be any permanent damage though if you agree we'll all lose some magic power for a little while."

Everyone lowered their weapons and spells and looked at each as if asking for the other's opinion. Some time passed until finally Yukino asked Nao some more questions.

"How do you know all this?" the mousy girl asked.

"Should I tell you or shoudn't I tell you?" Nao went silent but her cheshire grin showed that she was thinking about it. "Ok, truth is I'm sort of a half-MEGAMI."

"Half-MEGAMI?!" Everyone gaped.

"Well not literally, I descend from the MEGAMI believed it or not that won the last war with Fumi as her Master."

"My mom!?" Mashiro gasped in shock.

"Yup, the MEGAMI Athena, you've heard the legend of Athena who turned the woman into the spider Arachne right, that's where I got Loom. Arachne was Athena's blood daughter born more than 3000 years ago and I descend from that line, a pure line really so I'm quite a bit more than the average Mage."

"I see, so that's how you snuck past my defenses."

"Pretty much. On the bigger plus side it gives me quite a bit of notes left behind by my ancestors including details about Ichors and the physical makeup of MEGAMIs so that's why I knew all that."

"Why are you helping us?" Shizuru asked and pushed her naginata till it was an inch away from Nao's throat.

"Because sweetheart I don't want her to die," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Because you want her for yourself?"

"Duh, she's the most powerful MEGAMI there is. Sure she has her weaknesses and her shortcomings but when it gets down to it she has so much power waiting to be used that there's nothing she can't beat."

Shizuru although reluctant saw no other way, she could think of nothing else and it looked like everyone else was at their wits' end. So she looked pleadingly with everyone else who all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine we'll do it," she replied quietly defeated and lowered her weapon. "What do we do?"

"Good, first…" she trailed off and pushed out Tate, Takumi, Mashiro and Mikoto.

"You stand guard," she said to all of them. "In the opposite room…and close the door," she instructed.

The men nodded and blushed to the ears while Mikoto just blinked in confusion and complied. Mashiro also complied but just looked horrified.

"Why are you getting rid of the guys?" Mai asked.

"Have you ever heard of pedestry?"

"You mean Greek homosexuality to strengthen bonds between comrades in arms, they did that in Japan too," Yukino answered.

"Correct, you see basically pedestry extends from an ancient school of Hieros Gamos ritual research which discovered that there are two forms of human life matter: male and female like yin and yang etc. What they discovered is that only when united do these forces create new life but life matter of the same sexes and close relatives are more compitable. Kind of like how the bone marrow of the same sexes or like men have no boobs making boob transplants impossible," Nao joked at the end.

"So you're saying that in order to increase our chances of repairing Natsuki's spirit body we need participants of the same sex otherwise it doesn't work."

"Correct, unfortunately the energies are just far too different for it work, as such the more bodies to sacrifice really doesn't count here."

"But why did you get rid of Mikoto and Mashiro?"

"Jailbait puts me off the mood," Nao said and started to get undressed. "Midori!" she called and Arbiter appeared behind her.

"How long have you been there?!" Judicator gasped.

"Three seconds ago when Nao opened the door," the semi-drunk looking MEGAMI replied with a slur and a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Although it's technically surgery the joining of bodies ala Holy Spear enters Holy Grail is the strongest connection between two life-forms in existence. Even between the same gender this connection is the strongest and thus the most effective when it comes to any kind of manipulation or transferrance. Unfortunately all us here barely have barely an average mana store of C rank with Midori here the only one have an A but our mutual friend has a store of at least A++ and practically an EX. So…" Natsuki leered like a horny fox at everyone.

Yukino blushed in an ever so maidenly fashion. Midori look drunk and excited and Shizuru was something between jealous, excited, embarassed and horrified while the remainder were just embarassed and horrified.

"We are all going to have to pitch in," Nao ripped off her shirt.

* * *

"In nomine Patris et fillii et Spiritus Sancti. Deus nostrum abbas indulgeo mihi. A dies has obduco utpote ego permaneo profiteor quod ego precor iam vos may indulgeo mihi pro ego must sin magis ut ego may artificiosus vestri sanctus opus. Ut ego precor tribuo mihi vires quod virtus sic ego may presto vestri opus quod meus officium. Amen," prayed the Holy MEGAMI who finished and made the sign of the cross. 

"You know praying is probably useless given there's more proof pagan Gods exist than that ancient Iraqi God," pointed out a voice from behind her.

They were in an empty Church, the woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties was praying before the altar as the man whom the voice belonged to approached her. He didn't look entirely unpleasent but he had a somewhat creepy air about him. His eyes were thin and slit-like and his face was sharp and blade-like. He was tall and had short black hair with yellow eyes whose keen appearance was only emphasized by his thin wire-frame glasses.

"I suppose," the nun-like MEGAMI replied dejectedly. "But it gives me comfort."

"Ah, then don't let me get in way of that," the man kindly responded. "How's your wound by the way. Yukariko?"

The MEGAMI took off the cowl and veil of her habit revealing a small red silk cloth covering part of her head and neck. She took it off revealing a rather nasty wound that looked like a burn, in fact it was the result of Natsuki's Silver Cartridge freezing part of her flesh which cracked off.

"The Veil of Mary heals me well but the wound is very potent so it's taking a while," she replied with a mildly Italian accent.

"I see, good. In case rest for now."

"Thank you."

"I must say I'm impressed you certainly managed to injure the Hunter rather even if she was already weakenned by the Crusader and distracted by her love for her Master. I would never have thought the True Cross could be used as a bow and one of the Nails as an arrow. Eh? Lady Flavia Iulia Helena Constantine mother of the Holy Emperor?"

"You shouldn't say my true name out loud people might be listenning."

"Ah, good point. How stupid of me," he put his fingers to his brow in a expression of self-disgust.

"It's alright, God forgives all Master Ishigami."

The man broke out laughing then added.

"I guess he does."

* * *

Shizuru awoke in a field of surrounded by beautiful flowers surrounded by European forests and before her a huge castle designed with Teutonic masonry. Getting to her feet she found she was naked save for a white blanket drapped around her which she tightly pulled around herself. The castle felt oddly familiar but she couldn't tell why, she certainly didn't recognize it as any place she'd seen before or been to. 

Still, she decided to walk around and look for anybody to ask where she was. After a while of walking around she found no one in the gardens and the gates were barred so she went inside. To her surprise the front doors were open and inside she found the most beautiful estate she had ever seen. Furniture of mahogany, gothic masonry, marble walls and pillars, beautiful gold and silver ornaments and carpets of fur and velvet. Whoever owned this place must have been royalty and then she had a thought. Natsuki was royalty; a Baron in Europe and a samurai in Asia descended from great emperors. The thought made Shizuru chuckle.

_Not quite a princess but close enough _she thought to herself.

To her surprise as she went further in she came across a family painting depicting a happy family of five. A father with blonde hair and blue eyes, tall of stature and handsome clad in an officer's uniform. And at his side was a young school boy with his father's hair but green eyes and to her surprise a woman wearing glasses and a beautiful white kimono, Japanese most certainly and strikingly she was breath-taking with a face, hair and eyes exactly like Natsuki's seated beside her husband. At her side was a girl slightly older than the boy whose identity was unmistakable, it was Natsuki much younger and cuter and dressed in a beautiful blue dress with her hair done up in cute pigtails.

Shizuru chuckled at the adorable sight until the sight of an even younger girl clinging to her MEGAMI drained the blood from her. She was a young and petite looking girl with short blonde hair in the shape of horns and soft blue eyes hugging Natsuki. And then Shizuru realized who she was: Alyssa Natsuki's younger sister.

She was snapped out of her daze by the sound of polite conversation somewhere else. She traced the voices quietly until she found them. In a lavish and large living room a group of people had gathered all of them speaking a mixture of Japanese and German. Gingerly Shizuru peaked in not sure if she could be seen in this world or not but not wanting to take the risk. What she found made her stare with dilated eyes. A host of Japanese and German nobles were sitting about exchanging polite conversation, drinking tea or alcohol and eating tidbits. But at the very center was Natsuki dressed in full attire of a Prussian officer complete with her red coat and dramatic officer's hat and at her side a teenage girl with horn-shaped blonde hair nearly the same size as the Red Baron but clearly much younger. They were all smiling as they recounted pleasant memories, even Natsuki seemed happy as she dipped a crumpet into what was unmistakably mayonnaise earning some cringes from everyone else except for Alyssa who also dipped a crumpet into the white paste.

Then a man opposite the Baron got to his feet raising a crystal glass in a toast. He spoke German but Shizuru understood him.

"To the pride und joy of our great families, to the Red Baron!" he raised his glass.

"To the Red Baron," they all raised their cups in a toast.

"To the Silver King of the Ice Skies," Alyssa added.

"To the Silver King," they all echoed.

Shizuru watched and watched but no one noticed her to her surprise including the ones who exitted the room through the door she was staring through. Eventually as Natsuki mingled amongst the nobles she came across a woman who like startingly like herself. Long wavy brown hair, a slightly deeper shade of crimson in her eyes but her face was exactly like Shizuru's.

"It's good to see you again Fujiwara Shibuki-san," Natsuki greeted.

_Great-grandmother Shibuki!? _Shizuru mentally gasped.

"It's always good to see my own god-sister. Tell me how was Britain?"

"Cold und vet just the vay I like," Natsuki smirked. "I have something for you."

Natsuki walked over to a cabinet nearby and pulled out a large and long object wrapped in a satchel. She pulled off the satchel and all attention turned to her, gasps went around when Natsuki pulled a beautiful naginata a foot taller than her made of precious metal and completely studded with a rainbow of countless jewels.

"Natsuki!?" Shibuki gasped and her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Take it, it's yours," Natsuki offered her the weapon.

"B-b-b-b-but this was your mother's. I can't accept this," Shibuki protested while everyone else went silent.

"My…mother died asking me keep my friends as close to my heart as is godly possible und so as a demigod I'm offering you this divine weapon. May it bring glory und protection to your family."

Humbled by her friend's generosity she bowed before her and accepted the weapon as though it were a gift from a god and quite realistically it really was.

"The orb of the tassle contains a small amount of my blood vhich I've concentrated vith all the mana my body has produced for the last 26 years that I haven't needed allowing it to remain in this vorld, use it visely."

She then turned to her family.

"Of course I von't just being giving them gifts. My brother Lothar has already received my most vonderful plane to fly alongside me in my Flying Circus so I'm afraid he vill have to vait till his next birthday for another gift," Natsuki joked and everyone broke out laughing including her brother.

"To my sister who has now joined the army I give to her this," from the folds of her coat and brougth forth a sword with a golden hilt holding a clear crystal.

She gave the blade to Alyssa who pulled it out revealing a reddish brown blade that gleaned with an earthly light.

"The sword Hauteclere, the wand sword that grants you everlasting mana may it serve you vell in combat."

"T-Thank you, sister," Alyssa hugged her sister earning some 'awws' from their friends and family.

"I'm afraid though I have nothing to offer the Koga family for I have run out of gifts," she trailed off earning some playful disappointed replies from some of the Japanese individuals in the room. "But I am actually lying and have vone last gift for my father."

Her father stood at attention as though being addressed by a superior officer and Natsuki handed to him a large silver rifle bullet held on a long silver chain.

"This Silver Bullet is the most powerful round I have ever made. Vhile you vear it the ice under my command vill ensure no flames nor metals vill harm you, nor anything at all. But if you deem it necessary fire it from your rifle und it vill defeat any opponent. That is my solemn promise."

They all cheered the mighty warrior but for some reason Shizuru felt an underlying air of sorror mixed with rage here. Why she didn't know.

* * *

Hunter awoke with a start from the dreams of a time long since past of events that although filled with warmth and love haunted her with a terrible deception. She sighed to herself cursing her weakness and slumped back down closing her eyes to try and go back to sleep, feeling undercomfortable in that position she rolled over and her hand fell on something soft and squishy. Bounce! Bounce! Was her first impression of the feeling and when she opened her eyes she came face to face with non other than Midori stark naked. 

"Yuyu, good morning," the red head answered cheerfully.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Natsuki screamed and bolted upright and in the process rested the same hand onto something equally soft.

Turning to see what it was she found herself staring straight into Mai's eyes.

"G-good m-morning Natsuki," Mai meekly greeted with a blush.

Screaming her lungs out she jumped out of bed but tripped over Yukino and landed on Akira who awoke from the impact and screamed as loudly as Natsuki who then jumped to her feet on something soft. She looked down and found that she had stepped on Haruka who barked awake.

"AAAHHH!!! VHAT THE STRUDEL IS GOING HERE!!" she demanded.

As if on cue Nao walked in wearing only her underwear holding a cup of coffee and Shizuru naked like everyone else slithered up behind her and wrapped her arms around the German officer's neck.

"Ara ara, Natsuki certainly recovered fast, do you want to go again?" Shizuru seductively asked breathing down the German spirits neck and drew her finger down Natsuki's cheek.

"V-v-v-v-vHAT IN HIMMEL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!!!" Natsuki demanded with the threat of bloody murder involving violent sword induced enemas.

Nao walked up to the Hunter and laid a hand on her shoulder then with a fiendish glint in her raised up seven fingers.

"An 8 way," she explained.

Seconds later Natsuki's scream could be heard from the coastline and beyond distressing many animals and beach goers.

* * *

"And she hasn't come out since?" Tate asked the next day feeling very sad and disappointed that the Gods made it that the ritual worked better with members of the same sex only. 

"Nope, every since the you-know-what Hunter hasn't left her dorm room, she froze it solid saying she won't come out unless Shizuru uses a Seal."

"Gee, I wonder if she really is straight?" Tate wondered out loud.

"Impossible," Haruka protested.

"Why?"

"Because, all of us agree that last…" Shizuru began. "Was by a large margin the best night of our lives," Shizuru said with her hands clapped together on her check like a maiden in love.

To say Tate was jealous was an understatement though he would get his sexy time later that night anyway so that wasn't a problem. So would Takumi since both Mai and Akira had become more 'open' after last night's operation.

Nao had disappeared that same morning on an otherwise neutral basis though she made it clear the next time they met she'd kill them all and steal Hunter. None of them were clear who she worked for now that she'd revealed that she had received the Loom of Arachne not as a weapon from that mysterious Master but as an heirloom. Assuming she was telling the truth about her lineage since there was no mention of her in the Athena family tree.

The magic 'surgery' had worked like a charm, they had transferred small amounts of their own mana circuits into the MEGAMI healing the damage to her spirit core she received from mana burning at a hundred times to heal her wounds. The mages and MEGAMI however found that their magic had been reduced by at least a tenth but nothing that wouldn't heal within a few days anyway if they refrained from casting any spells until that time.

Shizuru was as of the moment very lonely without her Natsuki and only her meaningless fangirls to fill the void. That was until Nao showed up and ruined her already foul mood.

"What do you want now Nao?" Shizuru dryly asked.

"No pun intended right?" Nao smirked.

"No, and you always seem to be the right place at the wrong time. Can I ask why?"

"You know you really don't deserve her but yet she was willing to sacrifice her life for you. So willing she even forgot to put her up her ice shield because she was so worried about you getting hurt. I must say I'm jealous," Nao taunted.

"Is that all you came here for?"

"Mostly, just a piece of advice. Watch out for the brat with the blonde hair. She's bad on every level, worst since…"

"Since what?"

"Since she might actually succeed where I failed."

* * *

The Global Magus Association had taken care of Kazuya's funeral and he had been promptly and discreetly buried in a cemetery of his choosing as stipulated by his will. The morning after the 'surgery' when Natsuki barricaded herself in her room all the Masters and MEGAMI attended his funeral except for Hunter. It was a sad proceeding for there was no one there except them the priest that catered for the Catholic Greek mage, two more agents from the GMA, Mashiro and her mother Fumi. Although they mourned for their friends all they could do now was press on and get revenge later. Now more than ever they had to win to resurrect them both. 

On a pleasant note a new student transferred into the academy and Mai was pleasently surprised to find that it was her old friend Senou Aoi from Koba. She was a girl with long golden brown hair, blue eyes and an otherwise sweet disposition.

"Everyone I'd like you met our new transfer student, her name is Senou Aoi ," the teacher introduced.

"Hi Aoi-san," Mai enthusiatically waved.

"Eh, oh! Hi Mai?" Aoi waved back.

Lunch eventually came and Mai introduced Aoi to everyone else. Aoi was a mage who once trained with Mai and to everyone's surprise she knew about the war.

"Mai, the truth of the matter is that I came here to help you all fight."

"What are you serious," Mai jerked up from her seat knocking over her food.

She was distressed over the fact that another of one her friends wanted to join. Being the loving person she was Mai didn't want to involve anyone in this dangerous other than herself. The thought of putting her friends in danger after losing Akane and Kazuya was just too much for her to handle and so she stormed off unwilling to accept Aoi's offer.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone Hunter had already vacated her defrosted dorm room that morning and gone for a walk. Her hat was back but she wasn't wearing it right now. Instead she was wearing her old Red Baron uniform complete with pants, a buttoned shirt, tie and blazer. She regretted severely giving in to Duran's suggestions and left her sword with him, where the sun didn't shine. 

She hoped on her Ducati and drove around aimlessly trying to sort out her own feelings but even as the dusk came she was no closer to an answer than when she began. Which was probably why she didn't notice Alyssa sneak up on her until she was barely an inch away from her.

"Onee-chan," Alyssa called out and Natsuki yelped and jumped back into her bike landing in a heap.

She quickly kippuped to her feet and drew a pistol and pointed it at Alyssa's face.

"What are doing here?!" Hunter demanded.

"Mou, don't you recognize me?" Alyssa pleaded with teary eyes.

"Re-cog-nize you?" Hunter had to admit that this girl looked frigthenningly familiar and then it hit her.

"N-no. It can't be," Natsuki eyes went wide and her pupils contracted, her arm went slack and dropped as her gun vanished back into the higher plane.

"Bolko vas the name you gave me vhen I told you I vanted to be an archaeologist at a time vhen vomen vere not permitted such jobs und vhen I vanted to join the military. My real name is Alyssa, remember? 'Manfred'," Alyssa had switched to a thick German accent that held a noble bearing much Hunter's own tone of speech.

"Alyssa?!...I-impossible that vas…"

"A long time ago, ja. But I vill explain. During my vork as an archaeologist I discovered a plant at the bottom of the ocean."

"The plant of youth from the Epic of Gilgamesh?"

"Correct, I've been talking it sparingly ever since vaiting for this day."

"This day?"

"The day vhen I can finally be reunited vith you my sister," Alyssa lovingly hugged her sister, Natsuki slowly wrapped her own arms around the small girl. "I've lived for a long time vaiting, in that time I've learnt und done many things und had many aliases. I tried to follow in your footsteps but in the end I vas not a MEGAMI instead I vas only able to use an artifact you left behind."

"My plane, you used one of my planes?!"

"Ja und in that time I became Erich Hartmann."

"…Hartmann?! The Blonde Knight of Germany the heir to my legacy of Germany's flying ace…hah…I should haf known," Natsuki dryly chuckled feeling proud of her sister.

Although there was a twinge of doubt in her being when the blonde girl told her she was her sister that all vanished when she hugged her, now there was no doubt in her mind, she just knew that girl cuddling up to her was indeed her younger sister. Alyssa from a century ago. Tears of joy welled up in her emerald orbs and spilled out onto her marble cheeks. _I'm…not alone _she thought with joy at the revelation that part of her family a family she had once lost was still alive. Hunter picked her up and squeezed her into her chest. Completely losing herself to the joy and warmth of her family she almost forgot about the other night until finally she snapped out of it and gently put her sister down.

"B-But, Alyssa vhy did you kill Kazuya und Akane und vhy did you attack Shizuru and I?"

"Because I needed to know if you vere really my onee-chan. I know for a fact that onee-chan is invincible no one can defeat her except for herself so I knew Miyu vouldn't beat you."

"But then why did you kill those two und vhy did you try to kill Shizuru?"

"Because they got in the vay."

"In the vay?!"

"Yes, onee-chan belongs to me only. Onee-chan belongs to family, I von't let anyvone have her but me."

The statement disgusted Hunter and she broke away from her sister.

"That's sick, you can't simply kill them just for that!"

"Isn't that the same reason ve both fought for during that Var sister?"

Natsuki stared at her sister gobsmacked then tore her gaze from her and cursed herself for hypocrisy.

"You yourself said that insolence and hypocrisy are bad things. Ve both killed people for poorly understood reasons to defend selfish ideals Natsuki-nee-chan. But this reason is selfish yes but its clear und pure. I've vaited nearly a hundred years for you to be resummoned into this vorld. Now please," Alyssa offered her hand to her elder sister. "Come home vith me."

"B-but…"

"Forget about this var, ve have already given our lives for var. Let's just go home," Alyssa pleaded.

Hunter hesitated for a long time torn between her duties as MEGAMI, her desire for revenge and her feelings of guilt from betrayal at the thought of leaving her friends. But in the end the love for her sister won out and she took the little girl's hand and left. And all other feelings simply melted away before her siblings golden light.

"I vouldn't vaited an eternity for this day. Velcome home, onee-chan."

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Natsuki: Ok so now Alyssa was a man, what are we chronically gender confused?

Mai: Well we are orientation curious so why not gender confused.

Natsuki: Well I don't like it.

Haruka: Hey it's better than actually changing our genders.

Miyu: Or having muscular men turn into cute girls.

Yohko: The plot thicknens.

Nao: Dude this is going to be the thickest Mai Hime fic ever written.

Alyssa: It's already the fastest fic every written and the longest and fastest one every written. He's written 83075 words in 21 days that's got to be a record.

Miyu: Actually Harry Potter fics update even faster.

Alyssa: Do they?

Miyu: I don't know.

Nao: Still I wonder how the author must feel?

Tate: Don't mangaka and all suffer constant constipation from sitting down all day writing?

Everybody: Errr!

**Author's Notes:** I am Stephen Hawkings and Aleister Crowley. You know what's funny the voice actor of Nagi is also Chrono's voice actor as well as Athrun Zala's who looks like the male equivalent of Natsuki with exactly the same hair and eye color. You know whats even more interesting, Shizuru's voice actor is the voice actor for Cagalli Yula Athha. Talk about weird coincidences.

This is T+ rated no smex, I also can't write smex very well so sorry no smex scene with the sevensome. Well actually I can write smex but if I write it, it'll be too hardcore for this site.

Erich Hartmann was the Flying Ace of WWII and is regarded as the most successful flying ace in history. He scored over 300 kills and survived 14 crashes however unlike the Red Baron his success was due to overly significant technological superiority more than skill and luck and so people generally regard the Baron as the more skilled one. Lothar was also sometimes believed to have been more efficient than his brother since he spent less time in hospital than Manfred which some historians believe is because Manfred was a more covetted target. Ultimately however she barely lived up to half his brother's record. Erich is also known as the Blonde Knight of Germany which fits with Alyssa's golden appearance.


	23. Omake 11

Omake 11: Smoking New Transfer Student!

She wasn't able to accept their deaths, she simply couldn't. Although logic told her that they could be resurrected and that the extra allies would be very helpful her heart wouldn't let her heart put anymore friends under the fire not if she had a choice.

That night Tate managed to maneuver them into bed and that ended being Mai's first time with a guy. At the same time a couple of rooms away Akira and Takumi were up to the same business.

Mai had to admit although it had its perks sleeping with Tate wasn't as much fun as the previous night's 7 way. Which hurt his pride and made Mai laugh. Although the sex had nothing to do with it the time had calmed Mai down and so she decided that although it was dangerous, to not bring new friends into fold now would be even more dangerous. Especially with the risk of the coming conflict it was a lot better if the alliance armed as many people as possible rather than leave them ignorant and defenseless.

And so Mai called together the mages and demigods and over the rest of the night and early morning Mai transferred her Seals to Aoi which burned themselves onto the brunette's left cheek. They decided to do the ritual on Yohko's island and it took hours to complete while everyone else stood guard or carried out other activities.

Afterwards they began a new ritual to summon a brand new MEGAMI to fight with them. Aoi searched the whole of Yohko's facility for a suitable focus. There didn't appear to be anything blatantly obvious until she came across one thing that suited her fancy. It was a natural blue rose, a rare and extinct plant that Aoi deemed perfect for her focus.

She carried out the ritual until dawn came until finally a new MEGAMI appeared. The shockwave from the summoning knocked Aoi backwards however whoever she had summoned gracefully caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hello there my lady," the MEGAMI began in a masculine seductively fashion before dexterously pulling her back to her feet.

The others came to greet the new MEGAMI and were to surprise to find a woman very different from all the other MEGAMI seen thus far. She looked like the archetypal pirate with mangy Victorian age male clothing, the stereotypical tricorn and an assortment of bits and bobs hanging off her black clothing that made them all unanimously think pirate. She had short black hair with deep brown eyes and a boyish appearance that reminded them of a panther. And in a pose like Casanova she held her blue rose with one hand and Aoi with the other. Most alarmingly however was the overpowering stench of hemp and tobacco about her.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!" Tate exclaimed earning him a few lumps.

"Tate, Jack Sparrow is a fictional character. MEGAMI are historical individuals. But who are you anyway?" Mai asked.

"I'm of the Deceiver class, but I was a Captain and a pirate."

"And which pirate?"

"Arrrrr!, they use to call me Edward Teach," Deceiver replied.

"…BLACKBEARD THE PIRATE!!" they all yelled.

"Arrrr, that be me."

Moments later Aoi used her first command Seal to have Blackbeard change her accent since she hated cheesy pirate accents even though Deceiver was an actual genuine pirate. The Masters and MEGAMI all grouped together to try and find a new alias for Deceiver to go by and it took quite a while with dozens of different opinions being thrown around for the English MEGAMI. In end Aoi came up with one out of the blue, the name Chie Halberd for no reason whatsoever. Quite liking the name Blackbeard who actually had no name apparently prior to the alias Edward Teach took it and was from henceforth Chie Halberd.

"Now that, that's out of the way does anybody have any rum?" Chie asked eager to get some alcohol in her system.

"Sorry," Aoi apologized.

"Do you have any tobacco?" Chie asked getting increasingly nervous.

"Sorry, don't have that either."

"B-b-b-but why is there no rum…or tobacco?!" she hysterically demanded flailing her arms about.

"Because we're all underage and don't smoke. Some of us are overage but don't really drink," the older MEGAMI all raise their hands sheepishly.

"I have sake," Yohko offered raising a bottle of alcohol.

Chie took one swig and swooned.

"I think I've found a new joy in life," she announced and dragged off Aoi for a drinking session that gradually involved all of them.

"See I told you she was Jack Sparrow."


	24. Clash of the Titans!

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 12: Clash of the Titans!

Alyssa had produced a warp gate on the spot and teleported them somewhere into the forest. They began at the iron gate of familiar stony walls and walked towards their home along the long driveway that was so long it seemed more like a road in fact.

"Don't worry nee-san, vhen ve get back home ve can cancel your contract to Fujiwara then switch it to me," Alyssa explained as she walked hand in hand with her older sister.

"You've planned this out very vell, I'm impressed und very proud of you," Natsuki ruffled her sisters golden hair earning her some childish squeals and the most angelic smile the German MEGAMI had ever seen. "But I am I little uncomfortable vith your new form even if it vas necessary to stay young all this time. The last time I saw you vas when you nearly a fully grown voman. I'm a little disappointed not being able to see my sister all grown up."

"Gomenasai," Alyssa briefly switched to her Japanese half. "I vasn't expecting you so soon since I couldn't find an exact time for the next Trial. If I had known I vould have picked a more appropriate form…vould you like me to cast a Alteration spell to change my appearance?"

"Actually nein, it makes me feel young again to see you look so refreshed. Knowing your more than a century old is quite disheartening even if you neither look nor feel it."

"I see, that's good then," Alyssa smiled.

They continued to walk for some distance but otherwise they didn't mind. Night was fast approaching but these two had no reason to fear it whatsoever. The air was warm and at the corner of her peripheral vision Natsuki could see Crusader busy following them in ethereal form but leaving the siblings to enjoy their reunion in private.

"Vhy do you not vish to fight in this var?" Natsuki suddenly asked seriously putting the pleasant conversation behind them.

"Because I don't vant to fight. I've had enough of fighting, I just vant to live vith you und Miyu forever. I've made a perfect plan. All ve have to do is make a contract then I can supply you vith mana indefinitely. As long as both Miyu und you exist neither of you vill become Gods und you can stay here vith me forever."

"Und vhat about the other MEGAMI? Shizuru vill undoubtedly come for me."

"Let them all kill each other, ve only need each other und vhen the time comes we can simply kill the last vone standing. As for your Master vonce the ritual is complete you vill no longer serve her and be free to do as you please."

"The Gods vill not permit this."

"The Gods can go to Hell, I von't bend knee to those old fools."

Natsuki fell into silence, she had to admit that her sister had thought things through extremely well. So well the Hunter could not find way to counter Alyssa's wishes even with her clairvoyance. It really was what she wanted, to be reunited with her family again, to live for the time that was cruelly taken from them and more. But still a part of her didn't want to follow her sister; duty and loyalty to those she called friends and comrades tried to pull her back and most significantly a burning hatred she felt that needed to be quenched.

"Do you still think of him?" Alyssa asked noticing her sister's rage.

"How I can forget?" Natsuki angrily but politely demanded.

"Ja, I understand but you should just forget about it. I did."

"He didn't kill you."

"But you are alive now, as though it never happened. Sister, if you go back in time even just for revenge und to avenge mother after your first death it still means you vill become a God und if you do I feel you might just stop being human."

"Do you fear that Gods know no love."

"Yes I do, if they did then ve vould not have to suffer all the time," Alyssa's eyes began to mist up, seeing her sister in pain Natsuki picked her up and carried her like a child home.

As she pressed the warmth and softness of her sister more into herself her memories of everyone and everything else and their significance faded more and more away until they were just a whisper. Only her sister mattered as she held her, the family she had thought she had lost a long time ago. Eventually she finally reached their home, a massive castle that clearly was not of this country. And in an instant Natsuki recognized it brick for brick, stone for stone everything in exact detail.

"Castle Richthofen, you were able to move it here?" Natsuki asked taken aback and impressed that her younger sister had managed to accomplish such a feat.

"Yes, it took a lot of work but I decided that wherever nee-san would be reborn would become our new home." She jumped off her sister and landed in front of her. "Welcome home nee-san," Alyssa curtsied.

"It's good, to be home," Natsuki smiled.

Hand in hand they entered their ancient home, its great oak doors creaked as Hunter pushed them open with superhuman ease and inside the beautiful interior awaited. Entering the Red Baron was struck with such an overwhelming sense of nostalgia that she wept without even knowing, without even feeling the warm salty tears stream down her cheeks.

"Everything is here," Natsuki softly whispered.

With a gentleness and care she didn't think she had she pulled off her gloves she ran her ghostly fingers and hands across all the furniture all the paintings and trinkets the house held.

She entered the living room and was reminded of the times she spent drinking tea with her family, talking about anything that came to mind. Days of playing chess with her sister, of telling her stories around the fireplace. She entered and found the old recorder they had and all the old records of Bach, Wagner, Strauss and Beethoven. A disk was in the player and unconsciously and by habit the Baron put the pin down onto it and turned it on filling the air with the sounds of Beethoven's 7th Symphony. Realizing what she had done she tried to stop it but her sister laid her hand on her sister's stopping her so they could enjoy the music once more. Their home was devoid of any technological advancements. It was as it was back then and is now; a clear memory of their past.

Moving on they found the kitchen where Natsuki first discovered her love for mayonnaise and her knowledge of Merlin's alchemy which she shared with her sister. Moving on they found the garden filled with beautiful flowers surrounded by even the gates and walls of their estate Alyssa had brought from their homeland. Memories of the times when Natsuki and her siblings used to play in these gardens and draw and paint and train in martial arts with their mother flooded back in her mind. And off in the distance she could see it, stables with horses and the howls of wolves in a forest transplanted here, a forest she once rode freely in. Hunter recounted days gone by when she tamed and played with the wild wolves her mysterious powers granted her favor with them. And rode the proud stallions her father kept with her sister.

"Are they?" Natsuki began.

"Yes, they're the same from then. I managed to preserve them as well."

Picking up her sister she dashed at blinding speeds for the stable. The smell was rank as it was a stable but pleasantly familiar. There numerous horses of different colors and sizes immediately greeted her remembering their old and loving Master. One by one she greeted and hugged all the horses, stroking and patting friends she had reared and raised as a child before the war came and finally she came to her first horse. A silver-white Andalusian stallion, larger and prouder than the rest with deep ebony orbs for eyes.

"Duran, amazing you're still here," she praised her steed and stroked him gently on the head.

He looked as strong and as healthy as she had remembered the last day she saw him before she died. It was a wonderful feeling that shook the adamant MEGAMI to the core. Then behind them she heard the howl of wolves and was met by the sight of a whole pack of white and grey wolves. Her old friends from Europe. She greeted them as well as they jumped up to her to lick and hug their old caretaker.

Eventually after enjoying her time in the stables Alyssa brought her to their old bedroom they used to share. The girls had separate bedrooms to themselves in the expansive castle but over time they found they enjoyed their company so much that they picked a new room big enough to accommodate them both. Their was a powerful warmth to the alabaster room that was decorated with expensive furniture, dolls and stuffed toys. And all of them held precious memories.

"It's all here, all of it, nothing is missing," Natsuki commended her sister.

"You see, everything is ready. Not a thing is missing so let's begin the ceremony now. Please," Alyssa begged.

She did not get a response, instead Natsuki remained silent as though ignoring her as she stroked and cuddled all her old dolls. Amongst them even a set of dolls that resembled themselves complete with blue and blonde hair made from their own.

"Sister?"

"I can't…"

"Eh?!" Alyssa gasped hurt and shocked.

"I can't simply abandon my friends to being slaughtered like pigs. Ve promised ve'd resurrect the others after ve achieved victory und complete all our goals at vonce. I cannot simply abandon my promise to them."

"But vhat about the promise you made vith me, to stay together forever," Alyssa pleaded and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Ve can still be together, come und join us. Together ve can defeat all the others."

"No," Alyssa screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I have vaited for 89 long und lonely years for you to come back. I don't blame you for leaving but I von't share you vith these-these strangers."

"Alyssa…" Natsuki softly protested.

"At least, vait for a day und think about it. Who do you vant to spend all your eternity vith me or them."

"Can't you not vait a few more days, maybe a few weeks to finish the var?"

"No. Do you vant to put your own sister at risk…Even as powerful as I am now it doesn't mean I am immortal. Not like you, if I die I vill die und I may never get to see you again," Alyssa sobbed and sniffled.

"I…alright I vill stay. At least, I owe you at least one day together," Natsuki finally agreed not able to find any way to argue with her wise sister.

* * *

It was the evening and all the Masters and MEGAMI had returned to Yohko's island where they resumed their preparations.

"Ok I have a question," Aoi began and Chie nodded in reply. "Why did they call you Blackbeard and come to think of it why is that girl who turned out to be General Guan Yu also known as Guan Yu of the Silky Long Beard?

"Ah, I can explain the reason why they call me Blackbeard," Chie began.

Aoi then felt a small surge of mana being released from the MEGAMI's spirit body then plumes of smoke began to billow around her concealing her in shroud of smog. It reeked of sulfur causing Aoi to gag and choke on it forcing her to back away. But now she could see why Chie was called Blackbeard. While shrouded in thick black smoke none of her body could be seen only her eyes seemed to glow yellow casting a demonic appearance about her as if she were a living creature made of sulfurous smoke with a humanoid form. In this form she did indeed seem to have an evil black beard.

"Oh I get it now," Aoi reasoned.

"This was my first ever Ichor I learnt to use, I didn't have a name for it until after people started calling it the Blackbeard. I decided that since it kind of sounded really piraty I kept it."

"So what about Guan Yu?"

"I can explain that?" Yohko suddenly appeared.

"Guan Yu gets her name because of a red demon mask she once wore similar to the Oni masks samurai wore. It was a gift from Liu Bei made from a rare star metal taken from a meteor and the black hair of a Ki-Rin."

"Isn't a Ki-Rin an Asian unicorn?"

"That's correct, Ki-Rin are more ancient and powerful than unicorns. They're believed to be emissaries of the Gods of Good and omens of great fortune."

"Good fortune huh? We could sure some of that."

As if on cue Shizuru burst into the common room where all of them had gathered.

"We have a huge problem. I can't find Natsuki and she's not answering my calls."

"Isn't she in her room?" Mai asked maintaining only half concern in case this was a misunderstanding.

"No, and the room was empty. I think…I think she might have left with Alyssa!"

"What makes you think that?" Tate asked.

"Because…because Nao warned me that Alyssa might succeed in kidnapping Hunter, we need to find her quickly," Shizuru frantically demanded.

"Hold on, aren't you jumping into things too quickly?" Yukino protested.

"No, for once I agree with her, this smells really bad way worse than my elephants' crap," Haruka conceded.

Akira and Takumi also nodded and added.

"I agree, let's find her fast before something does happen," Takumi added.

"Let's head to the school and see if we can find anything."

* * *

Alyssa, Miyu and Natsuki decided to spend the rest of the night and the early morning within the confines of their estate. It turned out that the castle grounds were protected by a massive barrier Alyssa had prepared that kept out all but the most lethal magical weather and elements and hid them from the outside. Anyone who walked to the gate or walls who didn't have a high magical ability would just be teleported to the opposite end of the grounds without noticing a thing. It even allowed Alyssa to control the weather while inside as well as the apparent time of day. It was a cold and rainy night outside but inside it was a warm and sunny midday. Natsuki had long since changed from her uniform into a simple blue dress she had in her wardrobe while Miyu had also changed into an equally simple outfit she borrowed from Natsuki. It looked very similar to Natsuki's own but in a lighter shade of blue.

Although it was night the MEGAMI never felt true fatigue unless they were low on mana save for their habitual urge to sleep at night while Alyssa had such a high magical power that she had dispelled her fatigue with her magic. The girls were as of right now walking through the forests with Natsuki's wolves and horses in tow. Although it was old fashion none of the girls were born in the modern world and to them this was as close to heaven as they could get. Hours had pass of them doing all manners of old fashion pleasures which to a casual modern onlooker would make them look indistinguishable from senior folk. Alyssa though despite being a century old had a body of a 9 year old and thus fell asleep from all the fun. Natsuki had propped her up on Duran and wrapped her coat around her younger sister's shoulders. For Miyu and Hunter many minutes were spent just admiring their adorable caretaker.

"I envy you, you have such a cute sister," Miyu commended.

"I know, she's beautiful I vouldn't vant anyone else…still the time has taken its toll on her," Natsuki grimly noted and stroked her sister's gossamer cheek.

"Time takes its toll on all of us Freiherr von Richthofen."

"Please, just call me Natsuki."

"Alright then, Natsuki."

"Tell me Miyu, you are Joan of Arc. Vhat reason do you have to come back? You martyred yourself for your people und accomplished your goals in death. Vhat more do you vant if you don't mind my asking?" Natsuki politely questioned.

"I don't mind…the truth is I never really cared about my country at least not enough to die for those backstabbing bastards," Miyu sourly noted.

"Then vhy?"

"…My sister…"

"Your sister?!"

"Yes, I was 13 when it happened. British soldiers stormed our village. My sister and I got separated, I was scared, didn't know what to do so I hid inside a closet and forgot about her…then I saw it…" Miyu slowly told her agony evident in every letter. "My sister…they took and took and took her…then finally…they killed her…" Miyu began to cry.

"And then you manifested your powers for the first time."

"Yes…I kill them all but I didn't get any satisfaction," Miyu clenched her fists in rage. "And so I mastered the powers the 3 Saints gave me and when I was ready waged my war against the British."

"So everything vas revenge then, it vasn't a Holy Crusade?"

"Crusade yes, that's where I got my name Crusader from. Holy…nothing that involves killing is Holy in this world no matter what the cause, necessary but not Holy. The only things Holy are things like the time we spend now with Lady Alyssa. That's all that's really Holy in this world," Miyu stroked her sleeping Master's hair.

"That ve agree on," Natsuki agreed smiling from ear to ear.

"Lady Alyssa reminds me of my dear sister very much…I will die first before I see her cry," Miyu proclaimed with conviction.

"Hah, then in that case I'm happy she summoned you of all MEGAMI."

"So am I, still I'm only just a replacement for you. Somehow I think when this is over she'll only spend time with you and not me. Still that's enough for me."

"I vould disagree."

"Eh?!"

"I feel that Alyssa's heart you've earned a place there vith her. You shouldn't think of yourself as just a replacement. You are, another sister to her."

Hours had passed into the morning when finally the girls decided to call it a night, metaphorically speaking and so they took Alyssa to the room she shared with Natsuki and put her to bed. Miyu had told her that Alyssa suffered from frequent nightmares and would spend fitful nights calling out for her sister. Miyu would always sleep by her side until her nightmares stopped so Natsuki immediately snuggled up next to her keep her company and Miyu did the same. Eventually they both fell asleep, the Silver King and Holy Crusader next to their Golden Angel.

* * *

The alliance had searched everywhere for Hunter who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Shizuru could barely feel the tug of her connection with Natsuki forcing them to look everywhere for her. She couldn't use a Seal either being down to only two Seals left. This time however with the deaths of Akane and Kazuya fresh in their minds they all stuck together as they bounced from building to building looking for any sign of where the Hunter could have gone.

Eventually they reached a forest just outside of the city. Mikoto had been used to track Natsuki's scent and only here did she suddenly smell it. It was now early morning and the sun had just come up.

"Here here, Natsuki's scent is coming from over here," Mikoto stated while crouching down on all fours like a cat.

"Wow she's really useful," Aoi commended. "Why can't you do something like that Chie-chan,' Aoi teased her MEGAMI.

"Ooh, I can be your ko-neko-chan any day, rarr!" Chie flirted.

"Can we save the flirting for when after we find Natsuki?" this time it was Shizuru who surprisingly protested.

"You may as vell do it now, seeing as how you're all about to die," a sweet German voice suddenly told them.

All of them went on the defensive and turned to see who it was and were met with none other than Alyssa and Miyu battle ready and armed.

"Alyssa wait!" Shizuru yelped.

"What do you want to say?" Alyssa neutrally replied.

"I know who you are, you're Natsuki's youngest sibling the one she once called Bolko. I know why you want Natsuki so much," Shizuru explained.

Everyone turned to Shizuru surprised at what she had just announced, this was all news to them.

"So?" Alyssa emotionlessly replied.

"Eh?"

"Vhat are you suggesting by knowing that, that I join you?"

"Of course!"

"Nein," her voice was laced with such powerful magic that it shook the trees.

_Incredible, her power is so great that she can create shockwaves with just her scream _everyone thought.

"I have vaited 89 years for my sister to return. 89 long und painful years alone vaiting for my warm und loving sister who vas alvays there for me to return, I VON'T LET ANYVONE ELSE HAVE HER BUT ME!!" Alyssa screamed and a bolt of lightning struck the ground where her enemies stood.

They had managed to dodge it at the last second narrowly avoiding getting barbecued. Their hair stood on end from the static and the smell of ozone made them gag. The MEGAMI tried to attack but Shizuru stopped them not wanting to hurt Natsuki's only living family.

"Everybody wait, we can't just kill Natsuki's sister," Shizuru protested and so all of her allies didn't attack but stood ready to defend themselves. "Alyssa please, even if Natsuki really does want to stay with you over us that doesn't you mean you have to kill us."

"Yes, it does," Alyssa's hair glowed a blinding gold as she readied more spells. "I von't let you take her avay vhich I know you vill. I von't let anyvone have her!"

"But is that what she wants?"

"Of course it is."

"You're being selfish," Shizuru stated which earned her another lightning bolt to dodge which burned off part of her skirt.

"So? How I can trust you to be selfless?"

"Because we're her friends."

"Friends, don't make me laugh. You're all exactly like him corrupt but cloaking your lusts behind a shroud of righteousness. Natsuki und I have fought, toiled and sacrificed to earn all our merits. But vhat have you Masters done, vhat have you done to earn her Shizuru Fujiwara? Have you spent an eternity in darkness vaiting for her to come back. Have you fought a thousand battles to reach the level of archmage so that you might summon her into this vorld. I have but I failed, instead you had the infinite pleasure of doing just that. You're just like our father, getting everything you vant even though you deserve none of it. How I can trust you not to cast it all aside vhen it doesn't go the vay you vant it to?" Alyssa spat.

"Who?"

"Hehehe! Do you vant to know how my invincible sister died?"

Everyone who had been busy dodging lightning bolts but refraining from attacking listened to the manic archmage.

"My sister und I loved our father, my sister loved him so much she entrusted him vith a single silver bullet that made him immortal und gave him the power to defeat any foe. But you know who he used that bullet on? HIS OWN DAUGHTER!" Alyssa cried and screamed.

Everyone gasped in horror and now Shizuru understood, this was what Natsuki wanted. Revenge against her father and the restoration of the time so cruelly stolen from her.

"My father killed our mother in jealousy then killed my sister at the height of her fame. No vone deserves a hero like her. So all of you should just DIE!"

The scene was enveloped in a flash of blinding light which in moments vanished. Opening their eyes they were met with the sight of a new and much older version of Alyssa at least of Natsuki's age with long hair glowing gold and a uniform exactly like Hunter's save that the insignias depicted an army officer not an airforce one. Into Alyssa's left hand went a golden Luger and into her right went the sword Hauteclere the Earth steel wand blade, the Ichor Natsuki had once long ago given to her sister for protection.

Alyssa whispered her orders to Miyu who no longer needed to bend down to let her speak into her ear.

"Miyu, kill all the MEGAMI. I'll kill the Masters."

"As you command, Lady Alyssa," Miyu complied and materialized her sword.

She attacked Judicator first bringing her sword down with both hands onto her enemy, Haruka brought up her shield just in the nick of time and saved herself from getting split in half. Chie pulled out her cutlass and flintlock, Mikoto her Kusanagi and Akira her fuma shuriken and together they struck back. Crusader however was much faster and managed to strike them all away with a single swing. All except Oracle whose strength exceeded even her own but not her skill. With simple ease and the flick of her wrist Miyu twisted her smaller blade around Mikoto's claymore and stabbed her through the shoulder of her armored suit. The blade didn't reach her flesh by mere millimeter forcing the samurai to back away.

The Masters went ahead and attacked the sister of Red Baron. Shizuru and Tate were the first to attack with sword and spear but found themselves outmatched by the older more experienced fighter. Mai, Yukino, Aoi and Takumi lent cover support with spell fire but none of their attacks made contact as Alyssa easily danced around her melee partners pushing them into the way of friendly fire. With a spin to build up momentum and a spell charged into her blade she struck Tate's blade shattering it with her mythical sword and sent him flying straight into Takumi. They crashed painfully and flew through the air pass a line a trees and into a river that swept them away.

Mai averted her attention to them for a second then turned back to Alyssa forcing herself to have faith in their strength. Yukino fired away with her lasers but found that she wasn't fast enough and before she knew it Alyssa fired charged bolts from her golden Luger. Mai pulled her out of the way but a single shot grazed her arm. Aoi had jumped out of the way and tried her own spell. She was a telekineticist and pulled up a massive boulder and tried to fling that at her but it was immediately shattered by Alyssa's pistol.

"Go get them back!" Mai demanded referring to Tate and Takumi.

Yukino nodded and ran in the direction they were swept off to while Shizuru and Mai dealt with Alyssa with Aoi offering sniper fire. Switching to melee Mai charged her fists and feet till they were as hard as steel and burn with fireballs and joined Shizuru in close-combat against Alyssa. She wasn't as fast or as skilled as her older MEGAMI sister but she was using the same style and a hundred years of life proved to be a very big difference for Shizuru and Mai for no matter how hard they tried only ended up with cuts and burns.

Mikoto charged her sword resulting in red eyes opening along the entirety of the blade. She drove it into the ground calling upon the full power of her Divine Ichor.

"SEKIGAHARA!!" the samurai yelled and the ground rumbled with an ominous noise.

Alyssa and Miyu immediately jumped into the air as an area the size of a football field was suddenly filled with the slashing robotic arms of her Ichor in a wide circle. The blades avoided all of Mikoto's friends and allies who didn't pause to give their enemies a moment of respite. Mai sent fire balls at Alyssa which she easily dispelled while using Unfolding Shizuru turned her naginata into a wiped and tried to bring Alyssa down. This time she tried a different strategy and used the whip to grab the golden mage like a lasso to pull her to ground. But Shizuru had underestimated her opponent's abilities and found herself being pulled into the air before being slammed back into the Earth. She managed to let go of her weapon at the last second conjuring a force spell to buffer her landing just as Mikoto dematerialized her Ichor before Shizuru got impaled on it and prevented herself from being reduced to pulp. When she hit the ground with a painful thud Mai quickly pulled her out of the way before Alyssa threw her own spear back her which narrowly missed between her legs. Shizuru quickly retrieved her weapon as Alyssa flew back downwards and continued to attack them.

Diviner and Judicator threw their weapons the hammer and shuriken at Crusader who deflected them both. They caught their returned weapons right before Miyu charged her blade with powerful energy and unleashed it as a brilliant golden beam of light. Akira jumped behind Haruka who brought her shield up and activated her power.

"Portas Romanos!" she cried and the golden iris retracted to reveal the mirror that sent the beam back at Miyu who simply side-stepped it entirely.

The beam burned through the forest coming to a stop only off in distance against the side of a mountain. The beam cut so perfectly that the trees it burn through were perfectly intact save for the large circle burned into them. Akira jumped over her protector and unleashes a shower of kunai blades which were all deflected and blocked by Miyu's sword Margaret. She tried her own Divine Ichor this time and pulled out a ninjato a straight Japanese sword used by ninjas.

"Breaking Barrier Strike! Yukimura!" she yelled and thrust her ninjato towards her left but it disappeared as though entering an invisible portal and appeared the side of Miyu's head.

Bringing her blade up Miyu deflected the blow forcing Akira to pull back her sword.

"What the?" Akira gasped. "That was supposed to teleport into her brain!"

"Don't bother trying again. Offensive Teleportation magic only works if you exceed an enemy's magic resistance but that Ichor barely ranks above mine," Miyu menacingly explained.

"Then how about this?" Chie asked with a cocky tone.

Miyu spun around just in time to catch the sight of the new Deceiver coming down at her from the air with her cutlass and flintlock pistol. Chie aimed for the throat but Miyu brushed it aside with her blade so Chie unleashed a hail of lead at her as she flew backwards before landing on her feet. Miyu spun her sword like a fan catching all the bullets with the flat of her blade which she proudly showed off to the pirate.

"Oh bugger!" Chie gulped right before Miyu flung them back at her.

Chie cut her own bullets in half sending the pieces screaming to her sides but at least one fragment scrapped her arm. She flinched and then smirked bringing up her own Ichor.

"How about a little Fear of the Seas from Blackbeard herself?!" she asked and materialized her billowing smog.

As a black cloud Chie attacked Miyu who surprised found herself having a hard time trying to defend against cutlass thrusts that emerged from the smoke one second only to disappear into it the next and emerged somewhere else. Then Miyu pulled a smart move and grabbed the flat of her enemy's cutlass with her fingers. Momentarily dazed by the action Chie didn't defend against Miyu's sudden kick to the gut that flung the mass of smog back several meters before skidding to a halt through the dirt. Miyu flung away the stolen cutlass and charged her sword for another mana burst but Akira managed to stop her with her next Ichor. Putting her hands together as though she was praying she conjured a ninjutsu spell made from symbols she depicted with her hands.

"The Hell Toad Jiraiya!" she chanted and the head of giant red frog burst up around Miyu and swallowed her whole.

"Alright!" Haruka applauded.

But her applause was made too soon for suddenly there was a swish of motion and Akira's toad was decapitated. The frog head vanished in a flash of light revealing Miyu clean and unscathed.

"My turn," Chie barked and summoned a dirty barnacle encrusted treasure metal chest. "Try the Deadman's Chest! Davy Jones' Locker!" she grinned and opened the chest unleashing a tidal wave on Miyu who remained completely impassive.

The waves crashed down upon her and held her with the weight of a 10,000 ft. of water that held itself in a 20 ft. tall column of seawater with the MEGAMI standing at its edges.

"Try and get out of that," Chie goaded.

And Miyu did just that, charging up her sword she unleashed an omnidirectional burst of blinding energy that vaporized all the water and left a smoldering crater where it was the size of small lake. Trees had been reduced to charcoal corpses and the river had been gouged in causing it to flow into the new basin. Chie had jumped out of the way with Aoi in her arms as had Akira with Takumi and Judicator with Shizuru and Mikoto with Mai narrowly avoiding getting burnt to ash. They landed in the same spot just outside the crater while Alyssa landed in its center where Miyu was standing. She whispered a new order into her MEGAMI's ear.

"Enough, Miyu I give you permission to use St. Michael," Alyssa softly instructed.

"As you command Master," Miyu stepped away from her Master then called upon her final Ichor. "I call upon you oh Holy Lord, I ask of thee the Living Saint St. Michael who defeated Lucifer. Grant me your blessing let me become your Earthly proxy on this green world!"

A flash of mana enveloped the land sending shivers through the MEGAMI and their masters. The sky once clear was suddenly filled with grey clouds and those clouds parted slightly casting a beautiful ray of light onto the Crusader veiling her in a Holy Light. It was as though God himself was giving her his blessing and suddenly her body burned with so much Mana that the others could not bring themselves to look at her. It was so bright that it was though they were staring into an endless star of power. The energy erupted and Miyu grew in stature, she grew and grew until she transformed into a giant standing at a 100 ft. glistening gold with long flowing hair of gossamer that gleamed with holy light, her armor became as though it were river of gold and her clothes became like ribbons of white light. Her eyes burned with Holy red fire and her skin was like flawless pearl. And when she reached her full stature wings of golden fire extended outwards making her a thousand times as magnificent before her enemies. And in her hand her Holy Sword had also grown in size and everyone swallowed spit in fear at the power it now held.

The puny MEGAMI stared up at the giant who looked down upon them. Fear filled their hearts as they back away until Haruka stood before them fearlessness being one of her greater powers.

"Everyone rally to me!" Haruka loudly commanded and MEGAMI and Masters group together around her. "CHARGE!!" she roared and they all charged for the giant without fear or doubt.

* * *

Natsuki awoke feeling cold and when she reached out for her sister and Miyu she found that they weren't there. Not thinking much of it she got out of bed and went looking for them. She searched the whole mansion but to her surprise found no one. Having more faith and love in her sister that she thought possible she didn't suspect her of a thing but there was a strange feeling of fear welling up in her heart that she just couldn't place. Every time she thought about it she kept thinking about Shizuru but she couldn't tell why. Eventually she decided to walk to the river near the castle.

The Richthofen estate had been built such that a river flowed through it for the convenience of the servants that once lived here before the invention of flowing water during her days as Baron. It featured a floodgate that could be dropped if people tried to invade the castle so as not to leave a weak spot in the castle's immense walls not that anyone could really saw open the iron bars there while submerged in 15 ft. of running water. Alyssa had chosen this area very well as it resembled the forest the Richthofens once lived in a century ago right down to a river. Natsuki sat by it dipping her bare feet into the cool waters that formed ice around her skin completely without her notice.

She was so lost in thought concerned for her sister and Master that she didn't notice the shadow in the waters until a hand burst from it and grabbed Natsuki's ankle. She screamed in fright and kicked backwards pulling Yukino holding onto Tate and Takumi out of water and flung them into the air till they hit the soft grass painfully. Natsuki backflipped to her feet and turned to see what she pulled out and was surprised to find her friends.

"Vhat are you doing here?" she quickly asked.

The Masters coughed up water but only Yukino got to her feet.

"Natsuki we need your help fast," Yukino bluttered out a thousand miles per hour.

"Huh?" was Natsuki's only response.

"It's Alyssa and Miyu, they're attacking the others but I don't think they can handle it alone."

Hunter's expression changed to sorrow and horror as she realized that Yukino wasn't lying. She fell to her knees and drove her fists into the dirt cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Alright," she finally. "I'll stop my sister," she announced and sucked up her tears. "Duran it's time," she called as she transformed into her battle uniform.

"Oh yeah, time to fight. Time for var!" applauded a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Takumi and Tate got to their feet and joined Yukino as she looked around confused trying to find the source of that voice.

"Come forth The Three Wolves that Devoured the Moon, the Sun and the Sky. DURAN FOKKER!!" Hunter roared like the wolf and from ground behind massive jagged pillars of ice exploded from the ground.

The ice shattered forming tiny crystals and blowing gusts of freezing wind that left frost on the clothes of the Masters. They shielded their eyes but when they opened them once more to see what Natsuki had summoned they saw an incredible aircraft hovering a few feet above the ground. It was a fighter plane, a jet fighter that resembled a modern F-22 raptor but more than twice its size and made from silver with red highlights. The Black Cross and the symbol of the German airforce was emblazoned on its massive wings of which it had three on each side that fanned out like the proud mane of a lion. And its front cone was shaped in form of a grinning wolf head that was alive and spoke to them.

"Ready to go Master?" it asked.

"Ready vhenever you are Duran. Come on everyvone let's go," she ordered and Duran's head opened up like a cockpit.

* * *

The battle had not gone well for the others. Mai and Mikoto were down for the count, Mai was partially buried beneath a foot of dirt barely conscious while Mikoto lay in a pool of her own blood and broken bits of armor. Judicator was still trying crawl despite having had both her legs hacked off and the rest of her body burnt so badly parts of her armor had turn to molten slag. She had tried to call forth her Army but was swiftly dispatched by Miyu before she had the chance leaving her in this decrepit state. Chie had been crushed underfoot breaking almost every bone in her body and Aoi was beside her trying to heal her and pull her to safety. Only Shizuru was left now and she was already bleeding from countless cuts and her left arm had been broken in two.

"Let's end this. Miyu, finish them off," Alyssa demanded.

"Understood," And Crusader raised her gigantic sword for the coup de grace.

She brought it down on them and Shizuru closed her eyes but the blow never struck them. Missiles from out of nowhere suddenly slammed straight into the giant hurling her through the air and through rows of trees. Everyone turned to see what it was and witnessed a giant fighter plane burn through the sky raining down blue laser fire onto Crusader along with an endless torrent of missiles. It screeched to a stop right above the allies hovering with VTOL thrusters that kicked up the dirt like a tornado and the cockpit popped open and Yukino, Tate, Takumi and Hunter immediately jumped out. The Masters quickly got to healing their friends as they stared in awe at the massive aircraft Ichor Natsuki was now using as it landed and went silent.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called out but she didn't answer.

Instead the Hunter simply walked up to her sister who raised her hand to halt her MEGAMI.

"Alyssa, vhy are you attacking my friends?" Natsuki kindly asked her sister who was now as tall as herself.

"Because I knew you'd choose both of us," Alyssa stated feeling partly ashamed and partly infuriated.

"I can't convince you not to try und kill them can I?" Natsuki dryly chuckled.

"Nein, I vill not let them take you avay again. I let the Empire take you avay, I let the var take you avay, I let father take you avay. Not again, not after so long. I von't let anyvone take you avay," the Golden Angel whimpered.

"I…see, then don't vorry about forgiving me for being selfish but if it's only vay to convince you to stop then I'll just have to defeat Crusader und force you to accept our plans. My sister," she kindly stated with warm tears in her eyes as she cupped Alyssa's cheek with her hand.

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Akira: We suck, why do we always suck?

Takumi: Ne Akira-kun it's not so bad.

Akira: Don't call me kun I'm a girl remember.

Takumi: Do you want Akira-chan then?

Akira: Actually go back to kun.

Mai: Eh why does Natsuki get to summon Duran!!

Shizuru: Well he was voted most popular Child so it stands to reason.

Mai: Yeah but why does he sound like a perverted old man.

Chie: Watch the omake where Duran steals Natsuki's panties. You'll get it then.

**Author's Note: **The Holy Grail chooses 7 Masters and gives them Command Mantra which can be stolen or transferred. The rules go that they all receive 3 however if a Master is killed the mantra disappear and eventually so do the Servants but they can go and find another Master. If the servant is killed the Master can get another Servant either by finding one or by summoning a new one. Master's can also steal servants and command spells or pass them. I also wanted to bring in a pirate MEGAMI and bring in Chie and Aoi.

The Red Baron loved horse-riding, a lot like how people today like motorcycle riding. Life back then was pretty boring I'm afraid, no TV, no videogames, no computers or internet. Andalusians are a quality breed of Spanish horse known to be a mix of white and grey color, Shadoxfax Gandalf's horse in the Lord of the Rings is played by two Andalusians.

Blackbeard the pirate was a divided figure known as a romantic outlaw hero to some and a vicious bloodthirsty killer to others quite like Ned Kelly. He was thought to burn hemp and tobacco in his beard to make him look demonic and every so often go down into his ship's hold along with his entirely crew and seal them in a room full of burning sulphur to see who could outlast him. Legend goes no one ever did and the sulphur never affected him. Hence where he got his name Blackbeard. Statues of Guan Yu often depict him with a red face and a long black beard reminisce of Oni samurai masks which often also had beards attached to them. Chinese culture had a profound and lasting influence on Japanese culture with most of their lore, smithing works, language, herbology and alchemy and religion coming from China, mostly in ancient times, mostly. It stands to reason that Guan Yu might have actually been wearing a red mask hence how Nina gets her beard as it is seen as a symbol of power. A Ki-Rin is a type of legendary Asian unicorn comparative to a Phoenix/Angel/Oriental Dragon but depicted as being much more powerful than an unicorn.

**Hildebrant:** Tate is far more interesting than Ichigo but he has a very similar haircut and color which confused me at first along with his use of a sword. Tate looks more muscular though that stick like Ichigo. Just wait and see what I have in store for the men. It will be quite good.

I might not get to update in a while because uni is coming up. I might be able to update God of Smex one more time then that's it for maybe a week or more.


	25. Omake 12

Omake 12: Fun with sake!

It's Friday night in the Himeverse, Midori is holding another karaoke drinking session with all the girls across both series and first up is.

"NO! I refuse!" Natsuki yelled.

"Shizuru, get your girlfriend drunk and get her karaoking already," Midori prompted while Mai prodded.

Eager to see her girlfriend drunk for obvious reason Shizuru did just that and got her drunk on 10 bottles of sake.

"Damn that girl can drink!" Midori half-commented and half-commended.

"Ok and the song is…Ricky Martin's Livin La Vida Loca?" Midori quirked an eyebrow.

Natsuki jumped to her feet screaming UUWWAAHH! ripped her clothes and jumped into a really hot looking outfit consisting of black trousers, pinheel sandals and a white shirt poorly buttoned. The song came on and…

"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls," drunken Natsuki seductively pulls in Arika with Mikoto the cat and Otome Shiho.

"I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall," she pushes them away and falls into Mai's lap.

Singing extraordinarily well and with lots of highly suggestive moves and postures she earned a lot of cat calls.

"She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light," she suddenly switches to Shizuru and lights some candles.

"She's got a new addiction for every day and night," she jumped to her feet again.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain," she shoots the sprinklers then rips her shirt off.

"She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" she then randomly shot Nagi through the hair as he spied on.

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca," wet and topless Natsuki grabs Shizuru as everyone suddenly joins in, in the 'rain'.

"She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca," she danced sexily with Shizuru.

"Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha," she bent her girlfriend backwards and seductively kissed her before switching to Mahya gracefully landing Shizuru back in her seat.

"She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!" she spinned Mahya around until she passed out before dropping her back into her seat.

"Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca," Natsuki jumped back onto the stage.

"Wahoo!!"

"Alright!!" 

"Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel," Natsuki suddenly appeared behind Nao.

"She took my heart and she took my money," then pulled her off her seat.

"She must've slipped me a sleeping pill," Kuga sexily slipped a candy into the redhead's mouth.

"She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne!" she picked up a bottle of beer and downed it in one gulp.

"Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same," she licked Nao's neck.

"Yeah, she'll make you go insane," Nao passed out and so Natsuki threw her to Shizuru.

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca," still wet and topless Natsuki grabs a blushing Nina this time.

"She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca," she danced sexily with Nina.

"Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha," she bent her otherworld student backwards and seductively kissed her before switching to Erstin gracefully landing Nina back in her seat.

"She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!" she spinned Erstin around until she passed out before dropping her back into her seat.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain," she rips of her pants this time and dances in her G-string and thong underwear.

"She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" she then randomly shot John Smith through the hair as he spied on.

"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca," wet and topless Natsuki grabs Midori and Akane at the same time.

"She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca," she danced sexily with them both.

"Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha," she spinned them around before switching back to Shizuru.

"She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!" and she landed back on her seat with Shizuru in her lap.

"Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca," Natsuki jumped back onto the stage and danced out the remainder of the song.

**Author's Note: **I'm stilling wait for an AMV played to this.


	26. Familial Showdown!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I won't be updating again for a while so read and enjoy. Uni's really hard…Speaking of which I've started watching Strawberry Panic but it's kind of hard to get into, same with Marimite. I wish there was a Yuri that had a driven gripping plot. Just like My-Hime and My-Otome minus all the forcibly inserted and principally unwanted hetero. Or a reverse of Card Captor Sakura. Or Sailor Moon. :)

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 13: Familial Showdown!

"I…see, then don't vorry about forgiving me for being selfish but if it's only vay to convince you to stop then I'll just have to defeat Crusader und force you to accept our plans. My sister," she kindly stated with warm tears in her eyes as she cupped Alyssa's cheek with her hand.

"N-nee-sama?!"

Natsuki merely smiled and turned to face the gigantic angel Miyu.

"I suppose I should say something vity but I think a simple declaration of intent is sufficient eh? Maiden of France?" Natsuki asked.

"It is sufficient Silver King, Lady Alyssa what are your orders," the Titan bellowed down to her Master.

Alyssa merely stared at her sister in shock, dumbstruck by her elder's statement then finally started to cry, but she didn't cry for long and soon wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've vaited nearly a century to get you back und I vill get you back, regardless of your feelings!" the blonde girl spat and turned to her MEGAMI. "Miyu, attack her vith all your power, you'll need it all to stop her. Destroy them all!"

"As you command Lady Alyssa!" Crusader responded and brought her sword up drawing an arc of light and flame in the sky.

As golden energy gathered around the blade it was clear that her sister was not going to let her friends live. Natsuki responded even faster having already foreseen everything through her Trigeminal Knot irises. Activating mana burn to increase her already supersonic speeds she disappeared in a blur of red and blue, grabbed everyone else and reappeared 10 miles away on the edge of a cliff looking onto Miyu who had just flattened everything in a 100 meters where she had brought her sword down in a firestorm and a thunderous clang of metal and rock. Everyone else who hadn't lost conscious before lost consciousness as the G-forces pooled their blood against the walls of their vessels and blanked them out. Only Shizuru was still awake but only barely.

"You alright?" Natsuki softly asked cradling her Master in her arms, wincing slightly from the first side-effects of her mana burn.

"I'm fine, I feel sick but I'm fine," Shizuru groggily responded trying to figure out which of the 8 Hunters she was seeing was her Hunter.

"Woo-hoo that vas one hell of a trip, take about a close shave eh heh heh heh," Duran announced as he hovered down alongside them.

"Yes, it vas," Hunter responded and turned back to her Master. "Shizuru vait here und try to help the others. I vill deal vith Miyu und my sister."

Shizuru hesitated, she wanted to scream out "No!" and demand to join her companion in battle but she knew better than to get in the way of her powerful partner and reluctantly nodded in reply.

"Alright, I'll hold the fort here," Shizuru sighed.

"Thank you for being cooperative Shizuru," Natsuki smiled then turned a scowl to her sentient fighter plane. "Duran, let's go," she yelled and jumped into the open cockpit of the jet.

With a powerful roar and a blast of scorching air the silver fighter streaked through the air straight at the golden giant unleashing a torrent of blue laser fire and a swarm of missiles which slammed into Miyu blossoming in sapphire plumes like flowers with such force that the overpressure flattened trees and filled the air with white smoke as the forest continued to be consumed by fire. The jet fighter kept its distance pouring down missiles and laser fire like rain but the golden titan did not tarnish, Miyu returned fire releasing streams of white light into the air from her sword scorching the sky leaving blurred images in their wake. But Duran was much faster easily flying around the blasts like a fly.

Getting fed up with trying to swat her enemy from the sky Miyu spread her wings and with a mighty gust with the force of a hurricane that swept away all the fire took the air after the silver craft.

"Oh Hölle!" Natsuki cursed. "Duran, kick it to full ve're taking this up as far as ve can."

"Oh ho ho! Time to do our Superman thing!" Duran chirped.

"Super-vhat?!"

Before the blue-haired pilot could get a response from her more culturally up to date companion Duran's engines flared like supernovas producing three blades of white fire that exploded and shot the silver streak skywards. Silver cut through white clouds so swiftly no partings were made but parted violently in their vacuum wake like the ripples of water when a boulder was thrown in. The air whistled and parted in vacuums as the jet surpassed escape velocity in a microsecond then all went silent when Duran and Natsuki left the atmosphere and into the cold void of space. But they weren't alone, trailing behind them with equal fury was the golden jet of fire that was Miyu gargantuan and determined to defeat them.

"Vell now, since ve're here let's take our time to enjoy ourselves eh?" Natsuki asked Miyu not expecting a reply.

She didn't one other than Miyu's sword which she avoided and sped off into the distance. Making a loop-de-loop she turned around and continued the barrage.

"Duran, I'm passing Durandal to you," Natsuki instructed.

"Oh been a vhile since ve did that."

Natsuki materialized Durandal outside of the ship and it grew to the size of Miyu's own sword tens of meters in length and attached itself to the top of Duran's fuselage. Now armed with a blade the silver ship charged for the Golden Angel and their blades crashed like meteors. The force sent them tumbling through the atmosphere where they were set alight with red hot flames before they regained themselves and shot back to space.

"Lady Alyssa, was right. I really all my power to defeat you," Miyu complimented but in space there was no air to pass messages.

* * *

Below the two colossal demigods that battled in space Shizuru looked up into the cleared midnight blue skies as streaks of gold and brilliant white clashed with ribbons of silver and azure comets as her MEGAMI the Silver King battled the Angel of Glory.

Shizuru look impotently cursing herself repeatedly for not being able to help in even some small way. But no spell she knew or knowledge she had could help her, not when faced with such odds. How could a human hope to compete with such beings as the MEGAMI, how could she help her friend when that friend could destroy countries and hurl cruise ships with impunity. All she could do was get in her way with her mortality. Despair descended on her but she didn't have time to wallow in self-pity as Alyssa was on her in seconds.

Shizuru barely dodged it and now sported a nasty cut on her cheek from the earthen blade Hauteclere. Alyssa attacked the Kyoto girl with amazing swordsmanship so much so that Shizuru could barely defend herself. _As expected of Natsuki's sister _Shizuru sarcastically thought.

"Alyssa, please stop. This is insane, do you intend to kill your own sister?" Shizuru pleaded as she blocked with Almace in a spear

Alyssa laughed in reply, she didn't respond only focusing on trying to kill Shizuru. It wasn't until Alyssa managed to knock away Shizuru's weapon and impale her to a burnt tree with two swords she conjured that she responded. Shizuru screamed as the swords dislocated her arms which fell limp to her sides, blood trickled down her sides staining her already filthy clothes as she was suspended a foot off the ground.

"Kill her, do you think my sister can be beaten?" Alyssa asked and slapped Shizuru across the face drawing blood for impertinence. "Don't look down on Natsuki, she is the most powerful being in the verld, no vone not even the Gods themselves can kill her. Only if Miyu uses her full power vill she be able to subdue the Red Baron but even then she vill not lose."

Shizuru was less than convince, she knew she had summoned the best but she felt differently and chuckled dryly in her throat. Alyssa caught on and cruelly twisted the swords in Shizuru's shoulders earning her a stifled scream.

"Vhat's so funny, do you think you know her better than I do?!" Alyssa spat.

"…Actually no, I just think that you underestimate her."

"Pardon!!" Alyssa was confused, what did Shizuru mean underestimate. Clearly no one knew the extent of Hunter's power better than her own sister.

"Oh it's simple, is God so powerful that he hurts everything he touches because of his strength, if so then doesn't that mean he isn't all-powerful because of that?"

Alyssa didn't understand but felt compelled to know what Shizuru was on about.

"Vhat are you implying?"

"What I'm implying is simple, if Natsuki is truly the kind and all-loving person we both believe she is and the most powerful MEGAMI around then what makes you think she's willing to unleash all that power when we live, her love ones exist on this Earth?"

Alyssa loosened her grip on her swords and grinded her teeth in anger in realization, Shizuru was right. While she and Shizuru lived Natsuki would not risk using her power if it meant harming them.

"Cheh, it doesn't matter. If I get rid of you she'll have no one but…"

Alyssa raised her sword to deliver the coup de grace but Shizuru had already torn herself from the three slicing open her arms but with all her will she ignored the pained and focused all of her attention towards driving a blasting spell straight into Alyssa. Bringing both her hands together she rammed them straight into Alyssa's chest and created a massive explosion that blasted the blonde soldier through the air and into the ground for a good 50 meters.

The Kyoto noble slumped to her knees exhausted from the ordeal but steeled herself and focused all her energy into healing her wounds. But the laugh that came immediately after froze her blood so coldly it exceeded Natsuki's own ice. Out of the clouds of dust Alyssa emerged completely unscathed.

"Oh come on," Shizuru sighed. "Where's a lucky break when you really need it."

As if on cue explosions could were suddenly heard audibly from above. The pair cast their gazes' skywards where they saw the sky lit afire with gold and silver then blackness as the explosion rocked the earth and hurled them all into the air.

Shizuru awoke to the sound of painful ringing in her ears and found that she had been buried beneath a foot of dirt and burnt vegetation. She had managed to heal most of her wounds in time but her clothes were blackened and burnt, a lot of her hair was missing and her skin was covered in soot. She dug herself out and surveyed her surroundings. No one else was in sight and she dreaded for the safety of her friends but off in the distance she witnessed the sight of two colossal titans slumped in the black earth. Miyu and Natsuki had crashed like falling stars destroying nearly all of the forest and raising a huge conflagration that fortunately had occurred at a great distance sparing the less durable combatants. Miyu had crashed and skidded for miles gouging a massive trench through the ground alongside Natsuki's silver plane and now lay in the dirt her golden armor cracked and broken in many places with her wings in tatters. While Duran lay beside her broken and smoking like the wreckage of a normal plane his fuselage gutted but more or less intact.

She didn't notice them but the other MEGAMI had regained consciousness were slowly digging their way to the surface with their human masters in tow. But Shizuru's intention was focused only on the silver aircraft which she immediately ran to as quickly as she could. She ignored the daggers of pain shooting up her leg from broken bones and ran towards Duran right in time to see the cockpit slowly open only to fall again and again as Natsuki weakly tried to pry it open. Finally she managed to slide out through the gap and slumped onto the floor where she rolled onto her back. The wolf head of her jet likewise grimaced with her as the wolf spirit within groaned in agony from all the damages it took.

"Ow, that was unpleasant, yet the vas the most fun I've had in age," Duran half-moaned and half-chuckled a earning him a kick from his master as she got to her feet.

Natsuki's face was impassive even if it was mired in her blood, she clutched her arm that looked like it had been snapped in half and snapped back together again and slowly walked to Shizuru. When she was within a few meters Shizuru lunged at her with all of her remaining strength and threw her arms around her the blue-haired German's neck in a fierce bear hug crying into the shorter girl's shoulder. Natsuki didn't know what to say or do and simply wrapped her remaining arm around the younger girl's shoulders and brought her closer.

Their moment was interrupted however when Natsuki suddenly had to deflected a blast of energy with Durandal. Alyssa charged for Shizuru but Natsuki successfully parried her strike and stopped her cold. With powerful push Natsuki flung her sister away and used mana burn to speed up her healing returning her to full health but damaging some of her magic. Covered in blood still, her cuts sealed, her bruises faded and her arm sickeningly snapped and crackled back in place.

Alyssa glared at her sister in rage then turned her anger into sadness.

"Sister, nee-sama do you love them more than me?" the blonde girl asked.

Natsuki without hesitation lowered her sword and replied.

"No, I don't love my new friends more than my own sister. But I also von't allow you to simply kill them. I understand your pain but that doesn't mean you can simply kill everyvone to get vant you vant. That's not vhat ve vere thought."

"Everything ve vere thought means nothing now, look at father. It doesn't matter all I vant is to be a family again, that's all that matters in my immortal life anymore. And I vill take it no matter vhat. MIYU!!"

Grunting under duress Miyu pulled her massive body from the dirt knocking over Duran's wreckage in the process and sending tumbling away. He cursed at her but didn't move as she shakily got to her feet, sword in hand and her powers still intact.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered to her Master.

"What is it?"

"I can't beat Miyu vithout bringing to bear all of my powers but if I do I doubt I'll have enough power left to remain in this verld. However ve have vone last option…" Natsuki lowered her sword and looked gravely into her companions red eyes. "Use a Seal und order me to kill Alyssa, I vill not do it any other vay." Her voice was impassive, her face the hardest granite, Shizuru felt nothing, nothing at all coming from the German warrior as she so casually asked her Master to order her to kill her own sister.

But Shizuru was smarter than that, beneath the layers of thick diamond-like ice she could feel the pain that came with that request to save her, to save Shizuru.

"W-what are you saying. You can't just kill your own sister!"

"It vill never be your fault, only ever mine. I'm asking you to make me because I don't have the resolve to do it."

"But we can surrender!" Shizuru protested.

"Don't be foolish! Alyssa vill kill you, I am a soldier before all else I vill not allow my superior officer to die, even if it means I have to kill my own sister," Again the Ice Goddess didn't even blink when she said that.

"…B-But I can't."

"You must. I need you Shizuru," Natsuki put her hand on Shizuru's shoulder to reassure her or her intent.

The words were without emotion but they struck a cord in Shizuru's heart for reasons not related to their current predicament. Shizuru found herself staring madly into the friend's beautiful emerald eyes and dared to wonder if there was more to that statement. But she couldn't bring herself to give the order her instincts were telling her to take.

"I…I understand. Natsuki I order you to surrender now," Shizuru calmly ordered.

If those words held any meaning to Hunter it didn't show, her resolve and her military calm was flawless. But her decision was complete insubordination with a cocky grin that came after.

"I see, in that case shut the hell up," Natsuki smirked, spun around and charged for Crusader a weapon in each hand.

"W-WHAT!! NATSUKI!!" Shizuru screamed but Natsuki was already out of shouting distance.

Like a mouse on amphetamines Natsuki danced by Miyu's colossal body in strikes of red and blue flashing arcs of silver and ice across her body as she delivered a million slashes at a time while Miyu tried to swat or grab the blur.

Shizuru once again found herself helpless as she watched on unable to do anything to help. Alyssa likewise simply stared on but not out of feelings of impunity but from disappointment and sadness. And both girls thus stared on as the one they loved fought for them, fought with all her power and will to protect them. Ready to die at a moment's notice for them, always ready to die, as a soldier, as a warrior.

"Vhy?...VHY SISTER?! WHY ARE ALVAYS SO SELF-SACRIFICING?! VHY MUST YOU BE SO KIND-HEARTED TO EVERYONE?! VHY MUST YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR OTHERS?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME THAT HEROISM ALVAYS MEANS YOU'LL HURT THOSE YOU LEAVE BEHIND!! YOU DIED FOR US ALL BEFORE!! VHY MUST YOU DO IT AGAIN!?VHY!?VHY?!" Alyssa screamed and cried and pounded her fists into the dirt. "Vhy can't you just be more selfish, vhy can't you think about yourself for vonce?"

Shizuru stared at the blonde's shivering body and was overwhelmed with a sense of sympathy. But more than that the brunette felt a powerful desire to throw herself into the fire of battle alongside the MEGAMI of Ice and Silver even if it meant her own death.

_I need to do something. I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!! _She screamed in her mind, then her gaze fell upon Alyssa's own discarded sword, the wand-blade Hauteclere that Natsuki had given to her so long ago. Then her mind wandered to the other weapon Natsuki once had in possession. _That jeweled naginata, of course it must have been another of Natsuki's Ichors, she gave it to oba-sama Shibuki…Damn it if only I had that Ichor. DAMN IT I NEED SOMETHING TO WIN. THINK SHIZURU! THINK!! YOU NEED SOMETHING!! GOD-DAMN IT YOU NEED SOMETHING!!_

The image of the weapon she desired raced through her mind like liquid fire burning its image into her eyes. Then all things faded from her perception and replaced the world with an ocean of blood and sky of crimson, she could see a black moon off in the distance or perhaps it was a black sun on the horizon she couldn't tell and Shizuru found herself standing amongst violet serpents with eyes like rubies that formed an island for her to stand in. They spoke to her with their forked tongues in hisses.

"Is it power you want?" they hissed in unison. "What for?"

"To save Natsuki," Shizuru screamed in reply.

"To claim her for yourself, selfish wench?" they retorted.

"No, I would never do that!!"

"You're mouth does not speak your mind nor your heart, but she will not fault you. Her body may be ice, spirit silver and will diamond but her heart is pure as crystal like that of the saint. She will never blame you."

A column of blue light rose in a brilliant plume in the distance and Natsuki glowing azure as magnificently as a God stepped forth and approached her flanked by ethereal wolves as she threaded upon the ocean of red with impossible gossamer. In her hand she carried the naginata Shizuru had seen in her dreams and extended it to her at an distance and Shizuru tried to walk forward to receive it but instead found a mirror image of herself appear before her to take up the weapon. _Oba-sama Shibuki?! Or me?!_ She wondered as the specter of her visage took the weapon and passed it to herself.

"Mine?" she asked and the spirit nodded and so Shizuru took it and found herself back in reality but with something different.

Outside the world was filled with blinding luminescence from the glowing halberd that floated before her. Miyu had finally managed to grab Natsuki and tried to crush her like a small animal but all combatants stopped to gaze at the beautiful now in the Kyoto girl's reach.

"That weapon…that's my…" Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru stared at the weapon in awe feeling its pulsing power radiating off it like tidal waves. It was then that Shizuru knew what she had to do, she grabbed the weapon and charged to her friend's aid.

"UNFOLDING!!" she roared and the jeweled halberd elongated till it was 100 ft. long and with a crack like a thunderbolt she struck through Miyu's arm and shattered it clean off her body as easily as a stone through paper.

Natsuki broke free from the grip of the severed arm, pushed off and scooped up Shizuru as Miyu's massive arm crashed onto the space she was occupying.

"Natsuki?!" Shizuru blushed as she found herself in Hunter's arms.

"Shizuru, that naginata…" Natsuki put her down and focused her attention on her old weapon then finally held it alongside her master. "Shizuru, use Unfolding vith all your power."

Shizuru concentrated hard, hardened her expression and nodded. Their bodies glowed with intense power and the ground rumbled as if in fear. Miyu brought back her sword and lunged for them as Alyssa watched in a mixture of horror and awe.

"Alright," Shizuru replied and together they brought up their spear and charged in unison.

Time seem to stop for them and the ground cracked beneath their mighty footsteps. Shizuru cried out her spell and the weapon became like a Divine serpent of blazing energy as they brought it up to the Heavens and down in a rainbow-like arc that shattered Miyu's Ichor like fragile glass and sundered the angel cleanly in halves. The air exploded with nuclear intensity and the mountains behind them parted cleanly at the strike, then the dead silence of a vacuum.

Miyu dropped what remained of her blade and then fell onto one knee and shook the earth. Her wound did not bleed but was clear as day yet she held herself together by force of will and magic only. Stillness fell upon them all as Alyssa stared in horror, sadness and disbelief, defeated.

"That spear? Is that your true weapon, Natsuki-sama?" Miyu slowly asked.

"Ja, this vas my originally Ichor. The jeweled halberd Amenunohoko the veapon used by the earliest Gods to create this region of the verld. I gave it as a gift to Lady Fujiwara Shibuki Shizuru-sama's ancestor," Hunter politely replied as she still held her weapon beside her Master.

"I see, to think that I could be defeated so easily by it. You truly are as Lady Alyssa has said. Invincible and ever-loving," Crusader's body began to dissolve into white sparks like a field of dandelions. "Lady Natsuki, I must ask that…"

"You don't have to ask, I vill take care of Alyssa. I think I've neglected my duties long enough. Death is no excuse to abandon family. Not for immortals like us."

"Hmm," Miyu smiled angelically. "Then I have nothing to fear…You said that you intended to resurrect everyone and fulfill all wishes?"

"Yes, I vill bring you back. I swear it."

"Thank you, but," Miyu turned her gaze to her golden master for one last time. "I've already had my wishes fulfilled. Goodbye Lady Alyssa."

Like sand Miyu's body of sunlight was swept away in a wondrous cascade of light and gold and the sky was filled with golden stars. Miyu left and Alyssa remained stunned and paralyzed. As for Shizuru she finally collapsed in her friend's strong arms and let darkness take her.

* * *

Shizuru awoke in a room that she felt an odd connection to. It was a big but single room filled with model airplanes, cars and bikes and a disturbingly large number of wolf dolls. She was alone and could not even feel her MEGAMI's presence though. Shizuru got out of bed and found herself cleaned and dressed in her own pajamas from their room back the academy. She wondered who had dressed her and her mind began to wander into interesting places. She also had to admit that this room smelt oddly like Natsuki and she wondered if perhaps she dreaming again and that this was in fact her Hunter's old room.

Shizuru had to admit that these pass few days were intensely frustrating, she had never in her life had to struggle so hard ever in her life. Born an aristocrat, raised to be a natural manipulator Shizuru was used to being the ever in control sarcastic lord in shadows. Not the struggling heroine she was now, constantly brought to the edge of death and sanity by superior warriors she just couldn't handle effectively enough to get some cocky remarks out combined with her increasing sexual frustration she was just plainly pissed off at this moment in time. But being who she was held it and pushed it aside.

Wondering where the Baron was she decided to look for her and left the room barefooted and in her pajamas. She entered an expansive Prussian designed hallway that was clear proof that this was a castle that belonged to Baron Richthofen now all that mattered was where in this expansive keep was the Lord of the Frozen Skies. She went from room to room and found that everyone had been transported her, healed, bandaged and resting save for a few MEGAMI who were awake and watching their Masters.

Rather than disturbing them Ms. Fujiwara left them alone and continued her search eventually she discovered Alyssa once more in her diminutive state in the kitchen cooking on a levitating stool all by herself. Shizuru froze in fear when she saw the mighty archmage and held her breath. She tip-toed out and tried to remain hidden but to no avail.

"If you're looking for nee-sama she's outside," the blonde archmagus casually announced without even casting the young brunette a glance.

Seeing no reason not to go outside Shizuru left the castle through the rear door and into the forest gardens outside. And there indeed she did find Natsuki wearing her business suit minus her tie, coats, gloves and hat. She was as of that moment sleeping peacefully on a chair in the patio with a bottle of Scotch and a shot glass beside her on a table and a book in her lap that read Der Wille Zur Macht by Friedrich Nietzche.

The Sino-German girl looked absolutely stunning as she slept with her long sapphire cascades veiling her features that were far too sensual to indicate her true age. And for that the Kyoto-born couldn't help but feel envious of her friend's immortality even if did seem that these abilities always seem to come with extremely unpleasant lives. Death, betrayal, poisoning, fear, agony. Shizuru could still clearly remember the story Alyssa told her of why her friend had died and for to the extent of her knowledge all of the MEGAMI seemed to have died tragic deaths and led unfortunate existences.

Shizuru was tempted to run her fingers through Natsuki's blue tresses as she slept. The young sorceress though wondered if her immortal friend was really asleep and if she was whether not she was a light sleeper as she imagined great warriors to be. Taking her chances she crept over to Hunter's side only for the MEGAMI to suddenly start talking.

"If you want to braid my hair you just have to ask," Natsuki announced with her eyes still closed.

"Huh?!"

"MEGAMI don't physically need to sleep, ve only do it to preserve our sanity. Ve don't age either in case your vondering but ve can still die of certain diseases, poisons und vhen our lifespan has been used up."

"Actually I was referring to the part about braiding?" Shizuru lied trying to hide her intentions and blushing.

"Oh, Alyssa used to do it all time. She's rather skilled at it at that. So vhat do you say?"

As expected Shizuru agreed and was silently thankful that had fate that delivered her request in a rather unexpected fashion which made the mage wonder if Natsuki was subtly seductive in some way since she was clairvoyant and prescient.

"Anyway what happened after I passed out?" Shizuru asked as she tied Natsuki's hair in pig-tails.

"Vell after you fainted I vas able to patch up my relationship vith my sister und ve carried you here to Richthofen manor."

"Oh, so how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mostly," she grimaced. "I used up a lot of power und damaged my circuits again vith mana burn. I'm afraid I'm down to half my povers for a vhile so I'm afraid I'm von't be able to do very much for the time being," to emphasize her point she held up her hand to light and Shizuru went wide-eyed with horror as the streams of sunlight passed through it like a thin sheet of cloth.

"Oh God," Shizuru gasped.

"I'm afraid ve vill have to remain vithin the barriers und defenses of the castle for a veek or more until I can get all my power back."

"I see, well if you think that's best I'll do as you say."

"Vhich brings us to vone last thing."

"It's your naginata isn't it," Shizuru replied quickly catching on.

"Ja, you can somehow access my memories und dreams through a rare phenomenon caused by our life-force link. But that it vould also seem that your ancestors not only gave you my Blue Max but also my old naginata Amenunohoko."

"Mmm," Shizuru nodded. "That's the weapon from Shinto myth correct, the weapon used by Izanagi to make the first island of Japan."

"Only half-correct, it vas Izanami the MEGAMI not Izanagi who first materialized und used the spear but the islands of Japan along vith the rest of the verld was made by the Gods."

"Oh that's right, you told me that story before. I suppose you want it back now?"

"Nein, you can keep, consider my gift to you it vill serve you better than Almace."

"Thank you, Natsuki-chan."

"One thing you must know about Amenunohoko."

"Yes."

"Normally only MEGAMI can dematerialize und materialize Ichors but Amenunohoko is different. It can dematerialize und materialize itself vithout requiring a MEGAMI to vield it so you can now freely calling it back und forth."

"Really?!" Shizuru asked excited at the prospect of gaining a weapon powerful enough to help her keep up with the Silver King.

"Ja, here I'll show you."

Getting to her feet with her hair now braided to look like floppy puppy ears to Shizuru's amusement and moe Natsuki demonstrated the ability of materialization and called forth her gun-sword Durandal.

"Summoning Amenunohoko is not hard you've already done it vonce, you just need to imagine its form then concentrate on it."

Shizuru did as she was instructed and imagined the naginata as she had done before. She concentrated on every aspect of its form. She imagined every jewel on its metal body then every facet of every jewel. She imagined its age and the passing of it her ancestor Shibuki and demanded that it come forth and just as she had seen all the other MEGAMI summon their Ichors it appeared before her and she received her new weapon.

"I did it, hah," Shizuru smiled in joy. "I did it," the Kyoto-girl squealed and glomped the German noble tackling to the ground in a vicious bear hug.

It took the taller brunette a few minutes to realize what she had done at which point she was no longer willing to stop doing it.

"Vell…done?" Natsuki nervously replied.

"Ah-hem!" Haruka cleared her throat and both girls jerked their heads towards everyone else who had finally awoken.

"We're not disturbing anything are we?" Mai nervously asked.

* * *

Many awkward minutes later everyone gathered in the expansive dining halls where Alyssa had prepared a very large dinner. Everyone followed the Baron as she sat and ate alongside her sister. They seated themselves but no one ate.

"It's not poisoned," Natsuki pointed out but no one was convinced. "This is awkvard," she sighed.

"Hunter do you plan on trusting this girl?" Haruka demanded and slammed her fist into the table. Thankfully Alyssa had reinforced them so it didn't break.

"Yes I do," Natsuki simply stated.

"But she nearly killed all of us, she nearly killed you," Mai protested.

"So."

Everyone was stunned by the casualness of Hunter's reply.

"Your being entirely reasonable there's no doubt about that but Alyssa has already destroyed her Seals und frankly I don't care that she nearly tried to kill me. As for growing to trust her or not that's your prerogative but from now on I'll be relying on my sister for aid just as I relied on her during the days of the var vhen she commanded the army und I commanded the air force." And Natsuki resumed eating.

The others weren't sure what to do, it wasn't like the Baron was an idiotic. In fact she seemed like the most pragmatic person of all of them. So in the end they all joined in and although they wouldn't admit it, the food was great. What they food somewhat disturbing was the fact that although there was an obvious physical difference between Natsuki and Alyssa they both ate as mirror images of each other slathering their food in mayonnaise.

* * *

The forest that had been decimated was ultimately blamed on a massive forest fire caused by a meteor which was used to explain the mountain that had been split in half. The task of covering it was tremendously difficult and the entire organization had to call on aid for other divisions outside of the district and even the country to help them collaborate and cope. A huge amount of money was spent on it but the Global Magus Association managed disturbingly well. Professionals, military officers, astronomers and all the like were called in to confirm the bogus claim and soldiers, the fire department, police and ambulances were called in to deal with the aftermath. Many were injured and some had died but overall the cover-up was clean and swiftly handled.

Two figures however surveyed the scene of destruction one of them less than impressed with the discretion used by the mages preferring to be more open though resorting to subtlety only because of her Master's demands. Both were however thoroughly thrilled by the level of destruction and carnage created.

"Well someone must have had a lot of fun," Tomoe praised the destruction wrought.

"Yes indeed, this is how var should be fought," Nagi sadistically smirked reverting to his natural accent.

"Not something coming from someone who descends from that maniac."

"My grandfather vasn't a maniac, he vas a visionary!"

"Whatever you say. I'm just glad that French bitch weakened the German. Now all we have to wait for is for them to take care of the other ones and then we're set."

"Yes, indeed not long now. Tomoe."

"Yes, Master Nagi?"

"Contact Sergay and have him begin moving our resources and contacts out of the academy, with Crusader dead Kanzaki's likely to make his move now that Hunter is weakened."

"Understood."

* * *

Natsuki had taken to the woods to spent time with her friends the wolves. She had other matters to think of and though she intended to ponder on them alone she found herself in the company of her sibling.

"You're thinking about Shizuru-san aren't you?" Alyssa asked.

"Ja, I thought it vas the Blue Max she used to summon me but it turns out that vasn't correct at all," Natsuki replied.

"Hmm, to summon a MEGAMI one needs to sacrifice as much as mana as is proportional to the power of the MEGAMI yet Shizuru-san doesn't even have a millionth of your power yet she summoned you in a mere instant," Alyssa deduced. "Did she use the power in the medal?"

"Nein, I thought she did but the Blue Max is still fully charge vith all the mana I injected into it decades ago. She didn't tap into it."

"Then it vas the power left in the spear then!!"

"Ja, the Jeweled Pillar of the Heavens and the Earth, Amenunohoko."

"I never imagined I'd see that veapon again."

"The one thing that disturbs me sister is that although she used my naginata as a focus and a source of mana a human cannot dematerialize and rematerialize Ichors…" she paused in mid-sentence as she felt a chill crawl up her spine, realization dawned on her as to what was odd about her master and she found herself lost for words. "…only…"

"…A MEGAMI!" Alyssa finished equally stunned by her sister's epiphany.

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Akira: Well that was painful if I do say so myself.

Haruka: Don't complain you didn't have your legs chopped off.

Mai: Nee why is Shizuru a MEGAMI now?

Yukino: Actually she's only hinted at being a possible MEGAMI.

Alyssa: I just want to what that's going mean for Natsuki-nee-sama.

Tate: Well it could mean that they could spend eternity together since they're immortal.

Everyone else:………

Alyssa: Ah Strudel!

Natsuki: Next episode the Destroyer of Worlds.

Mai: Why does that sound familiar?

Natsuki: God knows…let's go ask him. JEBUS!!

**Author's Notes: **When Haruka changed from Suzushiro to Armitage is was meant as a tongue-in-cheek joke to a previous character Haruka's seiyuu played named Naomi Armitage who was another blonde. Tsumura comes from Tokiko Tsumura from Buso Renkin who although bears a stronger resemble to Natsuki visually has a somewhat similar personality to Haruka.

Space battles are necessary, I don't know what is with Sunrise and space battles but My MEGAMI like My HiME and My Otome is obligated to do battle above the Earth's atmosphere at least once.

Moe when spelt and said in a certain way can either mean burning, cuteness or turn-ons usually a standard moe fashion which means extremely cute which is typical of most anime and manga. Moe-Moe! Haruhi says it a lot.

The inspiration for Natsuki's myth is either Celtic or Norse or maybe both though it's not entirely impossible it's Japanese, The God Dylan is often cited as Duran's origins. Okami or Wolf Gods do exist but Norse myth is more notably associated with Winter, Ice and Wolves. However Celtic myth does feature some aspects that could suggest that Natsuki's mythology is Celtic. In Irish legend Cuchulainn is Ireland's Hercules and his name means Hound of Culann and his weapon is Gae Bulg a javelin that is described as exploded with countless barbs inside an enemy much like Duran's silver cartridge ice spikes. Though frankly I just think Duran is inspired from Metalgarurumon. I like to think that Natsuki is so awesome she doesn't need a real myth to boost her character.


	27. Omake 13

Omake 13: Princess of Ice and Silver

Great power is never free, for every power gained something equally valuable must be lost. That is the fact and principle of the universe and for MEGAMI it is an ever present dilemna and truth for them. Many have claimed that only the strong survive and that everything belongs to the strong. All of them are wrong, everyone who has followed that philosophy has died by it. Arrogant generals believing that they can pillage and take without fear have died when those they stole from rose up and destroyed them. Aristocrats who believed that everything revolved around them were overthrown and discarded like the refuse they were.

The Red Baron was not such a person. Pure as crystal, strong as diamond she fought for her people without hesitation or question. Perhaps that was why many (but not her) thought she was chosen to be a MEGAMI. As for Natsuki she never wondered why she only saw her mission and carried it out with complete devotion. Perhaps that was why she fell, perhaps that was why she was betrayed. But most believe that it was simply the jealousy of a single man that was the cause and in all likelyhood it probably was.

Freheirr Natsuki Wolfgang Kruger Von Richthofen first gained her powers during her first mission in the air. She was a cavalier before that before the introduction of planes and it was here she first received her red craft. The Allies wrote it in at a later date in fabrications but the Baron had always been a woman clad in red though at the time she used the name Manfred and no one suspected her true gender and identity. Though not talented in the arcane arts as her younger sister was Natsuki never could conjure any spells, instead there was something oddly different about her, something no one could ever really understand. Greatness seemed to be the word, she excelled in all fields of academia and gymnasia and her beauty and grace were legendary earning her many admirers. As was her wit and callous but not cruel nature.

It was also on her first mission above the border of France and Spain that she was first shot down. The dogfight with the British was vicious and she did destroy many planes in opposition to her but eventually she was shot down by none other than Lanoe Hawker her soon to be ever enduring nemesis. A nemesis she'd one day destroy with ease for he was human and she was not.

They say that one's life flashes before her eyes when so very near to death's door. What then does one see who has barely lived, that was what Natsuki had always thought. For her she had always expected to see her memories of happier times though one of her mentors Sigmund Freud had always painted grimmer stories. What she got was something completely different altogether. Natsuki found herself no longer in her plane but in a field of snow and crystal spires that stretch on like a forest of glass and there before stood a beast, a wolf with eyes red as the fires of hell and skin pure mercury. No plate metal, it was a machine, a war machine with cannons at its shoulders with heads engraved into them that were alive and stared at her. Cerebrus she thought but his body was human-like, like a werewolf in legend. And his form was giant, massive beyond reckoning.

Natsuki was never religious but she had been schooled in the cloth and the parchment and knew of this place in passing for its resemblance to the place of armageddon and Hell was uncanny. Or at least that's what she thought it was.

"Are you the Devil?" she asked the Silver Wolf calmly.

It snickered and replied, it's voice a thousand chilling winds and the rattling of crystal rain.

"I've been called that before. My earliest name though vas vonce Fenrisulfr und my companions Hatti," he motioned to his left. "Und Skoll." He motioned to his right indicating the heads on his cannons.

"The Volves of Norse Myth that devoured the Sun, the Moon und the Heavens?"

"I see you're as intelligence as the say," he complimented.

"Vhat do you vant."

"Me, I don't vant anything. I'm merely here to serve my master."

Time slipped by again like quicksilver and Natsuki found herself facing death once more but with a renewed sense of vigor as her body burst with power. It was then that she alone knew what she could do.

In a flash of light she called forth her ship, Duran she would name him and crashed through the mountains.

When she came to she found herself in an underground cavern too big for her to see its edges for now for she lacked the great eyes she one day have. Before her was a lake and a river but it held not water but venom like red wine.

"Behold the Sea of Jormungand, the river of venom that killed Thor Champion of the MEGAMI Sif," Duran told her from the ethereal plane.

"Jormungand, Thor and Sif for Norse Myth."

"Ja, it vas not Myth, they existed thought not in the vay you think."

"MEGAMI, vhat is that?"

"That is vhat you are. You vill learn more but until then claim your prizes," his disembodied head motioned behind and she turned and bore witness to many swords.

"Vhat are those?" Natsuki asked.

"These are swords of the Paladins, Durandal, Joyeuse, Cortana, Almace und Hauteclere."

"The Swords of France?!"

"Useless before the veapon you hold in your hands now but useful in other aspects."

True to his swords Natsuki found that she was unconsciously grasping a spear made from precious metals and countless gems. She was awed by its beauty and the intoxicating feeling of power she felt seeping through her palms, but more than that she felt a powerful bond of familiarity with it as though she had always had it.

"That is your true veapon, the Divine Spear Amenunohoko, the Jewelled Pillar of the Heaven and the Earth. You are by birthright heir to the powers of two pantheons und I und this are yours for eternity. Rise now Silver King of the Icey Skies."


	28. Destroyer of Worlds

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And hopefully I'll be writing again soon. Sorry for taking so long. Uni is pain.

* * *

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 14: Destroyer of Worlds

The sisters had spent the remainder of their sleepless night and evening wandering around the forests of the Baron's estate pondering the matter of whether or not Shizuru was a MEGAMI. Being two entities with magical modified stamina and no real reason to sleep other than to preserve their sanity they wandered about with impunity as they thought about their problem.

"Are you sure Shizuru is a MEGAMI," Alyssa asked as she assumed a rather adorable looking pensive pose.

"It's difficult to say," Hunter responded without even noticing her sister's cuteness her body flickering every so often as a tell-tale reminder of her weakenned state.

"But she didn't dematerialize und absorb Almace vhen you gave it to her," Alyssa pointed out.

"True, I can't be certain. Vhen I first received my full povers it came vith all knowledge of it vhen I vas exalted by the Gods. You remember my stories Alyssa, I vas shot down und fell then my Child Duran who came to me from the higher realm und I crashed into the mountains. But I summoned him into this verld, I can scarsely remember it but I remember being thrown from his cockpit und into that acidic river. Then I summoned ice to protect me und the spear to cut a path through the rock und to the shores of that red lake. At first I didn't recognize it, it felt familiar but it took me a veek to remember. The naginata vas given to by my mother Saeko before I could even valk. The Ichor accepted me as its vielder und I had forgotten about it after I absorbed it."

"But I thought becoming a MEGAMI vas exceedingly rare, a matter of fate und vill?"

"To become a MEGAMI is difficult und defined by both birthright und action. If vone is not born vith the talent all the effort in the verld counts for nothing und vis versa if vone is born vith talent but does not use it nothing vill happen. Vone must be born vith the right abilities to be, the same vay vone is simply born vith greatness und ability as fate dictates in their mind und being. But only after proving oneself und striving to greatness can those vones avaken their destiny."

"But vait a minute for you that vas brought about by your der ville zur macht. Your vill to power, your ambition for heroism und your ability to do so und decided at the moment you cheated death by summoning your powers, vasn't it."

"You exaggerate my abilities though perhaps not my stupid hubris und ambition."

"Don't say that, you're a hero sister."

"I vould disagree, still that does make me vonder vhy Shizuru vas chosen."

"Assuming she is MEGAMI."

"I vould think her materialization of my Ichor is proof of that."

"True, but she hasn't done anything fantastic nor may I say is she a particularly fantastic individual herself."

"Do not insult my Master, und don't use an overly pretentious vorkaholic like myself as a standard. There are plenty of less than ideal MEGAMI out there, all that matters is greatness in some notable form that is all that's needed."

"Sorry, I just think you deserve better."

"Of course you think that, you're my sister," the Baroness joked with a smirked and pulled her sister onto her shoulders in a loving piggyback.

The action was an effort in and of itself, her weakenned body however was still above that of an average human.

"So vhat do you think she'll do, vhat mythical deed do you think she vill perform that the Gods have foreseen und thus given her this power."

"I can't see that far into the future.

"You could if you tried."

"Alyssa do you recall the reason vhy I stopped trying to develop this power any further than 10 seconds?" Natsuki asked bemused.

"If I recall correctly it involved custard after it had been eaten by grandfather," Alyssa chuckled remembering that event.

"Precisely," Natsuki gritted her teeth in aggravation sourly remembering that vision.

The two had stopped to sit on a fallen log where Alyssa proceeded to give her spirit of a sister a shoulder massage. She took off her sister's white shirt and applied some medicine to her marble skin. Not that it did much since her spectral body was presently only in a semi-material state what with half her magic circuits chopped to pieces and most of her mana gone. Alyssa noted that in this state her sister's usually soft and smooth yet hard and firm shoulders now felt like boiled eggs minus the shell. And her flesh even looked more like raw egg white at the moment than her usual pearl silk.

"Mein Gott, Miyu really hit your hard. Though I'm grateful that you didn't summon all your ships to fight her und kill me in the process seeing you like this is very painful."

"Painful is not how I vould describe my present state of health. Mostly I simply feel unusually numb und very tired like my bones are made of jelly and from vhat I've seen in the mirror they must be jelly."

"It's not that bad actually," Alyssa tried to reassure and comfort her sister.

"It vill take more than this to dampen my spirits, mostly because I never had much to begin vith," Natsuki joked and earned a chuckled from her sister. "Though I have to be honest, even at full capacity I don't think I call down them all down more than vonce und even after that I doubt I'll have enough energy to do anything more than sleep."

The mood suddenly turned grey.

"…Here or the Hall of Heroes?" the blonde mage gravely asked.

"I… don't know."

Only silence followed after that but right now her potential imminent demise wasn't the biggest issue on the German MEGAMI's mind at the moment. Truth be told if one asked if the Red Baron was afraid of anything her truthful answer would be yes but truthfully nothing that involved any degree of physical discomfort to herself or even death itself. She did not fear death in life she had none now in undeath and even less notion of pain and suffering. But what she did fear was unsurprisingly all of that happening to those she cared about. And right now the person on her mind was Shizuru. Her in-question status as a MEGAMI was one thing but there was something else about Shizuru that was oddly familiar. And it wasn't just that she was the spitting image of her supposed ancester Shibuki with a slightly darker set of eyes it was other things. The way she walked, the way she talked, her smile her scent. All of seemed…exactly the same yet different. Clearly in Natsuki's mind the two were different people, weren't they? But every time she looked at Shizuru Natsuki saw Shibuki her god-sister and best friend.

When they first met on the boat Natsuki immediately recognized her master and wanted to protect her and even now she protected her with a mighty fervor. But why she wondered, Natsuki never treated anyone else but her own family and her closest friends and comrades with such love. And being the granite antisocial person she was that was very odd for her to become so protective over a total stranger. Was it her resemblance to Shibuki that was the cause of something deeper.

Natsuki needed to know.

* * *

As for the remaining girls and boys they had taken to the biggest living room of the mansion. The lot of them had to admit that they had never seen such a fabulous estate ever in their entire lives and never one so heavily magically modified. Not even the Taj Mahal according to Aoi had as much raw magical power as this place and most of them were fairly certain the barrier could withstand a nuclear blast before cracking. They presently had two matters they were trying to discuss the first was whether or not they could trust Alyssa though Akira after some routine investigation had revealed that she could not find any Seals on Alyssa's body. The specifics of how she went about finding that out were left out by much prompting and blushing from both MEGAMI and Master who did not want to be remember as lolicons even if the blonde archmage was over a hundred years old.

"So what do you think?" Mai addressed the group.

"I think it's darn confusing. Half of the people here are all 100 plus seniors yet they don't look a day of 18 and now we have another senior citizen who hasn't grown her boobs yet," Aoi ranted.

"Actually I think Mai was referring to our previous topic Aoi-san," Takumi explained while trying to fend off the girl who became his fangirl, interestingly Chie had also taken to clinging onto Akira for rather obvious reasons who was also trying to find her off.

"You mean as to why Natsuki addresses herself with all male titles? Frankly I think it just makes her sexier," Chie seductively growled.

Although they hadn't known them long the pirate MEGAMI and her Master were becoming quite the couple and by couple one means lovebirds on a honey-moon. Which made Shizuru very jealous as although her Natsuki's radiance and beauty far dwarved the Deceiver like diamond compared to granite (with Natsuki being the diamond) all other people she had ever met immortal or otherwise she never so perfectly scuplted from ice. In otherwards a "cold shoulder" and constant invisible "cold shower".

"Actually I meant whether or not we should trust Alyssa-san," Mai explained, frustration creeping into her tone.

"Well to be honest if Natsuki trusts her then I'll follow her lead," Shizuru stated.

"You'd trust Natsuki with your life then?" Mai asked.

"Yes of course, Natsuki is the most noble person I've ever met as well as wisest. How do you feel Mai?"

"Well Mikoto is sympathetic with Alyssa and has forgiven her," Mai patted her MEGAMI on the head and Mikoto replied with a round of kitten-like nodding and mewing "Yup! Yup!"

"As for me I can't say I'm not empathic to her plight."

"And everyone else?" Shizuru asked politely.

Fortunately everyone else seemed to be in good spirits and good will. Takumi and Yukino agreed wholeheartedly though their "rougher-around-edges" protectors were less inclined to agree though they followed their Masters example. Aoi and Chie also agreed for similar reasons, they also found that Alyssa as a child was much to adorable to stay angry at. Even Tate didn't hold any grudges.

* * *

"Natsuki! NATSUKI!!" a voice screamed.

_Vha…Vho is talking…"_

An person came into view but her face was hazy and dark, a red tint kept swimming into her field of view and Natsuki found it hard to think. It was like she was drunk but Natsuki had never consumed a drop in her life.

_Shi…Shubiki?...Vhy are so far avay…vhy are you speaking so softly…are you screaming?..._

She tried to look around but all she saw was a women brown of hair and red of eyes, skin like cream and around her age crying and sobbing frantically beside her chair.

_Chair?...Oh yeah…I'm dying…I'm finally here und death's hand has finally touched my own…_

Natsuki tried to speak, tried to raise her hand and stroke her friend's hair but found that she couldn't even lift her hand. It was like a mountain of lead strapped by adamantine chains to the Earth. She tried to move her eyes but found that they stuck like they were glued and rusted but at the edges of her vision she saw that was surrounded by men and women, some cried some were wracked with rage others shivered with fear but all looked at her with sad eyes.

_Vhy is everyone sad?...oh yeah I'm dying…yes I'm dying._

Beside Shibuki the image of a golden hair teenager a few years younger came into view.

_Alyssa?...Oh hi Alyssa…no don't cry…I'm not sad…I'm not crying so you shouldn't either…I'm not crying really I'm not…_

As she thought she did cry but she could no longer feel the warm tears streak down her white cheeks.

_I…do feel a little regret though…regret that I couldn't vatch you grow more Alyssa…I regret not being able to spend more time vith you Shibuki…forgive me for…I…vas…not… strong…enough

* * *

_

Natsuki awoke with a start nearly falling off her chair, gathering her wits she immediately remembered that she was in her study looking over her old diaries and notes. Desperately trying to find an answer to puzzles surrounding Shizuru.

The memories clung to her like wet clothes dampening her spirit and making her wonder.

_Am I just protecting Shizuru in the pathetic hope I can replace you Shibuki? If I am…then is my reluctance guilt…or fear? _

Conflicted emotions danced about inside of the ice princess like storm spirits on a wild night. Perhaps it was time to tell Shizuru more about herself she thought. After so long of keeping her secrets from her Master maybe it was time to be more open with her.

"Alright," with renewed vigor the Silver King jumped to her feet. "I think it's time I start making new friends," she announced to herself.

"Oh recovered already eh? Up for another night of hot lesbian seAAARRGGGHHH!!" Duran asked right before Natsuki put Durandal where Durandal really shouldn't go.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Mai asked.

"Of course I do? The games room is over here," Shizuru opened a door to reveal a room with a pool table, musical instruments and a mahogany table for playing cards. "The toilet is over there," she then pointed to a room that was in fact a toilet. "And that's an extra kitchen," again she was spot on.

"But how? You've never been here before have you?" Akira asked noting an oddity in the situation.

Akira was right, how did Shizuru know. She was wondering that herself. She had explained earlier that she believed she had established a bizarre connection with her MEGAMI known as Memory Empathy where in which one shares memories through dreams and other out of body events but the funny thing was that according to Yukino still the wisest of them all this phenomenon only occurred between extremely similar people; twins, soulmates, identical strangers physical and/or mental. So why then they wondered did a pair of girl's on opposite ends of the spectrum suddenly develop Memory Empathy. No recorded case of MEGAMI's and Masters ever mentioned this and the records of MEGAMI were amongst the most detail of events far more detailed than any research paper and infinitisimally less bias than any history book. So why then did Shizuru find everything so familiar.

"Honestly I have no idea why I know where I'm going even though I'm pretty sure this is my first time here," Shizuru replied.

"But it hasn't help us find either the Baroness or her cute bunnygirl psychotic sister," Aoi demurely complained. "And my feet are killing me just how much money do these girls have?"

"Probably more than we'll ever see," Tate dejectedly sighed knowing full well that if he and Mai ever got together children would be the death of him and his wallet.

"Mou, I'm tired we've been walking around for hours and we haven't seen hind or hair of Alyssa nor Natsuki," Aoi slumped onto a wall.

"Did someone call?" Natsuki asked as she popped her head, literally like a ghost right through the wall and through Aoi chest…and boobs.

Everyone screamed so loudly that the castle seem to rock to rock to one side and stay there, human and immortal alike nearly pissed themselves in fright when the undead girl pulled a Casper on them.

"Vhat? Don't tell me even my fellow eternals forgot ve are just spirits?" the Wolf Lord politely asked as she walked through the wall.

"Geez don't do that ever again!" Tate scolded from his prone sitting position on the floor.

"Don't do vhat ever again?" Alyssa asked her tone annoyed from Tate ordering her sister around as she popped her head like a ghost out of the floor and through his crotch.

Everyone screamed again and it was as though the tilted castle rocked to the side again and crashed back into position.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" everyone (except for Natsuki, Alyssa and Shizuru) screamed.

"I don't get it, all MEGAMI are ghosts who can go ethereal und pass through valls. Vhy are you all so scared?" Alyssa asked.

Natsuki wanted to know as well but both of them failed to grasp the fact that screaming is contagious. It just takes one coward to scream to set them all off immortal or otherwise. As to who started the chain reaction no one was ever sure. Still…Natsuki suddenly started smelling the air with her wolf-like senses.

"Do you smell that?" she asked politely.

Mikoto was the first to respond having a similar set of powerful senses.

"Hmm! Hmm!" she nodded in reply.

"It smell likes…" Mai added.

"A giant turd," Aoi demurely noted.

"Yeah, I wonder where it's coming from," Takumi laughed nervously as he backed away quietly…selflessly drawing attention away from Tate as he inched slowly towards the bathroom.

Several awkward and annoying minutes later Natsuki managed to maneuver the forgiving girls and boys and her apologizing sister to the far side of the magical castle and moved her Master and herself to the opposite end of the forest. There were things that the secretive super MEGAMI finally wanted to share and things she had to consider for their futures now.

"I trust you've been enjoying your dreams Shizuru-san?" Hunter rhetorically asked not making eye-contact.

Shizuru had followed her guardian until they reached an outcrop by the river. A large flat slab of rock perched over the water in a clearing gave them a wondrous view of the moon where like the goddess she was Natsuki was bathed in a glimmering aura.

"I have…in more ways than one," Shizuru coyly remarked and although she couldn't see it the superhuman went a dull vermillion.

"Ja, a curious thing dreams. Did you know I'm part Mongolian?"

"No I didn't."

Unexpectedly Natsuki took off one of her gloves and showed her her hands in the pale moonlight. She'd seen Natsuki naked before and she noted that hre skin especially her hands were incredibly soft and white without callouses a by-product of her amazing healing factor. But by this action Shizuru now noticed the clear blood-clots beneath her skin at the centesr of the MEGAMI's palms like birthmarks. What was even more unique about them as that they looked exactly like wolf-paws.

"It's said that a person vith a bloodclot in their palms are destined for greatness in Mongolia," she sadly noted as she looked into her palms. "Having two of them puts me on the same level as a god."

"But that's true for you isn't it. Why do you sound so sad?"

"Simply put I don't like the idea that my life is planned out for me. Granted in some circumstances I vished it vere then again I like to think that all I did, vhat I am remembered for, vas my own doing."

Natsuki turned on her heel and looked to the moon longingly as though hoping for some lunar deity to give her some solace.

"In Japan besides the omyoujo there vere also Tngrin shamans from Mongolia, people related to my mother generations back vhen the Mongols first invaded Nihon who came und made prophecies about my life. They called me Aoki Ookami which depending on how you spell it can either read Great Blue God or Great Blue Wolf."

"Blue Wolf?"

"It's Central Asia's equivalent of Izanami or the Christians' Adam but vith more in common vith Hercules. A hero sent down from Heaven like Gesar Khan. They even vonce called me Dulan Khan."

"Duran?"

"No Dulan…oh vait I forgot Japanese can't pronounce 'L's. Gomen."

"What's it mean?" Shizuru asked curious as to the intrinsics of Natsuki's practically mythological life.

This amusingly elicited a look of annoyance and embarassment from the demigod.

"It's of Gokturk origin und it literally means "The Man"," she explained grinding her teeth and placing high emphasis and sarcasm on the "The Man" part.

Shizuru was not ignorant of the meaning behind that joke and stiffled a giggle. Everything went uphill from there and the two girls got down to talking about whatever came to mind. It was the first time they simply decided to just talk to each other.

* * *

As for the others a number of them had gone off to various things. Akira and Takumi went moon-gazing as well as Yukino and Haruka along with Chie and Aoi. It seemed all the couples were itching to spend some quality time together. As for Mai and Tate, well they couldn't manage to get Mikoto off of Mai literally and so ended up joining Alyssa in the living room watching TV. An odd passtime for an immortal archmage in retrospect but as it turned out even ancient immortals enjoyed the simpler past-times. Curiously Alyssa was watching Blackadder Back & Forth with Rowan Atkinson the season during World War I with a brief cameo of a very male, very blonde and very gay Red Baron. This puzzled the mortals on the account that the German sisters were war heroes who fought in that war and Mai was curious as to why Alyssa wasn't fuming from the ears at seeing them so inaccurately portray the true Baron of the Skies.

"Doesn't it annoy you that they're using that guy to portray your sister?" Mai asked.

"Not really, it just goes to show that my sister did a really good job vhen she disguised herself und that the spells ve used vorked vell. Even if she did make it known she was a girl later on. To some people."

"Out of curiousity I've been wondering a little something about Natsuki," Mai addressed Alyssa.

"Vhat about my sister?"

"Well I've been wondering, Yukino and I managed to dig up some information that hinted that she's part Mongolian and now that I think about it there's something vaguely familiar about her in relation to Mongolian myth."

"I see you've finally noticed."

"Eh?"

The couple (or triple) had suddenly became curious and gathered near.

"Natsuki und I are extremely vell-bred as much of MEGAMI ability is genetic so the concept of 'God-Blooded' is as real as puritans claim it is. But it's different for us, more so for her though."

"How so?"

"Vell puritans have a narrow-minded view that lacks any scientific reasoning. In this regard a pair of sisters like myself can be as different as noble und peblian by a simple matter of genetics und case in point my sister is proof of this."

"So if you're saying being a MEGAMI is part genetic, what does that make Natsuki?"

"An anomaly, a mutant so to speak. A prodigy, a Mozart of power, an Einstein of might but there is given reason. You ask about Mongolian myth the reason for that is simple. She is the direct descendant of Kulan and Tenmujin und she expresses their might in her genes far more than any other."

"Tenmujin!! Kulan!!" the couple both gasped.

It seemed they knew who Alyssa spoke.

"Genghis Khan, you're descendants of Genghis Khan?!" Tate gaped.

"Among others."

"Wait was Kulan?"

"A MEGAMI yes und so vas Borte und both vere the source of his power not to say he vasn't a great man himself. But it isn't just that, Natsuki as a European noble on vone side has the blood of all of Europe's great kings who's oldest ancestors vere god-kings and on the other side of the verld all of Asia's godly blood flows through her und shines through. You see she isn't powerful for no reason. And she is not called the Blue Volf of Var for nothing. That name comes from the Blue Wolf of legend for vhich our Mongolian relatives believe she is."

"Jesus, that's…ridiculous!!"

"Ja, it is. All the might in the verld in vone girl. I vould have preferred it if ve vere just normal sisters living in the countryside back home in Germany," Alyssa solemnly concluded.

* * *

Healer engaged in her dawn rites with a silent fervor and a quiet passion more intense that any living individual or cloister. Her magnetism for peace seemed contagious and her master Wataru seemed almost content to leave her like this but time was running short and the ice they treaded on grew ever thinner. Word had spread like fire carried by the wind and had reached their ears. Now one of the biggest obstacles in their way: Crusader had been dispatched leaving only Kanzaki's MEGAMI and the MEGAMI of Nagi. They had hoped to catch the Wolf of War while she was injured but her sister that golden mage had already whisked them away and they were now like a fleeting dream. Wataru had searched and searched but his enemy had hid themselves far too well. Well it really wasn't for him to challenge a mage decades ahead of him in terms of experience and power.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he scoffed at the nun, his frustration eroding his patience like a sand castle under the waves.

"You know I'm not one who has ever been much in the way of brilliant strategies. I've always left that matter to men of war. Ishigami-sama," she curtly replied.

"Pfft, I suppose you're right."

"We can afford to wait carus (darling), we really should wait seeing as how it is beyond my ability to handle those great warriors."

"Is that so well that makes our work a lot easier," announced a voice as dark as the underworld.

Healer leapt to her feet as did her Master and stared down the isle where they witnessed none other than Reito Kanzaki himself. A male as clean-cut as marble and as sharp as a black blade. His hair like charcoal and the pale yellow gleam in his eye demonic. He wore the senior year uniform of a male student from Olympia academy and the couple were stunned by his presence.

"How did you get in here? There are wards all over this building and geomancy of this land enhances it?" Watari bravely demanded.

"True there was a lot of energy protecting this place but you forget which of is the better spell-weaver," Reito lifted a lip to show his fangs and drew attention to his point by holding out a glyph written on a piece of wood broken like shattered glass.

Ishigami wasted no time with witty banter and hurled a orb of fire as straight as an arrow at his enemy. It blazed through the air leaving scorched ripples in the aether but burst into embers upon a shimmering barrier.

"Why thank you Destroyer that was very kind of you," Reito praised.

Ishigami backed up behind his MEGAMI as she drew her onyx across its silver Crucifix ready to attack without pause. For behind the obsidian haired archmage the glow of an inferno was clear. The forest their church had been nestled in was set ablaze and smoke was now pouring into the sanctuary as all its wards failed under the brunt of the raging magical conflagaration. Tapestries and columns caught fire and an ashen figure strode in haughty and demonic, eyes like hot coals and her feet setting alight a wake of blue flames.

She marched past her master not casting a glance and faced her enemies without apprehension or fear. She was clearly a MEGAMI. Her hair was like ash alight by orange but it was indistinct as to whether it was color or the afterglow of burning wood. Her skin was grey like dust and her eyes a dull black with a violet flicker. Her face was hard to make out for it was covered in bandages that seemed to hide the mutilation of tongues of fire. Her clothes were burnt and composed of a skirt, stockings, shoes and the tatters of a yukata decorated with draconic markings and unholy symbols. She wore a ruined red scarf burnt and charred that flopped wildly in the air. Armor more molten that solid flowed along her, ugly lumps of blacken steel formed jagged blades along her body and even more bandages covered her casting a misleading air of frailty like an imolated mummy. Rings of bronze and jade that glowed red like molten metal of a fighting style of Wushu Ishigami had seen before were on this warrior's arms and even on her legs. Chained and wrapped tight, seared to her flesh pulsing smoke as though it heated and cooled, burnt and chilled at the same time. The art of the iron ring, one that emphasized power and strength.

"Ishigami, Healer I'd like you to meet my MEGAMI. This is Destroyer Mistress of Flames," Reito confidently revealed.

It was as though their bellies were concrete for here was a foe clearly beyond them but neither hesitated nor waned. They attacked with vigor: Helena tried to shoot her arrow but the other was faster. A wave of fire threw off her aim and her immediate attention turned to shielding her master. Like dancing fire following a trail of fuel Destroyer crept up to the Italian MEGAMI and judo flipped her through the floorboards then hurled her through the ceiling disarming her.

"HELENA!!" the bespectacled Master screamed.

And the fire wielder lept into the air carried by the updraft of her elements and took advantage of her enemy's weakness. Flaming blow after flaming blow scored and vaporized flesh and bone alike until the fire warrior send her victim hurtling into the earth like a falling star with a mighty kick. The ground tore open at the holy warrior's return and the demon returned to her Master's side.

"HELENA!!HELENA!!"

"I'm alright," came a weak reply.

Healer pulled herself free of the rubble, beaten and bloodied, disarmed and weak she moved still.

"Master…you have to run…" The man looked at her disbelievingly. "Go…I can only hold her for a moment."

The fire demon cracked a smile and her breath was like steam and her mouth alight like a furnace. Her skin seemed more like molten rock pulsing beneath with magma.

"How cute," she chuckled like a crackling flame. "How very cute…" she noted with a flickering hint of solace.

"KAGUTSUCHI!!" she cried.

And a volcano filled the land and covered it in flames and the cries of anguish of a tortured soul wreathed in fury.

* * *

Answers were needed, answers would be found. It was written in the Dicta Bloecke the Bible of air warriors that information was vital in all situations. This held true for its greatest reader the Red Baron all her life. Always if she lacked knowledge she would seek it and now was such an occasion.

Shizuru had turned in for the night as had the rest of the them save for the few MEGAMI still able enough who stood guard. It was pretty clear at this point that sleep had as much value for spirits as it did for mortals. But not Natsuki. It is often said among circles of mages that Natsuki the greatest of the MEGAMI known did not die from the silver bullet her father shot her with but because she wanted to die. Why no one is really sure, it is often said that if ones willpower is great enough that even death as omnipotent as it is can be brushed aside. How true that was no one knows.

But that was merely part of the conundrum that faced the great pilot. And in that she sought the one who might have answers. She sought Fumi.

* * *

The conversation between the blue wolf and her red-eyed master had gone down a pleasant path for a while before turning down a road even Hunter feared to tread.

"Shizuru, there's something you should know," she began softly.

"I'm listenning," Shizuru quietly replied sensing the change in the air.

"I knew your great-grandmother Shibuki, very well in fact. We were close, very close in fact. But there was more to it… I vas in love vith her," she whispered.

That final statement struck a chord with a powerful blow deep within the Shizuru's heart. A revelation of unmatched proportions it was.

"Mysteriously you look just like her vhich is strange because none of your relatives even come close. Of course nothing came of our relationship ve alvays stayed just friends," Hunter sighed and sat down on the rock she was standing on tired of posing like a statue. "You know it's funny vhen I look back on my life. Yukino said that I vas a very good actor, so did Nao. It's ironic in that my entire life has been an act. Vhen I vas born they told me I vas a God, a Deity. Made me believe it even though I never did. I spent my life acting like I vas better than other people even though I vas better than that, acting like a man to get into the army even though I vas lying. Acting like a hero even though I vas just a murderer und acting like I vasn't in love because of fear."

"Fear?!" Shizuru gasped shocked.

"Ja, fear. Not fear of rejection or vhat my family thought. I had earned such a reputable force that such vas beyond me. Nein, they vouldn't have been digusted if I revealed my preference. Nein, I kept my feelings avay because I could. I lived my live doing vhat I thought vas right und I don't regret it. They told me I vas immortal but I knew better."

"So you didn't vant to make new bonds you could afford not to make."

"So I vouldn't have to break them ja. But…now…I feel different, somevhat. At first revenge vas I all that I thought off as I vaited in Valhalla now I think I vant to do more."

"Do you vish to return and confess your feelings?"

Natsuki turned and meet her Master's gaze, it was an expression filled with longing but also one filled with a cold determination as icey as her own powers.

"At first ja, but not any more. I died Shizuru, she vatched me die vhen I vas too veak to say goodbye. Let pain vhich is passed pass, I only vant to say goodbye that is all."

Natsuki smiled and jumped to her feet, silently like a shadow she walked to her master her body too insubstantial to rustle the leaves at her feet.

"Looking at you und the others now fills me vith a new sense of life. Vhat's past is past, I vill move forward. There are things here vorth moving forward to. The past holds pain but my pleasure as vell as does this present und this future but I vill endure it because I vant to. But I can't do it alone," the wolf girl extended her hand, a gesture asking for aid. "I need you to help me as vell."

Joy swept up the Kyoto girl like a warm whirlwind and without hesitation she gave the help requested. Taking her adoration's hand lovingly she squeezed tightly and said:

"Of course."

* * *

And for that reason Natsuki would have answers.

"Shizuru…are you…Shizuru…or Shibuki?"

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Shizuru: Finally we're making progress.

Natsuki: What are you talking about?

Shizuru: It's been 14 chapters and finally we're getting some serious relationship development going on here.

Mai: Oh and what was all that sex in chapter 11 then?

Natsuki: Gratutious plotless fan-service like most Shiznat.

Shizuru: Mou Shiznat is not gratutious plotless fan-service.

Nao: Look a Moe Natsuki Love Pillow!

Shizuru: WHERE!!WHERE!!GAARRR!!

Natsuki: Sigh Case in point.

Mai: We really need to find you a boyfriend. All this yuri really can't be good for you.

crack

Natsuki: Blasphemy!!

**Author's Notes: **Arika and Erstin factor into Nina's history but it won't quite turn out how you might expect it to. Carus is latin for dearest, although she has an Italian accent Yukariko is Roman so she speaks in latin. Has anyone played Exalted by White Wolf? Being a MEGAMI is not so different, the same can be said about Heroic Spirits in Fate/Stay Night which follow a similar theme. I found out that the voice actor of Tate is also the voice actor of Fate/Stay Night's Gilgamesh. Now that is interesting. The Art of the Iron Ring is not the actual name of the style but there is a fighting style of Wushu which involves the use of iron rings along the arms but not on the legs. This fictional style is Destroyer's style.

You know what's freaky? I've always had something of a power of precognition when it comes to anime and nearly all of my predictions when I actually make them seem to come through regarding ongoing series. A lot of people disagree with my predictions quite often but I always end up right and they always wrong though they never let me bask in my glory as one can expect. The latest one funnily enough was Nina's new powers. When I was first planning to write My MEGAMI I originally planned to make them all Greek demigoddesses and guess what Nina was one of them and she was the daughter of Poseidon aka Neptune to the Romans with water powers and a trident and now in My-Otome Zwei ep. 4 Nina gains a new GEM the Neptune Emerald with water powers and trident. Freaky huh?

European nobility due to years of intermarriage from alliances is rather inbred so Natsuki being half-European nobility has all the god-blood from Greece to the UK and Norse regions to bits of Egypt and Sumeria giving her all the diverse MEGAMI divinity of the Western world while her Japanese nobility gives her access to the divine blood of what became (from the MEGAMI bloodlines) the Shinto and Hindu pantheons. So she's not randomly powerful but rather the product of millennia of power pooling and advance technology.

The Blue Wolf is actually a real Mongol-Turk myth, in the Myth the Blue Wolf is a celestial creature with blue-grey fur and jade green eyes (seriously it is, I think…Asena the Turkic mother wolf goddess is one you can look up quite easily) who was sent down to Earth from Tngri (heaven) where he found his mate in the form of the Red Deer (interesting ain't it, she's also called Fallow Doe, White Deer or Brown Doe hinthint) and they became like Adam and Eve and "were fruitful and prospered like rabbits even though they were a wolf and a deer". Genghis Khan was born with a blood-clot in his hand a sign that heralded great and powerful people, he also called his men the Sons of the Blue Wolf and the Dogs of War (a respectful name as the Dog and Wolf were to them as the Eagle is to the Ameicans though apparently Genghis was afraid of dogs). His second wife Kulan who travelled with him to war (presumed by some to have been a warrior-empress type figure) was said to have been buried under a slab of ice beneath the Mongol's sacred mountain, seriously. Her name in Japanese is even pronounced Kuran. Which makes me wonder if this is the origin of Natsuki's Hime myth…hehheheh Natsuki-Khan. Silver-wolf suddenly got good idea for a new fic.

I'm sure people know what Omyoujo are if not then they're people like Ame no Seimei, they're like mystical Japanese astrologers or Oracles. Tngri is Mongol for the Eternal Blue Heaven. Blue is an important Mongol color and I'm pretty sure Genghis Khan's army wore blue uniforms, there was even the Blue Horde named so because the sky was blue. Gesar Khan was a mythical god-king likenned to Gilgamesh sent down from Heaven to fight evil and save mankind. Heavenly Sword the PS3 game uses this kind of myth, Gesar wielded a weapon called the Sword of Reason and rode a giant wolf mount with (in some versions) red eyes and skin like metal (winkwink I think according to the Mongol version, the epic went from India through Tibet).

Dulan (also spelt Tulan (translation into English is a bitch)) is a Gokturk name that did partly migrate into Mongol culture. It was the name of one of Gokturk's Khagans (emperors), Dulan was also called Dulan-Dulan (apparently, also spelt Tulan-Turan) and I think it means Great Man hence why Natsuki was nicknamed Dulan Khan (kind of a colorful nickname because it can mean Natsuki the King or the Main Man.)(...I think, I lost the references sob)


	29. Omake 14

Omake 14: MEGAMI In-depth by Natsuki and Fumi!

Fumi: Chibi Fumi and

Chibi Fumi tries to bring in Chibi wolf puppy Natsuki.

Natsuki: Hurl random expletives and derogatory comments in Wolf puppy language. Wan! Wan!

Off-panel fangirls are anamored by her cutenessTM.

Fumi:…Today we're taking about the nature of MEGAMI.

Fumi maintains her usual happy expression, meanwhile Natsuki gets down on all fours and scratches her ear with her foot.

Fumi: People have asked about the nature of MEGAMI. Well to start off MEGAMI are by in large simply put demigods selected by fate and a combination of elements covered in past chapters. The most distinguishing aspect of MEGAMI are their weapons the Divine Ichors.

Chibi wolfgirl Natsuki barks "Wan! Wan!" runs up to a schoolgirl, sticks her head up her skirt and sniffs her rear.

Fumi: Divine Ichors used to be called Heroic Elements as in the Elements of Heroes but that was changed by the Greeks then the Italians and British who turned them into literary terms.

Chibi wolfgirl Natsuki (still her Red Baron outfit) scratches her ear then licks her crotch.

Fumi (still trying to maintain a straight 'Fumi' face): This was further rooted into literature due to figures like the Roman Virgil, William Shakespheare and Oscar Wilde but ultimately the GMA accepted it because it ultimately made more sense than the term Heroic Elements though to hear the MEGAMI speak of it most prefer the old name.

Chibi wolfgirl Natsuki growls then ruffles her fur (clothes) and pulls out a flea.

Fumi: Of course this might be related to the so called "woman's preference" but no one really knows.

Chibi wolfgirl Natsuki starts chasing her furry tail around in circles then rolls around on her back before begging with her tongue out and forelimbs out.

Fumi: Now the Masters are another matter. In the past Masters were called Clerics and Priests because they represented Gods and the Hindus used the term Avatars, Oracle was also a Greek term but was eventually zoned out in favor of it being used as a MEGAMI class. Back then that spot was filled by the title Shaman and later Seer. Nowadays the names have been changed to Masters because of their control over MEGAMI rather than the other way around at least until their victory.

Chibi wolfgirl Natsuki dashes off screen, a scream can be heard. Seconds later Natsuki reappears with someone's heart checkered pink boxer shorts stuck between her fangs.

Fumi: And that covers our discussion of names. Now Natsuki-tan time for your walk!!

Shizuru suddenly appears on screen knocks out Fumi, collars Natsuki.

Natsuki Collar-ed!

And takes her for a walk.


	30. Answers and Bonds

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 15: Answers and Bonds

In her present state the Hunter was vulnerable, her body broken, her spirit weak. Her powers torn asunder in the battle with the Crusader in her blind attempt to protect her friends. But she was no meager woman waiting to be preyed upon. Even stripped of much of her deific abilities she was still a fantastic warrior even if she was sore at the moment. So armed with her smallest Ichor she donned her leather body suit and drove to Olympia Academy protected by several charms and talismans she took from her sisters magic studio and hoped her actions would go unnoticed. She was being reckless, then again she was never one not to be reckless and never one whom recklessness didn't favor when it came to success. Bruises and bumps she always gave in exchange for phenomenal success and now was such a time. And so she drove off in search of Fumi knowing the implications if one of her enemies found her. For know that was a burning question that needed answering: Who was Shizuru Fujiwara?

She crossed the city and into the countryside over a hill and into a valley, past a river and finally into the campus grounds of the academy. Weakenned she was she still nonetheless carried an imposing aura like an ominous shadow hiding in the clouds. The guards of the GMA parted nervously as she sought an audience with the God's Avatar and found Fumi in her quarters drinking tea and reading.

"Hello," she curtly annouced behind a pair of spectacles. "How can I help you?"

"I have some questions that need answering und I believe you have them," Natsuki replied slightly disdainfully her fatigue creeping into her manners.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But first how is Mashiro-chan?"

"The homunculus? She's fine, noisy but incoherent. She's been more or less hanging about us like a loose bit of cloth if you don't mind my saying so. If you're vondering about the previous battle she quite literally stayed at home. Judicator's Master's home to be precise."

"Ah," Fumi sighed in relief. "That's terrific then," she clapped her hands together in delight. "Now then what did you want to ask me?"

"I need to know some things. How much do you know about the exaltation of MEGAMI."

"Well only as much as is written, MEGAMI are being born with unique souls granted by the Gods and chosen by fate and destiny as great and powerful people. And through their own artifice rise to positions of greatness awakening their powers. Though some MEGAMI as in the case of this war's first Deceiver can be a little less than mighty."

"And that is as much as I know, do you know any more?"

Fumi strangely cast her a sympathetic glance as if she knew something that might upset the stoic warrior.

"You're concerned about Shizuru aren't you?"

Natsuki paused for a second and weighed her choices. Ever apprehensive and innately distrustful she didn't know whether she should be open or not with this coy mage. Still she had matters than needed attending to. And now was not the time to be defensive.

"Ja, it makes no sense to me. Ichors are absorbed vhen they come into contact vith any MEGAMI immediately yet I sensed no God essence vithin Shibuki und vhen I gave her Amenonuhoku she didn't absorb it. Yet Shizuru had it und she didn't absorb Almace vhen I gave it to her yet I don't sense MEGAMI power in her either. Vhy is that?"

Fumi smiled, it was the kind of smile that told a person that they knew something you didn't.

"Shizuru is a strange one."

"Oh how so?"

"She is like a MEGAMI but not quite, generally even demigods actual demigods born of a MEGAMI with an obviously human father only exhibit the superhuman traits inherent to the MEGAMI's body but as for her spiritual power and ability to materialize that's only unique to MEGAMI themselves though it does in theory open the possibility for their childern to become exalted. But that's not what Shizuru is."

"Go on."

"Her state is different and do you want to know how?"

"You're going to tell me knowing might be regretful."

"Yes, Shizuru is like yourself an anomaly, an anomaly you created. All the while being something not easily detected. Do you know what happened after you died?"

"Nein, ve MEGAMI are only privy to so much knowledge outside Valhalla but I've alvays been a fast learner. I only know vhat books have told me from now."

"I see, this will strike you hard but the GMA has recorded the fact that you the Red Baron was in love with one Shibuki Fujiwara."

"Oh und how did you find that out?" Hunter asked with a hint of annoyance.

"GMA has spies everywhere, none of them however now or then are good enough to pierce your acting skills though."

"…Scheibe!!" Natsuki cursed realizing that she had just confirmed her affections to the mage.

"Shibuki on the other hand was easier to read, did you know she was in love with you as well?"

"…Ja, I did. I don't regret not confessing to her if that's vhat you're going to ask next."

"Well, this is where we tread into the shadows Hunter. After you died Shibuki was overcome with grief so much so that it drove her to do some terrible things. Human experimentation."

"Experimentations… Nein, don't tell me!"

"Yes, a way to resurrect you. Resurrection magic does exist but no power on earth is great enough to revive a MEGAMI after first death without the aid of a Zodiac trial looming in the near distance and even that's a temporary summoning not a revival. She went so far as to join the Nazi's war science effort during the second world war. In exchange for research funds and a conspicious amount of Ichors of your Flying Circus which were used to dominate the first half of the war. Up until the silver wolves ran out of your life essence and faded out. Alyssa was also involved in the war but fearing that Alyssa might see things different she was kept out of the loop."

"So that is vhy the Nazis lost."

"Yes, because your powers faded from the land, not because of some American or Russian superpower. Shibuki attempted to revive you and so samples of your blood and body vhich remained from before your final death were collected since as you know the bodies of MEGAMI fade into white sparks after death. What she did was a precursor to the scientific approach to cloning but well in advance of "modern science". And what it culminated in was a pregnancy."

"A pregnancy!!" the blue-haired girl leapt from the chair in shock.

"Yes, similar to the creation of homunculi no one has ever successful created an artificial MEGAMI through magic only ever failures of reasonably exceptional people but Shibuki took it further. She created the first true Demigod, a half-MEGAMI in the true sense of a word. And that girl's name was…"

"Shizuru!"

"Yes, to put in one sense Shizuru is daughter of Shibuki Fujiwara and you."

This time the German didn't know how to respond, she couldn't find the right emotion. Hundreds of them danced around inside of her like a wild hurricane. She couldn't calm any of them and stood there stunned. Even a marble statue seemed more animated that the goddess now.

"But only in one sense. Shizuru although created from your DNA actually has little alleles or genes in common with you. Which is from a magitech point of view disappointing."

"Do not insult my Master," Natsuki scolded brought back from her stupod.

"Apologies. Shibuki was able to successfully impregnate herself with Shizuru who was derived from a combination of your chromosomes and hers but ultimately since this is an unnatural conception since your both female the recombination didn't quite work and so she's at least 90 Shibuki hence why she looks similar but seems different on a physical level. However that doesn't mean she's entirely Shibuki. Unfortunately Shibuki being a human couldn't contain your vast spiritual power and so when she tried to funnel your spirit into her child she died in childbirth."

The news visibly shook the warrior and she clenched her fists so tightly she could have crushed coal into diamonds.

"But Shizuru was born all the same. It seemed part that they were able to trap some of your power after you died which as you can imagine is so vast it took decades to fade out of central Europe and put it into Shizuru. She might be mostly Shibuki in body but she is mostly you in spirit and hence she has the partial power of Materialization making her effectively an artificial MEGAMI even if she is a flawed one. What's more she thus has a more unique link to you and in addition to that?"

"Has my memories!"

"Correct, that's why you both possess each others memories and why you are linked through your dreams. That's the connection."

"Then…Shizuru is…my daughter?…"

"The Bataciqan born by your Quua Maral oh Borte Cinoa. No, not effectively."

"Effectively?!"

"Technically yes she is, since the GMA definition of a child is a person born from the union of body lines and spirit lines from two or more individuals. More in cases of magical births but Shizuru is not entirely like that, although the source of power is from you as well as some of her genes the effect is in fact magi-scientifically little different from an organ transplant."

"…Then her affection for me is?"

"Shizuru naturally prefers other women but it is partially mutual parental affection but it's not wrong so to speak on the same level as other 'relationships' on the account that you actual share more in common genetically with complete strangers than with her even though she was the result of impregnation of your Shibuki with your genes. Whether or not you define loving her as a woman who loves other women as wrong is entirely up to you. After all your both women as it stands," Fumi reassured.

The information she received was overwhelming, so much so that any coherent thought the fighter pilot tried to form was immediately torn to confetti by her heart. In the end she could only respond in the way she had been taught and learned.

"Vhy are you helping me?" the wolf growled.

"Because you're different," Fumi giggled.

"You mean I have the potential to change the vay things are. You're hoping I have the capacity to defy the Gods aren't you."

"I see, those eyes of yours aren' t your only source of foresight."

"Tell me then, how is she in this time?"

"Shizuru was born in 1948 three years after World War II. She immediately absorbed the Amenunohoku which was being used as a focus for your rebirth, the only known case of her absorbing an Ichor which as a result ended in her being unable to produce any more Ichors of her own. But with the war over the Thule Society the mage cabal of the Nazi's smuggled her into the Japan where she remained in temporal stasis. The cabal eventually faded away and the Fujiwara family claimed her and finally manage to awaken her 17 years ago and allowed her to grow."

"And this is the truth about her."

"Yes, the truth and nothing but the truth. I have nothing to hide from you Hunter. Like your friends I want you to win. Because as you've said I want a world where in which young girls like yourself aren't forced without any hope into such painful lives."

Natsuki responded with surprise then started chuckingly.

"I appreciate your concern but do not misinterpret my feelings on this matter. I've been all over the verld, I've seen suffering in all forms. I'm not ignorant of the fact that even vithout MEGAMI var vill still occur. I'm not ignorant of the fact that although my life vas hard, painful und brief it vas vone of glory and blood. I know I'm a killer, I know I am a monster I do not pretend to think differently but I do not regret this for in it I find both joy und the exemplification of human greatness in both myself und others."

* * *

It was still day though the distant amber on the horizon told its viewers that dusk was fast approaching and soon the legions of the abyss would reigned once more.

A single solitary figure gazed at the globe of light as magma pulsed through her veins like sickenning and festering scars. An ashen tear streak down a cheek and her master pondered what her thoughts were.

The roar of a jet engine announced the Ichor of Arbiter as she and her master atop her flying machine approached them. It was like a surfboard the way they rode it but they clung to it with such balance and certainty that it was as though it had its own gravity. It resembled a chariot being pulled by a chimerical creature that vaguely resembled a griffin but clearly mechanical with wings like jet fighters with turbofan engines and a head clearly aquillian but also like a lance. Or perhaps it was an avian with a bladed helmet. Their chariot was more a riding disk but with blades and guns that showed it was clearly a divine weapon.

"Feeling sad Destroyer?" Nao venomously asked. No answer was given though just a flicker of blue flame that kept the flaming warrior aloft. "But I wonder is it regret over the future or the past?"

Dispassionately the Destroyer flicked an ember of fire as hot as hell straight at the blood spider's face but the Arbiter deflected it with ease off her bronze bracer. Reito was quick to part them before they wasted too much energy on their petty squabbles and because that ember had just put a hole in his army turning them to slag.

"Now, now girls. Save that passion for the fight to come," he calmly referreed.

Nao brushed it off and the Destroyer simply remained silent her expression as ash: cold and grey.

Moving troops was one thing if you were the government, when you were a terrorist who utilized an army of creatures created from magic wanted and hunted by an organization of mages that spanned the globe moving your army became that much harder. Reito Kanzaki at this time was however having no trouble moving his army into Olympia. A massive unit numbering in the thousands comprised of mechanical golems and giant automatons marched under a cloaking field conjured by the man's mage corps straight into the heart of the academy their goal to bring the Pure One under his heel and to secure a staging ground to draw out and defeat the remaining MEGAMI. After all where else in Fuuka could one make better use of the country's palpable geomancy then the stage of the last victor's ascension? The fact that it was also the school the Masters went to and that attacking it would draw them out was an added bonus.

The army moved with unnatural speed through the thick trees. Time, technology and tactic had proven that the vehicle and the tank was simply a bump in the timeline of war and that infantry on foot was still the greatest weapon as they pass through their obstacles with ease. The larger walkers trudge through the brush with difficulty but without stopping and Kanzaki himself stood atop his own personal walker armed with a maul and decorated with red armor and a single yellow eye.

No warning was given, no speeches or commands. Kanzaki simply raised his hand then gestured them forward. With a uniformity impossible to so many humans they marched down through the hills and out the forest laying down fire from their weapons in a steady tidal wave of energy. They were skeletal creatures made of an alchemical slurry of bone and steel made into a mechanical mockery of the Divine beasts at the MEGAMI's whip and command. Armor plates of clearly cheap purchase were bolted to their frame and they carried weapons that were a bizarre mixture of science fiction cannons combined with the magical staves of wizards that spewed out caustic purple light that dissolved anything they touched. Most disturbing was their eyes, eerie hollow caverns light by single yellow lanterns.

They were the first to exit. The creatures that came behind were monolithic creatures of black stone and carbonized gear works that looked demonic and ancient but were clearly giant robots. These were not however Ichors they were only golems, automatons created from earthly materials and infused with mana taken from the souls of countless sacrifices painstakingly assembled over many years. Though a skilled mage though would be staggered by the numbers they could clearly tell these were not creatures individually powerful or off masterwork quality. And that was probably why the guards on campus didn't turn tail and run for their lives.

The men in black suits came out to their job, armed with human weapons charged with magical bullets they mowed many of these skeletons down while others casted spells to enhance their attacks or attack them direct. Brilliant energy and fire rained through the sky streaking from both sides in a cacophony of whistling screams as air superheated, thunder cracks and fireplumes exploded. A magical battle of bloody proportions erupted as the mages were cut down under the never ending onslaught of the skeletal creatures. At first the enemy front lines were cut down by the first volley silver bullets, the skeletons tripped and fell on their faces but the lines behind them simply trampled them in the dirt. No concern whatsoever was given to the wounded and crippled and no concern was expressed by those trampled. The return fire cut down the first line of mages one by the one even with cover on their side. One man caught a glimpse of his partner's head exploding before he himself was hurled into the air by an explosion. He became dimly aware that he had been cut in two with his entrails splayed across the ground before his neck was crushed by one of the monsters as they marched. The gates were magical and ornate and held for a while even though they were grated, their magical fields making them as solid slabs but their gaps gave purchase to returning fire but eventually the monoliths arrived and crushed them under foot. GMA mages tried to run but many were caught and crushed to death their bodies exploding like tubs of toothpaste as the grates crushed them like mousetraps.

They retreated and backed into cover, many were cut down as their backs exploded in showers of gore or their limbs were snapped off by enemy fire. The ground of white stone and green grass was quickly becaming e a foul sea of blood and bodies as the dead kept on piling on only to be crushed under the iron heel of the creatures but still no end was in sight of the coming sea of black metal and demonic pus-colored eyes.

* * *

"Vhat the strudel vas that? Are ve under attack?" Hunter screamed, immediately she fell into motion, years of training conditioning her for such an event.

Telepathic calls and images reached Fumi instantly and for a moment it looked as though she was having a trance.

"We're under attack! Enemy unknown! Numbers in the thousands," the pink-haired mage explained horror evident in her features.

"Vhat kind?"

"Humanoid: medium and huge. Golems, Type B36, battle rating 4 and 45."

"Oh that's vunderbar. Vhat about the civilians are they being evacuated?" Natsuki asked with a well-drilled calm.

"Not, yet. They need more time to evacuate all the remaining students from the dorms to the transport gates but most of them are cut off and under heavy fire."

"Fine, you go und help vhere you can then get out of here, they're probably after you I'll finish the evacuations. Now move!" she ordered and jumped out the window in the direction of the dorms.

Blue light and white ice washed over her like water as her clothes changed to her red and silver armor. She hit the ground cratering the concrete as she felt her legs flare up with pain. Phantom feelings technically but very real pain and very real injuries. But she didn't let it show and dashed off at inhuman speeds to save innocent lives.

True to Fumi's report a large fraction of the student body had found themselves trapped inside a wing of the dorms. Natsuki counted hundreds of them but far in distance the ground had turned into a rolling mass of black like a hill of angry ants. Natsuki cursed to herself and drew her swords and guns. Logic was telling her to run home but her heart was telling her to plough through them which was exactly what she did. Black metal whinned and screamed as silver tore through it like wet tissue paper. Her arms flared up as rivulets of pain burned into her muscles. Each strike was unbearable agony but this MEGAMI had the distinct advantage of having an S rank willpower ranking.

She spun like ballerina and cut through the first wave cold steel shattered black metal and hurl their severed parts into the fray. Like a hot-knife through butter she cleaved through her enemies and hurled herself through a window sending shrads of glass into the air. She prayed to the Gods that no one was present to get riddled full of glass and a flying 90 pound women carrying sharp swords. Thankfully no one was and she slammed into the floor and skidded into a wall. With much effort the MEGAMI pulled herself to her feet and took off down the hallways like a rocket. Expecting a clear path she was surprised when none other than Nao appeared in her path. Hunter screeched to a halt as her boots scrapped through carpet.

She glared at the red-haired master and all she got was a seductive smile in return. Not caring that she was human Natsuki lunged at her with enough force to pulverize a bull when suddenly a powerful force smashed through the wall beside and kicked her in face. She was thrown through half a dozen walls like they were made of cardboard and flew out the building and into the crowd outside knocking over the skeletal machines like bowling pins. Feeling the last of her ribs snap she coughed and hacked up blood but ignored the burning in her chest. She kiccuped to her feet and wiped the blood from her lips in time to see Nao, Arbiter and a new MEGAMI; the Destroyer fly out of the building to greet her.

"Well this is unexpected, I didn't think we'd find you here," Nao noted. "Ready for a rematch?"

Natsuki answered with a salvo of ice bullets to the face from her pistols dexterously deflected by the Macedonian general. Armed with her axe Farsha Arbiter brought a helmcleaver on the German warrior. Dispelling her pistols she brought up Durandal and countered but the Greek demigod wasn't alone. Destroyer came up from below and brought a kick covered in her metal rings to her gut knocking the wind out of her and pushing her back with such force that her feet dragged through the concrete like it was sand. The enemy MEGAMI circled to flank and came at her from the sides. Manifesting the sword Almace (the one she once gave to Shizuru) she brought forth a single-edged claymore and countered their blows but she was weak from her injuries and struggled trying to stop them. With a mighty grunt she pushed them aside then struck Destroyer with Almace which the ring wielder blocked, it was feint and spinning into a crouch she slashed open the fire wielders belly. Blood and intestine spilled out and the ashen girl reflexively gripped her belly to hold in her unnecessary organs.

She tried to do the same to Arbiter by bringing her swords in a ballerina twirl onto her head but it didn't work and Farsha met Durandal and Almace each time. She was slow and she knew it, her speed was more than cut in half and she dared not use mana burn now with all her injuries allowing Arbiter to get the upper hand. The Macedonian drove the pointed end of her axe into Hunter's right eye where in stuck. Natsuki howled like a wolf, dropped Almace and grabbed the pole and severed it with her Durandal. Savagely she yanked out the shaft and resumed her attack but Arbiter was still quicker. Taking advantage of her blindspot she spun to the side and drew her axehead through the pilot's right arm at the elbow hacking it off and the sending the severed limb into the air where in exploded into white embers. Unable to use both arms she resorted to fighting one-handed but Midori flipped backwards and Destroyer, her guts still flaying in the wind, dashed under her abd delivered a barrage of punches and kicks into Natsuki. Flipping her backwards with a footsweep Destroyer grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the road. Concrete split open like a dinner plate and the fire wielder pummeled the ice wielder into the dirt like jackhammer. Then grabbing a leg she smashed her over and over like a ragdoll being dusted then threw her Arbiter who now wielding her mace Kaumodaki drove it into Hunter like a baseball bat to a baseball and set her flying.

But that wasn't the end of it, Destroyer flew into the air and delivered a never-ending rain of punches and kicks Natsuki before kicking her earthwards. She bounced off the rock then the swift fire goddess used an uppercut to sending her backup. With a crack Midori wrapped her whip Chentu around the Hunter's ankle and swung her around like a bola. She crashed through the entire dormitory, the school block through one of its beautiful belltowers bringing it down like a house of cards; its great bronze bells clanging like peels of thunder and finally drew her straight at herself where both Arbiter and Destroyer awaited and sending her soaring with one final mighty blow that resonant with such force the trees shook and glass shattered. She screamed and flailed wildly as she flew through the air, through trees and buildings across the massive expanse of the campus until finally she stopped and imbedded herself into another bell tower clean across the campus. Gravity eventually took hold and she fell and plummeted to the ground but just as she was about to hit bedrock the golden spears of Nanayanastra impaled her through her limbs and body to the structure. Her eyes went went with pain then finally locked and closed. She didn't scream and then she breathed no more.

Moments later the other MEGAMI flew down onto the scene to inspect their catch. The Arbiter viewed it with disappointment while the Destroyer looked at her with a morbid sense of pity.

"Well that was easy, even if she was seriously beat up I was expecting more," Midori commented disappointedly.

"I agree, my memories of her tell of a mightier warrior even under these circumstances," added the Destroyer.

"Well a victory is a victory time to…" Midori began before she was cut off.

Summoning up the last remnants of strength Natsuki tore her eyes open then tore herself off the golden spears.

"SSSSHHHIIIZZZUURRRRUUU!!" the Hunter screamed and howled.

Before either of her enemies could react Natsuki mana burned at maximum force, her body lit with intense blue flames as her spirit flesh was consumed to drive her on. She seperated Destroyer from her legs so cleanly and swiftly that no blood was drawn. Then brought all four of her blades: Durandal, Cortana, Joyeuse and Almace together and formed a great sword the size of tree. Gleaming silver and jewel she wreathed in shredding ice and brought it down on Arbiter. The general brought up her bracer and brought her shields to bear. The sword struck and the ground split open, the barrier flared like white fire and Natsuki's arms broke, what little was left to break. But she didn't hesitate even as shards of bone sliced open muscle, no muscle mattered no only willpower mattered now. And on and on like a woodcutter she brought her blade down like thunderbolts again and again and she cried out her Master's name again and again until finally her blade shattered into white burning dust but to avail. The Bracer Ichor of Arbiter shattered like glass and her defences receded.

Prone on her back against the ground Arbiter felt her shield arm snap in two but her opponent did not stop. Mustering strength from far within she called upon another sword made from ice but just as she was about to deliver to the coup de grace one of the bronze bells flew across the battlefield like a missile and connected solidly with Natsuki. She was hurled across the battle field and through the walls of dorms, bedrooms and belongings whether metal, wood or paper were torn to confetti as they smashed through it all until finally she hit solid concrete and was buried beneath a ton of rubble and the bell broke into pieces behind her. Slowly she pulled her broken and dusty body out of the dirt and coughed up dust. Beaten and bloodied her vision swam with red as she could barely make out two approaching figures.

"I seem to keep doing this. Maybe I really need to have my head examined," she quipped before finally passing out.

She collapsed onto the floor and did not get up. Destroyer tumbled about like a insect clutching the bloody stumps of her legs in agony and Arbiter was still trying to shake off the shock of having lost her most precious Ichor. Nao and Reito however were although impressed unfazed and approached the crimson clad warrior now crimson with her own blood and pink flesh.

"Well that wasn't easier than I had in mind," Nao noted sarcastically.

"Does it matter, you have your prize now," Kanzaki sardonically pointed out.

"Good point. You," she pointed to group of mages. "Take her to gym and chain her up, make sure to use only the most powerful seals and adamantine chains."

They barked obediently and carried the blue haired warrior off as Nao smirked to herself feeling great elation at their prize. As for the others Reito saw to his own MEGAMI while Arbiter finally slugged off her shellshock and rejoined her Master.

"All of you find the Pure One and report immediately," Reito sent out a telepathic command to all his troops spread across the campus.

They spread out like smoke and covered the campus like a plague. They smashed into the facilities, knocked down doors and walls with reckless abandon and mercilessly took the students and faculty members as prisoners. All of the GMA mages on site who hadn't been killed in initial assault were executed on the spot until finally the campus was completely theirs but Reito's goal was long gone. One of the mage officers clad in a black uniform approached Kanzaki now pearched on the principal's house atop a hill that overlooked the campus like a hawk eyeing its prey. The officer was clearly frigthenned by the archmage and let it show to prostrate himself.

"My Lord, forgive me but we have not been able to find the Pure One. We believe she has already left the grounds and are attempting to track her as we speak," he stuttered and mumbled trying to sound as inferior as he could.

"I see," the black-haired man calmly replied then grabbed the man with telekinesis and pasted across a wall like butter on bread a hundred meters away. "Apology accepted."

Despite the aggravation he felt at not being able to capture the Pure One it didn't matter. With the potent geomancy of this land now under his control he could now funnel it into his army giving them a limitless source of mana. Now nothing could stop him, he would win. Especially with the greatest MEGAMI in existence as his captive.

* * *

Meanwhile nestled deep in the mountains the new residents of the Richthofen manor lived in blissful ignorance of all that transpired outside behind their nigh impregnable barrier. Mashiro had also ended up joining them as well as Yohko since they were the only two mages who weren't injured in badly. They took over healing duty while the others recovered.

They were content with the state of things at the moment, all but one however. Shizuru had taken to wandering the grounds in search of her MEGAMI. She had not seen her since their little "encounter" the previous night and being one prone to paranoia quite easily she was beginning to sweat profusely.

"Hey has anybody seen Natsuki?" she asked everyone she encountered but their answer was always no.

She knew Natsuki was one who liked to hide and come and go as she pleased being the unsociable person she was. But it never stopped Shizuru from worrying no matter how accustomed she got to the blue haired warriors habits. But the relative peace they were experiencing would soon be shattered.

It started with a crash as something hit the outer gate, the force wasn't that powerful but clearly not anything natural. Though clearly not on the level of strength MEGAMI like Natsuki and Haruka whatever was banging on the gates could not have been human. The mages and MEGAMI rushed to the gate armed and ready to handle whatever was on the otherside. Natsuki's absence was noted but ignored the entirety of the group wishing her more rest than the others after all she'd done. What they saw through both the magical and mundane cameras surprised them all. Althrough charred, broken and missing limbs it was clearly the MEGAMI Healer and her Master who was barely breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Tate cried.

"Who cares hurry up and get them in," Mai retorted.

"Noo…nnnot…iiiimportant," the fading MEGAMI hoarsely whispered her form flickering like a dying flame. "P-please…save…my master," she sobbed.

"Wha? What did you say?" Shizuru softly asked.

"Does anybody know healing and resurrection spells?" Aoi yelled.

Alyssa, Yohko and Mashiro stepped up and got to work trying to fix him but to them he looked pretty bad. And if the MEGAMI Healer couldn't heal him then their chances were nil.

"What happened?" Shizuru questioned Healer.

"K-kanzaki…"

"Kanzaki?"

"I know him, he's an archmage dated to the Edo period immortal after a fashion like myself," Alyssa began.

"Go on. What's he look like?"

"Black hair und a demonic set of purple eyes, tall und a clear regal appearance."

Alyssa used her illusion magic to conjure an image for them and everyone immediately recognized who it was.

"Holy shit it's him!" Mai swore and Tate gritted in his teeth and anger.

"Healer, is he the one that attacked you?" Shizuru asked.

Healer simply nodded.

"H-he…he's moving…"

"Moving?"

"O-olympia…"

The word was faint but to their ears clear as day, a palpable chill ran down their spines as realization dawned on them. Each of them considering a different reason based on their level of knowledge of geomancy for Kanzaki's movements but all of them understanding the simple fact that Reito was planning on attacking and killing everyone at Olympia.

"Take… care of him please?" Healer begged one last time referring to both her Master and Kanzaki then finally faded away in a burst of luminescent white dust.

"Rest in peace. How is he?" Shizuru soberly asked.

"No good, he's gone," Yohko replied, she would have closed his eyes but disgustingly both his eyelids and eyeballs had been burnt out.

"Alright, Alyssa, can you scry on the academy?"

The golden haired mage nodded and ran back to into her castle at lightning speed, she became a blur and appeared a moment later with large gold frame mirror. An item much like Yukino's scrying mirror but far more expensive and that much better. She put it down and it hovered, stationery and standing rightways up.

The mirror shimmered like rippling water and the image of the school came into view. With a wave of her hand Alyssa brought forth images of the campus and they bore witness to the devastation wrought. The scene was right out of Alyssa's own first hand experiences of the first and second world wars. Bodies lay strewn all over, buildings demolished and left as smouldering empty husks. Fires everywhere bellowing black smoke that fill the sky. Mashiro begged Alyssa to find her mother but after extensive searching they failed to find the pink-haired Pure One then suddenly everything went black.

"What just happened?" Shizuru cried.

"An anti-scrying field. They've finally set it up. Give me a minute," a minute passed then two and even after 30 minutes nothing changed. Sweat streaked down the old German's brow showing her effort but it changed nothing. "Damn, it's too powerful. Kanzaki must have a chorus of mages powering it. I can't break it," Alyssa cursed.

"What do we do?" Mashiro yelped panic starting to take hold as she feared the worst for her mother.

"Isn't that obvious," Shizuru addressed the group. "We go in and do what good people do."

"I agree!" Haruka roared. "We can't just sit be and like this injustice take place, we have to stop them right now!"

"I agree with Haruka-san but we can't go in there unprepared," Mai added.

"She has a point, I suggest we take the time to gather our resources and make plans but let's not waste time. We should move out tomorrow morning I believe," Yukino suggested and Haruka nodded in agreement.

Everyone thought it over and one by one agreed with the plan.

"Agreed, but I want to make one request," Shizuru began and continued when she had everyone's attention. "I would like to leave Natsuki out of this, I know she's the best we have but in her current state…"

"Actually we were all thinking the same thing Shizuru," everyone said in unison.

The Kyoto-born brigthenned like the sun at their obvious mutual love for the German warrior and although she didn't know where she was at the moment she resigned herself to praying that she was far away from the battlefield. Ironic since at that very moment that was where Natsuki was.

To be Continued

**Next Step:**

Natsuki: Oooowwww!!

Shizuru: Natsuki! You look terrible!

Natsuki: Ooowww!! Can't feel legs…or arms…or buttcheeks…

Shizuru: You can't move can you?

Natsuki punched Shizuru in the face giving her a blackeye.

Shizuru: I'll take that as a yes…Do you want to me to rub this healing oil all over your body?

Natsuki: Oh go ahead.

Mai: Wow that can't be legal…Mikoto take notes.

Yukino: Next chapter Burning Passion and more fighting.

**Author's Notes: **Hah did anyone see that coming?

Borte Cinoa is the Mongol name for Blue Wolf Quua Maral means Red Deer. Bataciqan was the child born of them, Genghis Khan is believe to be of the 7th generation down.

I'm bored I wished they would hurry and make that Strike Witches anime. Or at least update Dokuro-chan faster. Then finally released a new season 2 episode and it's censored AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!


	31. Omake 15

Omake 15: The Melancholy of Mai, Ai and Saeko.

Mai: "Hi I'm Mai Nakahara and this is Ai Shimizu, say hi Ai?"

Ai: "Hi!" waves at the viewers.

Mai: "Now most people think we're gay for each other because we've worked in 8 different animes all involving romantic comedies which doesn't mean we're gay. They've all involved guys."

Ai: "Yup we were the alien chicks Ren and Miu in DearS."

Saeko: "Gay."

Mai: "Then there's Mikoto and Mai."

"Saeko: "More gay."

Ai: "I'm Ellis in El Cazador de la Bruja."

Saeko: "Oh and you're not gay with Shizuka?"

Mai: "Then there was Strawberry Panic with me as Aoi Nagisa."

Ai: "And I was Tamao Suzumi."

Sae-chan: "Oh come you make out in the ending."

Mai & Ai: "URUSEI!"

Ai: "Oh I was Eve in Yamibou."

Saeko: "And doesn't make you gay?"

Ai: "Shhuuttt uuppp!"

Mai: "I was Nanaha Misaki in Tactical Roar."

Saeko: "More gay."

Ai: "I'm a character in Nanoha."

Saeko: "That speaks for itself."

Mai & Ai: "Oh and what about you?"

Saeko: "Me?! I'm psychopathic. Pipirupirupirupi! Oh Takeda!"

Ai: "Is that legal?"

Mai: "No but you have to give her at least 3 Oscars for her acting."

Ai: "She's acting now? I thought she was just naturally homocidal…and married…to a guy."

Mai: "Well so is Elton John."

Ai & Mai: "Hmm." And nodded in agreement.

Next Omake: The Melancholy of Naomi, Mamiko and Ryoka. More attacking the Closet…and stuff…I plan on doing it to the guys too. Tomokazu Seki (Tate) was Kyo Sohma in Fruit's Basket…the land is ripe for poking fun at people. Fufufufu!


	32. Burning Passion

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 16: Burning Passion

It wasn't a dungeon; it was in fact just a dorm room. Ironically and intentionally enough the room was the one that Natsuki shared with Shizuru. At the behest of their Master Nao the mages had sealed the Hunter here with chains of adamantine, talismans and runes to hold her fast. Not that any of it mattered. Yes, she was too weak at the moment to even break mundane bonds with all her bones broken, her spirit veins shredded and her life holding on by a thread. Nao and Reito were very surprised that after that last bout that brought out enough power to shatter Midori's most powerful Ichor that Natsuki didn't simply spontaneously combust on the spot but even with bits of flesh missing and bones exposed with wounds clearly mortal the wolf-like warrior was beyond tenacious. It was like death was being waylaid by her will alone. And to Nao that was exactly what it was.

Nao watched her sleep, she didn't breath and it was like she was dead. But she could still sense life in the epic spirit and that she hadn't faded into oblivion told no lies. To put it in human terms Natsuki had just had most of her organs ripped out, all her bones smashed and all the blood in her body had been drained which was actually what had happened but remember she is a spirit not a mortal. Yet death couldn't seem to claim her. And that fascinated Nao and confirmed to her once more just how special Natsuki really was.

And what was more the red spider knew the blue wolf was not sleeping. She hadn't been sleeping for a long time now. No Nao knew she was meditating and biding her time waiting for the right moment to slip away. The chains held fast and the runes binded true but no matter how tightly and strongly bonds held they could always be broken. And if strength failed she knew she could simply slip out of them. But Nao didn't care only one thought was on her mind at this moment.

"You know I know you're awake," Nao spoke.

Natsuki didn't respond in any fashion.

"I still want you to join me Baron. My skills exceed those of Fujiwara's, what's more I too know what she is and believe me it isn't pretty."

Still only silence persisted.

"Do you know the story of the Blue Wolf, I believe in this nation it is called the Epic of Aoki Okami. Okami an interesting word that simultaneously means the Greatest God and the Wolf. Makes you wonder doesn't it. In the Mongol Myth Tengri the Divine Father of the Heaven's descended to the Earth as a Blue Wolf Borte Cinoa, ah yes the wolf of blue fur and green eyes, of which the sun and the moon is his eyes. Kind of works for you now huh one eye?"

And the Hunter did not stir.

"Did you know that in Egyptian Myth, that a bunch of ignorant old cows once disagreed with me on and got their comeuppance for arrogance, dictated that Horus the Eagle God of Sky lost his left eye in battle with the God of evil Set and that became the moon while the good eye became the sun. Izanagi has a similar myth attach to him except he's closer to you that the Egyptians since you just lost your right eye. Come to think of it the stories of Susanoo battling the 8 headed serpent Orochi to save Kushi seems to fit our circumstances quite well as well. But back onto the Mongol Myth the Blue Wolf descended to earth and took the Red Deer Quua Maral as his bride and made mankind. Which I have to say is a lot more realistic than the Bible which everyone agrees on is a load of crap, oh wait that's right you're Christian aren't you sorry."

If the Hunter was offended she didn't show it, it really was like she was corpse.

"But there's more to it. This Divine Couple created many children and it's believed that the Zodiac Gods originate in fact from the Wolf Throne, the Dog in the 12 point cycle. But among them is a creature of Evil. The Mongols called him Erlik and he was the son of Tengri, was God and King of the Underworld and took the form of…a red serpent with interestingly 9 sons almost like the 8 heads of Orochi, close but not quite…not quite."

Nao took a moment to pause and perhaps let it sink in.

"Now here's a question between her and me who do you think is the red serpent and who do you think is the red deer? Me or your precious Shizuru who I might add is your bastard offspring?"

* * *

Preparations were slow but well organized the group had decided that rest was as important as preparation but truth be told none of them were terribly confident about the matter. Though their mana circuits were not as damaged as they had been in Natsuki's case they hadn't had enough time to completely recharge their mana stores leaving them well fatigue though thanks to the intervention of Mashiro and Yohko they were otherwise physically uninjured. What's more none of them were simply put powerful enough to handle Arbiter let alone the MEGAMI that Reito had summoned whom none of them had even seen yet. And with the anti-scrying barrier put up all their hopes of examining this new MEGAMI were nil all.

And so they did what they could, which mostly consisted of drawing on the land's geomancy to recharge their own power reserves and this went for both mage and MEGAMI but with the bulk of it being funneled into the manor's nuke resistant shield they weren't getting much. Sure they were recharging faster than normal but they dared not drop the barrier even a little lest they draw unwanted attention to themselves while they were weak. But none of them except for Judicator (who always had boundless confidence even when she was clearly outmatched) and Oracle were without doubt or fear. Which may or may not have been a good thing.

While they charged to got together all the available artifacts Alyssa had horded for a nearly a century. Magically staves, wands of power, talismans, potions everything and anything save Ichors. Still all the artifacts in the world were nothing compared to what Ichors could be. The group also concentrated on formulating a battle plan but to summarize their intentions they planned on using a very simple but effective plan hoping that the simpler it was the easier it would be to pull of.

Diviner would locate the prisoners and then signal the others who would be stationed on an Ichor used by Deceiver. Chie couldn't summon it on land but with an open body of water she could and Gods be praised a huge river was within a stone's throw of the campus. Hidden by mists and magic conjured by the mages they hoped it would go unnoticed while Diviner worked her magic and when the prisoners were found they would dispatch the more battle oriented MEGAMI. Haruka would bring forth her Empire of Phoenicia and have its massive battalions meet the monsters head on, Haruka reckoned that one on one her army would win but if the enemy MEGAMI were to engage her none on their side would be able to tip the odds in their favor except for Hunter who was both presently AWOL and unwanted.

But this attack was only a diversion; the real mode of action would lie in the others. Diviner, Deceiver and Oracle would lead the sortie leaving the mages to handle the fallout. They would rescue the prisoners and get them onto Chie's Ichor and hightail it out of the area as quickly as possible, then get them all back to the manor where they could wait until Natsuki recharged completely. Then she could grind them all into dust. Though Yukino, Mai, Tate and Takumi had their doubts Alyssa seemed almost eager to go to war once more, as for Yohko (who now had her arm regenerated) and Mashiro they both preferred to stay on the sidelines. The former being less than battle able and the other being…even less battle able to put it politely.

They were just in the middle of finalizing these plans when to their surprise came a knocking at the gates. And when they went to see who it was they found Fumi. Mashiro was the first to react; she ran like a bullet and tackled the pink haired mage in a fierce bear hug crying into her shoulder. A touching moment but a short lived one as the Pure One had more important matters to attend to. And so they all convened in the largest living room in the estate and got to discussing the situation at hand. Fumi outlined all that she knew about the attack before her escape. From her lengthy description the group was now able to coordinate themselves a lot better, Fumi made no mention and carefully danced around the truth that Natsuki had been captured. And she was a very good liar. And then she healed, recharged and even enchanted the human mages excluding Alyssa (who honestly didn't need it).

"Wait a minute, I thought the GMA were forbidden to directly influence the battles between MEGAMI?" Mai questioned.

"We are under all circumstances forbidden to aid either the Masters or MEGAMI because that would be a violation to the will of the Gods," then a mischievous and highly uncharacteristic grin appeared on the ancient mage's face. "But I'm not helping you, I'm doing my job as director and headmistress of Olympia Academy of protecting it."

Many of them were surprised by her craftiness and Shizuru could see why Natsuki was distrustful of her. The again she wasn't so naïve as to simply believe anybody so wholly and she had her own doubts about the Pure One even if she did hide it behind a façade of good manners.

And so one by one the group left the safety of the estate and headed out cloaked as masterfully as possible in various common model cars each taking different routes and each beginning at various locations connected by underground tunnels. Magic transport could be traced because it gave off waves of mana like heat signatures but a tunnel was as hard to find magically as it was mundanely if well hidden.

And thus they left but not before Alyssa made a passing comment to Fumi who opted to stay home with her daughter and Yohko.

"You know vhere my sister is don't you?" she asked coldly.

"No, I don't," Fumi replied feigning ignorance very effectively.

"I see, so that's vhere she vent for answers."

* * *

They drove to the large river that connected to the ocean and went by Olympia academy. Seiryu river it was called named after the Blue Dragon that guarded the East because that was where the river headed, east. It was the largest river in the Fuuka District and it was big enough for Chie to call out her strongest Ichor.

Aoi stood by her MEGAMI's side at the riverbank grinning with anticipation. She knew Deceiver was in fact the legendary Blackbeard the pirate whom like many MEGAMI before and after her were gender ambiguous after a fashion but intriguing figures all the same even if they did go round the gender bender. And Aoi also knew instinctively what Ichor Deceiver was going to bring out by name but she wanted to see it in the flesh. Chie sensing her anticipation grinned in stride and then called out for her Ichor.

"Come on out Queen Anne's Revenge!" she yelled.

Fog rolled onto the river, unnatural fog and then a shadow flickered behind it. A shadow far too big to be anything natural and what emerged was beyond spectacular. The others were expecting something borderline technomagical as everything else the MEGAMI seem to summon were except in given cases but what they were expecting was something the size of a house and what emerged was literally a wall of iron. With more in common with a modern battleship the size of the largest aircraft carrier imaginable they were like ants compared to it. Weighing likely hundreds of thousands of tons it was longer than a 1000 ft. wider than a hundred and taller than at least 50 ft. from the water line. Brisling with cannons it looked more like something you'd see in a science fiction movie involving space-borne battleships and the sight awed and surprised even Judicator.

"Holy Crap!! Look at the size of that thing!!" Haruka cried wide-eyed with shock.

"Like it?"

A lot of people nodded with jaws wide agape. But not Alyssa nor Shizuru both knowing that if Natsuki was present the Hunter would simply wave it off and make a snide comment both of them being acutely aware of the fact that the blue-haired wonder juggled ships that size for kicks. Then Deceiver sighed.

"Too bad it's only big sized otherwise it's as slow as hell and just makes a big target. From what I've heard Hunter already chucked a ship this size 10 miles inland for giggles," Chie exhaled.

The reminder of that fact dampened the mood as it were reminded that their power was still a shadow compared to their now missing team member whom they didn't want to include anyway.

"But still we must move on," Shizuru reassured.

"She's right, we will either find a way or make on," The Carthaginian general assured.

Feeling their spirits lifted by their commanding presence the MEGAMI and Masters boarded the ship via a stairwell that extended out the side and entered the innumerable hallways within. Daunted by the labyrinthine maze before them they were pleasantly surprised by the vast number of simple and helpful signs that lead them to the bridge (except for Chie of course who knew the thing inside out off-by-hard) where they found an unusually small crew.

"Oh don't worry the ship's automated and every one just handles the controls from here," Chie explained.

The ship was on the one hand archaic and the other hand beyond modern. Like the other Ichors seen they were complex in appearance but simple in use. Whether they be a suit of armor like Oracle's or an army of robots like Judicator's everything here had a distinct techno flavor to it but at the same time a magical simplicity that explained the era it came from very much unlike the cockpit of Duran which had all the modern trimmings of an F-22 built by Einstein. Again another eccentricity of MEGAMI's powers. The bridge looked like the quarters of a Captain: messy and laden with old fashion navigation tools alongside conspicuous amounts of rum bottles. What was different was the chairs in front of large scrying mirrors and orbs that received mental commands from those that used them to control the various functions of the ship and of course the ship's wheel. That and the fact that the whole thing was made of grey metal that was clearly not painted grey.

The crew was very few though Deceiver recounted that she had more in the past the current crew consisted only of five members all young girls physically in their teens but most likely centuries old.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, First Mate: Erstin Ho," the first mate was a striking beauty around their age but mature and kindly looking right down to her buxom figure and friendly face. Her hair was short and a bright blonde which reminded which reminded people of a canary while her eyes were a lighter shade of green down from Natsuki's and clearly brighter than her glacial eyes.

"Engineer: Irina Woods," was bespectacled pretty nerdish girl with dull pinkish hair and yellow-green eyes, she wore a wooden headband that seemed to frame an inquisitive expression.

"Fire Control: Lilean Adean," was the tallest girl and had short black hair and brown eyes, the plainest looking girl of the lot.

"Cook: Yayoi Alter," was the oddest girl she introduced, a petite little thing possibly no older than 11 with blackish blue hair and amber eyes and a single brush-tail tied in a pearl covered elastic headband, though given the age she came from they guessed it must've have been some other material like rope tied around. She was odd because she was so small and squeaky that they wonder how old she really must have been she joined not to mention what's the cook in the control room?

"Navigator: Miya Clochette," was the last girl with long light brown hair with light purplish eyes, half good looking she gave off the impression that she was a girl who tended to and liked to get stepped on.

All of them wore a variation of different clothing, Irina wore a blue outfit reminisce of the British Imperial navy while Miya (despite her first name) wore a red outfit of French origin. Lilean was possible German or Austrian but they couldn't tell while Yayoi looked Portuguese.

"You know I don't think I'm ever going to get use to this," Tate dryly commented on the increasingly disturbing fact (to him anyway) that the number of females vastly outweighed the number of males.

"Let's move," Shizuru demanded.

Chie nodded and gave the order.

"You heard the lady, all hands at your stations. We're setting out," Chie roared and like clockwork the punitive crew that commanded this mighty vessel made it lurch forward into the river.

It was nearing dawn but the sun had yet to rise and there was a natural mist floating on the river to go with the extra magical fog the ship itself created. Combined with Diviner's power to cloak her presence she extended onto the ship nothing short of Hunter's foreseeing eyes could see them coming. Except for, they dreaded good old fashion intuition which they had little doubt the Masters they were about the face were not lacking in. Like a ghost the Anne glided over the massive river towards Olympia then when it was within a safe distance of about a mile from the shores of the campus Diviner switched places with the mages in cloaking the ship from scrying by projecting a false image over their area.

Like the skilled kunoichi she was Diviner jumped off the ship and landed gently onto the water's surface. Like a toddler tucking into the covers she slipped into the water like a keen blade and slid gently through the water like an oil slick. Clinging to the bottom she traced her way to the academy and entered through the rockbed passing through it like a ghost. Akira had memorized the layout of the school so well she could perfectly discern her location simply by picking a spot to start then counting the time she took as she crossed a distance and the direction she traveled by memorizing the directions she took with perfect recall. Among the MEGAMI seen she was probably the only MEGAMI who's mental powers could rival Natsuki's. Picking out the most likely place to hold the prisoners she worked her way up to the gym. Modifying her body she fit half her face through a tiny crack in the wall and took a peak, her efforts were rewarded and she counted all the students not accounted for by Fumi during the initial evacuation. Of the 1349 students enrolled and of the 87 campus staff employed there were 556 students and all of the staff attending to that time of day which numbered at 41. She memorized all their faces and names beforehand, one of the skills of shinobi were memorizing such details and knew that they had all been gathered here.

She didn't have special eyes to pierce illusion but Alyssa had given her an eyepiece that did. It was an ancient relic, not an Ichor but one powerful enough to defeat all but an illusion casted by a Deceiver class MEGAMI and since the only Deceiver in this war was on their side she had nothing to worry about. She scanned all of them and discerned that they were indeed the prisoners and headed back as swiftly as possible to the ship. Phase 1 was over now it was Judicator's turn.

When she had gotten back she discovered to her horror that the hot-headed North-African partly European general had already stormed drunk with rage dragging Yukino with her. Her patience had run out and without a MEGAMI strong enough to restrain her and Yukino being to benign to yell out "Sit" like Kagome would Haruka was long gone.

"Predictable," Akira noted and laid down the details.

Thankfully luck was on their side it seemed and they made their approach waiting for Judicator to divert their attention before moving in.

"All hands at the ready, wait for the signal as instructed!" Chie ordered.

* * *

She had never been a patient person, although there were times when patience got the better of her and she waited, Judicator known as Haruka to her friends of this age and known as Hannibal by birth was not in a waiting mood today. A string of loses in her resume and a school full of innocent children held captive just made her blood boil like magma and he went off like a volcano. Yukino herself feeling similarly riled but with greater restraint over her emotions let her loose and Judicator brought forth the Army of her Empire.

From the rolling mists above the hills the massive army came crashing through the path laid by the black army that had invaded the campus.

"FORWARD!! TO GLORY!! AND ETERNITY!!" the blonde warrior cried and roared across the field urging her men ever forward in an unending tide of sunshine.

Seeing a tactical advantage in following the clear path galvanized by the initial forces she took it and it worked well. Her infantry armed with gun-spears forming a phalanx of shields and pikes in front and riflemen at the rear. Not doable with normal infantry since standard rifles did not arc the advantage of Ichor weapons was that they could be set to lob energy shells over the front lines like grenades. Kanzaki was quick to respond.

"So they've made their move," he noted gleefully from the safe distance of his command center in Fumi's well-shielded mansion. "All units in grids 11 to 87 move into firing line position."

The black steel creatures moved with mechanical obedience, sloppy and uncoordinated they were they lacked hesitation and fear and moved with blind purpose.

"Fire at will," Reito ordered.

The front shields of the golden armored Phoenician knights absorbed the brunt of the first energy wave from the enemy skeletal infantry like rain of a windscreen. The armor and shields of Judicator's soldiers was simple too thick and too strong and these soldiers, these men from the era of the past under Judicator's command had a will of steel and unwavering loyalty.

The enemy seeing this adapted and by Reito's command directed the fire of squads of ten to single soldiers to concentrate the damage.

"All squads divert fire to single targets, sergeants mark your men and focus."

But Haruka wasn't called the legendary mother of strategy for nothing.

"All front line shield bearers rotate with rear guardsmen after each hit, all third line soldiers move the wounded to the rear. All healers in the rear recharge the wounded and have them restock the line. Hold formation," she ordered with a granite calm.

And thus the line did not stop and the golden wall continued embolden and invincible.

"Move all heavy armor to the front concentrate on rear riflemen and healers, move. Have the remaining infantry guard the siege weapons from rear attacks," Reito countered.

As ordered the larger machines stirred and took life upon themselves and marched to the front. Skeletal warriors from other areas of the campus moved to guard them and the soldiers at the rear of the front guard move to their sides. They bunched together and held like a ebony wall to keep away the charging powered armored knights who tore into them like a stampede unhindered by fatigue from reaching their giant robots. The creatures were built for range not for close quarters and were cut down with impunity. In the blind confusion the mechanical skeletons that were designed for melee could not get to front where the dually trained Phoenicians easily switched between gun fire and spear thrusts. Rather than making themselves into a defined mass the soldiers in front they pushed through the black mass intermingling gold with black and thus preventing the artillery units from attacking them less they kill their own men in the process. Mage sergeants and captains likewise fell in fray and all hell broke loose as they were cut down like grass, black metal skeletons fell to the earth as junk spewing green slime and sparks and remained there as wreckage.

Artillery fire from the black giants rained suddenly rained from far behind peppering the rear of the mass as ordered. But they were too late, sensing their tactics Haruka had moved her army directly through the hordes merging with them and leaving her rear as nothing more than enemy soldiers. They cut down their own men but didn't flinch but what mages stood beside the giant walkers dove for cover when suddenly artillery fire from the front came at them. The mechanical elephants of Judicator had arrived raining down bright light and fire upon the machines forcing them to spread out to avoid direct hits.

"Reorder the troops, have all infantry break-off combat with enemy infantry and have them move directly to the enemy artillery. All walker units follow behind and fire at the enemy artillery pieces but do not stop. All infantry around walker units continue to guard them," Reito ordered.

The heavy walkers were big and slow and practically useless against enemy infantry which could easily dodge its fire at close ranges and take them down with the proper weapons. And at this range they would destroy their own forces with their cannon fire. Instead they simply tried to march through Haruka's as Reito's soldiers pushed through them and onto the barren fields. But something happened that Reito was not expecting, the golden warriors instead of trying to turn tail and follow them and thus give his mechs more of a chance to crush them charged straight at the mechs then passed them.

"Damn, they're headed for the command posts. All infantry guarding the walkers and rear units turn around and pursue. All other available units that have not arrived head to these coordinates now," he demanded, his pulse raising and sweat trickling down his brow.

The elephant robots continued firing away at the oncoming enemy lines defended only by a meager guard of infantry but then something unexpected happen. From the sides the centaur-like creatures clad in gold armor rushed onto the scene concealed by the remaining forest at the sides of the earthen path cut down the middle. They went straight for the walkers and cut through their guard and got in close enough to place many well placed shots at the joints and weak spots that brought them all down before they had a chance to retaliate. Reito watched in horror as the great Hannibal brought down his precious machines and then stared stupefied at her next grand phase of her strategy. The golden infantry that he thought had made a charge for the command posts retreated with the skeletons and mages close behind. But now there was a distinctive border between them, before they had mingled with the enemy horde making artillery strikes impossible for either side but now there was a clear line between the friendlies running at the front and the foes at the rear.

"FIRE!!" Haruka roared like a lion and the cannons burst to life peppering that black mass with raging light illuminating her armored warriors from the rear as they had the sunrise at their back. "All artillery move to the rear, all cavalier circle the remainder and take them down."

True to her traditions Judicator's cavalry cut down the remaining phalanxes that had blundered into her trap. Outside of the campus field and mere meters away from the now retreating artillery the horsemen circled around them taking wearing them down like a cyclone. The other circle could only offer so much firepower as the spinning gold mass undulated and change as soldiers taking hits traded places with fresh troops. Those within the mass were unable to get their shots off in the huddled state and the human mages were crushed in panic adding to the slaughter.

And a slaughter it was, the battle lasted a mere hour but in that time Haruka had cut down the entire enemy army with ease at last reaffirming her status as the greatest tactician who ever lived.

Her infantry finally rejoined the ranks of her cavalier, they had suffered few casualties and she grinned ear to ear as she gazed down at them from atop her war elephant and cried:

"VICTORY!!"

And in turn they howled a great victory chant.

Reito on the other hand was grinding his teeth and crushing his palms. He screamed in rage and smashed the scrying mirror he was using taking out the whole wall with it in a blaze of fire immolating a guard who happened to be standing behind the wall who smashed through a closed window and impaled himself on the metal supports of a small tree outside.

"NAO!! DESTROYER!!" he commanded and they both appeared like phantoms. "DESTROY THEM ALL!! Nao send Arbiter to take care of Judicator, I've always been interested in seeing who is the better general Sikander or Hannibal. Destroyer head for the gym I'm expecting rescuers."

The girls nodded in reply and Destroyer flew off vaporizing the roof as she left.

"Arbiter," Nao ordered and the MEGAMI materialized from the ethereal plane.

"Your commands?"

"You heard the man, let's see which of you is better."

Arbiter nodded and leapt and onto her Ichor.

"Gankutenou!" she called and the flying chariot appeared at her feet.

Nao disappeared as she always did and Kanzaki made a call to one of his associates.

"How long before the auxiliary force can be ported in?" he demanded to know.

"Within 10 minutes."

"Make it one."

* * *

Haruka was celebrating her hard-earned victory with a round of cheering and applause along with ample promises of drink, food and women for the future. Yukino on the other hand though elated was wondering how they were going to cater such an occasion since the only one who such cash was Hunter who didn't seem the sociable enough type to say yes. Or she might say yes and break Judicator's face for suggesting it. Or she might just break her first face.

"Rejoice men, for this is battle that will remembered for all time. For it is even greater than even the victory at Cannae."

It was true, at Cannae she had defeated nearly 50000 with far fewer numbers in a single day. But in a single hour with still few soldiers against an overwhelming force more than double that amount she had won with nearly no losses in a single hour.

But all their celebration was cut short by the roar of a jet engine and the sight of a griffin-like creature towing a flying bladed and heavily armed discus. Arbiter had arrived and they wasted no time with parley and banter.

"All units take formation and fire!" Haruka commanded immediately.

Her soldiers responded as though her words were their thoughts and wishes and jumped into line and lay down a mat of energy fire that filled the sky. But the Arbiter was faster and danced around it with ease like a surfer taming a wave. Like a burning meteor she tore through Judicator's ranks cutting down golden soldiers like they were sheets of thin paper. The griffin grabbed a handful of them by its talons and took to the air in one fell swoop and hurled them to the ground where they shattered into a million pieces.

Haruka not being one to simply order her soldiers to their deaths leapt from the howdah of her elephant and took to the air. She could not fly nor did she have any Ichors that did. Instead she threw her hammer-axe at the flying griffin chariot and wrapped the chain around its ankle.

Seeing that it had been hooked Arbiter who surfed it as though it were magnetic to her feet dragged Judicator through her own army who immediately jumped out of the way. The Judicator was dragged through the dirt as she held on fast not caring that her body was being scrapped through the dirt. She bounced off rocks then finally managed to find her footing.

"Everyone together! PULL!!" she ordered and all her soldiers, cavalry and elephants grabbed each other to form a mighty chain that not even Gakutenou could break.

"Oh crap!" Arbiter cursed right before she was yanked from the sky and slammed into the earth.

Without her shield she felt the full brunt of it even though mortal objects couldn't actually harm them in any fashion. Like a wild bull she charged straight into Midori who had at moment to bring up her axe to parry the hammer blow which she sent her reeling.

Judicator was aware of the shield but didn't care and didn't know that it was gone. Instead she simply spun in mid-air and rained blows on her enemy who blocked and dodged each strike.

Midori countered with the thousand shards of Nanayanastra the fired flaming bolts with Gandiva the bow. Haruka brought up her shield and send them back at her from both sides which the red-head barely manage to dodge by jumping backwards at the last moment.

"Gakutenou!!" Arbiter yelled and her Ichor sprang into life.

"Don't let it get up."

And all of her soldiers piled onto to and held it down, it was strong but it was having trouble handling an army of powered armor soldiers numbering in the thousands.

Judicator pressed on her attack but Arbiter manage to hold in her a block and summoned her chakram. She tried to ram into the blonde's throat which she barely dodged earning her a nasty gash across the check. True to Haruka's style she head butted the Macedonian and kicked her in the gut and in response Arbiter brought out her mace Kaumodaki and tried to smash her face in. Judicator brought up her shield and stop it dead in its tracks.

"GAKUTENOU STOP WASTING TIME!!" Midori screamed.

With a lion's roar the machine wiped out its horn like a whip with a blade and flayed it about like an elephant's trunk cutting up many of Haruka's men. Yukino was busy taking shots at it not of which seemed to work. Finally it broke free and took to the air and set upon Judicator who tried to grab its Master. But she deftly jumped over her using her head as a stepping ladder to get back onto her chariot.

"FIRE AT WILL!!" Arbiter ordered.

And the guns on the ship blazed fire and lightning at the heels of Haruka who tried to run in the opposite direction. Finally Gakutenou turned straight up to expose its fan and created a massive horizontal cyclone that plucked the blonde MEGAMI off her feet and threatened to suck her into its spinning blades. But Arbiter had miscalculated her altitude and one of the war elephants rammed right into it trying to defend its Master. It worked and Haruka was free of the winds but was still flying.

With a whip of its bladed snout the griffin bisected the elephant which disappeared in a flare of sparks. But it distracted Arbiter long enough for Judicator to knock her off her high horse literally. They crashed to the ground with the blonde sitting on the red-head, she brought up her hammer and tried to pulverize the half-Greek but she manage to catch the hammerhead before it could do its job.

They battled each other for strength but Haruka was stronger and was swiftly winning but she had almost forgotten about Gakutenou who nearly skewered her like a fish. She jumped out of the way but not before getting a good head shot at the back of Arbiter's head as she jumped to her feet.

Feeling dazed she didn't notice Haruka slip under her flying and charging Ichor right before she felt Mjolnir tenderize her guts. She coughed up and blood as her intestines were cut open.

"TAKE THIS!!" Haruka screamed.

Out of desperation Midori cursed then hurled her axe straight at Yukino!

Haruka gasped and jumped with all her might to intercept the axe. The ground broke open under the pressure and the Phoenician sped past it and blocked it with its shield. But it was only a feint. Gakutenou appeared out of nowhere and with all its might impaled Judicator through her belly and out her back.

Yukino watched in horror as her MEGAMI gasped in shock. Her enemy wiped the blood off her mouth and grinned but her satisfaction was short lived as Haruka's expression suddenly change to determination once more. She grabbed the blade in her stomach and smashed it in two with her hammer. She then grabbed the machine monster and slammed into the ground and proceeded to beat its head in with her hammer in a berserk rage. Again and again she struck it like thunderbolts and finally both her hammer and the machine gave one final scream of metal and anguish and shattered into a million glimmering pieces.

Arbiter stared in shock as she watched her second precious Ichor destroyed beyond her reach. Haruka was not one to give up even with mortal wounds and ripped out the blade in the abdomen. Her strength was failing, red began to swim into her vision and her arms felt like lead but still she pulled it out and like a javelin hurled it Arbiter who finally snapped out of her trance just in time for her notice the blade sticking out of her shoulder. She howled in agony but didn't fall over the wound was not even deep.

Finally Haruka collapsed in heap of her blood and without their Master her Ichor soldiers faded back to other world as they tried to reach their beloved general and help her.

Judicator had lost and it cost her, her life. But she felt no defeat, no rage for now she had at last died as she had always wished it. Glorious, in battle, not at the hands of some assassin or of old age, disease or poison but in battle against a worthy foe whose worth was proven. Oh joy she felt and with her last dying breath made one last request.

"Yu…Yukino," she weakly called to her Master as she faded from this world.

"I'm here," sobbed the young girl as she clung lovingly to her lover and friend.

"Give this to Hunter, so…that…I…can live on at the side of the greatest warrior ever known," she asked and handed her Master her bronze shield.

"I…I…will, I swear it," with resolve and fire she took up the shield. "Goodbye…Haruka."

As she bid the general one last farewell the blonde warrior was washed away like flower petals in the wind, a smile on her face and a wish on her lips. Refined but adamant Yukino stood her ground ready to defend her friend's dying wish as she faced Arbiter bloodied but always ready to deliver death en masse.

But something stirred in the Macedonian commander, Iskander was always a woman of honor. Perhaps lacking in certain amounts of common sense and foresight she was curiously a woman lacking in paranoia but possessed of such a great wit and luck that assassination attempts always seem to fail at the last possible moment. And in this instance she faltered once more and smile at the mousy girl. Rather than killing her she simply left, pulling the blade out of her shoulder which disappeared like everything else and returned to her Master's side.

Bewildered but injured Yukino found herself alone amidst the barren fields stripped of all vegetation and covered in dirt and ash and the charred carcasses of once lovely trees. Without a foe in sight she ran and ran to her friends with the intention of aiding them in leaving this forsaken land and delivering her package to the Hunter.

* * *

Half an hour earlier the others had arrived on the shores and disembarked, all but Chie, Aoi and her crew remained stationed on the ship. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves they tried to be sneaky and came in 30 minutes after the fact to give Haruka time to draw all attention to herself, something she was decidingly bad at apparently. Stealth however failed and guards stationed all around the area became aware of their presence and charged.

"So much for subtlety," Akira sarcastically noted and met them head on.

The Masters and MEGAMI cut through machine and man in an endless stream of green and red blood as they cut a path to the gym. Mai fired from the rear immolating anything that came too close while all others engaged in melee. Tate with his katana, Shizuru with Amenunohoku, Alyssa in her older form with blade and wand, Oracle in her demonic armor who cleaved through the most and Diviner who darted about via the shadows striking at her enemy's vitals a dozen at a time.

They came at them like a jet stream of black metal and uniform and broke on the whirling party like water on a rock. Slowly but surely they inched themselves to their quarry meter by bloody meter and burst through the doors like an detonation. Screeching through the hallways they finally reached the gymnasium where they found all the students.

"Everyone get up, we're leaving now," Shizuru quickly explained as she called out over the balcony overlooking the large basketball court below.

The response was surprising, they had barely known the girl but immediately they responded with little hesitation as though they were talking to someone they had known for years. The others had to respect her ability to command people. It made sense that the strongest MEGAMI would have a great commander.

They ran out the building as the students piled on through like a stampede. The Masters had to try and coordinate them in order to keep them in line and prevent them from tripping and trampling each other while the MEGAMI stood watch as they were herded out.

They were all nervous as none of them had experience in this kind of thing before and never imagined that they'd ever need to. But as the last of the students finally piled out into the open space and towards the ship they had a momentary feeling of euphoria.

But this was ended when suddenly hundreds of those black skeletons appeared like magic before them and then she came. The MEGAMI Destroyer descended down from the heavens in a pillar of fire. And she was not alone.

For it was not a pillar of fire she came down on but a creature, a Dragon huge and monstrous. White as bone with flaming wings and many eyes, a sword stuck in its throat as if to decapitate it and streaks of blood that patterned its body and rows of teeth like swords and claws like spears. Mechanical parts and armor plates gave it a cyborg look and everyone froze caught in the fear of standing before what could be their doom.

**Next Step:**

Mai: Oh great we finally get to do something and this happens.

Haruka: I'm dead.

Yukino: Oh don't be sad, everyone dies.

Haruka: I'm dead.

Midori: Things are really heating up now.

Mai: More fire?

Midori: More fire! More lightning bolts!

**Author's Notes: **Just a little mix and match of Altaic and Shinto myth. Interestingly although they're both pretty old much of the Oriental Asian myths are rather similar, for instance Heaven in Mongol is Tengri, Ten in Japanese with Tenna meaning Heavenly Sovereign and Tien in Chinese which suggests that their origins might be similar. Okami means wolf and great god and is used to both address wolves and gods, kinda like "almighty father". It brings to question to some that perhaps that wolf might be a more important creature that most think. For instance statues of guardian dogs are also common in temples though they look more like lions most say.

In the Mongol version the Blue Wolf and Tengri are generally treated as separate entities kind of like God the Father and Jesus the Son. Erlik the God of Evil is not in the Mongol version so far as I'm aware but he is in the Turkic version which along with the Mongol and other Central Asian cultures falls under a category called Altaic Mythology. In the Turkic version Tengri is not a wolf (though a wolf is an important totem and a symbol of all things manly) but a pure white goose (go figure why I didn't use it) and his adversary and son is a less than white (possible grey) goose. This might be a roundabout way of naming a black bird like a crow or raven or something but so far as I'm aware it's a sooty goose. While the mother of the earth is the mother of all water and I think is a fish. Go figure why I didn't use that either. So my reference to Erlik being a red serpent is my own idea based on something I read about red death worms. Erlik also has 9 sons and daughters who sow evil, pretty close to the 8-head Orochi which Kiyohime is probably designed from (though she only has 5 heads). Though 9 also makes me think of Kyubi, Shizuru is kind of foxy.

Chie was a hard choice but I felt that not making her a MEGAMI would be a waste since she is one of the better characters. Blackbeard was probably a poor choice in retrospect though. A friend recommended I should've used Sherlock Holmes but when I asked him for an Ichor suggestion he said opium…. Hmm…can anyone else suggest something better for Chie?

Queen Anne's Revenge was the name of Blackbeard's ship. Come to think of it I think I used Chie just as an excuse to bring in more characters as her crew for the sake of bringing in more characters.

I've started reading this rather interesting manga called Wolf and Spice (Ookami to Koushinryou) which disturbingly is about a wolf girl who looks like the offspring of Shizuru and Natsuki. The character named Horo is a wolf girl with Natsuki's figure, wolf ears and a tail and has Shizuru's hair and eyes. People should check it out.

I'm referring to Kagome Higurasha from Inuyasha. Sit boy sit!

The tactics used above are a mixture of the mass infantry and fast cavalry tactics used by the ancient world with some modern additions. The phalanx was a common maneuver used by the Romans with javelin throwers and archers at the rear of infantry shields and pikes while cavalry where used for their speed. The Romans in fact adopted Hannibal's tactics back when they were the Roman Republic before becoming the Roman Empire. Modern soldiers can't do this because of explosives and because rifles cannot arc so cover behind rocks and walls is better these days. The situation with the artillery walkers is similar to that of siege weapons which were vulnerable if not guarded but even modern tanks especially in urban warfare are very vulnerable to infantry carrying explosives which is why Infantry Fighting Vehicles exist. Tanks are mostly for handling other tanks and armored vehicles.


	33. Omake 16

Omake 16: I'm still alive!

Shizuru (now think of this song in terms of Mai Hime and it will come to you):

This was a triumph!  
I'm making a note here:  
"HUGE SUCCESS!!"

It's hard to overstate  
my satisfaction.

Aperture Science:  
We do what we must  
because we can.

For the good of all of us.  
Except the ones who are dead.

But there's no sense crying  
over every mistake.  
You just keep on trying  
till you run out of cake.  
And the science gets done.  
And you make a neat gun  
for the people who are  
still alive.

I'm not even angry...

I'm being so sincere right now-  
Even though you broke my heart,  
and killed me.

And tore me to pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because  
I was so happy for you!

Now, these points of data  
make a beautiful line.  
And we're out of beta.  
We're releasing on time!  
So I'm GLaD I got burned-  
Think of all the things we learned-  
for the people who are  
still alive.

Go ahead and leave me...  
I think I'd prefer to stay inside...  
Maybe you'll find someone else  
to help you?  
Maybe Black Mesa?  
That was a joke! HAHA!! FAT CHANCE!!

Anyway this cake is great!  
It's so delicious and moist!

Look at me: still talking  
when there's science to do!  
When I look out there,  
it makes me GLaD I'm not you.

I've experiments to run.  
There is research to be done.  
On the people who are  
still alive.  
And believe me I am  
still alive.  
I'm doing science and I'm  
still alive.  
I feel fantastic and I'm  
still alive.  
While you're dying I'll be  
still alive.  
And when you're dead I will be  
still alive.

Still alive.

Still alive.

**Note:** The song is I'm Still Alive from Valve's game Portal. When I think about I think of Shizuru and Natsuki at the end of My Hime. Think about it for a while and it might come to you.


	34. Mai of the Flames

Author's Note: Ok I'm going to try and finish this fic even though I've moved on from My-Hime. Well they recently released a new My-HIME manga called EXA and it made me feel guilty over not finishing this fanfic. I wanted to leave it but. Sorry if it feels rushed and doesn't flow with the rest of the fic it's been 3 years.

Also sorry to those who picked this up and wondered what happened to it. I hope this makes up for it a little.

I've written out every last chapter and published them all at once so this will be it no more Mai-Hime fics from me. Sorry if it seems a little shorter than you imagined. It's actually shorter than I originally planned all those years ago.

My MEGAMI (Mechanically Enhanced Genetically Augmented Materializing Interface)

Chapter 17: Mai of the Flames

Nao watched patiently from the side pondering what to do next as she watched Destroyer and her new Ichor Kagutsuchi bearing down on the remaining warriors. Silently contemplating what to do next.

"Help them," Nao ordered Arbiter.

"What?" asked the confused Macedonian.

"I said help them. And before you asked why let's just say I'm having a moment of empathy."

Arbiter who looked puzzled before just smiled.

"Trying to get rid of me so you can get the Hunter."

Nao laughed mirthlessly.

"I wasn't chosen to be a master. I chose to be a master and stole you. Those people down there are being rescued because your original master Yohko wants it to happen. I'm giving you the freedom to fulfil her wishes."

Arbiter or Midori laughed. Then bellowed and leapt far into the air yelling out "Thank you!" as she did. With the freedom to live and die as a hero once more the Arbiter felt more alive than ever despite how weakenned she had become.

A twinge of guilt and sadness over losing her stolen MEGAMI passed through Nao before the girl herself began to run back to room where she had left Natsuki. Maybe this time she could convince the wolf warrior to become hers.

* * *

Queen Anne's Revenge the pristine ship of the new Deceiver was pristine no longer as sections of it were being blasted off in molten, blackenned chunks under the fiery onslaught of Kagutsuchi. The ship fired back with its cannons but could not penetrate the creatures thick armor. Still it held the dragon at bay while the ship made for the open water.

"We need to get to deeper water so we can submerge!" Chie cried as her crew scrambled around the innards of their beloved ship trying to keep it together.

Aoi, Mai, Tate and Takumi were helping as best they could with whatever magic they could muster and somehow the ship held against the onslaught.

As for Shizuru and Alyssa:

"I can sense my sister she is here!"

"WHAT?" Shizuru screamed. "HOW?"

"I knew it! Fumi was hiding it!" Alyssa cursed.

"Director Fumi knew. Why didn't she tell us?" Shizuru yelled in shock.

"Probably to keep us from being distracted. Ve vould have gone to her first not the Academy's students."

With that Shizuru's expression softenned a little as she understood the director's reasoning. Assuming those were the reasons.

Shaking off her thoughts Shizuru turned to her teammates who having listenned in on their conversation the whole time despite the noise and violence outside nodded their consent allowing the pair to make for the deck.

Outside Destroyer was preoccupied with fighting Diviner and Oracle on the deck. Her superior firepower and flight was equally matched by Akira's stealth and cunning as she dodged the flames and tried to find a hole in the thermal barrier Destroyer used to block and melt all her kunai and shuriken. Even Oracle's brute strength but lack of speed could do nothing against the sole MEGAMI they fought.

At the very least they were out of range of the shore forces consisting of those mechanized skeletons.

"Can you tell where she is?" Shizuru asked.

Closing her eyes Alyssa concentrated hard to feel her sister's aura in the open air but it was too weak and diluted to get a good read.

"No but I can transport us somewhere close to vhere I think she might be."

"Good enough."

And so the young archmage opened up a shimmering warp gate like a pool of silver water and the two ran through it as quickly as they could.

Destroyer was swiftly losing her patience. Fury and rage bubbled like magma under her glowing skin and with a final animalistic scream she flew high into the sky Kagutsuchi following in tow well out of the reach of the strictly ground based MEGAMI.

Chie who could see what her ship could 'see' knew what was about to happen.

"Oh no…EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

No sooner had she said that Kagutsuchi drew back it's head draw in massive amounts of superheated energy. But the blast never came as without warning a figure fell from the sun. Or more precisely Arbiter fell from the sky with the sun at her back after using most of her remaining mana to make a leap of titanic proportions.

Destroyer did not at all see it coming up until Midori landed on her dragon's head clutching a golden orb in her hand. An orb the flaming MEGAMI recognized as a powerful Ichor.

"EAT BRAHMASTRA! She screamed and she slammed the orb into the dragon's mouth.

And it was like a second sun had risen. All sound disappeared as the shockwave not unlike a nuclear explosion spread out for miles flattening trees and buildings. Huge waves buffetted the shores and the ship but did its mystical body no harm. And with that Arbiter was gone.

But Kagutsuchi remained. Out of the great fireball and smoke the dragon emerged barely injured. It's master protected within a shield of her own fire.

And down below the masters and their MEGAMI couldn't believe it.

"Oh come on!" Mai cursed.

With a violent jerk of its head the dragon spat out a beam of raw plasma as hot as the sun that struck theship with immense power engulfing it in pure heat.

When the smoke cleared the Anne could still be seen battered and broken almost beyond recognition but still floating.

The bridge was a mess of debris and flaming junk but Deceiver was the first ot get to her feet. She then began to desperately search for her crew and more importantly her master.

"Aoi! Aoi?" she cried until finally she found her buried under some rumble.

Thankfully she was not harmed and easily recovered.

"Thank goodness," Deceiver sighed in relief as she hugged her barely conscious master.

The others were slowly getting to their feet as well. It seemed as though none were too badly hurt.

"Crew sound off!" Chie ordered and one by one all of her crew were present and accounted for.

Even the Masters were up and within reasonable health.

"I don't understand that blast should have taken out…" Chie trailed off and began frantically searching for the other two MEGAMI as realization dawned on her.

"Where's Diviner and Oracle?"

Everyone ran up onto the deck in time to see the black armored figured of Oracle slowly fading away in a shower of green and yellow sparks. Diviner was present as well kneeling in pain from her injuries as she watched impudently as her comrade slowly died.

"No…NO!" Mai screamed. "MIKOTO!"

As her armor faded away the MEGAMI who was once Miyamoto Musashi turned around to see her master one last time smiling as she did.

"Sorry Mai," she said. "I guess we won't be having dinner tonight."

And then she was gone leaving only Mai to weep for her loss.

"She jumped into the beam," Diviner explained. "You should be proud."

But Mai wasn't listening, she could here nothing over the sound of her own crying. Even when her brother and Tate embraced her for support she didn't stop. And they didn't stop her either.

The others though filled with pity were more concerned with the dragon still up above that suddenly swooped down. Rather than smash into the ship however it simply landed roughly on the deck. It's master the Destroyer simply floated down in front of the remaining warriors.

"Why?" Mai mumbled. "Why are you doing this?" this time she shouted. "Why do you have to fight? You killed her!"

"Hatred. Revenge," Destroyer replied.

"What?"

"I hate this world. This world for taking away my parents, for taking away my brother and friends. I was there. When Diviner and Takumi fell because I hesitated to stop my MEGAMI."

"W-Who…who are you?" Mai barely whispered as it started to set into them who this particular MEGAMI really was.

Destroyer smirked. And took off the bandages covering her face.

There was no mistake. Though scarred by burns and disfigured by raw hatred it was unmistakably Mai Tokiha.

"T-That's impossible!" Mai gasped.

"For Gods time has no meaning. Kanzaki knew you were destined for greatness and so he summoned me. My wish? To annihilate everything. All people and all pain in the universe!"

Horrified by her words the heroes didn't know what to do. There was no way they could win but Takumi was the first to stand defiantly before what could one day become his sister.

"Stop it! If you are my sister then you should know this isn't right!" he yelled.

"I don't care!" Destroyer half screamed and half cried.

"Look we're still alive. I'm still alive. There's no reason for you to do this."

And Destroyer laughed like a jackal.

"Oh but there is. Even if you don't die now you will die eventually. You don't think I've tried. Tried to do good. Tried to save people. In the end all I did was take lives to give a few others a short extension of theirs but in the end the result was the same. Charred corpses stack ten feet high all because of me," Destroyer ranted and cried.

Despite themselves the heroes couldn't help but feel pity for for the tortured MEGAMI as she ranted and cried for her misfortunes.

"I understand your pain. But that doesn't mean you should ever give up!" Mai yelled.

"W-What?"

"She's right." Tate added.

"Tate is right. No one is perfect but what matters is that you tried," Takumi added further.

With strength and conviction Mai confronted her future self face to face. Only inches from each other Mai could feel her skin burning ever so lightly even through her barriers like a scorching desert sun.

"Failure can be forgiven if you tried your best. But giving up when your trying to do good is a sign that you never cared at all!" Mai scolded.

Enraged by her words Destroyer prepared to strike her past self down and although they feared for her life Mai stood resolute and gestured them to stand down.

"Are you saying I never really cared!"

"Only if you give up."

With a howl like a wounded beast Destroyer lashed out and struck the side of the ship missing everyone entirely before collapsing to her knees in a fit of crying.

"You're right! I'll stop!"

And with that her friends and family of old welcomed her into their arms.

As Kanzaki who watched from afar with his magic he grew furious and activated a command seal.

"Enough!" he bellowed. "Destroyer kill them all now."

With a violent spasm the MEGAMI felt her master's call and with one last effor t of will push aside all her friends and family.

"He's using a command seal! Kill me! Kill me now!"

"No!" Mai, Tate and Takumi all screamed in denial almost all at the same time.

But it was too late. Destroyer launched apowerful flaming fist at first person she could. At her own younger brother Takumi before Diviner jumped in front of it.

The strike smashed through her ribcage, through her and out her back but in doing so Destroyer had impaled herself on Akira's ninjato piercing through heart.

Clarity return to the dying MEGAMI and with her last breath she thanked her friends and family.

"Thank you," she said. "For saving me."

And she faded like glowing cinders in the wind. Diviner was fading fast too and Takumi could do nothing but shuffle to her as he tried to come to grips with the fact that his MEGAMI was leaving him.

"I'm sorry. Takumi. Sanada. I guess I couldn't stand by either of you," Akira apologized as she faded as well.

With one last surge of will she leaned over a kissed her master and finally burst into glowing particles of dust like fireflies.

Grief and horror paralyzed Mai and Takumi was they wept for their loses and traumas. Tate tried to comfort them both. So did Aoi. But the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge were the first to notice.

"The dragon isn't dead!"

* * *

Minutes earlier a soldier had ran up to Reito to inform him of the arrival of large obsidian tower with golden rings floating around it, it's most promiment feature a huge red eye at its center carved from a huge read jewel. Guarding it were three robot like entities: one a small child like machine with a round head, one a tall almost feminine figure and the other a hulking behemoth of a man flanked by huge robots in the shape of animals.

"My Lord. The Aswad have brought the Obsidian tower."

"Good. Now I won't need my MEGAMI anymore."

"My Lord?"

"The Obsidian tower is an artificial means of generating the higher order energy needed to power an Ichor. The Obsidian tower uses a little bit of Destroyer's essence to maintain the power conduit. And now I have Kagutsuchi all to myself. I refuse to be just a high priest. I will be a God myself!"

Looking far into the distance he reached out and took command of the Ichor that was now his.

"Kagutsuchi destroy them!"

And with roar half in pain and half in fury the dragon prepared another blast of heat to destroy his enemies. But the attack never came for a giant machine shaped like a wolf and a man with wings and a pair of cannons attached to iits back appeared. It was a machine of equal size and made from silver metal and tackled straight into Kagutsuchi in mid-air.

It was Duran.

* * *

Minutes earlier.

Try as she might Hunter could not break her chains but she didn't give up. Even when her limbs burned and bleeding she didn't give up. It was then that Nao appeared haggard and exhausted from the battle and her hard sprint.

"Vhat's going on?" Natsuki demanded.

Nao's expression betrayed anger but more than that determination.

"Your friends are in trouble. Look, I like you even if you don't like me. But we both know that Shizuru can't give you the mana you need to reach your full potential. So tell you what. The rules of the Trials state that only one MEGAMI must be left standing. The Masters can live even if they still have seals as long as they stop fighting. So help me win and you can have Shizuru. What do you say?"

As much as she hated to admit it Nao had a point. There was little Natsuki could do like this but she had to protect her friends. She had to protect Shizuru. And although she knew Shizuru would feel betrayed there was no denying that right now more than ever this is what she needed to do.

"Very vell. I accept this contract."

Nao smiled deliciously and bent over Natsuki's bound form.

"Then let's seal it!"

And kissed her deeply connecting the seals on her tongue physically with the body of her new MEGAMI.

Like an ice age the temperatured dropped swiftly around them as Hunter began to feel the superior mana from Nao flow into her. More energy refined and pure than what Shizuru could currently muster empowered her and easily healed her wounds and she broke the chains holding her down with newfound strength.

As she got to her feet her uniform began to materialize around her donning her once more in the red uniform she had once worn. With a gasp of joy Nao took in the wondrous and mighty beauty that was now her MEGAMI.

"Let's go," Natsuki exclaimed and she blasted their way of the dorm.

* * *

A cold shiver ran down Shizuru's spine followed by a strange deep ache in her heart. It caused her to pause in her sprint which didn't go unnoticed by Alyssa who stopped to check on her companion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. We have to find Natsuki quickly."

Alyssa nodded and continued their search.

They ran from building to building killing whatever opposition they ran into. Yukino had managed to join up with them and did what she could but found that she was well outclassed by the fighting prowess of Shizuru and Alyssa's superior magical abilities.

Regardless of how many they killed however more kept on coming while they were no closer to finding Natsuki.

"Is there any end to this!" Shizuru cursed with increasing frustration.

Soon they found themselves surrounded in the main lobby of the academy with no way to escape.

"Scheibe I can't shield us und teleport at the same time!" Alyssa cursed.

"Then we'll have to kill them all!" Shizuru stood resolute.

Embolden by her words Yukino and Alyssa stood tall up until a explosion of pure cold tore through the lobby nearly throwing them to the ground.

Shizuru and Alyssa immediately knew who it was even before Natsuki smashed through the ice pristine and clad in her uniform.

Relief washed over the girls as Natsuki's boots clattered against the ice and metal. Shizuru and Alyssa practically flying tackled their loved one. But Natsuki didn't return their gesture and merely gave them a sad expression.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just claimed her for myself," Nao gleefully explained as she followed behind.

"What?" Shizuru cried. "What have you done!"

Shizuru tried to attack the red head but Natsuki head her back.

"Shiruzu it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru pleaded.

"I needed to save you. This way I have the power to finish this var. I vill defeat the enemies here today then I'll stop the others then I'll come back for you."

"Natsuki?"

"When I first joined this var it vas because I vanted to return to my time to change it. But now I don't care about that anymore. Everything I need is here. So I'll stop this stupidity and then ve can be together. Do you trust me?"

It took her a while to accept it but soon Shizuru relaxed and simply nodded.

"I trust you. But you," she pointed at Nao. "What you do want from all this?"

"Oh me?" Nao playfully gestured to herself. "I just to get a lot of money and power so I can kick back and relax for the rest of my life. Nothing wrong with that right?"

Shizuru shrugged then kissed Natsuki squarely on lips causing Alyssa and Yukino to blush madly. Nao was hiding something but she couldn't tell what. But she trusted Hunter and so she let it go.

"Alright…Go. Win this thing!" Shizuru cheered.

"Danke. Shizuru."

As Hunter began to leave Yukino approached her and offered the wolf warrior Judicator's golden shield.

"She wanted you to have it."

Hunter smiled and touched it absorbing it into herself.

"Danke."

* * *

Reito could not believe what he was seeing. Kagutsuchi was being defeated by Duran. And that wasn't the worst part. At the head of his army standing before him was Hunter slowly approaching sword and gun in hand.

He gave the order for them to attack the red clad warrior but like a mirage she swerved in and out of their attacks dodging every single of them as she hacked and shot through hundreds of them at a time never once slowing her stride. Even when surrounded she easily broke them apart then finally she conjured a new Ichor.

"Aegis!" she commanded a set of three mirrors adorned with silver wolf motifs appeared around her floating in mid-air.

She made with a swift gesture and two and mirrors sped in opposite directions ot the far ends of Reito's army leaving the last one floating in front of Hunter. Pulling back her gun sword she gathered a huge amount of energy into before she swung it hard and fired straight into the mirror on front of her and like a portal the bullet exited another mirror shield and penetrated straight through Reito's army.

The mirror on the other side caught the bullet and passed it back as allowing that single bullet to cut through row after row of enemies as they moved passing by Hunter as she walked casually forward until finally there was no soldier mechanical or human remaining.

None save the Aswad and Reito. The human-machine beings took a defensive stance around Reito each carrying a melee weeapon in hand. Their gargantuan animal-like robot guardians also stood at their side ready to defend their master.

"Golems? Interesting. So you invested the souls of your most trusted companions into iron bodies I see."

"Attack her!" Reito ordered.

But before they could even move they were snap frozen in blocks of ice before being cut into perfectly shaped blocks that slid apart leaving Reito completely defenseless.

In the distance Duran had wrestled Kagutsuchi into the ground and proceeded to ram the cannons on its back the dragon's abdomen before firing them at point blank. A whole section of the landscape was torn from the surface of the planet leaving a huge gaping scar and with that the dragon was destroyed. In it's wake the Obsidian tower shattered like glass raining down debris everywhere.

It was then that he knew he had been beaten as he stared into the eyes of the Hunter before him.

"Before I kill you may I ask vhat you fought for?"

Reito was stunned by Hunter's innocent question. He then laughed at the absurdity of it.

"No reason I just wanted power. I wanted to be a God. Not just a Pure One. I wanted to be the one who made decisions not fulfil the wishes of some woman."

Those were his last words before Natsuki cut his head off.

"Fair enough then."

* * *

The battle had been terrible. Everywhere was destruction and on a distant hill overlooking the academy Guardian and Sergay looked on with pity in their eyes. For Guardian once a protector of the innocent the sight of so much senseless destruction made her heart ache.

"Such pointless destruction and for what?" Nina wondered out loud.

"This reminds you of the Three Kingdoms doesn't it?" Sergay asked sympathetically.

Guardian flinched at the reminder.

"Should we do something?" Guardian asked.

Sergay look deeply into the girl's pleading eyes. Eyes that begged him to order her to help in some way. Any way.

"Let's leave."

"Understood."

As they left Guardian stole once last glance at the end result of such a fiercing gathering of MEGAMI and wondered to herself. Was it really worth all this sacrifice. Could she really justifying hurting the people of present just to fulfill her own wishes? Guardian wasn't sure she could.


	35. The Serpent Goddess

Author's Note: You know it's a strange coincidence but after Mai-Otome ended they released a really good anime called Strike Witches with Saeko Chiba and Rie Tanaka in it as prominent characters easily one of the best titles ever it features them as magical girl ace pilots which in context with Natsuki as the Red Baron seems kind of funny in hindsight.

My MEGAMI 18: The Serpent Goddess

Despite his own goals Sergay was beginning to find his work increasingly distasteful. The more he fought the more he wanted to stop. Hurting all these people was not as easy as he had imagined and more and more he found his dreams haunted by their accusing faces demanding to know why he didn't try to stop what was going.

Guardian too hated what was being done to innocent people but her sense of conviction and loyalty to her master overrode her sense of good and so Sergay made a decision.

He approached his MEGAMI during the night after delivering his last report to Smith who passed it on to Nagi. Sergay found her meditating in the living room of the apartment they shared as she often did when they did have work to do.

"Guardian?" Sergay began slowly.

Thoughtfully Nina opened her eyes to address her master and got to her feet.

"Yes my master. What do you need?"

"What do you think of the mages and their MEGAMI who tried save all those people?"

Guardian was taken aback by her master's question out of the blue. She wasn't sure if she should answer such an odd question despite already having an answer. She felt it inappropriate but still her master asked so she answered.

"I respect them. More than our current allies. Some might call them naïve but I believe that there's nothing naïve in wanting to do good."

"Would you like to join them then?" Sergay asked kindly.

"Eh?"

"I know you've been reserving your last Ichor. The Ichor that summons your sisters to this time because you fear that they will be hurt. But what if we can stop the Trial entirely and grant ourselves all the time we want. Wouldn't you want to spend that time with them here and now?"

Nina look at him with the hopeful eyes of a young girl and almost unhesitatingly she replied:

"Yes. Yes I would!"

And to that Sergay smiled.

"Then let's leave and join that little coalition."

Nina nodded enthusiastically began to follow her master out of their apartment and to Castle Richthofen but no sooner had they began to step out of their apartment that it began to slid off its foundation as something had cut cleanly through it at a perfect 45 degree angle.

Guardian shifted into her golden armor and grabbed her Master and tore from the building jumping as far and as high as she could as it collapsed into the rubble.

When they landed on the roof of another Guardian immediately set down her master and ran to edge to what their apartment building collapsing in disbelief. Cursing her weakness at not being to do more and save the other residents. Sensing her troubled thoughts Sergay approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing you could," he reassured.

Hesitatingly she nodded and turned to face her master with resolution.

"I understand."

"You can come out! I'll fight you! Who ever you are?" Nina then yelled out.

Answering her challenge a figure clad head to toe in Gothic black armor emerged from the shadows. The armor was angular and sharp-looking and looked more like a walking blade than a human being and beneath was a great black coat and a leather uniform not unlike Hunter's. Only the head was exposed revealing none other than Tomoe with a triangular looking hat on her head of presumably Russian origin. In one hand she carried a huge halberd-like weapon, jet black and blood red in color it glimmered with unearthly light.

"You!" Nina responded with shock.

She and her master then replaced their shock with understanding.

"Did you know?" Sergay asked.

"No," Tomoe replied. "Nagi just thinks now's a good time to kill you two. Then they'll only be three MEGAMI remaining."

Taking our her own dragon blade Guardian took a stance and readied herself for battle.

"Then so be it!"

* * *

Deceiver had deposited all the civilians in a location far from the academy. The GMA would take care of its own clean up allowing the weary heroes to return far worse for the wear to Castle Richtofen where they rested. The next day they convened a meeting to discuss what needed to be done next. This time with Nao present.

Mashiro too was present.

"Vith this battle concluded they are only four MEGAMI remaining including myself und Deceiver. Ve already know of Guardian whom ve haven't seen in a vhile leaving only vone left," Natsuki explained.

"Conqueror," Alyssa finished.

"I've heard of that class," Yukino added in. "They say their next to Hunters as the most suited for combat. The only ones chosen from those who can really inflict damage."

"That is not important. From henceforth Nao und I have decided und I'm sure you'll agree that this var vill end now. Deceiver. I vant you to take everyone including Yohko as far und deep out into the Pacific Ocean as you can. I vill see if I can't convince Guardian und Conqueror to put aside their desires und end this var."

"I understand," Chie replied.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" Mai asked.

"Ve vill be fine. Nao and I can handle vhat remains. You should move as soon as possible."

The masters nodded in one final gesture of agreement.

Then a thought struck Nao and she asked another question.

"What does the GMA have to say about this?" everyone turned to Mashiro.

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey they never told me what might happen if all the MEGAMI just decided not to fight. It's never happened before even remotely. But still our rules are very explicit about non-interference."

"Then there's no problem?" Nao asked.

"Well no one has called me to say anything so I'd have to say no."

"Good."

"But is this alright with you?" Shizuru cut in. "Not becoming a Pure One I mean?"

"Honestly yes. I don't like the idea of living forever. Staying young until I die yes but living forever. Nah too long."

With business concluded the mages went about preparing for their departure. Mai, Tate and Takumi who had remained quiet for most of the morning were more than happy to leave and put everything behind them. Aoi was also happy go with them and but only so she could keep Chie and still protect her friends.

Alyssa and Shizuru however more than anything wanted to stay. Again Alyssa felt as though she was losing her sister all over again while Shizuru. Shizuru just didn't want to leave her MEGAMI. But in the end they had no choice.

They were about to board Chie's ship and make for ocean when an unexpected visitor made contact with the Castle's outer barrier. Alyssa felt it at the edge of perception. A pair of weak signals clearly indicative of:

"There's a MEGAMI outside the barrier. Und her master. They are both very veak," Alyssa explained.

Natsuki nodded to her little sister and made for the barrier as fast as she could. Minutes later she arrived with Sergay and Guardian under each arm looking very badly injured.

Everyone rushed to their aid their sense of humanity overriding any distrust they felt for the two.

"What happened?" Mai asked being the most familiar with these two.

Nina barely croaked when she responded but nontheless she managed to speak.

"Con…conqueror. She attacked us…Help him. Please," Nina weakly tried to gesture to her master.

Working quickly the mages put in all they could to try and heal Sergay but his wounds were grievous and they were failing.

"It's not working," Yukino explained meekly. "He's too far gone."

"No…NO!" Guardian cried.

"Ni…na…" Sergay whispered.

Everyone held their breath as they let him speaking hoping to catch all of his last words.

"Someone take my seals," he begged.

"No!" Guardian refused. "Master. Please you must live. I won't allow you to die."

"I'm sorry Nina. But I can't."

To this Guardian cried but there was nothing she could do.

But each one of them hesitated. Mai had no wish to take another MEGAMI not after losing Mikoto, the same was the case with Alyssa after losing Miyu. Shizuru as well would have no other than the MEGAMI she already lost. Tate had given up a long time ago and finally Aoi could not take another MEGAMI. But they knew what was at stake, what was being asked and tried to force themselves. But they just couldn't bear, their hearts wouldn't let them. Not after all that had happened.

So finally Mashiro of all people volunteered.

"I'll do it," to everyone's surprise.

"What I'll do it. It's not like I have to fight or anything," she replied nervously.

The group had to admit that her sudden act of generiousity was moving and supported her as she went through the pain of having the seals transferred. Needless to say she cried like a baby afterwards but at least Guardian was safe now.

Sergay passed away soon after and was buried respectably by the GMA who arrived to retrieve his body. By then Castle Richtofen had been abandoned.

* * *

Mashiro predictably ended up regretting her decision to become a Master mostly because it scared her. She didn't want to fight but something was telling her that it was inevitable along with getting killed as a result. Being Mashiro her only way to vent these feelings was by throwing a tantrum.

Guardian found it somehow both amusing and annoying at the same time but decided that she liked her new master even with the feeling of loss she felt for Sergay. And so she decided to summon her last Ichor.

"Master with your permission I'd to use my last Ichor?"

"What? Here?"

"Don't worry. It's a summoning Ichor a bit like Hunter's Duran. I wish to bring in some old friends to help."

"Uhm…ok I guess."

Guardian nodded her thanks and made a gesture towards her heart.

"Katsumomo: Victory of the Peach Garden bring forth my sisters."

And with that two new warriors appeared. The first one was a perky looking girl with red hair doneup into a pony-tail, she carried a huge lance-like weapon similar to Nina's but even bigger and made from blue jewel. She wore a similar Chinese style of armor as Guardian but her's was oddly the color pink. Between the two of them was a blonde girl with light green eyes who wore a beautiful white chinese robe that did nothing to hide her bust which made Mashiro jealous.

"Master as you already know I am or was Guan Yu. These are my sisters. Liu Bei," she gestured to the blonde girl. "And Zhang Fei," and then to the red heard.

Mashiro was bewildered.

"You guys at the three sisters from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms?" Mashiro asked.

"Yes," They all said at once.

Zhang then speaking at pace no one could follow proceeded to hug and glomp Mashiro who tried to recoil from her like she was made of acid. Her voice was so loud and high-pitched that everyone in the ship could hear her. Erstin began to hang off Nina's arm as she laughed at the sight before her suddenly being reminded of old times back in ancient China.

"Sergay wanted to call Zhang Arika and Liu Erstin. Could you call them that too?" Nina asked as she watched on with amusement.

"Why?"

"He named me Nina because it was what he wanted to name his first daughter if he ever had one. It was nice so I took it."

"…Ok. Arika. Erstin," Mashiro said with blush

The three blood sisters found it so cute that Arika just had to hug their master even harder which with super strength ended as expected.

The others who were watching the whole scene from a crack in the door of Mashiro's room found it adorable and had to admit.

"Well it certainly seems as though Zhang Fei lives up to her noisy reputation," Mai noted with amusement.

* * *

Of all the torturous things for Nao to do to her new MEGAMI taking her out on a date ranked on Hunter's list of things she didn't want to with Nao as number four. Behind going on a date with her in front of Shizuru, sleeping with Nao then finally sleeping with Nao in front of Shizuru.

Despite that however Natsuki had admit Nao looked good that in that emerald green dress of hers while Nao definitely admitted that Natsuki looked hot with that icy cold expression in a jet black suit. What was it about tough women in suits that turned her on so Nao thought.

Of course their date in a fancy restaurant was far from a happy one. Natsuki was busy hacking at her food trying very hard not to slice right through the plates with her cutlery.

"You really want to go back to her don't you?" Nao playfully teased.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsuki replied mirthlessly.

Nao had to laugh at that.

"So then you're perfectly fine with it then. With a copy like her?"

"She is not a copy!" Natsuki yelled and smashed the table into splinters.

Natsuki outburst would have been embarassing (not to mention distressing) but Nao was a hard person to embarrass and there wasn't actually anyone around tonight. The city was assuredly emptying out what with all the chaos and destruction taking place.

"What about Shibuki then? Are you just going to give up and spend the rest of your life with the homunculi she created?"

Natsuki calmed down from that and instead the Hunter began to look ponderous and sad.

"At first I thought fondly of her because she looked like Shibuki. I vas confused vhen Fumi told me who she vas. But now I realize that Shizuru and Shibuki are two different people. Und I love them both vhich is vhy I don't care."

Then she smiled as warmly as she had ever smiled making Nao blush.

"I love Shizuru for who she is and that's all that matters."

Nao had to sigh in disappointment at that.

"Then go back to her."

"Vhat!"

"I said go back to her then. Even if it's the two of you I'm sure you'll win. Just be sure to give me a nice big slice of the cake at the end of the day ok."

Natsuki was taken aback. She could sense no lie in Nao's words and moments later she felt the connection she had with the red head mage disappear. It was like diving underwater though Hunter was powerful enough to metaphorically hold her breath for extremely long periods of time.

"But…I…Are you sure about this?"

"Would you hurry up and go before I change my mind," Nao feigned anger.

"…Thank you."

And then she was gone.

* * *

"I'm not leaving," Shizuru announced.

The announcement didn't surprise the heroes for they that it would've come sooner or later. And so none of them protested. Well not much, there wasn't really a whole lot of sense for her to go back now but Shizuru was resolute and managed to convince Alyssa to conjure a portal for her which returned to the campus grounds.

There she found a deserted school with no one in sight not even rats in the dead of night. No one except one strange looking young boy with a devilish face and light blue hair. He wore a black uniform not unlike those used by the Germans over half a century ago. But why was he wearing it?

"Guten Nacht Meister Shizuru," he began. "I presume you are looking for Hunter?"

She was taken aback by the casualness of his greeting as well as by the fact that he knew her.

"Who are you? And why are you dressed like that?" she asked curiously.

Mostly though she found it somewhat unnerving that the uniform made him look a lot like Natsuki only where as Natsuki look dashing in it he looked sinister and she hated it.

"Oh this," Nagi fingered his coat collar. "This is a uniformof the Gestapo. Pass down to me by my ancestors. Ah vhere are my manners. I am archmagus Nagi Von Hitler."

Although he smiled genuinely and honestly Shizuru still had to raise an eyebrow at that name.

"Uhm."

"No joke. I am a descendent on the very same Adolf Hitler."

Shizuru's expression however showed that she still wasn't convince annoying Nagi.

"Nevermind. I'm here to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"Ja, right now Nao has your MEGAMI. Vone who is most powerful I might add at her disposal. With those seals she can even compel her to kill you vhenever she wants."

"That's ridiculous Natsuki would never…"

"Ah but she is a MEGAMI which will not be able to stop herself. That is the power of the seals. Let me tell you a story."

And so he told her of her origins. The truth of how she was born and what she was. She took it rather well at that.

"But…Shibuki. Grandma…I'm."

"You are different people und you are no more related to Hunter than a stranger who received a kidney or some bone marrow. Your love for her is real und pure but this presents an opportunity."

"What…What kind of oppurtunity?"

Nagi smiled like a shark.

"You possess a part of Hunter one of the greatest MEGAMI to have ever existed. Even a fragment is a lot of power. During the end of the first und through the second verld var ve Germans continued Lady Shibuki's research into finding a vay to resurrect the Baroness. Of course ve veren't successful und ve lost that var. But ve vere able to create one thing."

He held out his hand and in it was a small yet elegantly simple orb of glass the color of blood.

"This is an artificial mana core. Think of it like a soul. Everyvone has vone however this vone is special. It's a MEGAMI core."

"A what? That shouldn't be possible!"

"Ja, it's shouldn't however ve found a vay. It's actually a piece of fraulein Hunter."

"A piece of her!" Sihzuru stared at the orb in pure disbelief.

"Think of it like hair or fingernails. You cut off a piece and more grows back. Then which is cut off fades and dies except Shibuki found vays around that. When Shibuki tried to preserve Hunter's body she acquired enough of her essence for her research before the MEGAMI faded completely. Most of it vas used to create you but the Nazis my ancestors vere able to copy enough to make this MEGAMI core."

"Then what are you offering."

"As you can probably imagine ve have tried to put this in many of our soldiers but it fail in every attempt. I believe that you could accept this core."

Despite herself Shizuru couldn't help but stare at it longingly. If what this Nagi said was true then Shizuru could become a living MEGAMI. Natsuki had told her of her status and power as MEGAMI before she died and became a spirit dependant on a living master. If she could a become MEGAMI now she'd be able to defy all the rules and most importantly she could get Natsuki back.

And so without thinking she reached out for it and snatched it from Nagi's hand.

"How do I use it," and to answer her question the core was absorbed by her own body passing through skin like light and burning like fire.

It was too painful to even scream but as the transformation began Shizuru's pain was replaced by ummatched joy and elation. So much so that even as she saw herself change in a pane of glass into the serpentine monster of Natsuki's nightmares she could only feel joy at the thought of killing Nao and taking back her Natsuki.

"Beautiful," Nagi complimented. "Just beautiful," and then he disappeared.

* * *

Despite all they had left behind the remaining masters and MEGAMI found that they could really relax when Chie was around. The former pirate had a way of helping people enjoy themselves even when things were looking down. You wouldn't have thought that they were fleeing from an enemy intent on their deaths.

Right now they were in the ship's galley enjoying drink, food and lot of karaoke.

That was until a huge beam of light glanced the ship nearly sheering it off as it vaporized a giant canyon through the water. As water filled the hole full of steam waves buffeted the ship nearly capsizing the Queen Anne but the ship was an ichor and Chie was strong thus it held and righted itself easily as the water began to settle.

Everyone inside however was soaked to the bone.

"Everyone alright?" Chie yelled.

"We're fine Deceiver," Mai replied then realized that her Ichor ship had been damaged, which could only mean. "Oh no!"

"It's Conqueror!" Yukino realized.

"Yes it is," replied the MEGAMI in question as she flew on a Ichor not unlike a flying carriage driven by horses.

No less than 8 mechanical black horses with eyes like red coal dragged on ebony chains a carriage cover in spikes and red gems.

"Greetings unto all I am Catherine the Great Empress of Russia!" she announced "And this," she gestured with halberd. "Is the Lance of Longinus," she proudly proclaimed.

All of them knew the Lance. The Spear of Destiny, the weapon that pierced the side of Jesus Christ.

"That's one of the most powerful Ichor's in existance. An EX anti-world type veapon. Vhat a minute the one who last had it vas…" realization dawned on Alyssa.

"Yes, my master. His name is Nagi Von Hitler. Descendent of the Adolf Hitler. And I am the last MEGAMI to bear this weapon. I took from the Vatican a long time ago. And now you die!"

The cannons of Chie's ship roared into life peppering the Conqueror with energy shells but the superior MEGAMI easily deflected them all with her spear.

"Alyssa teleport everyone as far away as possible!" Chie ordered.

With a resolute and unwilling nod Alyssa readied a spell to carry everyone away even as Aoi fought against Tate and Mai to stay with her MEGAMI.

Erstin was primarily a spellcaster and conjured a magical disk of light which Guardian and Arika jumped on. It took them straight to Conqueror where the two melee warriors immediately jumped onto her carriage to battle her in close combat with their polearms while Erstin sniped at Tomoe with fireballs and lightning bolts.

But the Russian MEGAMI was fast. Really fast, as fast as Hunter even and just as skilled. She easily dodged or deflected every attack like it was child's play.

Then finally smashed the weapons of Nina and Arika into fragments. Tomoe tried to hack them in two a quick shield by Erstin instead sent the lot of them crashing into the deck of Chie's ship. But despite that Chie continued to control her ship mentally as her crew did her best to keep it moving and firing every cannon it had to hold Conqueror at bay.

"Alyssa are you ready?" Chie yelled as the archmagus continued to build her magic circle.

"Another 30 seconds!"

"We don't have ten!"

Aoi continued to struggle and cry even as Mai and Tate held her back. They too were having difficultly keeping themselves inside of Alyssa's circle. So much so that they'd forgotten about Mashiro who ran to check on her MEGAMI.

"You guys ok!" she screamed as they pulled their broken bodies from the metal wreck.

"We're fine," Nina reassured.

"Is it time for dinner yet mommy?" Arika asked deliriously her eyes spinning.

"Come on! Let's get out of here?" Mashiro practically begged.

The three sisters cast a glance towards Chie who made it abundantly clear with her eyes that she couldn't go the distance alone.

To that Guardian and her sisters gently approached Mashiro.

"Sorry. I wish you could have been our Master longer."

And Nina punched her in the stomach to keep her from using her seals. Mashiro could only stare into her friends' eyes as she lost consciousness and was brought back to Alyssa.

"Take care of her," Nina asked to which Mai and Tate nodded.

Then the three resumed their fight with Deceiver.

"Ready now?" Chie asked.

"Ja! Goodbye honorable MEGAMI. May ve meet again someday."

"Thanks," Chie sighed the turned to Aoi. "Bye Aoi. I'll pray for Hunter's victory in Valhalla."

With a flash of light the mortals vanished leaving only the MEGAMI to fight. Perfect timing too for just as they had left Conqueror had grown bored of playing with them and decided to finish them off and began gathering dark violet energy around her the blade of her weapon.

"Enough games. I'm bored so just die! LONGINUS!"

With a powerful thrust Conqueror unleashed a massive blast of energy upon the ship and the MEGAMI onboard.

"It's been a honor to fight with all of you, let us fight again if we ever come back," Nina parted.

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

And finally the blast consumed them all along with a huge portion of the ocean within sight.

* * *

Nao didn't sense the magic coming her but she knew without looking that she was not alone in her apartment. As she sat on her couch in her unlit apartment she simply smiled as Shizuru emerged from the shadows her tentacles snaking against all the garbage she had thrown there.

"You took your time," Nao insulted.

And in response Shizuru ram a snake headed tentacle through the red head's left eye.

"You took Natsuki from me!" Shizuru hissed.

* * *

Trying to move around as a spirit in the human world without a master was like trying to swim across the English channel in the middle of winter. Hard but doable. She knew that Shizuru was out into the Pacific ocean but she dared not summon Duran to just fly her there. It would drain what little time she had left. So she wanted to get to the Academy and steal a boat.

As she ran from hilltop to hilltop leaping like a superhuman grasshopper she couldn't but shake a strange feeling of dread as she went further and further. Unconsciously she thought back to that dream she had with Shizuru as a creature she had never seen or heard of before. But pushed it out of her mind.

When she finally reached the academy she went about the difficult task of actually finding a boat. It was more a matter of practicality the Academy was abandoned at short notice so they left a lot behind and they had better equipment than anywhere else.

Yet despite her hopes she could find nothing. To her surprise however there were people there. Police officers in fact examining the site.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked. "This place is restricted."

"Sorry. I'll leave."

"Wait. Are you a student here? We'd like to ask you some questions."

Then she felt something, something else. Whatever it was it felt like a MEGAMI only not like a MEGAMI.

"Vhat is that?" she wondered to herself.

Hunter's question was answered in moments as Shizuru erupted from the ground like in Natsuki's premonition.

A bizzare hybrid of snake and human Shizuru tore apart the police men as they shot at her in a panic. Sending their mismembered limbs in a vicious frenzy without so much as batting an eyebrow then attempted to attack her former MEGAMI within seconds of seeing her.

"Natsuki! Come back to me!" Shizuru practically moaned.

"Nein!" Natsuki whispered.

She couldn't see it but she could feel it. A MEGAMI core within Shizuru but she recognized it as one might recognized oneself in a mirror. It was her own but mutated and mutilated somehow. Like someone had cut out a piece of her face and sewed onto the woman she loved.

"Shizuru stop!" Hunter yelled as she tried to dodge the tentacles Shizuru launched at the swift wolf warrior.

"I'll never lose you again Natsuki. You're mine! Forever!"

Despite herself Hunter took out Durandal and used it to cut away the tentacles that threatenned to bind her.

"Vhat do I do?" Natsuki wondered out loud as she finally found some respite by hiding in the ruins of a building.

Even as she did she could hear Shizuru crying out to her. It was heart-breaking yet disturbing at the same time.

"Vho? Vho did this to you Shizuru?" Natsuki shouted.

The question surprised Shizuru but still she answered.

"Someone who called himself Nagi, he said he was a descendent of Hitlter."

"Hitler?" Natsuki had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"I know what I am Natsuki. But I don't care! I love you and that's all that matters."

"He told her!" Natsuki thought.

"He gave me a core Natsuki! It's a piece of you! I'm a living MEGAMI now. Just like you were a long time ago. I can finish this for us. You don't have to fight anymore."

"That's impossible! MEGAMI cores can not be made by humans."

"Shibuki!"

"Eh?"

"Shibuki made it! From you!"

"…Nein! NEIN! Shizuru look at yourself. Can't you see vhat Nagi did to you!"'

But Shizuru wasn't listenning anymore. Other police officers investigating the site rushed to find out what the commotion was all about only to be killed as well. Looking into her eyes Natsuki could see no remorse but she knew Shizuru was not a person who lacked empathy rather it was that her sense of guilt was being repressed by that corrupted MEGAMI core.

"Nein! Vhat do I do? Vhat?

Hunter thought as hard as she could but she was a warrior before a magician. But then a thought struck her. It stayed in her mind even as she tried to consider other options but no matter what she realized that she had no other options.

And so she walked out right in from her former master and let the serpent creature just entangle her in her tendrils.

"You're mine Natsuki. Inside and out. Forever and ever!" Shizuru hissed.

Then Natsuki just smiled and slice away the tentacles binding her with Durandal then froze Shizuru in as a solid a block of ice as she could muster. It wouldn't hold for long but long enough.

"Shizuru…I love you because you are Shizuru not because you vere created from Shibuki. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

And Shizuru paused in her struggles.

Taking up her sword Natsuki plunged it deep into her chest and cut open her ribcage. Blood and light erupted as she sliced open her body and soul. Reaching deep with her hand she tore out her own MEGAMI core. It was like a great crystal of ice and light and with one last effort of monumental willpower thrust it into Shizuru's heart before collapsing.

Light and ice consumed the Kyoto born and as it passed Shizuru was back. Normal and human again. And then she cried over the lifeless body of her MEGAMI. She cried in horror, guilt, disgust and overwhelming grief.


	36. Hunter Anew

My MEGAMI 19: Hunter Anew

For some reason Natsuki's body didn't fade like all the others did. That was enough to give Shizuru hope. Hope enough to run back to Castle Richtofen. She wasn't looking for help for she knew that would find no one there. Rather she was looking for anything she could use but really she wasn't thinking only acting out of desperation. For what did she know about magic? Very little least of all why a MEGAMI hadn't yet faded despite having her mana core ripped out.

Shizuru moved with the kind of speed and strength that Natsuki once had but she barely noticed or if she did it had no great impact on her. She just moved with superhuman speed and eventually she reached the castle and found it occupied.

It was Mai, Tate, Takumi, Aoi, Mashiro, Yohko and finally Alyssa. But their MEGAMI were all absent.

Alyssa was the first to notice Shizuru with her older sister in her arms.

"Help me!" Shizuru begged. "I don't know what to do!"

Alyssa did what she could to figure out what was wrong with her sister while Mai informed Shizuru about the battle at sea. It was disheartening to hear of Deceiver and Guardian's demises but right then Shizuru was pretty numb to anyone else's suffering while she mourned for her MEGAMI.

It took her hours but eventually Alyssa found her answers and returned to Shizuru.

"Well? What's wrong with her!" Shizuru begged.

"She is…not truly dead. Rather her heart, her mana core still beats inside of you."

"In…me."

"Ja, vhen Nagi put that corrupted core into you it merged with my sister's original essence used to create you. In turn corrupting you into a monster. But vhen my sister put her core in you in the purified it und merged vith you. Think of the corruption like a disease. My sister's heart healed you."

"Then the reason she hasn't faded is…"

"Because you are alive. She lives so that you may live."

"I see."

Shizuru smiled. She was ashamed of herself for all that she had done but despite that she was ever so glad that Natsuki had still done this for her. More and more she was falling in love with the Hunter.

"This has however created an interesting paradox."

"What do you mean."

"Vell. From vhat I can tell you have become a true MEGAMI yet at the same time you are a living MEGAMI meaning you don't need a master und yet for reasons I cannot comprehend you've been registered as a Hunter."

"I've been registered?"

"Ja, from the divinations I have made you have been added as the second Hunter to the trials. You have been accepted as one of the 12 MEGAMI yet you have no master. This is strange it shouldn't verk this vay but yet it has. It seems almost like cheating but to vhat end I don't know."

"I don't understand."

"You are alive not a spirit. If you vin then you may not ascend into godhood yet even if you did you would have no master to serve as your conduit. There is no telling vhat vill happen now."

"I see…I have power now. More than I could ever imagine. Natsuki told me stories about her time with you. All those years ago."

"I see, ja. She vas strong. Very strong. And now so are you."

"…I can end this then. If I have her power then I can end this."

Alyssa cast a look of seriousness on Shizuru then nodded in agreement.

"Then you vill need more than just your naginata. Come."

Alyssa took her to a secured store room where she brought out an ornate Japanese mirror and a string of jade beads with magatama jewels in them.

"Do you recognized them?" Alyssa asked.

"Those are the Imperial Regalia. You have them?"

"Ja, by some luck. I think it's fitting you use them."

"Thank you."

"Good luck. And here."

Alyssa held out in her outstreched hand Natsuki's blue max.

"This is Natsuki's last Ichor. It is an EX class and is probably beyond you. But hold it anyway. "

"Thank you," Shizuru replied as she took her lover's medal.

* * *

When only two MEGAMI remain the final battle would be preceded over by the Goddesses themselves and so 12 Great Pillars fell from the sky and defined a great circular a hundred miles wide around the chosen site of battle. This was the ruins of the academy. They fell like meteors and shook the earth like the fall of giants.

At their center standing in the ruins was Nagi and Conqueror standing before a warp gate just like the one Reito had used. And approaching was none other than Shizuru clad in a purple kimono. It was an antique passed down for many generations. It's only real significance was that Natsuki had given to Shibuki a long time ago. That was one thing Shizuru remembered the most from her inherited memories.

In one hand she carried her halberd the Amenunohoku. Around her other arm was the holy magatama and floating about her the mirror Kagami.

"So you are still alive I see," Nagi sneered.

"She's become a living MEGAMI," Tomoe gleefully commented.

"Vhat! That's not possible!" Nagi almost began to panic.

"Evidentally it is. I'm annoyed though. This means I have to kill her," Conqueror pointed out much to her annoyance.

"I've come here to end this," Shizuru announced.

"Kill her!" Nagi ordered. "Don't make me used a command seal to make you!" he added worried that his MEGAMI would betray him.

Conqueror sighed in aggravation.

"Fine," Tomoe snapped and walked forth to face down Shizuru.

"May I ask you why you fight?" Shizuru asked sympathetically.

"Me?" Tomoe replied shocked by the sincerity of Shizuru's concern. "No good reasons. I just want power. No more and no less."

"I see," Shizuru responded with disappointment. "Many of them MEGAMI I knew or knew of all had very sad but beautiful reasons."

"Would it make it any easier for you to kill me if you knew I had one?"

"…No. I wouldn't. If I knew you had a wonderful reason I don't think I could do it. But I also pity you for not having one."

Tomoe had to chuckle to that.

"Story of my life."

And then they raised their polearms and charged for each other their weapons meeting like continents colliding.

* * *

When Shizuru had left Alyssa had ended up isolating herself in her study as she examined her sister's spiritual body further. It changed nothing however, Natsuki the original Hunter was still in what could be best described as a coma. But still Alyssa examined her however she could hoping to find some clue that might make a difference.

"You know it makes no difference what you do," said a voice.

Alyssa spun around and saw none other than Nao standing in the corner of her study. Shizuru had tearfully confessed about the people she had murdered in cold-blood under the influence of the corrupted core. Nao was among them but for her supposed death the only thing she had to show for it was an eyepatch over her eye.

"How did you? You had your brain…"

"It wasn't easy. But if you spend six years building up a spell that allows you come back from a fairly minor but fatal wound I'd say it was worth the effort."

"…I know that spell… You let Shizuru kill you."

"Keep going."

Realization dawned on Alyssa as she realized where Nao was going. She knew what Nao had in mind more or less, she'd come up with something similar once but the sheer audacity of it was mind boggling.

"I see. Vhat do you need?"

"I need your help. And anyone else who's willing to join. We need to bring Hunter to Shizuru."

"I understand. I vill inform the others."

"Will they be willing to fight. After all they've been through I wouldn't blame them for wanting to sit this one out."

"I vill ask. But do not underestimate their vill."

"Hah point taken."

* * *

Shizuru the second Hunter and Conqueror exchange blows that shook the very ground they stood on. They crossed blades so quickly that they broke the sound barrier and heated the air with their power. Even as they kicked up sand and debris with their moves their blades cut those pieces into sand creatinga dust storm that began to blanket the battle field.

They move and dodged about so fast that it seemed like artillery fire was raining down on their arena then finally they moved to opposite ends separated by nearly and mile and drew brilliant energy into the blades of their weapons. Shizuru's naginata glowed blood red while Tomoe's a deep violet and they unleashed beams like cyclones that met with the power of atom bombs.

"AMENUNOHOKO!" Shizuru screamed.

"LONGINUS!" Tomoe screamed in return.

The shockwave shattered already collapsing buildings around them and blasted down trees further on. They kept on pouring their power into their attacks neither side willing to back down until Tomoe slipped just a little and their perfectly matched beams went awry. Shizuru gouged a huge trench through the hillside while Tomoe blasted away a section of the sea into steam which swiftly filled with more sea water.

"LONGINUS!"

Conqueror was quicker in her recovery and unleashed another beam of light at Shizuru.

"KAGAMI!"

To block it Shizuru tried to use the mirror that floated around her but it swiftly began to melt under the onslaught. Longinus was just too much to handle forcing Shizuru to dodge before the blast consumed her while throwing aside her mirror.

Fortunately Tomoe couldn't keep up the assault and quickly retreated. Shizuru's mirror was damaged but still usable, it's glass surface marred and melted.

Shizuru uncoiled the string of beads around her arm and cracked it like a whip. It moved like a snake around every corner and over any barrier until it found Tomoe and wrapped itself around her leg. Conqueror had a split second to curse before being dragged out from under her feet and smashed through meters of concrete on a scenic route to Shizuru.

On the last pull Shizuru readied her blade to slice Conqueror in half but Tomoe defended with her own halberd driving them apart.

They had been fighting for hours leaving ever expanding devastation around them and Conqueror had to admit:

"I'm impressed. I knew I liked you for a reason," Tomoe complimented.

Shizuru had to beam from that praise and so she smiled in that aristocratic way she did.

"Why thank you. I try!"

Shizuru struck down hard but Tomoe was gone before her blade could connect. Instead she split the ground they were standing on.

"Why are you still fighting? Is it to regain your lover? Or do you just want the power of a goddesss."

"I fight for more than that now…I fight because I want this stupid war to end. I want to make up for what Nagi made me do! So many people have been hurt! I've hurt so many people! I want it to end. That's what I want and if I can get Natsuki and everyone else back then all the better. But I will not be satisfied until I put an end to all this nonsense."

And with that Tomoe paused.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you intend to refuse admission into Zodiac?" Tomoe asked shocked.

"Yes. I don't want godhood. What I want is for them to end this abusive ritual. If I have to accept the admission to do it I'll do it. But I will not settle for allowing this to continue."

And Tomoe just stared at her. And then she burst out laughing.

"Now that is original!"

Conqueror screamed and unleashed a huge torrent of power at Shizuru which she barely dodged.

"I've never fought someone like you before. I've fought the mad, the greedy and the deluded but this is the first time I've ever fought someone like you. Yes win or lose this will be the battle that defines my existence so come on let's end this!"

Conqueror raised her halberd high and began drawing in huge amounts of violet energy. It became a massive cyclone centered around the point of her blade. And Shizuru knew just from looking at it that there was no way she could match it.

And unconsciously she felt for the Blue Max in her robe. It was said that in times of stress or when you knew you were facing your imminent doom you think to the one you loved the most. And reached for the things you treasured best.

She didn't know why but the medal began to glow blue like the heart of a glacier and she felt a huge surge of power and familiarity. Like Hunter was standing right next to her protecting her like she always did and so with certainty she took out the medal which burned her hand like a piece of ice.

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispered then she slammed Blue Max into the side of her naginata where it froze straight onto it.

The new Hunter nodded to herself in reassurance then raised her own halberd in return. The air responded to the power of her magic and darkness and cold erupted from within turning her surroundings into a freezing glacier as brilliant as crystal.

"LONGINUS!"

"AMENUNOHOKO!"

Their beams collided but enhanced by Natsuki's Ichor Shizuru's crimson wave was stronger this one time and swept aside Conqueror's attack like leaves. The Russian MEGAMI could only stare in horror as she attempted to defend against the attack as best she could but still left her superficial burned and injured.

She cursed to herself but Shizuru was fast and charged straight at her. Conqueror tried to block as the new Hunter roared as she brought down her naginata and sliced the Lance of Longinus in half along it's shaft. But not stopping Shizuru hacked through Tomoe's body dragging out a violent spray of blood as she did.

Tomoe screamed in shock and agony as the red blade tore through her and then like that everything was silent as both combatants simply stood transfixed before each other.

Then despite the suffering she felt Conqueror just laughed.

"Well done. Thank you."

"For what?"

"If I had to be beaten…" she coughed up blood. "I'm glad it was by your hand."

The green-haired girl reached into the gaping wound in her chest and pulled an orb of indigo light. It was her MEGAMI core.

"Give this to Hunter."

"What?"

Shizuru looked to the Conqueror with a mixture of joy and sorrow for she was grateful to the gesture but suddenly very ashamed of her victory.

"Take it! Win or lose I got what I wanted. Now this is my reward to you."

Gingerly and apprehensively Shizuru took and began to cry.

"Thank you."

Cupping the Kyoto girl's check in one hand Tomoe began to fade into bright dust like sand in the wind.

"No thank you."

And then she was gone.

And then Shizuru felt it. It was like a burning inside her chest that quickly spread like acid throughout her body. The mana circuits in her body were not like Natsuki's they couldn't handle the immense pressure from Natsuki's Blue Max Ichor. It was far too powerful for her to handle and the Kyoto-born collapsed to her knees in agony and exhaustion.

"Is…is this what your mana burn felt like Natsuki?" Shizuru grimaced.

"So you won eh?"

Shizuru jerked her head around to see Nagi float down from the sky then wished she hadn't as knives of pain ran up her neck.

"No matter."

"What do you mean no matter?" Shizuru snapped back.

Now she was worried. She felt incredibly wobbly as she tried to get back to her feet. She knew she could easily kill the devilish looking boy but why was he so confident?

"I mean this."

He flicked his fingers and his warp gate burst into life creating a shimmering wall of energy. Within moments strange figures dressed in black uniforms not unlike that which Natsuki wore but somewhat less archaic looking and far more sinister. What was most striking however was there faces for they had none just white masks devoid of features and heads without hair. They look undoubtely female and there hundreds of them.

And they all felt like MEGAMI!

"W-What…what are those?"

"Like them? You vere Shibuki's greatest creation. An artificial MEGAMI created in her likeness. But you veren't her only creation," Nagi smirked.

"These…these things are?"

Shizuru just stared at them in horror.

"Artificial MEGAMI created by implanting cores like I the one I gave to you into dead girls. Veak. But useful. I might not have a true MEGAMI now. But let's see those pompous goddesses refuse me now? Kill her!"

The monstrous MEGAMI clones materialized weapons not unlike spears with guns attached to them and Shizuru couldn't help but feel disgusted for they were like Natsuki's own weapons. Yet at the same time she felt pity for the women these creatures once were.

With all of her remaining strength Shizuru fought them back all the while clutching Conqueror's core tightly to her chest fearing that she might lose it in the scuffle.

She still managed to cut them a great many of them with her naginata but she took wounds from magical bullets and thrusts from their spears until eventually she collapsed unable to will her body to move anymore. It didn't stop her from trying though.

"Do you really love her that much?" mocked Nagi.

"You have no idea how much I love her!" Shizuru spat back.

Nagi just shrugged.

"Vell I do hope then that you meet her in Valhalla," he joked sarcastically then made a final gesture for them to finish off Shizuru.

The false MEGAMI raised their spears to drive them into Shizuru but then in a flash of bright golden light Alyssa teleported onto Shizuru and whisked her away before those fake Ichors could pierce her.

Nagi cursed violently and searched with his magic for the two. He smirked when he realized that such a rapid teleport was only ablink spell that could only move short distances but very quickly. He ordered his pseudo-MEGAMI to follow as he chased after them and found them in the main lobby of the school.

"Found you!" he yelled.

"So have we!" Mai suddenly yelled and tackled him right out of the air.

Before he knew it Nagi had found himself surrounded by remaining mages: Tate, Mai, Mashiro, Takumi and Aoi. They attacked with whatever magic they had left despite his superior skill in the arts he could only defend himself against so many.

Shizuru was hurt, she was dying. Yet even then she didn't stop trying to get Conqueror's core to Natsuki. Which at this point had never been more urgent as Alyssa had teleported Hunter's body right to them. Nao was kneeling beside the body of the German MEGAMI and stood up to walk to Shizuru who was barely able to stay on her feet from all the wounds and blood loss.

Finally she collapsed, right into Nao's arms but still she passed the core to the red head.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru apologized.

"About the eye? Don't mention it."

"Give this…to Natsuki…and…and tell her I'm sorry."

"Hmph. Tell her yourself."

Nao's reply puzzled Shizuru. But before she could think any further Shizuru died in the girl's arms. Nao threw the glowing orb of power to Alyssa who stood over Hunter then ripped off her eye patch revealing a white glass orb of an eye with command seals on them.

"Alyssa now!" Nao commanded.

"Are you sure this vill verk?"

"No. Do you care?"

"Hah! Nein!"

Alyssa using her magic plunged Conqueror's core into her sister's lifeless spirit body while Nao began a new ritual to bind a MEGAMI. As she did the seals on her eye and tongue began to glow one a blood red the other a cold blue. Barely seconds passed but even that seemed like an eternity as the remaining mages struggled with all their might to hold back Nagi from commanding his own fake MEGAMI puppets to attack.

But they didn't succeed.

"Attack them! Don't let her summon!"

And attack they did like a swarm of darkness in the hundreds. But then light like blood and ice erupted from the ritual circle and blew them all back. When the dust finally settled the impossible had happened. Nao was standing firm with two MEGAMI standing at her side. Shizuru and Natsuki fully healed and fully armed.

Everyone was shocked but no one more so than Shizuru.

"H-How! You let me kill you," Shizuru realized.

"Correct. I needed a piece of your essence which you provided for me when you stabbed me through the eye and killed me if only for a minute. And the remaining masters provided me with all the seals I needed to cheat the system."

"You! You planned this!" Nagi accused.

"Oh you have no idea. Now if you don't mind," Nao began to dance comically as she taunted Nagi. "I have two MEGAMI! I have two MEGAMI! And guess what? You are so screwed."

"You summoned two Hunter classes at once!" Alyssa deduced.

"Technically they're not two Hunters. They're the same MEGAMI just split between two people. It's funny how you can cheat."

"KILL THEM! JUST KILL THEM ALL NOW!" Nagi screamed in desperation and fear.

They charged for the two MEGAMI but to them they moved so slowly that it was almost like they weren't moving at all.

"May I," Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"Enjoy," Shizuru politely gestured then returned Natsuki's Blue Max.

"I've never been able to use this fully," Natsuki smiled at her medal in hand.

Then she crushed it and hurled the tiny snow flake like fragments into the air.

"But I can materialize enough. Fimbulvinter! Bring forth the Age of Ice!"

The sky filled with clouds and the air became colder than the coldest ice. Yet somehow allies to Hunter were not affected at all even the humans. Then without warning hundreds of aircraft like Duran emerged from the clouds and began raining down towers of ice like glaciers onto the world raining down all over the campus and countryside as they destroyed everything in sight until there was nothing left but a blanket snow so deep it was like they had just been moved to one of the poles.

A globe of ice erupted from the snow like a glass globe surface from the sea and shattered revealing everyone safe and sound. All except for Nagi who moments later melted his way through the ice coughing up snow as he did.

"Nein! NEIN! This can't be happening! I planned for everything!"

Nao stepped forward just to taunt him. Barely meters away from the demonic mage.

"Yeah well I planned better."

"Nein…I refuse to let this happen!"

With all of his might Nagi burst from the snow and tried to throw a powerful spell at Nao. For once in her life Nao had been too cocky and knew for a brief second that she would have been killed if Alyssa hadn't suddenly blinked behind the German archmage and rammed her sword through his back and out his chest.

The others had to stare at the brutality of it all slackjawed as the tiny blonde magus twisted the weapon before finally wrenching it free killing at last the former master of Conqueror.

"She really is your sister," Nao leaned over and said to Natsuki.

Natsuki could only frown at her but she couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment.


	37. Deus Ex Machina

My MEGAMI 20: Deus Ex Machina

With the death of the last master and his MEGAMI that left only the two Hunters and finally the pillars responded. Great beams of light descended from the heavens each a different color and riding them came 12 women who stepped forward and sped to the center of the circle they created.

Although a hundred miles away they crossed the distance in a near instant and hovered around the survivors like twelve angels. MEGAMI-like in appearance each was a beautiful woman far more radiant than even Natsuki and Shizuru which seemed impossible up until that point.

Of note was the fact that they looked clearly displeased until one of them stepped forward. She was a red-headed woman with raven wings on her back and an outfit that was composed mostly of leather and straps.

"I am Morrigan the Destroyer Goddess and MEGAMI of Ravens. Why are they two of you?"

Nao stepped forward to explain herself.

"I assume you're the Goddess who's stepping down?"

"…Yes. You're the master of these two."

"Technically they're the same MEGAMI. Look at their cores."

The twelve scrutinzed the two in a way that seemed as though they were piercing their very souls and by their expressions they were clearly surprised by the presence of two MEGAMI with exactly the same cores.

"How is this possible?" Morrigan demanded.

"A very long story involving trying to create artificial MEGAMI."

A staccato of chatter broke out among the goddesses not all of which could actually be perceived by the mortals or MEGAMI but obviously they were hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?" Nao demanded. "We won. It's time your place was taken by my Hunters."

"But they're two of them!" Morrigan snapped.

"She has a point," a Japanese looking goddess wearing the red and white of a Miko with white wolf-like ears and a tail.

Defining her was a huge icon of gold like a sun behind her.

"Amaterasu?" Morrigan turned to her fellow Goddess.

"We have had twins ascend before."

"I'm in agreement," added a dark skin MEGAMI clad in gold finery and possessed of feline features.

"Bastet. You too."

One by one each of the goddesses agreed to continue their tradition and resumed the trial.

"Very well. We 12 accept these Hunters into our ranks."

The twelve goddesses encircled Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao as the others backed off. Light brighter than a star filled everything as power the likes of which they had never known filled the trio.

"I Morrigan step down from the 12. And thus Natsuki Wolfgang Kruger Von Richthofen and Shizuru Violet Fujiwara take my place as the Hunting Goddess of Wolves and Serpents. Goodbye my friends it's been wonderful."

And like many MEGAMI who had fallen Morrigan faded into star dust and blew to the wind as a cloud massive in proportions equal to her power.

When the light faded Nao was the first to emerge from the circle. Physically she appeared no different but the mages could see the change in her aura and recognized a Pure One.

Natsuki and Shizuru appeared next changed far more than just spiritually. A serpent's tongue whipped from her lips and her eyes were slitted and red like a snake's. Natsuki had likewise gained lupine features mirroring the form of the goddesses around them.

"It is done," said Amaterasu. "Welcome to our pantheon."

Feeling the newfound power in her Natsuki began to wonder to herself what to do now. And as she stared into her own hands comtemplating she faltered and Shizuru noticed.

"You're thinking about your father?" Shizuru asked.

"Ja, I vaited so long for this. But now…I don't think I care. I haf everything I need right here," Natsuki smiled making Shizuru blush.

"Thank you. But what of the others," Shizuru gestured to remaining masters who remained silent to see what transpired. "What of those who died in this pointless war? What of their MEGAMI?"

The Goddesses exchanged glances with each other. Expressions that showed regret and pity.

"Our powers are vast extending over time and space. Our one desire and rule is to preserve existence. Our laws though few prevent us from ever holding more power than one another and thus we limits the number of MEGAMI we can create," Bastet explained.

"There can be no more than 12 in life at any time save for when we decide to have a trial. One for each of us that is the rule. The world cannot withstand anymore," Amaterasu added.

"So you're saying we can make a mortal MEGAMI. But we cannot summon those who are gone," Shizuru responded mirthlessly.

"Yes. That is our rule. We cannot and will not break it."

"But we can subvert it," Nao cut in surprising everyone.

"What?" all them said at once.

"Shizuru, Natsuki. Call in another trial and grant Mai and Tate over there a set of seals."

The Goddesses broke out in a near panic chatter as they tried to consider what was happening. Never before had this happened.

"No! They cannot! A Zodiac Trial cannot be started withou the consent of more than one…Oh…" Bastet trailed off.

As asked Shizuru and Natsuki touched the hands of Mai and Tate and new seals branded themselves on the humans.

"But what about everyone else?" Mai asked.

Nao held up her arm seals began to flow from the concentrated mark she had gained on her tongue.

"Each Goddess can only give one set of seals. To subvert your rules I needed the power of more than one set of seals. But now that I'm a Pure One to a pair of true goddesses I don't need so many to maintain my connection. So I return these seals to these living masters and thus they can summon without you lot."

As Nao did what she said the Goddesses could only watch their emotions caught somewhere between surprise, violation and proud enjoyment. None of them had ever considered a plan like this and all were surprised.

"You cheated our system!" Amaterasu gasped not in disgust or horror but in pleasant surprise.

"You don't sound angry," Nao replied playfully.

"To become what we are was never pleasant but necessary," Bastet responded. "But to what end will this accomplish?"

"Well obviously we can't summon a full set without you lot so a real trial won't start. But this way at least since it's technically a new trial my friends here can summon back their old MEGAMI and at least have one normal life with them."

"And when their natural lives have run their course their MEGAMI will fade with them and this fake trial will be moot," another Goddess finished

"But why do you do this?" Amaterasu asked.

"Because I felt like it," Nao replied whimsically.

To that the 11 Goddesses simply laughed.

"You are a magnificent bitch aren't you. Enjoy."

And thus they were gone leaving only one pair of Goddesses behind.

* * *

Much time would pass from then on. Mai, Tate, Takumi, Alyssa, Aoi, Yukino and even Yohko upon regaining their seals borrowed by Nao used them again to resummon the friends they had lost before going on their separate ways to enjoy their lives as they saw fit for however long they could.

Mai, Tate and Takumi along with Diviner and Oracle had left for home elsewhere in Japan. Yukino and Judicator decided to head to Europe to find a new life while Aoi and Deceiver just took to the open ocean and whatever awaited them.

No one saw Yohko or Arbiter and assumed they didn't want to be found and left it at that.

They would all meet again they belived. But not for a while.

As for Natsuki and her newfound family well after Alyssa resummoned Crusader who immediately assumed the role as a maid to the Richtofen family Hunter and her lover whom she shared mystical organs with her set out for Germany. They had decided to go by ship and this evolved into a very long cruise. But they didn't care.

They were well in need of a long holiday.

"You know Natsuki-chan. We met on a ship," Shizuru noted.

"Ja, ve did."

"Do you think anything will happen this?" Shizuru asked as she caught sight of the European mainland.

"Honestly nein. My life has been far too interesting."

Shizuru laughed.

"Gomen. So tell me."

"Ja?"

"Why is it called the fatherland."

"Oh that is a long story."

"We have time," Shizuru giggled.

**THE END**


End file.
